Retrouvailles
by Effexor
Summary: Bella a été transformée peu de temps après qu'Edward l'ait quittée... Cela fait près de 100 ans qu'elle vit avec 2 vampires, sa nouvelle famille. Mais quand l'un d'eux décide de la confronter à son passé... Quelles conséquences cela aura-t-il ?
1. Prologue

**Alors… Eh bien me voilà avec une nouvelle fic, dans un thème différent de celui où je poste d'habitude… La fic me trotte dans la tête depuis un certain temps, du coup, j'ai décidé de commencer à la poster alors que je n'ai pas écrit ne serait-ce que les premiers chapitres (ce qui est inhabituel de ma part…). Je pense pouvoir poster le premier chapitre dans les jours qui viennent. Alors, si ce début vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je me lancerai dans son écriture ^^… Je n'ai aucune idée de si elle sera longue ou non… Et je ne suis pas sûre du rated non plus. Je le modifierai peut-être plus tard.**

**Sur ce, voici le prologue ! Bonne lecture !!!**

_

* * *

_

**PROLOGUE**

_BPOV_

100 ans.

Ça fait 100 ans. 100 ans, à peu près, que je suis ce que je suis.

Un vampire.

Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Isabella, en fait. Mais peu importe. J'ai 118 ans. Ou 18 ans pour l'éternité, à vous de voir. Certains m'envieraient cette jeunesse éternelle ; mais c'est qu'ils ne savent pas quelles en sont les conséquences.

L'incapacité à mourir… Quoique, je dirais plutôt une grande difficulté à mourir. Trouvez-vous ça enviable ? Ça ne l'est pas, quand votre âme sœur ne partage pas votre existence. Oui, existence. Car on ne peut pas parler de vie.

L'effort incommensurable qu'il faut fournir pour pouvoir rester parmi vous, qui me ressemblez tout en étant différents. Vous, les humains. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça peut être dur de respirer votre odeur de sang à longueur de journée et de vous sourire comme si de rien n'était.

Et enfin, l'ennui. Nous ne pouvons dormir, nous, les vampires. Il n'y a pas ces heures de vide total. Notre esprit, notre corps sont perpétuellement en éveil.

M'enviez-vous toujours ?

Ceci dit, j'aime ma vie. Vraiment. Je ne m'en plains pas.

J'ai été transformée peu après que le grand amour de ma vie -le seul, l'unique- m'ait quitté. Là, j'ai souffert de ne pouvoir mourir. J'aurais pu le rechercher me direz-vous ; j'en ai été tentée. Mais la colère a vite remplacé ce sentiment. Visiblement, Edward ne m'aimait pas assez pour réaliser mon souhait : devenir vampire. Il me disait que l'éternité était un lourd fardeau ; moi, tout ce que je voyais, c'est qu'à ses côtés ce n'aurait été que du bonheur. Mais quelle importance ? Il n'a pas voulu de moi, il s'est enfui. Avec sa famille. Qui était un peu ma famille, dans mon cœur… Mais pas dans le leur visiblement. Ils n'ont même pas cherché à prendre de mes nouvelles.

Heureusement, j'ai une autre famille. Alain, mon père, et Cooper, mon ami, mon frère, et parfois un peu plus que ça.

Grâce à eux je suis heureuse. Autant que j'ai pu l'être jusqu'à mes 17 ans. Presque autant que j'ai pu l'être jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Je me sens en fait plus vivante que jamais ; quelle ironie. Edward disait qu'il était mort. Moi, je ne vois pas ça comme ça.

J'ai changé, c'est certain. Physiquement, pour commencer ; je suis bien plus belle qu'avant. Enfin, comparé à une humaine. Car comparé à d'autres vampires, je reste si banale… Ma peau est devenue plus pâle qu'avant, presque translucide. Mes cheveux bruns font un contraste surprenant. Ma silhouette est plus harmonieuse, les courbes de mon corps, auparavant anguleuses, se sont adoucies.

Et mes yeux ont pris une chaude couleur ambre. C'est de mes yeux dont je suis le plus fière. Je suis végétarienne ; et ce, depuis le tout début. Je n'ai jamais été réellement tentée par le sang humain. Bien sûr, il m'appelle, me donne soif. Mais j'ai moins de difficultés à y résister que la plupart de mes congénères. Je peux me mêler aux humains sans avoir envie de les vider, et ce, qu'ils saignent ou non. Bon, supporter les saignements m'a demandé quand même un certain entraînement. Mais au bout de 20 ans d'existence vampirique, je pouvais déjà désinfecter une blessure sans avoir la gorge qui me brûle. J'ai pensé à étudier la médecine ; mais ça me rappelait trop Carlisle. Carlisle… Comme j'aurais aimé qu'il soit mon père !

Mais mes changements ne se sont pas limités au physique. J'ai d'abord hérité de toutes les caractéristiques propres aux vampires. Les sens décuplés, qui permettent d'apprécier enfin la beauté infinie de ce qui nous entoure, et nous font nous sentir plus vivants que jamais. La rapidité, grisante rapidité… Bon, là où la plupart des vampires sont très habiles, moi… Il faut savoir, à ma décharge, qu'à l'époque où j'étais humaine, j'étais d'une maladresse carrément légendaire. Cette maladresse s'est transformée en grâce, et je suis, disons, relativement adroite.

Mon caractère s'est peu à peu modifié également. Depuis le départ d'Edward, j'étais devenue… une ombre. Un fantôme. Oui, j'étais un fantôme avant de rencontrer Alain et Cooper, et au début de notre trio aussi d'ailleurs. Puis j'ai commencé, peu à peu, grâce à ces deux-là, à retrouver le sourire, et enfin une joie de vivre dont je ne me serai pas crû capable. Ajoutez à ça une assurance nouvelle. Cooper m'a redonné confiance en moi.

Non, je n'étais plus la même.

Et bientôt, les 7 personnes qui ont joué le rôle le plus important dans ma vie le remarqueraient. Mais ça, je ne le savais pas encore…

_Alain POV_

Cela faisait presque 100 ans que notre petite Bella était un vampire. Chère Bella, quand nous l'avions rencontré, avec Cooper… Elle était comme un ange tombé du ciel. L'ange qui allait nous sauver de notre solitude.

Cela faisait des années que Cooper et moi sillonnions le monde. J'étais seul depuis que mon âme sœur et moi nous étions séparé. Nos chemins avaient bifurqué, tout simplement. Impossible, direz-vous ? Eh bien, si, c'est possible. Enfin peu importait. J'avais très vite rencontré Cooper, qui souffrait d'avoir également perdu sa moitié. Définitivement, dans son cas. Et nous avions décidé de nous assembler. J'étais végétarien ; lui l'est devenu, par respect pour moi. Nous étions heureux ensemble, d'une certaine manière. Mais il y avait toujours une certaine tristesse… Non, plutôt un certain vide entre nous. Nous ne nous mêlions alors pas aux humains ; pas plus que nécessaire.

Puis nos pas nous avaient guidé jusqu'à Forks.

Et nous avions découvert Bella, blessée moralement, en grand danger. Deux vampires étaient à ses trousses. Laurent n'a pas fait long feu ; les loups lui ont fait la peau.

Victoria, c'est nous qui l'avons tuée. Enfin, détruite, si vous considérez que nous ne sommes pas vivants.

Nous ne nous étions jamais battus contre des congénères. Mais Bella… nous l'aimions déjà. Et lui apporter la sécurité passait par le démembrement d'une rouquine rongée par la haine. Alors, c'est ce que nous avons fait.

Bella a tout simplement illuminé notre quotidien. Au début, elle n'était qu'une ombre. Puis, peu à peu, elle s'était ouverte à nous -enfin, plutôt à Cooper-, et enfin elle avait repris le dessus, et nous avait contaminé avec une joie de vivre toute nouvelle. Elle nous avait également forcé à nous mêler à la race humaine, comme le faisaient les Cullen, cette famille de vampire dont elle avait fini par nous parler, quand la douleur à leur évocation s'était faite moins intense. Cooper et elle allaient donc en cours. Au début, Cooper râlait. Mais il avait vite trouvé ça amusant, et aujourd'hui, à eux deux, ils prenaient énormément de plaisir à jouer des rôles quand ils étaient avec les hommes. Oui, c'était un grand jeu de rôles.

Seulement, je voyais parfois dans le regard de Bella une sorte d'absence. Sa moitié lui manquait.

Aussi, j'ai décidé de lui faire un cadeau. Cadeau qui, je le suppose, au début la mettra en colère. Mais je sais qu'il lui manque quelque chose pour être réellement heureuse. Et je sais que ce quelque chose se trouve chez les Cullen.

Ce quelque chose, c'est peut-être Edward. Peut-être qu'il est toujours son âme sœur. Rien n'est moins sûr, au fond ; elle a tant changé. Et lui aussi a dû changer en 100 ans.

Et si ce n'est pas Edward, eh bien, le fait qu'elle le réalise sera peut-être la clé de son bonheur le plus parfait. Car je le sais, tant qu'elle pensera à Edward comme étant son seul amour, elle ne s'autorisera à aimer personne d'autre.

Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui se passera si la première des solutions est la bonne ; cela sonnera peut-être la fin de notre trio.

Mais si il faut ça pour voir Bella heureuse, alors, ça vaut le coup.

Aujourd'hui, nous emménageons à Forks. Dans la maison que Bella a habité avec son père, Charlie. Elle l'a racheté plusieurs fois, changeant le nom de son propriétaire à chaque fois. Elle refusait que qui que ce soit d'autre y habite.

Demain, elle rentrera au lycée de Forks.

Que les enfants Cullen fréquentent à nouveau depuis un an.

Et elle ne le sait pas.

_Alice POV_

Je venais d'avoir à nouveau une de ces visions. Mais cette fois, j'étais surprise.

Depuis deux semaines, je voyais que Forks allait accueillir une nouvelle famille de vampires. Deux hommes, un jeune, à peu près notre âge humain, et un plus vieux. J'étais plutôt heureuse ; la vie n'était plus vraiment marrante depuis quelques années. Enfin, depuis 100 ans.

C'est long, la vie d'un vampire. La mienne avait été remplie de joie ; j'avais Jasper, j'étais bien. Sans compter mes autres frères et sœurs, et Carlisle et Esmée, mes parents. Et puis il y avait eu Bella.

Bella… Comme je l'aimais…

Nous l'avions quittée, abandonnée. J'en avais voulu à Edward d'avoir refusé de la transformer. De m'avoir privée de cette amie.

La peine s'était faite déchirante une première fois, quand je l'avais vu sauter d'une falaise. Je m'étais dépêchée sur place ; Rosalie avait prévenu Edward, qui avait téléphoné chez son père. Père qui se trouvait ce jour-là à un enterrement.

Edward avait crû que c'était celui de Bella.

Il avait voulu mourir.

Mais il n'en était rien ; arrivée à Forks, j'ai appris par Jacob, le loup, que Bella n'était pas morte. Il l'avait sauvée.

Mais elle avait disparu, et il était sur le pied de guerre.

S'en était suivie une course contre la montre pour aller récupérer Edward avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable : défier les Volturis.

J'ai crû que je n'y arriverai pas ; et pourtant, j'ai réussi. J'ai sauvé mon frère, lui ai expliqué la situation.

Nous avions cherché Bella, plus de 60 ans durant. Pour ce qu'on savait, elle avait fugué peu de temps après l'épisode de la falaise. Même les loups ne savaient ce qu'il était advenu de Bella.

Puis, la mort dans l'âme, Edward s'était résolu à accepter sa mort. La mort de celle qu'il aimait, et aimerait toujours.

Depuis, il n'était plus qu'une ombre. N'avait pas eu la force de chercher à se suicider. Il avait compris qu'on l'aimait, il avait compris à quel point on souffrirait. Et puis Tanya l'avait aidé, un peu, à se relever. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Et Rosalie encore moins.

Elle aussi regrette Bella. Et elle regrette surtout de n'avoir jamais pu lui dire.

Enfin, à quoi bon vivre dans les regrets ?

Revenons à mes prémonitions. Ce qu'il y a de surprenant, c'est que je ne vois que deux nouveaux vampires, dont un au lycée.

Mais au lycée, vendredi, ils nous ont annoncé l'arrivée de deux nouveaux. Un garçon et une fille.

Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vue, la fille ? Il n'y a que les loups que je ne vois pas normalement.

Bon, le pourquoi restera à déterminer. Le principal : l'autre fille, est-elle un vampire, ou n'a-t-elle rien à voir avec les deux que j'ai vu dans mes visions ?

- En voilà un !

C'est la voix de Carlisle.

J'étais couchée sur mon lit ; je me redresse, et descend vivement, ainsi que mes frères et sœur. Esmée et Carlisle sont dans l'entrée ; en face d'eux, le plus vieux des deux vampires que j'ai vus.

- Bonjour, fait celui-ci. Je m'appelle Alain. Alain Letings. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

Carlisle fait un sourire avenant ; Alain a les yeux ambre. Il partage notre régime alimentaire. Nous lui sourions tous ; enfin, à part Rosalie, qui reste la reine des glaces.

- Je suis Carlisle. Voici ma femme, Esmée ; vous avez Jasper et Alice, Rosalie et Emmet, et Edward.

Alain nous regarde à tour de rôle, et se fixe sur Edward, avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

_Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?_

- Moi aussi je suis enchantée, dis-je en m'approchant avec un grand sourire. Dites-moi, vous êtes venu accompagné ?

Alain me regarde avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

- Oui, d'un garçon et d'une fille, que vous rencontrerez demain en cours.

Carlisle me regarde bizarrement. Puis il se tourne à nouveau vers Alain.

- Nous n'avons rien contre le fait que vous restiez à Forks, d'autant qu'à ce que je vois, vous êtes végétarien. Mais nous avons signé un pacte avec la meute de loups de la réserve Quileute, qu'ils vous demanderont de signer aussi si vous comptez rester. Ce pacte stipule que nous ne devons pas nous attaquer aux humains de la région et ne pas entrer sur leurs terres.

Alain hoche la tête.

_Il n'est pas surpris pour les loups ?_

De plus en plus bizarre.

- Les loups passeront demain soir, je pense, fait Carlisle. Vous serez là ?

- Oui. Après les cours.

- Cela va sans dire, répond mon père avec un sourire. Où logez-vous, au fait ?

Tiens ! On dirait qu'Alain ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

- La maison de Bernadette Landrish, répond-il prudemment.

Nous nous figeons tous, sans exceptions.

La maison Landrish.

C'est l'ancienne maison de Bella.

Edward, trop raide, monte dans sa chambre. Quant à moi, j'étouffe un sanglot, à l'instar d'Esmée. Emmet entoure les épaules de Rosalie de son immense bras, et Jasper en fait de même avec moi.

Carlisle réussit, comme d'habitude, à cacher son trouble.

Il s'avance, sert la main d'Alain. Il a l'air gentil ; mais j'aimerai tellement savoir qui est cette fille ! Enfin, je le saurai demain. Et je lui en veux, d'une certaine manière, d'habiter la maison de ma défunte meilleure amie.

Car morte, aucun doute qu'elle l'est à l'heure qu'il est.

Alain part. Un silence plane quelques instants. Silence bientôt rompu par Rosalie.

- QUI C'EST, CE TYPE ? De quel droit habitent-ils chez Bella ? Je veux qu'ils partent ! Explose-t-elle.

Atterré, Emmet essaie de la calmer. Impossible, quand elle est dans cet état.

- Calme-toi, Rosalie, ordonne Carlisle. Il a le droit d'habiter cette maison ; Bella est morte, à l'heure qu'il est.

J'entends sa voix se briser sur la fin.

Cela a le don de calmer un peu Rose ; on voit rarement Carlisle souffrir.

Soudain, je pense à Edward. Je file dans sa chambre.

Je me heurtai à un porte close ; je frappai timidement.

- Entre, Alice, soupire-t-il. J'entends tes pensées d'ici, alors viens me les dire à voix haute et lâches-moi, s'il te plait.

Je rentre. Il a l'air épuisé. Mais je sais qu'il ne peut l'être.

- Edward… Je suis désolée.

J'essaie de me montrer positive, comme d'habitude. Mais c'est difficile ; moi aussi, ça me fait mal au cœur de repenser à Bella.

- Peut-être qu'elle est gentille, la nouvelle ? Si ça se trouve, tu t'entendras bien avec elle.

Il me fusille du regard.

J'aurai pas dû dire ça.

_Bon, trouves autre chose._

- C'est bon, te fatigue pas, fait-il en se couchant sur son lit.

Sa tristesse me fait mal. Mais je décide de le laisser tranquille.

Je pars, fermant la porte.

On verra demain.

_EPOV_

Ça m'a fait mal. J'ignore pourquoi. Au fond, qu'il habite ou non… cette maison, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Bella est morte. Quand, comment ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurai jamais. Et ça me brise. Je n'aurai pas dû l'abandonner ! C'est ce je regrette le plus au monde. Quand je vois le bonheur que partagent Carlisle et Esmée, Rose et Emmet, Alice et Jasper…

J'ai si mal…

Et je ne comprends pas. Cet homme, ce Alain… Pourquoi il m'a regardé comme ça tout à l'heure ? J'ai bien essayé de lire dans ses pensées, mais tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'est… Qu'il comptait ! Il comptait, dans sa tête. Comme s'il voulait me cacher ses pensées. Sait-il que je peux les entendre ? Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Demain, on rencontre les autres avec qui il est venu.

On verra demain…

**

* * *

Bon, eh bien voici pour le prologue. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, sincèrement, je le trouve trop… lourd. Je sais pas. Les autres chapitres seront mieux écrits, du moins je l'espère… Déjà, il y aura plus d'action. Et surtout, les retrouvailles !!! ^^**


	2. Cadeau

**Ah ! Bah vos reviews font super plaisir !!! Il est bien entendu que je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles (vous faites l'effort de commenter, alors c'est la moindre des choses !) par MP pour les signées, et au début de chaque chapitre pour les anonymes !!!**

**Alors !**

**July : ma toute première review ^^ ! Voilà la suite, je suis contente que le début t'aies plu ! Voilà leurs différentes réactions… J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ;-)**

**AliiceCùllen : héhé la voilà la suite, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre !!! Ton empressement fait plaisir à voir ^^**

**Twilight33 : Ah, jsuis contente si t'aimes ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster avant que tu ne partes, mais je vais faire mon possible (d'une manière générale, j'essaie de poster rapidement pour chacune de mes fics) !**

**Nana : ahah ! Alors là, ne t'en fais pas, Edward va avoir un peu de mal à reconquérir Bella ! Non mais oh, je vais pas lui faciliter la tâche non plus ! Pas de suspense, ce sera bien un Edward/Bella… J'ai bien des idées de couples loufoques qui trottent dans ma petite tête, mais si je les écris un jour, ce sera dans une autre fic ^^. Pour le pouvoir de Bella, oui elle en a un, qu'on découvrira très prochainement…**

**Anayata : et voilà la suite, miss ^^ !**

**Mlle Cindy Hale Cullen : Merci pour ta review ! La réponse à tes questions arrivera relativement rapidement, ne t'en fais pas pour ça… ;-D**

**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos gentils commentaires !**

**Ah, et j'ai oublié le disclaimer : Tous les personnages (non, pas tous en fait, mais les protagonistes) appartiennent à l'excellente Stephenie Meyer, et bla et bla !!!**

* * *

**CHAP 1 CADEAU**

_BPOV_

Comment aurais-je pu m'en empêcher ?

Sincèrement, à ma place, vous ne l'auriez pas fait ?

Vous n'auriez pas voulu courir à travers la forêt, essayer de retrouver tant bien que mal la maison où avaient vécu des personnes qui auraient une si grande importance dans votre vie ?

J'avais couru. J'avais quitté ma maison, prétexté devoir chasser. J'avais chassé un peu d'ailleurs. Pour la forme, et parce que j'hésitais encore. Devais-je y aller ? N'en souffrirais-je pas ?

Ma décision avait été prise.

Je me trouvais devant la grande maison blanche. Toujours égale à elle-même. J'avais eu du mal à la trouver ; mais maintenant, elle se dressait devant moi, dans toute sa splendeur.

Habitée.

Et Alain, ce traître ! Il discutait avec Carlisle.

Carlisle ! C'était comme un coup de poignard. Cet homme, dont à une époque j'avais espéré qu'il deviendrait un deuxième père…

Je ne l'avais pas vu, d'où j'étais. J'avais reconnu sa voix. Mon ouïe, ultra développée, avait pu capter ses mots.

Ils étaient tous là. Il les avait présenté à Alain. Ils étaient tous là.

Avec une pointe de joie, mêlée à un fort sentiment de revanche, j'entendis qu'Edward était toujours seul. Du moins, les Cullen n'avaient pas adopté d'autre enfant.

Alain savait qu'ils étaient là ! C'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu qu'on emménage ici. Mais c'était quoi son but !

.

.

Ça y est, il sortait. J'étais grimpée sur un arbre. Il allait passer devant moi ; je l'attendais de pied ferme. Il avait l'air préoccupé (et il pouvait, au vu de ma réaction à venir !). Visiblement, il était plongé dans ses pensées à un point tel qu'il n'avait même pas repéré mon odeur.

Au moment où il passait, je sautais devant lui, l'arrachant de ses pensées.

- Bella ! Souffla-t-il. Tu m'as surpris.

Je le fixai, mécontente.

- Tu t'es bien moqué de moi, hein ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Alain me fixa avec un mélange de pitié et d'excuse.

- Je pourrai te dire que je suis désolé de réveiller ces douleurs que tu caches depuis que tu es avec nous, Bella.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas.

- Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour toi. Parce que quoi que tu veuilles bien dire, tu n'es pas pleinement heureuse avec nous. Il est temps pour toi d'affronter ton passé.

J'aurai voulu protester. L'engueuler. Faire ma valise. Je commençais à exploser, mais il m'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Bella, n'oublies simplement pas que ce n'est pas comme il y a 100 ans. Car maintenant, tu nous as, nous. On sera toujours là. D'accord ?

À défaut de me calmer, cela m'arrêta dans mon élan. Je fusillai Alain du regard, et filai vers la maison.

Il fallait que je réfléchisse.

Je claquai la porte de ma chambre ; Cooper m'avait regardé passer avec un air surpris.

- Bella ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondais pas.

_Bon, reprends à tête reposée._

Demain, j'allais _les_ revoir. Tous. Et notamment _lui_. Qui m'avait fait tant souffrir.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, une brèche se rouvrit dans mon cœur. Je gémis sous la douleur, me roulant en boule sur mon lit. Mon lit d'enfant, celui où Edward et moi dormions. Enfin, je dormais, lui, il veillait sur moi. C'était il y a un siècle.

Soudain, je me détendais.

J'allais revoir Alice. La joie m'emplit à cette pensée. Elle avait été plus qu'une amie pour moi. Je l'avais vraiment aimée.

J'allais revoir Emmet. Emmet et ses blagues certes pourries, mais qui arrivaient toujours à me tirer un sourire.

Rosalie, elle… Arriverait-elle à me supporter, maintenant que j'étais vampire, moi aussi ?

Jasper… Jasper, je n'avais pas vraiment pu le connaître. Du fait de sa faible résistance au sang. Cooper avait toujours été surpris que je ne lui en veuille pas de ce qui s'était passé le jour de mes 18 ans. Que je ne l'accuse pas lui, plutôt qu'Edward, d'être responsable de leur abandon.

C'était pourtant simple à comprendre. Si Edward avait voulu, il aurait pu me transformer. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Il n'avait pas voulu. Il n'avait pas voulu de moi.

À cette pensée, je me levais d'un bond.

Mon étonnante envie de vivre venait de reprendre le dessus.

Il n'avait pas voulu de moi ? Il allait le regretter. Demain, je ferai tout pour être pour lui une douloureuse piqûre de rappel. Rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu.

Je n'allais pas pénaliser le reste de sa famille, car eux, s'ils étaient partis, c'était parce qu'Edward leur avait demandé. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix ; c'était notre histoire à nous deux, et je savais que pour rien au monde ils n'auraient voulu y interférer. Ils soutenaient Edward dans ses décisions, comme ils lui en avaient fait la promesse.

Et tant pis pour ma gueule.

Non, je ne pouvais décidément pas leur en vouloir d'avoir été loyaux envers Edward.

Mais lui, il allait prendre cher.

- Cooper ? Appelais-je.

Mon ami déboula dans ma chambre.

- Oui ?

- Les Cullen sont là, lui annonçais-je de but en blanc. C'est pour ça qu'Alain a choisi Forks.

Il s'était figé, et me regardait, inquiet.

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Alice ne m'a pas vu arriver. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Demain, je veux être… Je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui ressemble à une punition pour Edward. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Un sourire malin se peignit sur ses lèvres. Nous nous regardâmes avec complicité.

Demain, il y en aurait quelques uns qui auraient une grande surprise…

.

.

Le lendemain, nous décidâmes de faire notre entrée en beauté. Je voulais que les Cullen me voient. Et je voulais qu'il y ait des témoins. Cela me surprenait ; d'ordinaire, je n'aimais pas être le centre de l'attention.

Mais ce n'était qu'un jeu de rôles de plus. Nous étions devenus doués, avec Cooper.

Nous avions décidé de prendre sa petite Volkswagen pour nous rendre au lycée.

Nous avions bien calculé notre coup ; nous arrivions juste 10 minutes avant le début des cours. Je me forçais à ne pas scanner le parking. J'avais le cœur battant… Enfin, du moins j'en avais la sensation. Étrange, comme sensation, pour un vampire. Comment allaient-ils réagir ?

Cooper s'arrêta.

- Bien. Nous sommes arrivés, Bella.

Il me regarda. Je lui fis un sourire tremblant.

- On peut faire demi-tour ?

Il me jeta un regard mécontent.

- Non, Bells. T'assumes.

Il me fit un grand sourire, puis descendit de la voiture et en fit le tour pendant que je défaisais ma ceinture. À vitesse humaine.

J'avais le ventre noué par le stress.

Ma portière s'ouvrit. Surprise, je regardais dehors.

Cooper.

_Oh, je vois._

Il avait fait ça pour Edward. Il savait que c'était une habitude que celui-ci avait avec moi.

Je lui souris, et descendit. Il claqua la portière derrière moi, et nous restâmes quelques instants les yeux dans les yeux, pour me donner du courage.

Et, enfin, je me sentis prête à regarder les autres.

Nous étions les nouveaux ; rien n'avait changé pour moi. Les élèves me fixaient comme m'avaient fixé Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Tyler ou encore Eric, un siècle plus tôt…

Sauf cinq personnes. Il y avait cinq personnes qui me fixaient différemment. Je les voyais du coin de l'œil.

Je me tournais complètement vers eux.

.

.

Le premier regard que je croisais fut celui d'Emmet.

Il avait un air curieux qui se changea en choc quand nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Il perdit son sourire.

Ça me fit un effet fou de le revoir. J'eus l'impression de replonger un siècle en arrière. De nouveau, j'étais la petite humaine sans défense, et il était l'ours à la fois effrayant et tendre, qui s'amusait à mes dépends… J'aurai aimé le regarder plus longtemps ; j'aurai pu pleurer, nul doute que je l'aurai fait.

Mon regard dévia sur Rosalie.

Elle aussi était choquée. C'était peu dire.

Je ne voyais pas de haine dans son regard, comme avant. J'en étais surprise, mais sans doute n'était-ce dû qu'à son choc. J'entendis une exclamation de surprise, et tournais vivement la tête vers Alice. Elle avait mis ses mains devant sa bouche, et me fixait avec… horreur ? Tristesse ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je lui faisais horreur ?

Je compris vite que non. Ses yeux reflétaient toutes sortes d'émotions.

Maintenant, c'est avec espoir qu'elle me regardait.

_Elle n'arrive pas à croire que je suis… comme elle._

Je tournais mon regard vers Jasper. Celui-ci était complètement figé, les yeux grand ouverts. Ses lèvres bougèrent, formant quelques mots silencieux : « Bella… C'est impossible… ».

Je souris, amusée.

Le choc devint encore plus évident sur leurs visages.

Puis, je me tournai paisiblement vers Edward.

Enfin, paisible, je ne l'étais qu'en apparence. Car c'est un tumulte d'émotions qui secoua mes entrailles au moment où je croisais ses prunelles ambrées.

Et de ce que je pus lire dans ses yeux, il ressentit le même trouble que moi.

Mon regard se fit impassible, au prix d'un effort important. Je détournais les yeux vers Cooper, qui les fixait, curieux. Il me regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je lui pris la main.

- Allons nous inscrire. On va être en retard.

Nous nous dirigions vers l'accueil, main dans la main, pour aller récupérer les papiers nécessaires à la fin de notre inscription, le plan du lycée, qui n'avait pas changé, et nos emplois du temps.

Nous ne partagions que le cours de biologie avancée.

La cloche avait déjà sonné, nous étions en retard ; nous nous séparâmes.

J'entrais dans ma première classe. Histoire Géographie. Génial. Rien de mieux pour m'endormir.

Je scannai la pièce à la recherche d'un Cullen.

Niet.

Je me présentais brièvement, et allai m'asseoir au fond de la classe.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je trouvais que cette heure passait rapidement… Il faut dire que je n'étais pas forcément pressée de retrouver les Cullen.

Ça allait être si dur !

.

.

À la fin de l'heure, je sortais de la classe.

J'aurai voulu ne pas m'attarder ; mais voilà qu'un gars m'appelait.

- Hé ! Bella !

Je soupirai, et me retournait.

- Oui ?

- Salut ! Moi, c'est Jack. Vu que tu es nouvelle, je suppose que tu as besoin d'aide. Veux-tu que je t'accompagnes à ton prochain cours ?

J'eus envie de l'envoyer chier.

_J'ai un plan, mon grand, et c'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je sais pas me repérer sur une carte !_

Bon, ok, ma tâche de repérage était facilitée par le fait que je connaissais ce lycée. Mais ça, il n'était pas sensé le savoir, pensais-je avec un sourire.

En regardant par-dessus son épaule, je croisais un regard ambré.

Emmet.

Oh non.

Je ne voulais pas lui parler. Pas maintenant. Je n'étais pas prête.

- C'est ok. J'ai littérature, en salle 207.

- Suis-moi.

Pendant le trajet -court, heureusement- Jack commença à me raconter des tas d'anecdotes sur les profs.

J'écoutais d'une oreille, distraite. Il m'ennuyait.

Nous arrivâmes devant la salle.

- Bon, bien… commença-t-il.

- Merci, Jack, le coupai-je.

Je me retournai et entrai dans la classe quand je sentis qu'il m'attrapait le bras.

Je me dégageai, surprise, et me retournai vers lui.

Il était aussi surpris que moi.

- T'es glacée !

Je lui offris un sourire crispé.

- Problème de circulation.

Il ignorait à quel point…

- Ah, ok… Bon, euh… Au fait, si tu ne sais pas avec qui manger à midi…

- Bonne journée, Jack.

Je me retournai à nouveau, et scannai encore une fois la pièce.

Prunelles ambrées.

J'aurai pu dire que mon cœur loupa un battement. À un détail près : mon cœur ne battait plus.

.

.

Edward était là, et me fixait comme il aurait fixé un martien. Je pris la mouche. J'étais quoi, pour lui, au juste ? Une bizarrerie ? Je tempérais en me disant qu'il ne devait pas encore être sûr de qui j'étais. Au fond, j'avais changé physiquement. Et peut-être qu'il croyait que je n'étais qu'une sorte de sosie.

Eh bien, il allait vite être détrompé.

Je me présentai au prof, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

- Bella Swan, fis-je d'une voix plus dure que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Un tel éclat passa dans les yeux d'Edward que ça me fit mal. Son regard reflétait une myriade d'émotions, et je détournais le mien. C'était trop douloureux. Le revoir, ainsi, et voir qu'il n'était pas indifférent… Car, au fond de moi, j'avais réellement crû qu'il avait tiré un trait sur moi, m'avait rayé de sa vie. Pouvait-on m'en vouloir ? Il m'avait abandonnée, et n'avait, à ma connaissance, jamais cherché à prendre de nouvelles.

D'ailleurs, peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être avait-il tourné la page, et était-il juste surpris de ma retrouver. Au fond, j'étais si banale… Bon, comparé aux humaines, non, bien entendu. Mais pour un vampire, je n'étais pas d'une beauté exceptionnelle…

La tristesse me serra le cœur. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est bizarre de ressentir à nouveau une émotion à cet endroit de notre corps, froid et mort… Il n'y a bien qu'Edward qui ait ce pouvoir sur moi.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais debout, le regard rivé au sol. Le prof me regardait bizarrement.

- Vous avez deux places au fond, Mademoiselle. Une à côté de Monsieur Cullen, l'autre derrière Mademoiselle Dales.

À votre avis, quelle place avais-je choisi ?

Toujours sans regarder Edward, je me dirigeai vers le fond et m'assit derrière la fille.

L'heure, cette fois, passa à vitesse d'escargot. Je sentais le regard d'Edward, à l'opposé de moi. J'avais du mal à me concentrer, du mal à ne pas me retourner vers lui.

Quoique ma voisine de devant n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour cancaner, m'occupant les idées. « Salut, moi c'est Lisa. Et toi ? Ah oui, suis-je bête ! » _Oui, tu m'as l'air bien conne en effet._ « Tu es Bella, la nouvelle. Et tu es là avec… Comment s'appelle ton frère ? Cooper ? Ah, c'est pas ton frère ? Pourtant, vous vous ressemblez… C'est comme les Cullen, en fait… Vous les connaissez ? Vous venez d'où sinon ? Tu veux te joindre à nous à midi ? »

_Eh ben cool j'ai trouvé une nouvelle Jessie._

_._

_.  
_

Puis vint l'heure du déjeuner.

L'horreur.

Cooper me rejoignit dans le flot des élèves, qui nous fixaient la bouche grande ouverte.

Nous nous regardions d'un air blasé et allions nous remplir un plateau. _Oui, nous vous paraissons beaux. Mais si vous saviez ce qui nous attire, chez vous…_

En le remplissant, je sentis un sourire naître sur mes lèvres.

Un des jeux entre moi et Cooper, ç'avait été de s'habituer à manger comme les humains. Pour mieux se fondre dans la masse.

Ç'avait été dur, mais on y arrivait désormais.

Je repérais vite la table des Cullen.

Délibérément, je se dirigeais vers la table la plus proche de la leur. Pas de bol, elle était déjà occupée par 4 personnes. Mais il y avait 6 places.

Tiens, il y avait… Comment déjà ? Lisa ? Dans le groupe.

- On peut ? Demandais-je avec mon plus beau sourire.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, plus que ravis.

Je m'assis de façon à faire face à la table des Cullen et relevait les yeux.

Ils n'étaient que quatre, constatai-je avec une pointe de tristesse. Edward n'était pas là. La tristesse fut vite remplacée par de la colère.

Il avait fui. Comme d'habitude.

Cela me ramena 100 ans en arrière.

La gorge nouée, je baissais le regard vers mon assiette, puis prit une grande inspiration, et me tournai vers mon voisin, qui me parlait depuis que je m'était assise.

- Sinon, tu viens d'où ? Demanda-t-il.

Toujours la même question.

- Europe, répondis-je évasivement.

- Cool !

Il continua son babillage.

Je me retournais vers la table des Cullen. Ils me fixaient, tous les quatre, avec un trouble et une joie plus qu'évidents.

- Les Cullen te fixent ? Fit mon voisin. C'est carrément bizarre, ils se foutent royalement des autres, normalement.

Je continuais à fixer mes anciens amis, essayant d'avoir l'air le plus impassible possible, alors qu'au fond… j'étais amusée. Certaines choses ne changent jamais.

- C'est sans doute parce que je leur ressemble, murmurais-je pour eux.

Je savais qu'ils m'avaient entendu ; en revanche, un être humain lambda n'aurait jamais pu comprendre mes mots.

- Ah bon ? Fis-je plus haut, pour répondre poliment à mon voisin.

- Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda Lisa.

Je la regardais et lui sourit.

- Si, si.

Je piquais ma fourchette dans mes haricots, et la portais à mes lèvres en levant les yeux vers Emmett. Celui-ci me regardait d'un air à la fois surpris et dégoûté.

J'ouvris la bouche, et enfournais les machins verts dégoulinants. Je mâchais longtemps, puis avalais. Ça allait me peser sur l'estomac un moment, mais ça valait le coup d'œil.

Désormais, c'est tous les Cullen qui avaient l'air choqué.

_On va s'amuser, les amis…_

**

* * *

Et voilà pour une première partie des retrouvailles. Prochain chapitre, différents POV correspondant à ces retrouvailles. Je ne ferais pas comme ça à chaque fois, enfin je ne pense pas, c'est juste pour ce passage (le plus important, non ? Ou presque) que je m'attarde…**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire : J'écris ici pour m'améliorer. Je suis loin d'être une professionnelle, et ça ne fait pas si longtemps que j'écris vraiment. C'est donc vraiment important pour moi de recevoir vos critiques et autres commentaires… Qu'ils m'encouragent ou m'aident à m'améliorer, dans tous les cas ils sont très importants pour moi et me permettent d'avancer. Donc si vous repérez des fautes, des lourdeurs, des aberrations, ou au contraire des passages mieux écrits que d'autres… Eh bien, j'accepte tout commentaire ^^ ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue jusque là !**


	3. Réactions

**July : contente que ça te plaise ^^ ! Voilà la suite…**

**Anayata : ça c'est le genre de compliment qui donne des ailes… Je sais pas quoi dire…**

**Boudha dopium : ah, au moins un fidèle déclaré ! Lol Merci beaucoup ^^**

**Twilight33 : ah moi aussi jsuis contente que tu l'aies eu à temps… Et qu'en plus tu aies pris le temps de reviewer !!! Bonnes vacances :D**

**Nana : pour savoir le pourquoi edward a fichu le camp… dans ce chapitre !!! Contente que le coup de la nourriture t'aies fait rire ^^**

**Nesi : merci beaucoup, « génial » est un mot qui fait toujours plaisir… :D**

**Horoun : justement, la description arrive, par les yeux des Cullen. En ce qui concerne ma phrase, j'ai voulu tenter un effet de style (ça collait plus à une pensée qui traversait l'esprit de Bella), désolée que ça soit mal passé… *sourire d'excuse***

**Mlle Cindy Hale Cullen : jsuis contente de voir que le coup des haricots a été bien accueilli par tout le monde, et j'adore ta réaction ^^ !!! oui, pauvre Bella, des haricots au goût de terre… ouh lala ! En effet j'essaie de poster vite… Déjà pour pas que vous ne vous lassiez et que vous m'oubliiez :-D**** , et puis quand même c'est plus agréable pour les lecteurs, comme ça vous n'avez pas forcément besoin de relire les chapitres précédents pour vous mettre en situation ^^…**

**Melo.c.42 : franchement… Ta review m'a fait vraiment, vraiment plaisir ! Je ne sais pas quoi rajouter. J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite !!!**

**.**

**Je tenais aussi à remercier particulièrement Morgann, Galswinthe et aude77, qui m'ont fait remarqué des fautes et incohérences que j'ai essayé de corriger (notamment grâce à l'aide d'aude77 pour le passage avec Alain ^^, qui me posait problème)… Et merci à Morgann qui m'a donné pas mal d'idées pour mettre en place le contexte futuriste, notamment à propos des voitures !!!  
**

**REACTIONS**

_

* * *

Emmet POV_

Ainsi, une nouvelle famille de vampires s'était installée à Forks. Cette ville allait vite devenir la plus dangereuse des Etats-Unis, même sans délinquance ! Bon, quoiqu'ils étaient végétariens. Du moins, le fameux Alain l'était, vu la couleur de ses yeux.

Il avait dû être transformé aux alentours de la cinquantaine d'années… Assez grand -moins que moi, bien sûr, pensais-je avec mon « sourire Colgate »-, plutôt fin, mais il semblait vigoureux. Normal, pour un vampire. Sérieux, c'était ses cheveux gris qui me faisaient tripper. Avec ses yeux ambre, ça lui donnait un look… Enfin, en tous cas, l'impression qui ressortait de lui, c'est qu'il était du genre à être d'un calme olympien. Posé, réfléchi. Le genre de mec avec qui je peux pas passer trop de temps, ça a tendance à m'énerver. Je me sentirais rabaissé. Mais bon.

Ainsi, il avait deux vampires avec lui. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus se présenter ? Me demandais-je, frustré. Fallait attendre, maintenant ! Demain, ils seraient bien obligés de ramener leur cul au lycée. Les profs avaient prévenu de leur arrivée ; autant dire qu'ils étaient attendus comme deux messies.

Enfin bon, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures à tuer avant de les rencontrer.

Juché sur un arbre, je regardais un ours passer en contrebas.

Putain, je n'avais même pas soif ! C'était Edward, il avait réussi à me couper l'appétit. Je regardai dans le vague, en direction de notre villa. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers mon frère. Et vers le reste de ma famille, mais à un moindre degré.

Bella nous manquait à tous. On ne savait expliquer pourquoi ; après tout, nous ne l'avions connue que très peu de temps, comparé à l'éternité qui nous attendait. Mais elle était comme une sœur, pour nous, ou une fille, pour Carlisle et Esmée.

Ma petite sœur.

Celle que j'aimais charrier à propos de sa maladresse, faire rougir avec mes blagues vaseuses. C'était rafraîchissant, quelques heures avec une humaine tous les jours.

Mais voilà, l'humanité a un double tranchant.

L'humain est mortel.

Et à l'heure qu'il était, notre petite Bella ne devait plus être qu'un vague souvenir dans l'esprit de certaines personnes. Les humains sont prompts à oublier leurs morts. Nous, on n'oublie pas. Elle ne devait plus être qu'une tombe mal entretenue, fleurie une fois l'an. Ou un tas de cendres sans nom.

Avait-elle pu refaire sa vie ? Eu des enfants, été heureuse ? Je me posais tant de questions, à son propos ! Et oui, même moi qui n'était pas franchement du genre à me prendre la tête d'ordinaire…

Nous n'étions plus les mêmes, depuis sa disparition.

Nous avions cherché à la retrouver, désespérément. Rien, nous n'avions rien trouvé… Après sa fugue, impossible de la localiser. Elle avait même changé de nom, visiblement. Sans doute avait-elle peur que Charlie, chef de la police de Forks, ne la retrouve. Nous avions parcouru un max de pays. Rien, nulle part. Elle n'aurait quand même pas été jusqu'à fuguer dans un pays dont elle ne parlait pas la langue, si ?

Toutes ces questions me faisaient mal.

Le fait de revenir à Forks, déjà, ç'avait été dur. Incroyablement dur. Nous nous étions tous surpris à la chercher, parmi les visages du lycée. Comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Pourtant, tout avait tellement évolué en un siècle… Finis les casiers, dans les lycées. Les cahiers, les stylos, tout ça… Et encore, Forks était un bijou d'ancienneté ! Ils en étaient restés aux cartes mémoires comme support de cours, alors que dans les grandes villes, des nouvelles technologies qui commençaient à me pomper l'air étaient apparues.

Dans notre villa de Forks, nous avions refusé d'apporter des modifications. C'était puéril de notre part ; cela ne ferait pas revenir Bella, le temps ne s'était pas pour autant arrêté. Mais non, nous tenions à vivre comme un siècle auparavant. Notre machine à laver, par exemple, était tombée en panne, depuis le temps ! Rosalie s'était elle-même chargée de la remettre en marche un nombre incalculable de fois, dépensant dedans une fortune ; et finalement, la machine avait définitivement rendu l'âme, et Rose l'avait massacrée.

De toutes façons, pas besoin de machine à laver ; notre petite Alice nous achetait assez de vêtements pour que nous n'ayons pas besoin de les garder… Enfin bon.

Bref, vivre à Forks, et voir comment ce village avait changé -il y avait une autoroute à côté désormais, à défaut d'un aéroport- n'était déjà pas évident ; mais apprendre que l'ancienne maison de Bella était habitée ! Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il en était pendant les années précédant notre retour, mais depuis deux ans, le fait est qu'elle était inoccupée.

Enfin, la nouvelle de leur emménagement, ç'avait été une déchirure pour moi. Cette maison, c'était comme un lieu sacré.

Rosalie avait littéralement pété un câble. Après le départ d'Alain, elle avait démoli un mur, ratatiné notre sèche-linge (qui avait l'âge de feue la machine à laver, mais n'avait jamais servi). Elle avait beau paraître détester Bella, du temps où Edward la fréquentait, en vérité, elle l'enviait purement et simplement. Et elle enviait si peu de personnes d'ordinaire, que quand ça arrivait, ça allait de paire avec un réel intérêt. Elle avait eu envie de la connaître, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais rien fait dans ce sens. Et elle en était venue à l'apprécier ; sa disparition l'avait d'autant plus blessée. Elle aussi, la sacralisait ; d'où son accès de rage après le départ d'Alain. Il avait bien fait de pas s'attarder, le gars. Elle lui aurait fait subir le même sort qu'au sèche-linge. Et sa haine envers Tanya, avec qui Edward était sorti pendant dix ans. Elle l'avait détesté, pour ça, et l'avait accusé de chercher à remplacer Bella.

Enfin, ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Carlisle et Esmée aussi avaient semblé déchirés par la nouvelle ; quoique Carlisle avait vite repris un masque neutre. Mais ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

Alice en avait été malade, enfin, aussi malade qu'un vampire puisse l'être. Jasper aussi s'était senti mal ; mais lui, au moins, avait eu la présence d'esprit d'envoyer des bouffées de calme pour nous apaiser. Insuffisant pour ma petite tigresse ; mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Quant à Edward…

C'est lui qui m'inquiétait.

Il n'avait même pas attendu le départ d'Alain pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je n'étais peut-être pas un empathe, comme mon blond de frère, mais ça n'était pas dur de deviner qu'il détestait déjà les nouveaux arrivants.

Cette nuit, je passais des heures à contempler la nature, sans bouger. Je savais que Rose ne rentrerait pas. Elle devait être sur la falaise, à l'heure qu'il était, à cet endroit où elle aimait se rendre quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet endroit où, je le savais, je n'avais pas le droit de la rejoindre.

J'aurais menti si j'avais dit que je n'en avais jamais voulu à Edward d'avoir quitté Bella, de ne pas l'avoir transformée. Mais les décennies aidant, j'avais appris à le comprendre. Rosalie aurait tout donné pour redevenir humaine. Peut-être même aurait-elle pu faire une croix sur moi.

Edward avait juste voulu épargner à Bella d'éternels regrets.

Le matin vint enfin ; je regardais le soleil se lever quand Rosalie passa en contrebas. Elle s'arrêta sous mon arbre, leva la tête vers moi. Je la rejoignis en silence.

- Tes yeux sont noirs, me fit-elle.

J'hochais la tête, et partais chasser deux biches. Pas d'ours à portée de dent. De toutes façons, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me nourrir. C'était vraiment pour ne pas intriguer les autres élèves avec un changement de couleur d'yeux.

Quand je revins, j'eus à peine le temps de me changer.

Nous partions pour le lycée dans le silence le plus lourd possible.

.

.

Edward se gara devant le bâtiment, le moteur se coupa automatiquement. C'était naze, tous ces automatismes. Pour démarrer la voiture, désormais, il fallait appuyer sur l'accélérateur, tout simplement, mais ce, après qu'il y ait eu reconnaissance vocale et des empreintes digitales. Les empreintes digitales, déjà, ç'avait posé problème ; nous, vampires, ne transpirions pas ; du coup, pas de film gras sur nos doigts pour laisser ses empreintes. On contournait le problème en nous baladant toujours avec un flacon d'huile qu'on se tartinait.

Et encore, on avait évité l'option « reconnaissance des pupilles » ; trop chiant, avec la manière dont nos yeux pouvaient passer de toutes les nuances de l'or au charbon.

Nous étions en avance, et décidions de rester devant le bâtiment d'accueil. Nous voulions observer les nouveaux ; d'abord, nous n'étions pas certains qu'eux aussi étaient végétariens. Et puis, il nous fallait nous assurer qu'ils étaient capables de se comporter normalement en présence d'humains, de ne pas nous griller.

Et voilà, une nouvelle voiture arrivait. C'était eux.

D'où nous étions, nous n'avions pas pu détailler les nouveaux arrivants ; en fait, nous aurions pu, en les fixant, mais les autres élèves auraient trouvé ça bizarre.

Nous attendions donc qu'ils descendent de voiture.

C'est le gars qui sortit en premier, et fit le tour pour aller ouvrir la portière passager. Il en était conscient que c'était devenu rare ce genre de comportement ? Grand, élancé, les cheveux blond foncé coiffés en piques, il avait un sourire à tomber. Ajoutez à ça ses yeux ambre et…

Wow, jsuis pas attiré par lui, qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ! Je ne fais que le décrire OB-JEC-TI-VEMENT. Je resserrais mon emprise autour de la taille de ma tigresse, qui s'impatientait, et jetait un œil à Edward. Celui-ci m'avait lancé un bref regard amusé. Le connard, il avait entendu mes pensées ! Mais bon, au moins, ça avait eu le mérite de le sortir de son mutisme une demi seconde. Il s'était déjà retourné vers la voiture, et avait repris son regard haineux. On aurait juré qu'il était prêt à les bouffer.

J'espérais que les autres élèves ne le remarqueraient pas.

Mais visiblement, ils étaient trop occupés à fixer les nouveaux.

Je me retournais vers eux. La fille sortait enfin.

Comment ils s'appelaient, au fait ? Alain ne nous l'avait pas dit, le lycée non plus. Peu importait, d'ici midi, nous le saurions ; leurs prénoms seraient sur toutes les lèvres.

La fille était de taille moyenne, fine et joliment roulée, avec, pour ce que je pouvais en deviner, un magnifique…

Edward me jeta un bref regard ; je lui en renvoyais un agacé. _T'arrêtes de m'écouter ? _Non mais, il croyait quoi, que j'allais tromper ma Rose avec les deux nouveaux ou quoi ?

Je me retournais vers eux, curieux. Elle portait des vêtements à la mode, quoique plus pudiques que ce qu'on pouvait habituellement voir sur une jeune lycéenne : une jupe courte, d'un bleu foncé électrique, qui partait dans un évasé raide autour de ses cuisses ; c'était une de ces matières rigides dites infroissables. Des chaussures blanches, à semelles compensées, attachées par de fines lanières qui remontaient, se croisaient et s'entrelaçaient pour finalement disparaître sous sa jupe. Elles étaient sans doute rattachées à ses sous-vêtements telles que l'étaient les porte-jarretelles un siècle auparavant. C'était la mode. Un chemisier sans manches, très près du corps, blanc, de la même matière infroissable que la jupe ; et, enfin, une de ces vestes raides, toujours impeccables, contenant 50 % de caoutchouc, du même bleu que la jupe. Bleu qui faisait ressortir joliment la pâleur de sa peau et ses cheveux ; cheveux qui retombaient en cascade de boucles soyeuses dans son dos.

La fille jeta un regard circulaire aux autres élèves ; puis elle se tourna vers nous.

Et là, je ressentis à peu de choses près la même impression que quand mon cœur s'était définitivement arrêté de battre. Mon léger sourire s'effaça tout de suite.

Ces cheveux bruns aux reflets chaleureux. Ce visage, ce nez, cette bouche, cette forme d'yeux.

D'accord, il y avait quelques différences. Les courbes un peu plus féminines, les yeux ambres, et non chocolat. L'impassibilité. Bella n'était jamais impassible, face à nous.

Mais, pourtant, cette fille, cette vampire… Elle aurait pu être la copie conforme de ma petite sœur, une fois que celle-ci serait devenue des nôtres.

Je jetais un rapide regard aux autres ; ils étaient dans le même état que moi.

Rosalie s'était crispée, je le sentais dans sa manière de se tenir contre moi.

C'était impossible. La jeune fille, elle devait avoir été transformée à, quoi… 17 ans ? 18 ? Avant 20 ans, sans nul doute.

Je fus le premier dont elle croisa le regard ; une lueur passa dans ses yeux, que je n'arrivais pas à saisir. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle détailla les autres.

Et prit un air amusé.

Mon dieu ! C'était pire que tout. C'était carrément inimaginable, la manière dont elle ressemblait à Bella. Le même sourire. Je fis un bond de cent ans en arrière.

Soudain, la colère monta en moi ; elle s'amusait de nous voir choqués ? Bon, ok, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir… N'est-ce pas ? Je me calmais instantanément.

Instantanément ? Un coup de Jasper, ça. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, pour cette fois.

Les yeux de la nouvelle rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward.

Nous nous tournions tous vers lui ; et en cet instant, je peux jurer que s'il avait physiologiquement pu pâlir, il serait encore plus blanc que blanc.

Ça ne me disait rien de bon. Non seulement, la maison de Bella allait être habitée ; mais en plus, il fallait qu'une des occupantes soit son portrait presque craché. Edward allait devenir taré.

Quand je me retournais vers les nouveaux, ils n'étaient plus là. La cloche sonna ; voilà bien une des seules choses qui n'avait pas changé, en cent ans. La cloche.

Le fait que cette nouvelle arrive en plein milieu de l'année scolaire allait rappeler bien des souvenirs à mon frère. Et à nous tous, par la même occasion.

Le premier cours se passa comme dans un brouillard ; de toutes façons, plus besoin de faire semblant d'écrire, nos cours étaient préenregistrés sur une puce électronique.

Quand la cloche sonna à nouveau, je sortis dans le couloir.

Et c'est là que je la revis.

Et entendit son prénom pour la première fois.

- Hé, Bella, cria un certain Jack, sportif du dimanche qui se la racontait comme pas deux.

Ce fut comme si mon cœur mort se déchira, avant de se recoller avec un tout nouveau ciment : de l'espoir.

_Était-il possible…_

_Est-ce que ça se pourrait…_

_Bon Dieu, est-ce que la fugue de Bella n'avait été qu'un putain de prétexte pour cacher sa transformation ?_

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler avec lui ; pourtant, quand elle me vit, elle lui accorda toute son attention.

Cette réaction valait pour moi tous les discours du monde.

Si elle ne m'avait pas connu, elle aurait été intriguée par mon comportement, et aurait continué à me dévisager non ? Ne serait pas partie avec cet abruti !

Je décidais de la laisser tranquille pour cette fois, mais rattrapais au hasard un des élèves qui venaient de sortir de la même classe qu'elle.

- Hé, toi ! Elle s'appelle comment la nouvelle ?

Autant dire qu'il eut l'air choqué que je lui parle. Surtout pour lui demander ça. Ça allait faire jaser, mais peu m'importait, en cet instant précis.

- Euh, Bella.

- Je sais, mais son nom ? Il y avait trop d'urgence dans ma voix, il fallait que je me calme. J'aperçus Rosalie, à l'autre bout du couloir ; elle était avec Alice. Elles nous écoutaient, avec la même impatience et le même choc dans le regard.

- Je ne sais plus… Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

Énervé, je commençais à m'éloigner.

- Attends ! Swan, c'est Swan son nom.

Je me figeais, et le monde s'écroula autour de moi.

Bella Swan.

Ma sœur, ma petite sœur était en vie.

Enfin, presque. Tout est relatif.

Je me retournais vers Alice et Rose, qui me regardaient avec un air que seul un Cullen aurait pu déchiffrer.

Le couloir avait été déserté, à l'heure qu'il était ; nous rejoignîmes nos classes chacun de notre côté.

Trop perturbé, je ne pensais même pas à m'excuser de mon retard auprès de mon prof. Il ne dit rien ; il remarqua mon air, et au nom de ma carrure, il ne devait pas avoir envie de me déranger. J'allais m'asseoir à ma place habituelle, et regardais par la fenêtre.

.

_Rosalie POV_

Je ne savais toujours pas le nom de la nouvelle. Normal ce n'était que la première heure de cours qui venait de se terminer. Seule une vingtaine d'élèves devait être au courant, et en train de répandre l'information. Je vis Alice dans le couloir, la rejoignis. On espérait saisir une conversation dans laquelle la précieuse information serait mentionnée.

Car pour ma part -et je savais que c'était le cas d'Alice aussi-, je voulais y croire. La nouvelle, c'était à quelques détails près l'image que je m'étais faite de Bella vampire. Mais tiens, maintenant que j'y pensais… Il y a un siècle, Alice avait vu Bella transformée dans ses visions !

- Alice, chuchotais-je trop rapidement pour une oreille humaine. À quoi elle ressemblait, Bella en vampire, dans tes visions ?

- Elle était exactement comme la nouvelle, Rose. C'est Bella. Je le sais. Je la reconnais. C'est elle !

La voix d'Emmet parvint soudainement à nos oreilles, nous faisant relever la tête. Il poursuivait un élève pour lui demander le nom de la nouvelle. Meilleur moyen de nous faire repérer ; mais pour une fois, je ne le lui reprocherai pas.

L'autre mit un temps fou à répondre. Je manquais d'aller le secouer pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Bella. _Seigneur ! Mon Dieu ! _

Mais il ne se souvenait pas de son nom.

Un tel accès de rage me prit au corps que je suis sûre que mes yeux avaient noirci. Pour un peu, j'aurais été capable de traverser le couloir et de le vider, l'autre abruti.

- Attends ! Swan, c'est Swan, son nom.

La réponse avait jailli comme un éclair ; m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Maintenant, je l'aurai embrassé cet élève -dont je ne connaissais d'ailleurs pas le nom…

Bella, elle n'était pas morte ! D'une certaine manière, j'étais triste pour elle. La vie de vampire avait beaucoup d'inconvénients, j'en savais quelque chose... Quoique j'avais appris à m'y faire, et même à en apprécier certains côtés. Alors, en même temps, j'étais heureuse. J'avais désormais l'éternité pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement du temps où elle était humaine.

J'aurais pu pleurer, je me serai transformée en fontaine.

La cloche me ramena sur Terre.

Il fallait retourner en cours.

J'entendis juste Alice murmurer quelques mots, pendant que je m'éloignais.

- Mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vue…

.

_Jasper POV_

Mon portable vibra. Je ne le regardai pas tout de suite. C'était un sms.

J'étais déboussolé. Réellement. Ces dernières heures n'avaient pas été de tout repos, entre l'arrivée de nouveaux vampires à Forks, la nouvelle de leur emménagement dans la maison de Bella, et…

Enfin, cette fille ! C'était impossible, de ressembler autant à quelqu'un avec qui on n'était pas sensé avoir de lien de parenté ! Je n'y croyais pas. Ne voulais pas vraiment y croire ; car s'il s'avérait que la nouvelle n'avait réellement aucun lien avec Bella, je serais bien trop déçu.

Je me souvenais que j'avais reçu un message, et sortit mon portable de ma poche.

Ça n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec les téléphones portables de l'époque de Bella ; aujourd'hui, c'était réellement un ordi de poche que les gens trimballaient.

Message d'Alice.

_C'est Bella, Jasper._

J'eus un coup au cœur, mais me refusais encore à y croire.

_Ne t'emballes pas, on ne sait pas encore. On ne connaît même pas son nom !_

Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

_Swan, Jasper. Elle s'appelle Bella Swan. Tu ne l'as pas encore entendu ?_

Ce coup-ci, j'autorisais ce qui restait de mon cœur à prendre le dessus.

C'était Bella.

_Bella n'était pas morte._

Bella !

Je pris une grande bouffée d'air. Toute une gamme d'odeur de sang emplit mes poumons ; mais je n'en avais cure. Je m'étais amélioré, en un siècle. Et puis, j'avais bien plus à penser.

Ma petite sœur, notre Bella n'était pas morte. Enfin si. À moitié. Mais peu importait ; elle était là, _elle était revenue_. Nous l'avions cherchée pendant si longtemps ! Au bout de plus de 60 ans de recherches, nous avions finalement abandonné. Nous l'avions crue morte.

Elle ne l'était pas.

Un grand soulagement m'envahit.

Je m'en étais tellement voulu de ce qui s'était passé, le jour de ses dix-huit ans ! Et en fait, ça n'avait rien changé. Bien qu'Edward nous ait demandé de nous éloigner, visiblement, rien n'avait pu aller à l'encontre de destin de Bella.

_Elle avait été transformée._

Quand ? Sans doute peu de temps après notre départ, songeais-je. Un an maximum.

J'étais perplexe. Comment avait-elle fait son compte ?

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, je remarquais que tout le monde avait un air curieux.

Aïe. Je me fermais au mieux, pour ne pas leur transmettre mon état. Il fallait que je fasse gaffe avec mon don d'empathe.

.

_Edward POV_

J'étais dans ma salle de classe, prêt pour ma deuxième heure de cours.

Mon portable vibra. J'y jetais un œil. Message d'Alice. Je ne le regardais pas ; à tous les coups, elle voulait savoir comment j'allais. Et ça, je n'avais pas envie d'y répondre.

J'essayais de faire le vide dans mon esprit. De ne pas penser à l'apparition de ce matin.

Avais-je rêvé ? Les autres aussi m'avaient semblé choqués.

_Cette fille, qui qu'elle soit, n'avait pas le droit de ressembler tant à ma Bella !_

La douleur.

La douleur me tenaillait. Comme il y a une centaine d'années, quand je _l'_avais abandonnée. Comme il y a une centaine d'années, quand j'avais appris _son_ suicide, fort heureusement suivie de l'annonce de _son_ sauvetage. Comme il y a une centaine d'années, quand _elle _avait disparu.

Comme il y a quelques heures, quand j'avais appris que sa maison allait être occupée.

J'avais été revoir sa maison, à notre retour à Forks. Elle était alors inoccupée. J'étais rentré dans sa chambre, comme on rentre dans un temple. J'en avais fait le tour, caressé le lit.

Rien n'avait changé.

Et je n'avais pas compris pourquoi.

Je m'étais renseigné sur les propriétaires de cette maison. Que des noms que je ne connaissais pas. Je ne trouvais rien, sur ces noms.

_C'était qui, ces gens ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils absolument rien changé dans cette maison ?_ Non pas que je leur en voulais. Au contraire. Mais je ne comprenais pas.

J'avais soulevé la latte sous laquelle j'avais rangé les souvenirs que Bella avait de moi.

Rien. La cachette était vide. J'avais senti mon cœur se serrer ; du moins, c'était tout comme.

Il n'y avait que Bella pour éveiller en moi des sensations qui me faisaient sentir plus humain.

Je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'elle était devenue.

Je n'en avais pas parlé à ma famille ; peut-être auraient-ils eu une idée sur le pourquoi, pourquoi la maison n'avait pas été modifiée… Mais je n'en avais pas la force. Parler de Bella, c'était trop dur.

Tanya avait bien cherché à me la faire oublier. Mais sortir avec elle, c'était une mauvaise idée. Enfin, c'était terminé maintenant.

L'histoire avec Tanya.

Car pour le reste, tout venait de recommencer.

Cette fille, j'ignorais qui c'était…

Mais c'était le fantôme de Bella. Un fantôme qui allait me hanter.

J'essayais à nouveau de chasser mes pensées. _Concentres-toi sur les pensées des autres._

Et c'est là que j'entendis ce qui allait se passer.

La nouvelle, elle allait être dans ma classe.

La voilà qui apparaissait ; je ne pus m'empêcher de la fixer, complètement perdu.

Elle parlait avec cet idiot de Jack.

Je fronçais les sourcils, surpris par ma propre réaction. _Pourquoi « idiot » ? Jusque là, je m'en foutais royalement de lui ! _

Puis je la regardais à nouveau. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens.

Je ressentis comme un coup au cœur. Trop de souvenirs.

Pour une fois, j'étais heureux de ne pouvoir parler.

La nouvelle avait l'air en colère.

C'est alors qu'un détail me frappa.

_Ses pensées. Je ne les entends pas._

Je n'eus pas le temps de mesurer la portée de cette révélation ; elle se présenta au prof.

- Bella Swan.

J'aurais juré que la pièce s'était mise à tourner autour de moi.

Que les murs s'étaient écroulés.

Qu'on étaient seuls, que les autres avaient disparu.

Elle me regardait. C'était Bella.

Non.

C'était impossible.

J'essayais de faire le point sur toutes les émotions qui me traversèrent. Mais c'était juste impossible ; tout était trop fort. Il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle. Jasper n'était jamais à portée de main quand on avait besoin de lui.

Quoique, c'était si bon, en fin de compte. Je commençais à discerner mes différents sentiments. Je ressentais de la joie, un bonheur pur et simple, profond, de l'incrédulité, et quoi d'autre encore ? J'étais totalement dans mon monde ; mais je redescendis sur Terre violemment quand je me rendis compte qu'elle ne me regardait plus. Elle se dirigea vers le fond ; il y avait une place libre à côté de moi ; mais elle bifurqua, et choisit l'autre.

Est-ce que c'était normal, pour un vampire, de sentir son cœur se briser ?

Ne m'avait-elle pas reconnu ? Si, c'était évident. Mais elle n'était pas venue. Elle m'avait regardée avec colère quand elle ne m'ignorait pas.

Que se passait-il ? J'étais encore dans le brouillard. Je me posais mille questions. Pourquoi m'ignorait-elle ? Était-ce juste pour jouer le jeu, juste parce qu'on n'était pas sensés se connaître ? Qui l'avait transformée ? Quand ? Visiblement, peu de temps après mon départ.

Mon départ.

Je me sentis soudain angoissé.

Mon départ était-il la raison de sa colère ?

J'essayais de me tempérer, en me disant que, de toutes manières, ce soir, les nouveaux viendraient chez nous pour signer le traité.

Je pourrais tirer tout ça au clair.

Je me souvins d'avoir reçu un message d'Alice tout à l'heure. Je le lus.

_Edward, c'est Bella. La nouvelle. C'est Bella !_

_Putain, pourquoi je l'avais pas lu ce message ! _J'aurais au moins pu me préparer. Arriver en retard en cours, avoir une chance de me placer à côté d'elle. Mais quel abruti ! Ça m'arrivait rarement d'être grossier, même dans ma tête. Mais là…

Je me retournais de nouveau vers Bella, et passais le reste de l'heure à l'observer. La ligne de son cou, ses cheveux. Sa peau, plus pâle qu'auparavant. C'est tout ce que je pouvais voir d'où j'étais.

Elle était d'une raideur telle que si elle avait été humaine, j'aurai cru qu'elle faisait une crise de tétanie. Elle devait sentir mon regard, mais je n'arrivais pas à me détacher d'elle. Combien de fois je m'étais imaginé la retrouver ! Bien sûr, dans ces songes éveillés, je l'avait vieillie, la croyant toujours humaine.

Je me rendis compte alors de la bêtise que j'avais faite en la quittant. Je l'avais fait souffrir, au point qu'elle avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours. Pour arriver à quel résultat ? Elle avait quand même été transformée. On ne lutte pas contre son destin. Alice l'avait vue, à l'époque, en vampire ou morte. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Et j'ignorais comment s'était passée sa transformation, mais elle avait sans doute couru plus de danger que si ç'avait été moi ou Carlisle qui nous en étions chargé.

Je fermais les yeux un instant. J'étais perdu. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps dans ce lycée, la regarder passer, la regarder m'ignorer. Il fallait que j'aille courir, ou chasser, n'importe quoi.

La cloche sonna, j'attendis qu'elle sorte de la salle ; elle le fit rapidement. Elle n'était plus aussi maladroite.

Je sortis à sa suite, et quittai le lycée. Avec leurs nouveaux systèmes, Esmée serait prévenue tout de suite, automatiquement dès que je passerai le portail. Carlisle, lui, était à l'hôpital. Esmée se demanderait ce qui se passait ; mais ça attendrait ce soir, les explications.

À vrai dire, quand elle rencontrerait les nouveaux, il n'y aurait plus besoin d'explication.

Bella était là, en chair et en os, quoique vampire.

Elle semblait ne pas chercher à reprendre le contact.

Je passais toute l'heure de la pause déjeuner à courir dans la forêt. J'arrivais enfin à faire un semblant de vide dans mon esprit.

Puis je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais en train de faire ; je fuyais, une fois de plus. Comme au tout début, quand je l'avais rencontrée. Comme quand je l'avais abandonnée.

Je ressentis soudain une puissante montée de colère, dirigée contre moi-même, et me dirigeais à nouveau vers le lycée. Il était temps que je fasse face. La pause était finie, je retournais en cours. Mais une question trottait inlassablement dans ma tête…

_L'ai-je perdue ?_

**Voilà !!! Ça vous a plu ? Qu'avez-vous pensé des différents POV ? **

**Bon, normalement, il devait aussi y avoir le POV d'Alice. Mais j'en suis déjà à 15 pages Word (dont une page rien que pour les reviews anonymes, je reconnais, et remercie une fois de plus mes reviewers ^^), du coup je me suis dit qu'il fallait pas abuser… Donc le POV Alice sera au prochain chapitre, avec un POV Bella, et racontera la suite de la première journée de cours. À bientôt !!!**


	4. Chassés croisés

**Allez, petite session réponse aux reviews anonymes, comme d'hab ^^ :**

**Mlle Cindy Hale Cullen : merci beaucoup ! Ça fait plaisir, je suis contente que tu aies saisi l'état d'esprit de chacun… C'était le but ^^.**

**July : La voilà la voilà ! Lol j'adore ton empressement**

**melo.c.42 : moi aussi Emmet est celui que j'ai préféré écrire ! D'ailleurs ça se voit, c'est le plus long… Mille mercis pour ta review, qui ne m'a pas endormi mais a un peu gonflé mon ego et mes chevilles… =D**

**

* * *

CHASSES CROISES**

_POV Alice_

C'était Bella ! Mon autre meilleure amie, mon autre sœur ! Celle dont j'avais tant voulu qu'elle devienne des nôtres, celle que j'avais _vue_ devenir des nôtres ! Certes, c'était il y a un siècle, mais malgré tout, ça s'était réalisé ! J'ignorais encore pourquoi je ne la voyais pas, mais ce n'était qu'un détail, et puis elle saurait peut-être m'expliquer.

Nous étions à la cafète, et mon imbécile de frère -pas Emmet, bien que d'ordinaire c'est lui que je qualifie d'imbécile, mais l'autre- s'était fait la malle. Quel abruti ! C'était quoi son problème ? Il retrouvait son âme sœur, et lui, il partait ? Il avait vraiment un grain !

Mais tant pis. Je me replongeais dans la contemplation de ma petite Bella, en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler un sourire béat, à défaut de réussir à la lâcher des yeux. Je savais que notre comportement, à nous, les Cullen, devait paraître étrange aux autres élèves ; ben oui, nous qui nous foutions royalement des autres d'ordinaire, là, on étaient carrément hypnotisés par Bella.

Bella. Elle était devenue encore plus belle, quoique que, je pense, je regretterai un peu la chaleur de sa peau. Oh puis en fait non, car cela allait de pair avec la fragilité et la mortalité.

Soudain, quelqu'un demanda à Bella si elle ne mangeait pas. Aïe. Savait-elle quoi répondre dans ces cas là ?

- Si, si.

Mes yeux faillirent sortir de mes orbites. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?!_

Elle prit une fourchette de haricots, et la porta à ses lèvres en levant un regard mêlant défi et amusement vers Emmet. Qui avait l'air aussi choqué que nous tous.

_Elle va pas faire ça quand même ?_

Elle avala.

STOP ! On rembobine. Elle est bien devenue vampire, non ? Sa peau blanche, ses yeux ambre, son odeur. Et surtout le fait qu'elle était encore debout, jeune, enfin bref, c'était un vampire !

Alors pourquoi elle _mange_ ?!

Se mêler aux humains, c'est une chose, mais là, elle poussait un peu loin le sens du sacrifice.

J'étais abasourdie ; mais je regardais à nouveau Emmet, que Bella fixait toujours du même air, et rien que de voir la tête de mon frère, j'éclatais de rire. Emmet se reprit, et Bella le lâcha du regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'on se grille, on devait déjà paraître assez bizarres aux autres.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Cooper. Bon, il était de dos ; pas facile de le dévisager. Mais en même temps, je l'avais déjà vu dans mes visions, lui. Il avait l'air sympa. Qui était-il pour Bella ?

Je sentis comme un pincement au cœur quand l'idée me vint qu'il était peut-être le petit ami de Bella.

Comment réagirait Edward dans ce cas ? Il risquait de bien mal le prendre.

En même temps, il l'avait cherché. J'avais beau l'adorer, mon frère, il pouvait être sacrément tête de con quand il voulait.

Je retournais à mes pensées sur Bella ; j'espérais vraiment avoir au moins un cours en commun avec elle…

La fin de la pause déjeuner arriva. Nous nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes dans les couloirs, nous apprêtant à nous séparer. Bella était déjà partie depuis quelques minutes. Ça m'avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas me lever en même temps et la suivre.

_Essaies de paraître normale._

Edward était dans le couloir ; il avait finalement décidé de se confronter à Bella alors. C'était bien ; mais je le fusillais quand même du regard, pour la forme.

- Ravie de voir que tu es de retour parmi nous, fis-je d'une voix que je voulus froide.

Il me renvoya un regard tellement triste que ça annihila tout sentiment de colère en moi.

- Je crois qu'elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi.

Jasper chercha à le réconforter.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu ne lui as même pas encore reparlé !

- Justement, je suis en classe de littérature avec elle. Il y avait une place à côté de moi, et elle a choisi l'autre. Et ce regard qu'elle avait ! Puis tout à l'heure… Il s'interrompit.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Tu l'as abandonnée, Edward, elle ne va pas te sauter dans les bras !

Il réagit tout de suite.

- Mais, c'était pour elle, vous…

- On les connait, tes raisons, le coupai-je. Pas la peine de nous faire un exposé. Mais à elle, j'estime que tu lui dois quelques explications.

Il acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur le sol, l'air inquiet. L'atmosphère devint vite pesante. Nous étions tous encore trop choqués pour nous réjouir ensemble de la nouvelle. Mais ce soir, quand Bella viendrait signer le traiter… J'en avais déjà le cœur plus léger. Ça me fit penser que nos parents ne devaient pas être au courant.

- Il faut qu'on retourne en cours. Les autres doivent déjà se poser pas mal de questions sur notre comportement, fit Jasper.

Je lui répondais par un hochement de tête affirmatif, mais prit une dernière fois la parole.

- Au fait, personne n'a prévenu Esmée et Carlisle ?

Ils se regardèrent, secouant négativement la tête à tour de rôle.

- On leur fait la surprise ? Demandai-je avec un sourire ravi.

Ils étaient tous d'accord, et avaient à nouveau le sourire -sauf peut-être Edward, toujours un peu mélancolique- rien qu'à l'idée du bonheur à venir de nos parents.

Nous nous séparâmes ; j'avais littérature.

Dieu, que j'étais pressée d'être à ce soir !

.

.

L'après-midi me sembla passer affreusement lentement. Les heures défilaient comme au ralenti, n'ayant aucune pitié pour mes nerfs.

Allez, dernière heure. Sport. Je me dirigeai vers le gymnase, un peu à l'ouest. C'était chiant, cette heure ; il fallait faire attention à contrôler sa force, agir comme un humain. Trop de pression.

Mais en entrant dans les vestiaires, j'eus la surprise de ma vie -non, pas vraiment, la surprise de ma vie, c'était ce matin. Bella. Elle était là, en train de se changer. Elle discutait avec une des filles à côté d'elle, avec un sourire faussement intéressé par le blabla incessant de la blonde.

Quand j'entrai, nos regards se croisèrent.

Elle détourna bien vite le sien ; j'allais m'asseoir à l'opposé du vestiaire et lui jetais des regards en coin. Elle faisait des gestes très lents, pour retirer ses derniers vêtements et passer le survêtement avec déodorant intégré. Je l'imitai. Les filles quittaient une à une le vestiaire ; celle avec qui elle parlait restait. Bella prit alors la parole.

- Écoutes, vas-y, je te rejoins. Je suis un peu stressée, je vais rester un peu.

L'autre hocha la tête et se leva.

Il me parut qu'elle prenait beaucoup trop de temps à sortir. Je fixais la porte, impatiente. Enfin, celle-ci se ferma derrière la dernière humaine.

Je me retournais alors vers Bella. Elle me regardait avec un demi-sourire.

.

_POV Bella_

Moi et Cooper, on quitta la table un peu avant les autres. Je commençais à n'en plus pouvoir d'avoir les Cullen en face de moi. C'était dur, de ne pas pouvoir leur parler. Surtout qu'Edward n'était pas avec eux. Je n'avais donc aucune raison de les ignorer. Enfin, à part qu'il fallait jouer le jeu ; nous n'étions pas sensés nous connaître. Qu'aurai-je dû faire ce matin ? Aller les voir, leur donner une accolade ? _« Salut les potes, ça fait un bail ! Oh, rien qu'un petit siècle ! Et sinon, quoi de neuf ? » _ça aurait fait désordre…

Non, voir leurs têtes choquées m'avait réellement plu. J'avais l'impression de leur avoir manqué. Et une petite voix pleine d'espoir me disait que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Mais je préférais ne pas y penser, de peur d'être déçue. Cooper me suivait ; nous sortîmes de la cantine.

Je levais les yeux, et me figeai.

Edward était là, appuyé contre le mur. Et il m'avait vue.

Cooper, qui arrivait juste derrière moi, ne vis pas que je m'étais arrêtée, et me rentra dedans.

Je repris un masque impassible, et m'éloignais sans un mot, suivie de mon ami. En passant devant lui, je remarquai le regard noir qu'il jetait à Cooper.

_Pour qui il se prend, lui !_

Je lui en renvoyai un meurtrier tout en attrapant la main de mon ami ; je me retins tout de même de grogner. Ça aurait surpris les quelques élèves qui traînaient autour de nous.

Nous nous éloignâmes d'abord sans un mot ; puis, quand nous fûmes hors de portée d'oreille vampirique, Cooper parla.

- Il ne m'a pas l'air commode, ton copain.

- Ce n'est pas mon copain.

Cooper sourit, regardant toujours devant lui.

- Il ne mange jamais avec ses frères et sœurs ?

- Quand je l'ai connu, si, tout le temps. Mais aujourd'hui je suppose qu'il a dû faire comme avant : il s'est enfui. Ça m'étonne qu'il soit revenu après midi, tu vois. J'aurai pensé qu'il serait déjà en Alaska, à l'heure qu'il est, finis-je avec colère.

Cooper me regarda, amusé.

Je savais ce qu'il pensait.

Que je devais encore l'aimer, pour réagir aussi violemment.

Et il était bien possible qu'il ait raison, après tout ! Comment expliquer autrement ces papillons qui semblaient faire la fiesta dans mon ventre, quand mon regard croisait le sien ! Ce pincement au cœur, ces sanglots secs qui me serraient la gorge ? Et en même temps, cette joie si profonde de le revoir ?

Non, je ne voulais pas ! Il m'avait trop fait souffrir. Était-ce normal de lui pardonner ? Je n'étais même pas sûre. En refusant de me transformer, c'est comme s'il m'avait refusé l'entrée dans sa famille.

Qu'importait, au fond ? Il n'avait pas voulu de moi dans sa vie, mais il allait devoir faire avec. Parce que, d'un, je ne comptais pas quitter cette ville, de deux, si les autres Cullen voulaient bien de moi, j'avais l'intention de renouer avec eux, et de trois… je méritais une petite revanche, et je comptais bien lui montrer tout ce qu'il avait perdu en me laissant tomber. Et lui montrer que j'avais réussi à retrouver le bonheur sans lui.

Certes, pas un bonheur parfait. Mais la perfection existe-t-elle ?

_Il suffit de regarder Edward pour se dire que oui…_

Je me giflai mentalement d'avoir pensé ça. Il était peut-être l'image même que je me faisais d'un Dieu, mais côté comportement, il avait une ou deux petites choses à revoir.

Nous avions Biologie avec Cooper. Nous décidions d'attendre que le professeur et les autres élèves rentrent, puis allions nous présenter. Le prof nous indiqua une paillasse libre avant de se raviser.

- Attendez, vous préférez peut-être que je vous sépare et vous mette avec deux autres élèves, ils pourront vous expliquer le programme !

- Non, merci, fis-je. Nous comprenons vite la biologie.

Mon ton était sans appel. J'avais conscience de me comporter comme une pétasse arrogante, mais je n'en pouvais plus de subir les conversations sans intérêt des autres. Nous continuions notre chemin jusqu'au fond de la salle.

- Bon, aujourd'hui, cours sur le cycle cellulaire. Nous allons étudier les différentes phases traversées par la cellule, interphase et mitose. Vous avez le cours sur vos clés, j'espère que vous l'avez lu. G1, S, G2, M, vous devez tous être capables de reconnaître les différents stades du cycle cellulaire, et de caractériser les étapes de la mitose : Prophase, Métaphase, Anaphase, Télophase*. Nous verrons la représentation 3D sur l'hologramme, au centre de la pièce. Je vous demanderai de vous mettre en cercle autour du projecteur.

Bella soupira. Et oui, c'était ça les cours de biologie, maintenant. Plus de manipulations, du moins, plus beaucoup. Même les dissections se faisaient sur hologramme, pour éviter le sacrifice inutile des grenouilles et autres souris, et les malaises des élèves.

L'heure se passa assez rapidement, cette fois ; j'étais consciente que c'était grâce à la présence rassurante de Cooper.

Prochain cours, arithmétique.

Cooper et moi nous séparâmes dans le couloir ; je me dirigeai vers ma salle.

Soudain, en face de moi, au milieu des élèves, j'aperçus Rosalie. Ses longs cheveux blonds suivaient son pas, se soulevant et se reposant sur ses épaules. Elle avait cet habituel air froid et pas du tout concerné que je lui avais connu ; les autres élèves s'écartaient presque inconsciemment de son passage. Elle imposait le respect. Elle était magnifique ; et malgré que je sois moi-même devenue un vampire, elle m'impressionnait toujours autant.

Elle marchait sans me regarder ; mais, malgré tout, elle se décalait de façon presque imperceptible vers moi.

Quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, nos épaules se frôlèrent ; je sentis sa main saisir la mienne et la serrer légèrement. Nos regards se croisèrent une demi seconde ; trop peu de temps pour qu'un humain ait pu remarquer quoi que ce soit, mais assez pour que moi je puisse voir sur son visage un sourire et lire dans ses yeux de la… joie ?

Cela eut le don de m'étonner et de me mettre du baume au cœur.

Finalement, le cours d'arithmétique ne m'ennuya pas tant que ça. Je pensais à Rosalie.

.

.

Dernier cours : Sport.

La première fois que j'avais réintégré le lycée, je m'étais dit que le sport, ça allait être cool maintenant. Avec mes réflexes décuplés, ma force, mon habileté (toute relative, pour un vampire), ça aurait dû être du gâteau, non ?

Eh ben non.

Il fallait maîtriser sa force et sa rapidité, maintenant.

Je soupirai. Le sport et moi, c'était définitif, ça ferait toujours deux.

Je rentrais dans le vestiaire. Lisa était là.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit avec elle que j'ai la plupart de mes cours, et pas avec Cooper ?

Tant pis, à défaut de quelqu'un d'autre, j'allais m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Elle commença à me baratiner sur le prof, et les prestations des autres élèves en général. Me demanda si moi j'étais bonne en sport. Ce que j'aimais. Et blablabla.

Je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme, quand la porte du vestiaire se rouvrit sur… Alice !

Je ne lui jetai qu'un bref regard ; je me sentais soudain extrêmement fébrile. Il ne fallait pas que je la regarde. Je voulais lui parler. Je ne m'étais que très rarement sentie aussi impatiente. Je continuais donc à me déshabiller et me rhabiller avec une lenteur exacerbée. Mais Lisa ne voulait décidément pas me lâcher. Je finis par trouver une excuse bidon, et elle accepta enfin, ENFIN ! De sortir.

La porte eut à peine le temps de se refermer qu'Alice parcourut la pièce à vitesse vampirique pour se jeter à mon cou. J'éclatais de rire.

- Bella, murmura-t-elle dans mon cou.

Je ne répondis pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre ; tout ce que nous pouvions faire, c'était savourer l'instant. Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant quelques minutes. Puis Alice reparla d'une voix très basse.

- Nous t'avons tous crû morte.

Il y avait des sanglots dans sa voix ; un vampire ne pouvait peut-être pas verser de larmes, mais il pouvait malgré tout pleurer, à sa manière. Et là, à l'instar d'Alice, je « pleurais ». Pleurais pour nos années perdues, pour la souffrance qu'elle avait apparemment ressentie en me croyant morte, pour la solitude que moi j'avais ressenti loin d'elle… Et, enfin, à l'unisson, nous pleurions pour les souvenirs heureux que nous allions désormais pouvoir nous construire en commun.

Des pas se firent entendre. Nous nous séparâmes rapidement ; Lisa entrait. Elle regardait Alice bizarrement ; celle-ci était restée à côté de moi, quoi qu'à distance respectable.

- Euh, Bella… Et Alice, le coach se demande ce que vous faites.

Alice lui répondit d'une voix calme.

- Nous arrivons. C'était juste une crise de stress.

Je me dirigeais vers le coach ; m'excusais de mon retard. Pour cette fois, il accepta mes excuses, mais me dit que c'était juste parce que c'était mon premier jour.

Ça promettait. Déjà que je n'aimais pas le sport, je sentais que je n'allais pas non plus aimer le prof. En plus, pour lutter contre l'obésité, il y avait désormais une heure de sport par jour au lycée.

Le rêve.

Bon, c'était Badminton aujourd'hui. _Rappelles-toi, maîtrises ta force. _Ça devrait aller ; je pouvais me servir de mon habileté pour éviter de me prendre le volant par la figure, et en général je réussissais même à taper dedans avec la raquette ! Je sais, pour un vampire on aurait pu s'attendre à mieux. Mais pour moi…

Je vis Lisa approcher.

- Tu veux qu'on se mette ensemble Bella ? D'ordinaire je suis avec Marlène, mais…

J'envisageais un instant de me mettre avec elle, pour paraître normale. Mais j'avais envie d'être avec Alice.

- Et Alice, elle est toute seule ? Fis-je

- Oh, elle, oui. En général, elle se met avec le prof. C'est parce qu'avant que tu arrives on était un nombre impair. Et puis, elle est forte en sport. Tu sais, elle…

Et voilà, le bavardage recommençait. Je la coupais avant de céder à mon envie de lui arracher la langue.

- Eh bien, je vais me mettre avec elle. Si elle veut bien.

Au loin, je la vis esquisser un léger sourire. Une humaine ne m'aurait pas entendue à cette distance ; mais Alice, si, d'autant que j'en étais certaine, elle épiait notre conversation. Je me dirigeais vers elle.

Jeu de rôle : la fille timide.

- Euh… Excuses-moi…

Elle se retourna vers moi, sourire poli et sourcil légèrement arqué. Je rentrais les épaules.

Jeu de rôle. Elle jouait bien le jeu.

- Lisa m'a dit que… euh…

Je me tordais les mains.

- Tu n'avais pas de partenaire et…

- C'est bon, on n'a qu'à se mettre ensemble, fit-elle avec un bref sourire. Mais j'espère que tu n'es pas trop mauvaise en sport.

Je lui jetais un regard mauvais pendant qu'elle m'envoyait un sourire amusé. Le tout ne dura qu'une demi seconde, puis nous reprîmes nos masques de « jeunes qui apprennent timidement à faire connaissance ».

Nous allâmes chacune chercher une raquette et Alice prît un volant, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le filet le plus au fond de la salle de sport.

Et oui, salle couverte, pour que le vent ne vienne pas nous troubler. Ça m'énervait ! J'aimais être à l'extérieur. Les autres nous regardaient, surpris.

- C'est la première fois qu'ils me voient avec quelqu'un de notre âge, hormis ma famille.

Je souris.

- Que de souvenirs.

Je pensais au fait que rien n'avait changé dans leurs habitudes par rapport au temps où moi-même j'étais humaine. À son tour de rire brièvement. Elle fit le service ; je lui renvoyais le volant. Nous parlions à voix trop basse pour que nos plus proches voisins puissent nous entendre.

- Visiblement, toi et Cooper faites mieux que nous, côté intégration.

- C'est un jeu, souris-je.

- Drôle de jeu. Bravo, pour le coup des haricots, au fait. J'ai bien crû que les yeux d'Emmet allaient sortir de ses orbites. Ou sa mâchoire tomber sur la table, au choix.

Je ris plus franchement, cette fois, attirant les regards de plus en plus surpris des autres élèves. Nous continuions à nous envoyer le volant ; elle faisait doucement, s'appliquant à viser ma raquette. Ainsi, je pouvais lui renvoyer sans trop y penser ; nous étions sur pilote automatique, en somme.

- J'ai vu ça.

- Tu as été recracher la nourriture ?

- Non, fis-je en secouant négativement la tête. Ça me pèse encore un peu sur l'estomac, mais mon venin va tout détruire.

Elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincu ; c'est pas demain la veille qu'elle essaierait.

- Si tu le dis.

Elle loupa le volant. Je la regardais, surprise.

- Pour que les autres arrêtent de nous dévisager comme si nous étions des surhommes. Enfin, des surfemmes.

J'hochais la tête.

Un silence s'installa entre nous. De la part d'Alice, cela signifiait une certaine gêne.

Ouh là. Que voulait-elle savoir ?

- Euh, Bella…

Je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir.

- C'est quoi tes relations, avec Cooper ?

Ah. Là, c'est moi qui loupais le volant. Mais pas pour jouer un rôle. Pour de vrai.

J'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Que répondre ?

Mon estomac se serra.

- Eh bien… commençais-je. Il est beaucoup de choses pour moi. Mon ami, mon frère…

- Et ?

Je savais qu'elle craignait la réponse.

- Il nous est arrivé d'être ensemble.

Cela jeta un froid.

- Tu penses à Edward, hein ? Fis-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Il m'a abandonnée. Je croyais ne plus jamais vous revoir. Et Cooper… Nous ne sommes pas amoureux, mais on est bien ensemble.

- Je comprend, fit-elle avec un demi sourire. Edward n'aurait pas été aussi borné…

Elle me regarda.

- Vas-tu lui pardonner ?

Je la fixais, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Le volant tomba à mes pieds.

- Parce que, vois-tu, je n'arrive pas à lire ton avenir. Et j'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi.

Je servis.

- Mes pouvoirs ont augmenté avec ma transformation. Avant, je ne pouvais bloquer qu'Edward -du moins, pour ce que j'en sais**-, et maintenant, je peux toi ou Jasper également. Entre autres. Mais j'expliquerais tout ça quand on sera avec ta famille.

Elle eut l'air peiné quelques instants.

- Nous aurions pu être ta famille aussi. Répondit-elle à mon regard interrogateur.

J'haussais mes épaules.

- Le destin en a voulu autrement.

- Non, Edward en a voulu autrement, fit-elle, en colère.

Je lui souris.

La cloche sonna.

Fin de l'heure, fin de la journée.

Ouf, bon Dieu ! Nous regagnâmes les vestiaires.

Je rejoignis Lisa.

- Alors, ça a été avec Alice ? Chuchota-t-elle, friande de ragots.

Elle aurait pas une lointaine ascendante nommée Jessica Stanley, elle ?

- Oui. Elle a l'air cool, fis-je.

Elle eut l'air carrément choqué par ce que je venais de dire.

- Un Cullen ? Cool ? Ils ne se mêlent jamais à nous, fit-elle avec une moue de dégoût.

J'haussais les épaules.

- Peut-être sont-ils timides, ça expliquerait pourquoi avec moi ça a été. En tant que nouvelle.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- Ouais, peut-être, avec Alice. Mais c'est la moins pire.

Elle continuait à chuchoter, ne se doutant as une seconde qu'Alice entendait tout.

- Mais tu sais les autres…

- Tu sais quoi, je verrais bien, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

J'avais fini de me rhabiller ; je me levai, précédée d'Alice, qui m'attendit à la porte. Nous commencions à nous éloigner des autres.

- Tu nous suis directement chez nous ? Demanda-t-elle à vitesse vampirique

- Oui. On se sépare là ?

- À tout à l'heure, fit-elle en me faisant une bise sur la joue.

Courant entre humains, mais de la part d'une Cullen, cela ne manqua pas d'en surprendre plus d'un.

Eh bien, qu'ils s'y habituent, parce que je comptais bien commencer à côtoyer les Cullen régulièrement.

Je rejoignis Cooper qui m'attendait, sur le parking. Les Cullen, plus loin, nous fixaient avec un masque impassible. Je montais dans la voiture, Cooper s'installa au volant.

- On les suit, dis-je.

- Je sais. Alain m'a dit qu'il nous attendrait là-bas.

Les Cullen démarrèrent et quittèrent le parking, nous juste derrière aux.

Puis, dès que nous atteignîmes la route, ils accélérèrent subitement. C'était Edward qui était au volant ; nous étions plus que surpris, et les regardâmes disparaître, incapables de les suivre.

À quoi jouait-il ? Et comment diable réussissait-il à rouler aussi rapidement ? Désormais, les voitures étaient bridées, et reliées à un satellite, qui repérait sur quelle route se trouvait notre voiture, et savait en temps réel quelle était la limitation de vitesse de la route. Le satellite envoyait un ordre à l'ordinateur intégré à la voiture, et celui-ci bridait le moteur de sorte que nous ne pouvions dépasser la limitation.

J'entendis Cooper pester.

- Putain, comment il fait ça lui ? Et pourquoi ? Tu te souviens comment on va chez lui, au moins ?

J'hochais la tête, et lui indiquais la route.

- Pff, les mecs et leur stupide besoin d'étaler leurs capacités…

Cooper me fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste ?

- Bah, c'est évident. Il s'éclate à te montrer que sa voiture est plus rapide que la tienne !

Cooper grogna.

- La mienne pourrait rattraper la sienne si elle n'était pas bridée.

Je souris.

- Et là, tu viens de me démontrer que si tu avais la même capacité, tu aurais fait la course avec lui. Vous ne valez pas mieux les uns que les autres, fis-je, blasée.

- Oh, ça va ! Il me lance un défi, je vais pas me laisser faire, c'est tout !

- Oh, les mecs… soupirais-je.

Puis mon cœur se serra. Je lui indiquais le petit chemin qui descendait. Le silence devint soudain pesant dans l'habitacle.

Nous approchions de la villa Cullen.

**

* * *

* Spéciale dédicace pour Morgann ^^**

**** Pour ceux qui se posent des questions, étant donné que Bella a été transformée peu de temps après son saut de la falaise, elle n'a jamais été à Volterra sauver Edward et n'a pas rencontré les Volturis… Du moins, pas sous sa forme humaine. Elle sait donc seulement que quand elle était humaine, elle pouvait bloquer Edward mais pas les autres.**


	5. Réunis

**Chapitre un peu plus court que les autres... Mais bon, c'est comme ça !!! Petite session réponse aux reviews anonymes, comme d'hab !!!**

**Mlle Cindy Hale Cullen : « parfait » ? Woaw, merci !!! Lol bien contente que t'aies aimé le POV Alice, mais surtout les retrouvailles ! En ce qui concerne celles avec Carlisle et Esmée, eh bien… C'est ce chapitre !**

**July : merci !!! Ton empressement fait plaisir à voir !!! Les explications Bella/Edward se rapprochent… ^^**

**Lol638 : merci !!! Ça fait plaisir… J'essaierai de toujours poster vite :p**

**melo.c.42 : jusque là mes chevilles avaient désenflé, mais je crois que va falloir que je pense à acheter des nouvelles paires de chaussures :p. Merci encore une fois pour ta review… T'as raison, à mon avis la tête d'Emmett valait le coup. Et ravie que tu sois d'accord avec Bella (et jdis Bella juste pour pas me mouiller mdr) sur les mecs ! T'inquiètes jdors pas, jsuis toujours en éveil et à fond !!!**

**

* * *

REUNIS**

_Esmée POV_

Je vis mes enfants descendre en trombe le petit chemin qui menait à notre chez-nous. Comme tous les jours, sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était anormal. Ils étaient sensés ramener les deux autres vampires ! Alain était déjà chez nous depuis quelques minutes. Je le regardai ; il avait l'air imperturbable.

- Les vampires qui vous accompagnent ne devaient pas revenir avec mes enfants ? Demandais-je.

- Si, enfin, ils devaient venir après les cours.

Je fronçais les sourcils et me retournaient vers la fenêtre. En bas, Emmett et Rosalie étaient tournés vers le chemin par lequel ils venaient d'arriver, et Alice engueulait Edward. Du fait du très épais double vitrage que nous avions fait poser, je n'entendais que très peu ce qu'elle lui disait ; mon ouïe surdéveloppée ne me permettait de saisir que quelques bribes de phrases.

- … testostérone… idiot… obligé… course… abruti.

De ce que je pouvais comprendre, Edward avait fait exprès de semer les nouveaux arrivants. Pourquoi ? Il ne les appréciait pas ? Que s'était-il passé ? Ma curiosité était vraiment piquée, pour le coup. Jasper regardait Alice d'un air blasé. Mais je voyais que lui aussi jetait des regards impatients vers le chemin.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait à la fin ?

Ce qui me surprenait par-dessus tout, c'était le comportement de Rose et Em'. Ils n'en avaient cure du conflit entre Alice et Edward ; ils regardaient le chemin. Et ça, c'était carrément incroyable. D'ordinaire, Rose serait montée dans sa chambre, complètement désintéressée par les nouveaux, du moins en apparence. Emmett, quant à lui, n'aurait pas perdu une si belle occasion de pouvoir taper sur les nerfs d' Edward. Il aurait encouragé Alice et chargé Edward jusqu'à ce que celui-ci explose.

Edward, lui, d'ailleurs, avait l'air étrange. À la fois fébrile, triste, perdu, incrédule… Je pouvais lire tant d'émotions dans son regard que je m'y perdais.

Mais que s'était-il passé ?!

Je me retournais vers Alain et Carlisle. Ces derniers m'observaient, Alain avec un léger sourire et Carlisle interrogatif. Je lui fis signe de la tête pour qu'il vienne regarder le comportement de nos enfants. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et ne mit pas trente secondes à avoir un air aussi curieux que moi.

Il se passait quelque chose, et à ce que je pouvais juger de l'expression d'Alain, celui-ci savait quoi.

Il fallait que je descende questionner mes enfants.

J'atteignis la cour en quelques millisecondes, suivie de près de Carlisle et Alain. Mes enfants se tournèrent tous vers moi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Questionnais-je sans détour. Vous ne deviez pas revenir avec les nouveaux ?

Rose, Emmett, Alice, ils avaient tous trois les yeux brillants. Jasper, d'habitude si impassible, avait lui aussi un air… heureux ! Quant à Edward, il affichait toujours cet air tourmenté, qui le changeait tant de sa tristesse habituelle…

Non, vraiment, je n'y comprenais plus rien. Connaissions-nous les nouveaux ? Nous ne connaissions pas Alain pourtant… Qui aurait-ce pu être pour que Rose les attende avec impatience ? Là, vraiment, je ne voyais pas.

Puis une voiture s'engagea dans l'allée. Rose et Emmett se jetèrent devant moi, un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres, à l'instar d'Alice, qui sautillait sur place.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Leur demandais-je.

Un vampire pouvait-il devenir fou ?

- Nous ne voulons pas que vous voyiez les nouveaux avant qu'ils ne sortent de la voiture, fit Emmet, ravi.

Ravi ? Ça faisait un siècle qu'on ne les avait pas vus ainsi. Cette pensée me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard à un humain ; mais je la repoussais bien vite, avant d'en souffrir vraiment. Et je ne voulais pas qu'Edward y repense. Je lui jetais un regard. Je croisais ses yeux ; il secoua la tête, avec un léger sourire… qui n'avait rien de triste, en fait, j'y décelai un certain… bonheur ? Quoique teinté d'inquiétude.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ! _Je me retournais vers mon mari, il me regardait d'un air tout aussi perdu.

Deux portières claquèrent. Alice, ne tenant plus en place, se jeta sur l'un des deux vampires, me dégageant un peu le champ de vision. Assez pour voir un jeune homme blond, aux cheveux coiffés en piques. Vraiment très mignon ! Ses yeux ambre me rassurèrent. Il avait l'air très gentil ; mais je ne le connaissais pas plus qu'Alain. Alors qui était la fille avec eux ? Qui était-elle pour redonner le sourire à mes enfants ?

Je l'aimais déjà ; néanmoins, je ne savais pas encore à quel point.

Rose et Emmett finirent par s'écarter, toujours avec leur air heureux, et là apparut…

Non, c'était impossible. Ces cheveux. Ce visage. Cet air familier.

C'était impossible. Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche, étouffant un sanglot sec, et me tournais vers Carlisle. Qui, lui, s'était figé, l'air plein d'espoir.

La fille en face de nous étouffa également un sanglot. Je me retournais ; elle se jeta dans mes bras avant que j'aie pu esquisser le moindre geste.

Son odeur m'envahit alors les narines, et je sus -avec certitude- que c'était elle, ma fille, la fille que j'avais perdue avant même qu'elle n'entre dans la famille.

En fait, que je croyais avoir perdu.

L'odeur avait un peu changé ; elle était moins puissante, n'était plus mêlée à celle du sang.

Parce que Bella était devenue vampire.

Je la sentis me relâcher, et c'était comme si un grand vide m'entourait. Je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Mais elle n'alla pas bien loin ; elle alla enlacer Carlisle. Qui lui-même ne put se retenir de sangloter dans ses cheveux. Je les rejoins, et me glissais à nouveau contre elle, dans son dos ; elle riait. Il n'y avait plus cette chaleur qui émanait d'elle, cent ans plus tôt ; mais peu m'importait, elle était là, avec nous, et désormais, nous n'avions plus de précautions à prendre avec elle. Jasper n'aurait plus jamais à se retenir de la vider. Emmett pourrait lui donner toutes les accolades qu'il affectionnait tant. Alice pourrait enfin la serrer dans ses bras au point d'étouffer, voire même de briser les os d'une humaine.

Edward n'aurait plus de dilemme qui le tourmenterait.

Cette pensée me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je me séparais de Bella et Carlisle en fit autant. Nous la regardions, les yeux brillants. Puis je regardais Alain et le jeune homme.

- Cooper, se présenta-t-il simplement, prononçant le premier mot depuis un petit moment.

J'hochais la tête, un peu hébétée.

C'était la nouvelle famille de Bella.

À cette pensée, mon télépathe de fils se crispa. Cela me serra le cœur.

- Bella… murmura mon mari.

- Oui, Carlisle, c'est moi. Vous et Esmée… Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir !

Il rit.

- Tutoies-nous, Bella. On n'a peut-être pas gardé les cochons ensemble, mais ça fait plus d'un siècle qu'on se connaît, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle rit.

- Ok, Carlisle.

Il lui sourit, puis replongea dans ses pensées, vaguement soucieux. Nous attendions tous qu'il parle.

- Qui t'as transformé, Bella, demanda-t-il enfin sans détour.

Mes enfants cessèrent immédiatement tout bruit. Ils ne devaient pas savoir non plus ; _évidemment, c'est pas au lycée qu'ils auraient pu avoir ce genre de conversation._

- Victoria, fit Bella, replongeant visiblement dans des souvenirs douloureux.

Le choc se peignit sur chacun de nos visages, sauf bien sûr sur celui d'Alain, qui regardait Bella d'un œil encourageant, et celui de Cooper, qui s'approcha d'elle et lui frotta le dos pour la rassurer.

Edward se raidit. Mais avant que j'aie pu examiner la situation, Bella reprit la parole.

- Après… votre départ, eh bien… Pour faire court, j'ai croisé Laurent, puis Victoria. Victoria voulait se venger de la mort de James. Laurent, lui, n'était qu'un pantin ; je l'ai croisé avant Victoria, il avait soif ; mais les loups m'ont sauvée.

Elle fit une pause.

- Un peu plus tard, Victoria m'a trouvée.

Nouvelle pause ; ça devait être dur pour Bella. Elle soupira.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me fasse souffrir. Il y avait un tel sadisme dans ses yeux ! Elle avait l'intention de prendre son temps. Les loups n'étaient pas là ; ils la cherchaient ailleurs. Elle les avait lancés sur une mauvaise piste. Alors je me suis dit que je n'avais absolument aucune chance.

Cela sembla faire énormément souffrir Edward, qui ferma les yeux, serrant les poings.

- J'ai ramassé un couteau. Et je me suis tailladé les veines, dans l'espoir que l'odeur de mon sang rendrait folle Victoria, et qu'elle me viderait d'un coup. Ça a marché, d'ailleurs. Enfin, ça aurait pu. Elle s'est jetée sur moi, et m'a mordue. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose après. Juste de Cooper, qui se jetait sur Victoria, et des mains d'Alain, qui agripaient ses épaules pour la tirer de moi. Mais je ne les connaissais pas alors. Je me suis évanouie. Et réveillée trois jours plus tard, après les souffrances que vous connaissez tous, entourée d'Alain, Cooper, Jacob et Sam.

Elle avait fini son récit. Edward semblait désespéré, consumé de l'intérieur. Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Que s'il l'avait transformée, rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé, et ils seraient heureux maintenant, s'épargnant par la même occasion un siècle de souffrance.

Alice, pensive, questionna à son tour Bella.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu ça ? Victoria ? Tu m'as expliqué que depuis que tu étais vampire, tes pouvoirs étaient beaucoup plus puissants et te permettaient d'échapper notamment aux miens… Mais à ce moment, tu étais encore humaine !

Bella haussa les épaules.

- J'étais en territoire Quileute. Tu ne peux rien voir, n'est-ce pas, quand quelque chose s'y passe ?

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

Le silence se fit.

- As-tu d'autres pouvoirs ? Fit Carlisle

Bella se tourna vers Edward, l'air impassible.

- Demande à ton fils.

Edward releva la tête vers Bella, l'air blessé. Elle ne prononçait même plus son prénom. Puis il reprit un air interrogateur, et prononça ses premiers mots depuis… Eh bien, ce matin.

- Je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées de Cooper, ni d'Alain.

- Et là ? Fit Bella.

Edward lui jeta un regard surpris, puis prit un air carrément déboussolé, et inquiet.

- Je n'entends plus aucune pensée !

Bella se retourna vers nous.

- Alain appelle ça l'effet miroir, en plus de mon bouclier. Mon bouclier me protège de tout pouvoir, et je peux protéger qui je veux également. Quant à l'effet miroir, c'est simple ; je peux retourner les pouvoirs des autres contre eux. Je ne contrôle pas leur pouvoir, hein ; c'est juste qu'au moment où ils les utilisent, si je le souhaite, je peux faire en sorte que ça se retourne contre eux.

Elle marqua un temps.

- Contre Edward, aucune utilité. Car ça fait juste qu'il peut lire ses propres pensées. Rien d'exceptionnel. Contre Jasper et Alice, idem. Jasper ne ressentira que ses propres émotions, et Alice verra son futur. Comme elle le fait déjà, en plus de voir le futur des autres.

- Aucune utilité ? La coupa Jasper. Tu plaisantes ? Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi… moi-même depuis ma transformation !

Il arborait un sourire ravi ; je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je le voyais ainsi.

- C'est reposant, d'être avec toi, conclut-il.

Bella lui sourit.

- En revanche, Jane Volturi garde un mauvais souvenir de notre rencontre, fit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu connais Jane ? Demanda Carlisle, choqué.

Bella haussa les épaules.

- Nous les avons rencontré, une fois. Ils voulaient que nous rejoignions leurs rangs. Quand cette petite peste a voulu me torturer à l'aide de son pouvoir… Ben, elle a souffert.

Ça me choquait presque d'entendre les mots « petite peste » dans la bouche de Bella ; mais c'était un euphémisme pour décrire Jane.

Emmett rit à gorge déployée.

- Putain, c'que j'aurais aimé être là !

Je fusillais mon fils du regard. La vulgarité, pas chez moi.

- Pardon, fit-il en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules.

Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je l'entendais dire de telles grossièretés, mais qu'y faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était réellement un enfant.

Bella sourit.

Soudain, une odeur désagréable atteignit nos narines.

Les loups.

Ils approchaient.

Nous nous tournâmes vers la forêt, d'où déboulèrent 5 grands loups. Leur chef se transforma ; les autres, non.

Le chef s'approcha du trio de nouveaux. Ceux-ci s'étaient réunis.

Il arborait un air tellement mauvais, que Cooper et Alain s'avancèrent et se placèrent devant Bella. Celle-ci les fusilla du regard et vint se placer à leur côté. Cooper leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Visiblement, Bella n'appréciait pas d'être l'objet constant de leur protection.

Le chef des loups parla.

- Alors, c'est vous les nouvelles sangsues ? Demanda-t-il, mauvais.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, Médor, répliqua Cooper.

Médor grogna.

- Je m'appelle David, donne-moi encore une fois un nom de clebs et j'te jure que j'te bute.

- Oh, j'ai peur, fit semblant de frissonner Cooper.

Bella posa une main sur son avant-bras, et lui intima du regard de la fermer.

- Vous comptez signer le traité ou on vous démembre tout de suite ?

- Finissons-en, fit Alain.

- Bien. Vous vous engagez à ne pas tuer un humain dans Forks ou ses environs immédiats.

- Tu vois pas qu'on est végétariens ? Grogna Cooper.

- Et à ne pas poser une seule de vos sales pattes sur le territoire Quileute. C'est clair ?

Alain hocha la tête. Il apposa sa signature sur le contrat que lui tendait le loup. Il n'y avait bien que les loups pour encore utiliser un contrat papier, de nos jours. Cooper en fit de même ; puis vint le tour de Bella.

David regarda son nom, et fronça les sourcils. Puis il se figea, et leva un regard étonné vers Bella, qui le dévisageait.

- Vous êtes Isabella Swan ?

- C'est ce que j'ai écrit.

- Vous étiez l'amie de mon ancêtre ?

- Vous êtes le descendant de Jacob Black ?

- Oui.

- Eh bien oui alors.

Il la jaugea du regard.

- Apparemment vos fréquentations se sont dégradées depuis votre transformation. Comment avez-vous pu passer d'un ami comme Jake à un ami comme… lui, fit-il en désignant Cooper du menton, dédaigneux.

Cooper faillit à nouveau se jeter sur le loup ; visiblement, il était très réactif. Alain le retint, et Bella s'avança vers David, l'air menaçant.

- Par respect pour Jake, grogna-t-elle, je ne vais pas te botter le cul. Mais ne me chauffe pas. Tu ne peux pas nous blairer, et visiblement c'est bien parti pour être réciproque. Alors retournes sur tes terres, et nous on restera dans notre coin.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants ; puis David sembla décider qu'il valait mieux ne pas aller plus loin, et se rechangea en loup. Les 5 disparurent dans la forêt.

La tension retomba d'un coup. Quoique. Quand Bella se retourna et fusilla Cooper du regard, nous gardâmes le silence. Bella s'avança vers Cooper, et lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

- T'étais vraiment obligé d'ouvrir ta gueule, hein ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste t'écraser !

Cooper se sentit obligé de se défendre.

- Mais, Bells, c'est que des clebs.

La chose à ne pas dire. Bella sortit de ses gonds.

- Jake aussi n'était qu'un « clebs » selon ta définition, et pourtant c'était mon meilleur ami ! Alors tu pourrais au moins avoir un minimum de respect, ne serait-ce que pour mes sentiments !

- Jacob, c'était Jacob, et il est mort, explosa Cooper. De toutes façons, c'était TON ami, je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à ses descendants !

Bella se recula et secoua la tête, déçue.

- D'accord. Je crois qu'on n'arrivera jamais à se mettre d'accord sur ce point.

Elle était soudain étrangement calme. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se disputaient sur le sujet.

Carlisle prit la parole, embrayant sur un nouveau sujet.

- Eh bien, c'est une sacrée surprise, en tous cas. Bella, nous sommes tous très heureux de te revoir parmi nous.

Bella fit glisser son regard sur chacun de nous, souriante -sauf sur Edward, qu'elle évita soigneusement.

Edward, qui soupira, et parla.

- Bella, je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Nous nous figions tous, attendant la réponse. Bella ne regardait toujours pas Edward.

- Je t'écoute, fit-elle, l'air impassible.

Elle croyait vraiment pouvoir s'en tirer ainsi ?

- Seul à seule, ajouta Edward.

Bella se tourna enfin vers lui, et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Elle acquiesça.

- Je te suis.

Edward s'éloigna vers la forêt, Bella sur ses talons. Je les regardais partir, le coeur serré.

J'ignorais ce qui allait se passer entre eux. Alice ne pouvait même pas nous le dire, d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient aimés, à une époque ; mais Bella avait sans doute eu beaucoup de mal à accepter le départ d'Edward. L'avait-elle seulement accepté ? Et un siècle s'était écoulé.

Étaient-ils toujours des âmes sœurs ?

**

* * *

Oh mon Dieu… Je suis sadique hein ??? MOUHAHAHA !!!**


	6. Explications

**July : merci beaucoup pour tous ces smileys lol je crois que c'est aussi parlant que des mots !!! Hé oui je suis une grande sadique… lol. Pour Tanya… Ahah, vous verrez bien (et re-sadisme :D)**

**Cricri : ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va en effet se passer comme ça… Contente que t'aimes :D**

**Mlle Cindy Hale Cullen : mdr jsuis heureuse que t'aies aimé le comportement de Cooper, oui c'est un petit chieur quand il veut ^^. Pour la réponse à tes questions sur la discussion, je te laisse lire… Mais tu as raison en imaginant que ça va être au moins un minimum mouvementé !!!**

**melo.c.42 : franchement j'applaudis ton jeu de mots ^^, je me suis mise à me marrer comme une tarée devant mon ordi, si quelqu'un m' entendu il a du avoir peur :-D. Oui en effet la plupart des ce que pense Bella est assez proche de ma vision des choses mdr. Ça va pour les chaussures j'ai investi dans des tongs du coup ! mdr**

**Très court chapitre, du moins par rapport aux autres… Mais c'est un chapitre de transition, dans le sens où une nouvelle relation va commencer entre Bella et Edward après ça, alors je ne me voyais pas le couper à un autre moment…**

**

* * *

EXPLICATIONS**

Edward s'enfonça dans la forêt, assez loin pour se trouver hors de portée des oreilles de vampire indiscrètes. Nous nous arrêtâmes après quelques minutes de marche.

Il était devant moi, me tournait le dos. Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite ; et je l'en remerciais intérieurement. Cela me permit de me composer un masque d'impassibilité.

L'un des avantages à être vampire, c'est que ma rougeur ou mon rythme cardiaque ne me trahiraient plus.

Edward se retourna, me faisant face.

J'étais peut-être devenue assez douée dans la dissimulation ; néanmoins, je ne pus me résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Bella… murmura-t-il.

Je levai la tête ; nos regards se croisèrent.

Comme cent ans auparavant, je me perdis dans ses prunelles ambre.

Il s'approcha de moi, et me prit dans ses bras.

J'aurais menti si j'avais dit que ça ne me plaisait pas. J'eus envie de lui rendre son étreinte ; je levai les bras, mais au dernier moment, les souvenirs de ma vie d'humaine m'assaillirent. Lui, son odeur, et, surtout, le fait qu'il m'ait abandonné cent ans plus tôt. Je renonçais à l'entourer de mes bras, et les laissais retomber le long de mon corps. Je restais ainsi, raide, contre lui.

Il se détacha enfin, l'air perdu.

- Bella, murmura-t-il encore, cherchant désespérément les raisons de ma distance.

Je le repoussais, l'éloignant de moi. Cela sembla lui briser le cœur ; et, quelque part au fond de moi, je ressentis la même douleur.

- Tu m'as abandonné, Edward. Tu n'espères pas que je vais faire comme si de rien n'était !

C'était clair et net. À quoi bon tourner autour du pot ?

Il semblait réellement torturé.

- J'ai fait ça pour toi !

- Non, ne dis surtout pas ça ! Tu n'as pas pris en compte mes désirs, ni même cherché à écouter mon opinion ! Tu n'as rien voulu savoir des visions d'Alice, tu t'es crû assez fort pour changer mon destin ! Tu as une bien haute opinion de toi-même si tu crois que je vais t'accueillir de nouveau à bras ouverts dans ma vie.

Il eut l'air encore plus blessé ; était-ce seulement possible ?

- J'ai juste voulu t'épargner les inconvénients de la vie de vampire…

- Les inconvénients de la vie de vampire ? En cent ans d'existence, j'en ai eu un aperçu. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça n'a pas changé mon point de vue, celui que j'avais avant que tu ne me laisses tomber. Pour moi, les inconvénients dont tu parles ne pèsent pas bien lourd à côté du bonheur de partager l'éternité avec celui qu'on aime !

Je le jaugeais quelques instants, puis terminais d'une voix plus basse, cassante.

- Enfin, encore faut-il que l'amour soit partagé.

Sur ce, je tournais les talons et commençais à repartir vers la villa Cullen. J'étais plutôt fière de moi ; j'avais réussi à dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et de manière claire et assurée.

Mais, malgré tout, un petit quelque chose au fond de moi me faisait mal.

J'avais fait souffrir Edward, je l'avais bien vu. Et ce n'était pas réellement mon but. Enfin si, ça l'était, au début, force m'est de le reconnaître. Mais en vérité, je n'aimais pas faire souffrir les gens, quoi qu'ils aient pu me faire pour le mériter…

Je n'allais pas bien loin avant qu'Edward ne me rattrape. Cette fois, il avait l'air furieux. Il saisit mon poignet, et m'obligea à lui faire face ; je voulus me débattre, mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Et surtout, il ne craignait plus de me briser les os.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'ai jamais aimé ?

- Peut-être à une époque as-tu éprouvé quelques sentiments pour moi. Mais ça n'était sûrement pas le grand amour, sans quoi tu ne m'aurais pas quittée.

Je le sentis se raidir.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé, Bella. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai regretté ma décision quand Alice t'as vu sauter de la falaise !

Je le vrillais du regard. Désormais, je ne cherchais plus à paraître impassible ; j'avais tant espéré une confrontation de ce genre, en cent ans ! J'avais tant rêvé de pouvoir mettre un jour les points sur les i avec lui !

- Tu croyais quoi ? Humaine ou pas, à cette époque, j'étais assez aveugle pour éprouver des sentiments pour toi. Sans toi, je n'étais plus la même. Bon Dieu, je ne t'aurais pas aimé, crois-tu que j'aurais eu peur de plaire à ta famille ? Que j'aurais eu à cœur de la connaître ? Ne crois-tu pas que si ça n'avait été qu'une amourette d'adolescente, je t'aurais tourné le dos en apprenant ta nature ? Tu m'as brisé le cœur, Edward, il y a cent ans. Et ça je ne peux pas l'oublier.

Il avait l'air carrément anéanti, et au fond de moi je ressentais à peu près la même chose ; mais avais-je tort ? Est-ce que je n'avais pas eu raison de lui dire tout ça ?

- J'ai fait une erreur, murmura-t-il, plongeant son regard dans le mien pour me montrer toute sa sincérité. Je t'ai cherché, après. Après ta soi-disant fugue.

- Mais il était trop tard, murmurais-je aussi, soudain triste.

Il relâcha enfin mon poignet ; je gardais la tête baissée. Nous restâmes proches l'un de l'autre. Aucun de nous ne bougea.

- Je suppose que tu as refait ta vie, fit-il enfin.

Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre qu'il parlait de Cooper.

- Cooper et Alain sont désormais ma famille. Sans eux, je ne suis rien. D'ailleurs, sans eux, je serai morte, fis-je avec rancœur.

Je remarquais un éclat de douleur traverser les yeux d'Edward. Je savais qu'il aurait aimé être là le jour où Victoria m'avait mordue, et me sauver lui-même.

Sauf que si ç'avait été le cas, nul doute que je serai morte de vieillesse, humaine. Il n'aurait pas laissé le venin de Victoria me tuer, tout comme il n'avait pas laissé celui de James le faire.

- Après ta fugue, je me suis juré de te transformer si je te retrouvais et que tu le souhaitais toujours, fit Edward, me ramenant sur terre.

_Merde !_ Plongée comme je l'étais dans mes pensées, j'en avais oublié mon bouclier. Edward avait, pour la première fois depuis qu'il me connaissait, entendu mes pensées. Je lui fermais les portes de mon esprit.

- Il est trop tard pour les regrets, répondis-je simplement.

Son air dévasté me déchirait le cœur.

- Tu ne veux donc plus entendre parler de moi ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de fuir, comme d'habitude ? Répondis-je avec aigreur.

Je commençais à m'en vouloir d'être aussi dure. Mais je n'arrivais même plus à me contrôler ; j'avais trop souffert pour le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Il parut tout d'abord anéanti ; puis soudain, il se redressa, et son visage se ferma. Il me regarda avec… détermination ? Ça y ressemblait en tous cas.

- Non. Même si tu me le demandais, je ne partirais pas. Pas cette fois.

Je le fixais. Il avait parlé d'une voix calme et appliquée.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui vient de lui passer par la tête ?_

Je n'étais pas sûre d'aimer ce changement.

- Bien. De toutes façons je ne te l'aurais pas demandé ; je n'aurais pas fait ça à ta famille. Je ne suis pas du genre à les séparer de quelqu'un qu'ils aiment.

Je le vis sourciller à cette pique. J'avais appuyé là où ça fait mal, une fois de plus ; mais maintenant, j'estimais qu'il devait avoir compris. Je tendis la main vers lui.

- On pourrait essayer d'être amis, maintenant, qu'en penses-tu ?

Il considéra ma main quelques instants, puis la saisit, et la garda plus longtemps que nécessaire, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Je saurais te prouver que tu as la première place dans mon cœur, fit-il, déterminé.

J'aurais été humaine, mon cœur se serait mit à battre tellement fort que j'aurais pu craindre de faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il avait employé le présent ; _le PRESENT _! Pas le passé. Je le vrillais du regard.

- On a changé, Edward. Toi et moi. Un siècle s'est écoulé ; nous ne sommes plus les mêmes qu'auparavant.

S'aidant de ma main, qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne, il m'attira brusquement contre lui, et son bras entoura ma taille.

- On ne change jamais réellement, Bella, murmura-t-il contre mes cheveux.

Puis il me relâcha, et s'en alla sur le chemin par lesquels nous étions arrivés.

Je le regardais s'éloigner, ne sachant trop que faire, puis rejoignis les miens, qui étaient toujours avec les Cullen.

Ils me fixaient tous ; Edward n'était plus là. Je commençais à entendre les notes d'un piano, étouffées par l'épaisseur des murs. Impossible de réellement entendre la mélodie. Je me sentis soudain mélancolique à l'idée qu'à une époque, c'est pour moi qu'il jouait.

Mais c'était il y a longtemps.

Je sortis de mes pensées, et instinctivement regardais les autres.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur Rosalie.

Surprise, je remarquais qu'elle me fixait, curieuse et sans le moindre soupçon de haine ou de colère. Mais où était passée la Rose froide et hautaine que j'avais connu ?

Elle sourit. Je devais carrément avoir l'air de tomber des nues à l'heure qu'il était.

- Je me doute de ce à quoi tu penses, fit-elle. Je ne t'ai jamais réellement détestée, tu sais ; même si j'ai moi-même essayé de m'en convaincre.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

Et là, elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, de sa part.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. D'abord étonnée, je me repris et lui rendit son étreinte.

Chose plus prévisible, Alice se jeta sur nous pour faire de même.

Et là, bien entendu, Emmett ne put s'empêcher de lancer une de ses idées géniales à la ronde.

- Câlin général ! Beugla-t-il, avant de se jeter sur nous pour se coller à notre trio, bientôt suivi de Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée.

Plié de rire, Cooper attrapa Alain et le colla contre nous avant de rejoindre la mêlée. Il ne connaissait pas les Cullen ; mais je savais qu'il les appréciait déjà. À mon avis, il allait s'entendre à merveille avec Emmett pour me faire tourner en bourrique. C'était tout à fait son genre. Il allait falloir que je me méfie.

Mais en attendant, j'étais bien trop heureuse pour m'en soucier.

J'avais enfin retrouvé les personnes que j'aimais le plus, hormis bien sûr Charlie, Renée, Alain et Cooper.

_Edward POV_

Je laissais glisser mes doigts sur le piano, mélancolique. Je jouais une nouvelle mélodie, qui me venait du plus profond de mes entrailles, et me brisait le cœur.

Comme cette discussion que j'avais voulue avec Bella l'avait fait.

Elle m'en voulait de ce qu'il s'était passé cent ans auparavant ; et sincèrement, je ne pouvais lui en tenir rigueur.

Soyons francs, si les rôles avaient été inversés, si c'était elle qui m'avait quitté sans laisser d'adresse, moi non plus je ne l'aurais pas accueillie les bras ouverts cent ans plus tard.

Au début, j'avais quand même éprouvé de la colère quand elle avait mit en doute mes sentiments pour elle.

Comment avait-elle pu croire que je l'avais quittée par manque d'amour ?

Puis, quand elle m'avait demandé si j'avais l'intention de fuir, une nouvelle détermination m'avait envahi.

Elle m'avait dit avoir changé ; et sans doute était-ce vrai. Une transformation ajoutée à cent ans d'existence, ça change les gens.

Mais malgré tout, je ressentais toujours la même chose pour elle. Quand je la voyais, quand je respirais son odeur.

Je remarquais à peine que la mélodie que je jouais devenait soudain plus rapide, plus… fière.

Oui, j'avais pensé à m'en aller, un moment. Quand elle m'avait fait part de son opinion sur moi. J'avais été tenté de partir n'importe où, où je ne risquerais pas de la recroiser et de la voir heureuse avec ce Cooper.

Puis une évidence m'avait frappé.

Si j'avais fait ça, j'aurais fait exactement ce qu'elle me reprochait d'avoir fait un siècle plus tôt. J'aurais fui.

Il y avait une autre solution. Je pouvais aussi rester, et me battre pour elle. Essayer de lui prouver toute la force de mon amour, essayer de la reconquérir.

Je terminais ma mélodie sur une note d'espoir.

Et s'il s'avérait qu'elle avait réellement changé ? Et bien au moins je le remarquerais et cesserais de me faire de fausses illusions. Je pourrais alors peut-être refaire ma vie ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Quoi que ça, je n'y croyais sincèrement pas.

Amis. Elle voulait qu'on soit amis.

Je lui avais serré la main ; je ne sais pas si elle avait prit ce geste pour un « d'accord », mais en aucun cas je ne lui avais dit que j'accepterais ça. _Amis_. Comment pourrais-je me comporter avec elle comme un ami ?

Bella était mon unique amour. Je le savais.

Restait à voir s'il y avait la moindre chance que je la récupère.


	7. Réapprendre à se connaître

**Et re-petite session réponse aux reviews anonymes !!!  
**

**July : Ah ça il ne le saura pas de suite… J'ai envie de le faire un peu baver notre petit Eddie-chou. Mais je promet une happy end !!!**

**melo.c.42 : bien sûr que non je ne dors pas ^^. Jsuis bien contente que tout t'aies plu ; d'ailleurs, je pense que t'as raison, une rubrique dédiée à Emmet dans le guiness des records serait méritée… mdr**

**Un grand merci à aude77 qui m'a fait remarqué une erreur d'inattention dans le chapitre précédent !!! (ça y est, c'est modifié !)**

**Et un grand merci aussi à tous mes autres reviewers : déjà plus de cent reviews… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Peut-être en vous promettant de continuer à écrire avec toujours plus de motivation ??? (difficile d'être plus motivée, mais je relève le défi ^^)**

**

* * *

REAPPRENDRE A SE CONNAÎTRE**

_Bella POV _

Cooper et Alain quittèrent les Cullen plus tôt que moi. Je restais avec Alice et Rosalie ; celles-ci s'étaient décidées pour une soirée filles. Emmett avait boudé un peu, mais Carlisle et Esmée l'avait envoyé réparer le mur qu'avait cassé Rose suite à leur première rencontre avec Alain.

Il n'avait pas trouvé ça très juste.

Elles voulaient absolument rattraper le temps perdu ; elles allèrent dans une clairière, et s'assirent en triangle. Résignée, je leur raconta plus en détails ma transformation, et surtout ma vraie rencontre avec mes deux amis, une fois que j'étais devenue vampire. Ça n'avait pas toujours été simple entre moi et Cooper ; il y avait eu des tensions, au début.

Mais j'en eus vite marre de ne parler que de moi.

- Et vous, alors ? Demandais-je soudainement.

Rose et Alice se regardèrent, puis lme lancèrent un regard triste.

- Ça a été dur d'apprendre ta mort, tu sais.

C'était Rose qui avait parlé ; mais elle s'arrêta, sous le coup de l'émotion -chose que je n'aurais jamais crû possible 100 ans plus tôt. Alice prit le relais.

- C'est comme si nous n'étions plus nous-mêmes. Nous avons essayé de faire semblant. Mais à chaque fois qu'on entrait dans un nouveau lycée, on te cherchait. Plusieurs fois, de dos, on a crû te reconnaître. C'est bête hein ; même après 20 ans, 40 ans, 60 ans, on cherchait une adolescente aux cheveux bruns.

- On a fait des recherches aussi, reprit Rose ; mais rien, on n'a rien trouvé. Que tu aies fugué et changé de nom pour que Charlie ne te retrouve pas, on y croyait ; mais nous avons épluché tous les noms en partance des environs de Forks, par l'avion, par le train, et même en taxi, et nous avons pisté chacun de ces noms pour voir s'il pouvait te correspondre.

- Ne trouvant rien, on a supposé que tu étais partie en stop. Dangereux, connaissant ta capacité à attirer les emmerdes, comme disait souvent Edward… continua Alice, visiblement sous le coup de l'émotion elle aussi.

- Puis on s'est dit que tu devais être morte, au bout d'un moment. Et nous avons abandonné les recherches.

Elles se turent quelques instants, le regard dans le vague.

- Le plus dur, ç'a été pour Edward, murmura Alice.

Rosalie acquiesça.

Moi, je me taisais. J'avais mal au cœur ; je me mettais dans la peau d'Edward, désormais. Malgré ce que je lui avais dit l'après-midi même… _« encore faut-il que l'amour soit partagé »_ je savais qu'il m'avait aimé, à une époque. Ce que nous avions partagé, alors, était trop beau pour que je le renie.

Et j'imaginais fort bien ce qu'il avait dû ressentir en ne me trouvant pas, puis en me croyant morte.

Et ça me faisait réellement mal.

Quelque part, pour lui, j'espérais qu'il avait rapidement -enfin, le plus rapidement possible du moins- cessé de me porter des sentiments aussi forts. Que la douleur s'était calmée.

Enfin, une part de moi l'espérait. L'autre part, plus sombre, espérait le contraire. Pas par méchanceté ; mais parce que moi, je sentais que je l'aimais encore -_à quoi bon se leurrer ?_-, et je voulais que ça soit réciproque.

Nous décidâmes de rentrer. Les filles me raccompagnèrent jusque chez moi et m'enlacèrent à tour de rôle ; n'importe qui aurait trouvé ça ridicule, le jour se levant dans quelques heures, amenant avec lui une nouvelle journée de lycée durant laquelle nous serions à nouveau réunies.

Oui, car nous avions décidé de devenir amis officiellement. D'une part parce que ça serait dur de se côtoyer et de devoir faire semblant de ne pas s'apprécier plus que ça ; et d'autre part, parce que les jours de soleil -rares, d'accord, mais bon-, ça serait plus facile d'expliquer notre absence à tous. Nous partirions tous ensemble en camping. Officiellement.

Certes, cela soulignerait nos ressemblances aux yeux des autres élèves ; mais de là à ce qu'ils aillent mener leur enquête, il y avait un grand pas.

Absorbée par mes pensées, je montais dans la chambre de Cooper -il avait prit celle de mon père.

Je ne m'aperçus de la présence d'Emmett qu'après avoir ouvert la porte. Les deux idiots s'esclaffaient à propos de je ne savais quoi.

- Ah, Bells ! Rigola Emmett. Il est excellent ton pote. Je sens qu'on va bien se marrer.

J'haussais un sourcil.

- Emmy'Em ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, je peux savoir ?

Il grimaça à l'entente de son -tout nouveau- surnom.

- Ben vu que tu m'as piqué ma femme pour la soirée, j'ai décidé de squatter avec Cooper.

Emmett était couché sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête, et Cooper était sur une chaise. Je vins me placer sur ses genoux.

- Ta femme t'attend chez toi, et je serais toi, je ne la ferais pas trop patienter.

Emmett se leva.

- Bien, bien, puisque ma présence devient indésirable… rit-il.

Il s'approcha de moi, et me plaqua un baiser sonore sur la joue.

- J't'adore, p'tite sœur, murmura-t-il.

Je l'étreignis quelques instants ; puis il disparut à vitesse vampirique. Comme s'il n'était jamais venu.

Nous restâmes quelques instants silencieux, sans bouger, avec Cooper.

- Ils sont cool les Cullen, finit-il par dire.

J'hochais la tête.

- Je me suis bien marré avec Emmett.

Je souris ; je l'aurais parié.

- Rosalie me parait assez froide envers moi ; mais envers toi, non, alors je suppose que ce n'est pas une mauvaise fille.

- Absolument pas, murmurais-je ; pourtant, ça avait mal commencé entre nous.

- Alice et Jasper ont l'air vraiment très gentils. C'est une vraie pile électrique, Alice, non ?

Là, je riais franchement.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu !

Il sourit.

- Quant à Carlisle et Esmée, ils sont… juste adorables.

Je tournais la tête, et lui offrais un sourire doux. J'étais heureuse qu'il les apprécie autant.

Il me saisit par la taille et les genoux, et se leva, me portant jusqu'à son lit où il me posa avant de se coucher à mes côtés. Je plaçais la tête sur son bras.

- Tu ne m'as pas parlé d'Edward, murmurais-je.

Il garda un peu le silence, puis me répondit :

- Il m'a l'air bien.

Il hésita.

- Et je crois que tu pourrais l'aimer. À nouveau.

Nous méditions cette phrase.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifierait pour nous, Coop, murmurais-je, étrangement triste.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite ; puis se mit sur le côté, face à moi, et commença à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Je pense que nous deux, notre couple occasionnel, c'est mort, déjà. N'est-ce pas ? Il ne pèse pas le poids à côté du grand amour.

Je me sentais complètement larguée, désespérée.

- Mais, je ne sais même pas si on s'aime ! Si il m'aime, et si ça durerait si on…

Cooper posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'intimant le silence.

- Je ne sais pas non plus. Personne ne sait. Pas même Alice, cette fois.

Une idée me frappa.

- Je pourrais retirer mon bouclier, qu'elle essaie de voir mon futur avec Edward !

Cooper sourit.

- Hey, c'est de la triche.

Je méditais quelques instants.

- Tu as raison, je ne vais pas le faire. Qui vivra verra !

Qui vivra verra… C'était devenu notre plaisanterie, à Cooper et moi, ni morts, ni tout à fait vivants.

Il rit doucement. Je restais calée ainsi, sur son épaule. J'étais bien. Puis vint l'heure de se préparer pour aller au lycée. Nous nous levâmes en même temps ; je choisis cette fois moi-même mes vêtements. En fait, j'en sortais au hasard ; si l'ensemble était de nature à choquer les sensibles yeux d'Alice, et bien… Et bien elle crierait, et alors ? Bon, elle insisterait aussi pour m'emmener faire du shopping. Mais cette fois, j'avais autant de force qu'elle, elle n'arriverait pas à me traîner de force. Quoique Rose pourrait l'aider.

Non, elles ne feraient pas ça.

Oui, mais Alice me sortirait ses yeux de cocker. Et, me connaissant, je céderai.

Pff… Je regardais plus attentivement ce que j'avais choisi et me démerdais pour trouver un ensemble plus à la mode. Si ça pouvait m'éviter une journée shopping !

Nous partîmes pour le lycée et arrivâmes 5 minutes avant le début des cours.

Je repérais vite les Cullen, adossés à la voiture d'Edward. Alice leva le bras vers nous et m'appela.

- Et, euh… Bella ! Bella, par ici ! Elle avait fait semblant d'hésiter sur mon prénom.

Début du jeu de rôle. Froncement de sourcils, je regarde Cooper, qui me renvoie un regard interrogatif. Nous nous dirigeons vers les Cullen.

- On était en sport ensemble, continue Alice avec un sourire avenant. Je te présente ? Edward et Emmett, mes frères, et Rosalie et Jasper, mes frère et sœur adoptifs.

Je souris à la ronde.

- Voici Cooper.

- Salut, Cooper, fit Alice. Vous mangez avec nous à midi ?

- Avec plaisir, souris-je.

Les autres lycées nous regardaient avec surprise et envie. Surprise, parce que voir les Cullen se mêler à d'autres personnes, ça ne devait pas leur arriver souvent -ok, jamais-, et envie, parce que, je suppose, nous devions être tous en tête des lycéens les plus convoités, du fait de l'attirance que nous provoquions chez les humains.

Je décidais de les ignorer ; mais ça n'était pas si facile. Je ne me ferais sans doute jamais à l'idée d'être au centre de l'attention.

Nous rentrâmes tous en cours.

Première heure, je ne la partageais avec personne. Elle passa vite ; l'histoire et la géographie m'intéressaient peu. L'histoire, j'en connaissais une bonne partie du programme scolaire pour l'avoir vécue ; d'ailleurs, c'est fou le nombre de conneries que l'on pouvait raconter dans les livres. La géographie, eh bien, j'avais tant voyagé que j'étais assez calée…

Deuxième heure, littérature.

Qui disait littérature disait Edward.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle. Quand j'y entrais, Edward était déjà assis. À la même place. Et il y avait toujours les deux mêmes places libres, l'une à côté de lui, l'autre derrière Lisa.

Hier, je n'avais pas du tout hésité quant à laquelle choisir. Et aujourd'hui, non plus. Je me dirigeais vers Edward.

Ben quoi ? Après tout, nous allions devenir amis officiellement ! Et puis un cours de plus à écouter les conneries de Lisa… Non merci.

- Je peux ? Demandais-je en désignant la chaise à côté de lui, sous le regard surpris de tous les autres élèves… Et du prof, par la même occasion.

Un instant, j'eus peur que, par vengeance, il me réponde non, devant tout le monde.

Ç'aurait été puéril, et surprenant de sa part, pourtant j'en avais réellement peur.

Mais tout se passa bien ; il me fit un sourire et me tira la chaise. Je m'assis à côté de lui et me plongeais dans la contemplation du tableau.

Oh, je faisais déjà un effort en m'asseyant à côté de lui ! Après ce qui s'était passé entre nous…

Au début, je craignais qu'il ne cherche à me parler ; mais il demeura fixe, lui aussi apparemment très intéressé par le tableau. Le prof devait se demander ce qu'il avait écrit de si exceptionnel.

Par moments, il tourna la tête pour me contempler quelques instants, toujours silencieux.

Je commençais à me sentir bizarre.

J'aurais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait.

Ça me rappelait les cours de Biologie pendant lesquels nous nous étions tant bien que mal apprivoisés, du temps où j'étais humaine.

.

_Edward POV _

Elle s'était assise à côté de moi.

Bon, d'accord, je me doutais que c'était parce que nous allions afficher publiquement notre amitié. Mais quand même, ça n'aurait pas fait bizarre si, pour les premiers cours, elle avait regagné sa place derrière l'autre pipelette.

Elle s'était assise à côté de moi.

Elle passa l'heure à regarder le tableau ; oui, le cours de littérature était encore l'un des seuls où le prof écrivait au tableau, et ne projetait pas directement une diapositive. Je suppose que c'était dans le but de rappeler aux élèves qu'une langue, ça peut s'écrire avec un stylo, et non par l'intermédiaire d'un clavier. Enfin bon.

J'essayais de faire comme elle ; mais ce fut vain. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter de longs regards.

J'avais besoin de m'imprégner d'elle. De sa nouvelle apparence.

Je détallais sa peau, plus pâle qu'auparavant ; elle était si blanche qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à voir ses veines courir dessous. Mais non ; bien entendu, chez un vampire, le sang n'y coule plus, ne traçant plus son chemin bleuté. Je savais que sa peau devait être désormais dure comme le marbre -sauf pour le toucher d'un vampire- ; mais elle paraissait si douce sous l'éclairage léger de la salle de cours… Ses boucles brunes, d'une couleur chaleureuse et aux reflets soyeux, descendaient dans son cou, chatouillant sa nuque et caressant son dos. J'avais envie d'y plonger mes doigts, de dégager les quelques mèches qui couvraient sa joue. Sa joue qui ne rougirait plus ; c'était l'un de mes regrets, mais c'était un mal pour un bien, si l'on pouvait dire.

Mon regard dévia vers ses yeux. Enfin, vers le seul œil que je pouvais voir d'où j'étais. Une chaude couleur ambre, aucune surprise. Ils étaient un peu foncés, s'accordant à merveille avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Rosalie, elle, buvait souvent, pour éclaircir ses yeux afin d'obtenir la même harmonie avec ses cheveux blonds.

Je descendais jusqu'à sa bouche ; ni trop fine, ni pulpeuse. Ses lèvres paraissaient un peu plus rouges du fait du contraste avec sa peau ; elles donnaient envie d'y goûter.

À pas trop de monde, j'espérais.

La sonnerie de fin du cours retentit ; Bella se leva très rapidement.

Presque par réflexe, je lui saisis le poignet ; nos regards se croisèrent quelques instants.

Dans ses yeux passa une lueur triste qui me déchira de l'intérieur ; puis elle se reprit. Je la relâchais sans un mot. Elle s'en alla, cette fois à une allure normale. Décontractée.

Courage, c'était bientôt midi ; j'allais pouvoir la revoir, et lui parler cette fois.

Quand la pause déjeuner arriva enfin, je rejoignis mes frères et sœurs à notre table habituelle. Deux chaises avaient été rajoutées, nous étions un peu plus serrés. C'est ça qu'il y avait de bien avec les tables rondes.

Ils étaient déjà tous à table ; Bella était assise entre Cooper et Alice. Quand j'arrivais, Alice changea de chaise, mine de rien, afin que je prenne sa place. _Très fin, petite sœur_.

Ceci dit, je la remerciais intérieurement. Bella s'était légèrement raidie, et je devinai qu'elle avait fusillé Alice du regard ; mais elle se détendit si rapidement que les humains n'avaient rien dû remarquer.

Jasper commença à parler, à voix assez basse pour que nous soyons les seuls à entendre.

- Hum, Bella… Est-ce que tu pourrais… Euh, si ça te dérange pas…

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif, puis comprit. Elle bloqua nos pouvoirs ; je n'entendais plus aucune pensée, et Jasper, logiquement, ne ressentait plus aucune émotion.

Jazz avait raison. C'était réellement reposant d'être avec Bella.

- Alors, Bella. Parle-nous un peu de toi, commença Emmett avec sa grosse voix d'ours. Alice n'a pas arrêté de nous saouler hier soir avec tes capacités en badminton.

Bella le fusilla du regard. Pour jouer le jeu face aux autres élèves, il lui fallait répondre. Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle ; ça, je m'en souvenais parfaitement.

- Oh, rien à dire, répondit-elle, évasive. J'étais en Europe, avant ; en France. Quant à mes capacités en sport, j'ai eu un bon prof, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil pour Cooper, qui lui renvoya un sourire renversant.

Enfin, renversant pour une humaine. _Dans cette salle bondée d'adolescentes aux hormones déchaînées, il ferait mieux de faire gaffe_, pensais-je avec un brin de méchanceté.

Emmett haussa les sourcils d'un air intéressé. Ne pouvant lire ses pensées, j'en ignorais la teneur exacte ; mais j'imaginais bien que ça devait être du genre : _« _ _Tiens tiens… ça ouvre les portes à mes petits commentaires grivois ça… Voyons si Bella est toujours aussi facile à gêner ! »…_

Je le fusillais du regard immédiatement, qu'il n'ait même pas l'idée de commencer à en parler ; je ne savais pas réellement quelle était la nature de la relation entre Cooper et Bella, mais je n'avais pas envie d'entendre les lourdes allusions d'Emmett sur eux.

Il bougonna dans son coin mais se retint.

- Mais c'est injuste. Vous savez des trucs sur moi, et moi rien. Emmett, je parie que tu es le sportif de la famille.

_Bien rattrapé, Bella._

Emmett se pavana comme un coq.

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

Il commença à partir en délire sur ses prouesses ; et le déjeuner se poursuivit ainsi, chacun faisant mine de se présenter.

Bon, ben, tant pis, je n'avais pas pu parler avec Bella. Je me rattraperai une prochaine fois !

.

_Cooper POV_

Mais quels abrutis ces deux-là ! Ils ne se parlaient pas, ne se regardaient même pas. Alice s'était décalée pour qu'ils puissent se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre ; mais ils se tenaient tous deux à une distance plus que respectable.

C'était à se demander comment ils avaient réussi à sortir ensemble cent ans plus tôt. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'un sérieux coup de pouce pour se décoincer tous les deux. Ce coup de pouce, j'étais plus que prêt à le leur donner ; dans mon for intérieur, je savais, _je sentais _que Bella et Edward étaient faits pour être ensemble. Cet idiot était le seul capable de la rendre heureuse ; et j'étais prêt à tout pour qu'il le fasse.

Et je voyais bien que dans cette mission « aider les deux tourtereaux à recoller les morceaux », je ne serais pas seul. Tous les enfants Cullen avaient l'air motivés pour ça.

Le repas -du moins, la pause déjeuner- se termina ; nous nous levions avec Bella pour nous diriger vers notre cours de biologie.

À peine assis, nous commencions à parler.

- Alors, pas trop dur ? Demandais-je avec compassion.

Bella haussa les épaules.

- De quoi, d'être au centre de l'attention ? Si, ça l'est toujours. Mais bon, on s'y fait.

Très bien, elle éludait le sujet Edward. Je n'allais pas lui faciliter la tâche !

- Comment s'est passé le cours de littérature ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Bella, soupirais-je.

- Quoi ? Je me suis mise à côté d'Edward, et on ne s'est rien dit. Point à la ligne.

Je levais les yeux au ciel ; ces deux-là étaient vraiment…

La voix du prof nous ramena à la réalité.

- Vous deux, au fond, ça vous dérangerait de répondre à la question ?

_Quelle question ? Merde_. Je jetais un regard à Bella ; elle n'avait pas prêté plus d'attention au prof que moi.

- Nous n'avons pas écouté, défiais-je tranquillement le prof.

- Petit merdeux, murmura Bella très rapidement.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda le prof.

- Parce que je me demande pourquoi vous ne parlez pas de la prémétaphase dans ce chapitre. Vous savez, après la prophase, et avant la réelle métaphase.

Sur le coup, le prof ne sut que répondre. C'est d'une voix prudente qu'il reprit la parole.

- Nous ne voyons pas pourquoi vous compliquer les choses en vous rajoutant trop de noms.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant, quand on connaît les quatre phases que vous avez citées, celle-là n'est plus très difficile à apprendre, et son nom est assez parlant pour ne pas nous embrouiller.

- Elle est moins importante que les autres, s'agaça le prof.

- C'est pourtant celle durant laquelle a lieu la rupture de l'enveloppe nucléaire. Nécessaire, pour la séparation des chromosomes.

Le prof s'énerva franchement cette fois ; j'avais réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il n'était pas bien résistant celui-là.

- Vous n'allez pas m'apprendre mon métier quand même ? L'éducation nationale considère qu'il est inutile que vous sachiez ce détail à votre niveau !

Je souris, pendant que les autres élèves se mettaient à rire devant la tête du prof -même s'ils n'avaient a priori pas compris grand-chose de ce qui venait d'être dit- et que Bella levait les yeux au ciel.

- Gamin, fit-elle en pouffant, après que le prof eut reprit son cours, un peu vexé.

- Au moins il ne nous embêtera plus je pense, souris-je.

Elle rit ; hélas, la fin du cours arriva vite. C'était le seul cours où je m'amusais ; ceci n'était dû qu'à la présence de Bella.

Ah, quoi que mon cours suivant, je le partageais avec Edward. Ça pouvait être marrant aussi.

J'entrais dans la salle et me dirigeait vers une table vide. Il n'était pas encore là ; j'espérais secrètement qu'il viendrait se placer à côté de moi.

Manque de pot. C'est une espèce de rousse dont les vêtements -où plutôt l'absence de vêtements ?- révélaient à peu près 80 % de sa surface corporelle qui vint s'asseoir à côté de moi avec un sourire aguicheur.

Je soupirais, ennuyé. Edward entrait à ce moment dans la salle ; je lui jetais un regard ; il avait l'air moqueur.

_Je te le revaudrais_, pensais-je bien fort, espérant que Bella ne me couvrait pas avec son pouvoir. Il pouffa doucement de rire.

Ah, Bella ne me couvrait pas. Il allait falloir que je lui bloque mes pensées par tous les moyens dont je disposais.

Connaissant ses goûts musicaux, notamment son amour pour Debussy, je commençais à me passer du rap en boucle dans la tête.

Il m'envoya un regard énervé ; je souris de plus belle.

Mauvaise idée. La rouquine crut que c'était pour elle.

- J'ai adoré comment t'as répondu au prof tout à l'heure.

- Mmh, parce que tu as compris de quoi on parlait ?

Elle éclata de rire ; je levais les yeux au ciel. _Quelle dinde ! _Edward, lui, faisait de son mieux pour réprimer un fou rire. J'ignorais à quoi pensait la rouquine, mais je suppose que ça m'impliquait dans une situation… que je n'avais aucune envie de connaître. Je le fusillais du regard ; mais il ne le remarqua pas, continuant à fixer la diapositive du prof, l'œil brillant.

Bon, je crois que j'étais sur le point de passer l'une des plus longues heures de ma vie.

.

_Bella POV_

Fin de la journée. Cela m'était égal ; l'école n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un moyen de passer le temps. Maintenant, je suppose qu'on allait faire semblant de se séparer avec les Cullen, puis se retrouver un peu plus tard.

Je sortis de mon cours de sport avec Alice ; je cherchais Cooper des yeux.

J'eus du mal à le trouver, et pour cause ! Il était entouré de trois volailles qui babillaient et rigolaient comme des pintades autour de lui.

Heureusement que la grippe aviaire avait été presque éradiquée ; sans quoi ces trois filles-là auraient eu toutes les chances d'être touchées.

Cooper me lança un regard suppliant.

Jeu de rôle. Celui-là, c'était l'un de nos préférés. On l'avait mis en place pour se débarrasser de nos prétendants respectifs.

Je commençais à marcher vers Cooper d'une démarche que certains auraient qualifiée de féline, un sourire charmeur sur mes lèvres. Cooper gardait son regard ancré dans le mien ; j'arrivais vite devant lui, et passais entre les pintades sans même m'excuser. Elles eurent l'air en colère, mais n'osèrent rien dire ; et d'ailleurs, je les ignorais superbement.

J'agrippais les pans de la veste de Cooper, et l'approchais brusquement de moi, plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il m'enlaça, et nous offrîmes à nos spectateurs un baiser qui aurait pu remporter un concours de french kiss.

Je me décalais quand même assez rapidement ; je détestais toujours autant me montrer en public. C'était vraiment pour Cooper que je faisais ça.

Je passais un bras possessif autour de sa taille, et offris un sourire un peu moqueur aux pintades.

- Tu ne me présentes pas, chéri ?

- Elles n'en valent pas la peine, mon cœur.

Il m'ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, et je montais dedans, pendant que les 3 groupies nous regardaient avec des airs mi-choqués, mi-vexés. Cooper démarra et s'en alla.

Je n'avais même pas posé les yeux sur Edward ; sincèrement, je ne tenais pas à savoir comment il avait pris ce baiser.

**

* * *

Vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez, vous, les pensées d'Edward quant à ce baiser !!!  
**

**Désolée pour le petit débat en bio qui aura peut-être paru un peu chiant à certains d'entre vous… Mais bon c'était dans le but que Cooper tienne tête au prof ^^**


	8. Ambiguité

**Session réponse !!!**

**July : ne sois pas si triste… Lol voici la réaction tant attendue d'Edward !!!**

**Cricri : oui, voilà la réaction tant attendue… Enjoy !!! :-D**

**Melo.c.42 : mdr, t'excuses pas, comment ne pas aimer les longues reviews ?! ^^ merci pour ta remarque, j'ai rectifié ! Oui en effet, Cooper est un peu dans le genre Emmett… Alors j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !!! Mdr. T'as pas tort, Jazz aurait été dans la classe avec notre petit couple, c'est tous les élèves qui auraient sauté sur leur voisin(e) ! En effet la rousse, c'est à peu près le même genre que Lauren… Ce genre de filles, c'est comme les boulets, c'est intemporel ! Allez, j'écourte un peu la réponse, j'espère que tu vas autant aimer ce chapitre !!!**

**Merci à Galswinthe et melo.c.42, pour m'avoir fait remarquer mes erreurs !!! Et re-merci à tous mes reviewers !**

**

* * *

AMBIGUITE**

_POV Edward_

Je m'étais bien marré pendant ce cours que j'avais en commun avec Cooper ; la rouquine s'était fait des films à faire faire un arrêt cardiaque à une nonne. J'avais eu raison au self ; il ferait mieux de garder ses sourires pour lui.

Il était plutôt doué dans la dissimulation de pensées, cet enfoiré. Pareil qu'Alice. Quand il avait commencé à se passer tout le répertoire qu'il connaissait en rap et autre hip-hop dans la tête, ça m'avait rapidement mis sur les nerfs.

Et à la fin de l'heure, p*****, j'étais sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. Et lui qui me regardait avec son air goguenard…

Quoique son air goguenard, il ne l'avait pas gardé longtemps. Sa groupie rousse l'avait talonné après le cours, puis avait été rejointe par deux de ses amies à la fin de la journée. Je savourais ma vengeance -bon, ok, je n'avais rien à voir dedans, mais je m'en contentais- quand _elle_ était apparue.

Et là, c'est moi qui avait moins rigolé.

Elle l'avait embrassé.

Et pas de n'importe quelle manière ; en fait, disons, de manière à ce que les autres filles comprennent sans ambiguïté sa relation avec Cooper.

Pour les élèves lambda, ce baiser était clair.

Mais pour moi, ma crise de jalousie passée -soyons honnête, pas totalement passée- il soulevait de nombreuses questions.

Bon, ok, pas si nombreuses ; mais je m'en posais une de taille quand même.

_Pourquoi Cooper n'a pas arrêté de se passer du rap dans la tête en l'embrassant ?_

C'est vrai, quoi, j'aurais la chance d'être le copain de Bella, j'aurais des tas d'autres choses à penser en l'embrassant ! Ou plutôt, je ne penserais plus vraiment. Peu importe ; dans tous les cas, je ne me contrôlerais pas ainsi !

Alors que se passait-il ? Il ne l'aimait pas réellement ? N'était-elle qu'une passade ?

À cette pensée, je grognais. Bella méritait mieux que ça. Elle méritait d'être la première dans le cœur de son amant.

Ceci dit, après tout, il était possible que je me fasse des illusions. Que je cherche à me convaincre que, malgré les apparences, la relation entre Bella et Cooper n'était pas si forte.

Et s'il y avait une autre chose qui m'énervait, c'est que…

Malgré tout ça, je n'arrivais pas à détester Cooper. Au fond, comment l'aurais-je pu ? Il était là pour protéger Bella, et par-dessus tout, il la rendait heureuse.

_J'ai eu ma chance_, pensais-je avec tristesse.

Nous étions retournés chez nous dans le silence le plus total ; les autres avaient vu le baiser échangé par Bella et Cooper, et ne savaient plus trop où se mettre. Carlisle et Esmée virent bien que quelque chose n'allait pas ; ils interrogèrent mes frères et sœurs du regard ; ceux-ci leur répondirent par un haussement d'épaules.

Soudain, la colère l'emporta en moi.

- Ça va, pas la peine de me préserver ! Commençais-je à m'emporter.

Les autres me regardèrent tous, surpris.

- C'est vrai, quoi ! Ils sont en couple, et alors ? Bella ne m'appartient pas.

Ma voix se brisa sur la fin. J'avais conscience que c'était contre Bella, Cooper, et surtout contre moi-même que j'étais en colère, mais me défouler sur ma famille me faisait du bien.

Je sentis Jasper m'envoyer une vague de calme. Cela marcha sur le coup, mais la colère reprit vite le dessus.

- Oh non, ça va toi hein ? Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder avec pitié, ça ne changera rien. Et je vais TRES bien.

Ok, j'avais peut-être exagéré. Ils avaient l'air de moins en moins convaincu.

- Edward, commença Jasper.

- Quoi ? Aboyais-je.

Il se raidit, et les autres me fusillèrent du regard.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être agressif, cracha Rosalie.

J'haussais les épaules, de mauvaise humeur.

- Je suppose que tu as entendu les pensées de Cooper, pendant qu'il embrassait Bella. Il n'était pas couvert, j'ai pu ressentir ses émotions.

Je ne calculais pas immédiatement ce que cela pouvait signifier ; je répondis d'une voix peu amène.

- Je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose, il a pensé à des conneries pendant tout ce temps.

- Ah ? Et bien, peu importe. Ses sentiments, en revanche, il n'a pas pu me les cacher.

Un grand silence se fit ; tout le monde se tourna vers Jasper, moi le premier.

- Il ne l'aime pas. Enfin si ; mais pas comme toi tu l'aimes. Je n'ai ressenti que de l'amitié. Très forte, certes… Mais…

Je buvais ses paroles ; l'espoir, sournois, commença à se réinfiltrer en moi, annihilant peu à peu la colère. Mais le tout fut bientôt remplacé par de la tristesse.

- Et Bella… murmurais-je.

Mal à l'aise, Jasper se dandina.

- Tu sais bien que venant d'elle, je ne ressens rien.

J'hochais la tête.

J'avais mal pour elle ; si jamais elle était réellement amoureuse de Cooper…

Bon Dieu, il avait intérêt à ne pas la faire souffrir.

Le portable d'Alice vibra. Elle regarda l'expéditeur du message qu'elle venait de recevoir, et se mit à sautiller sur place.

- Cooper et Bella sont sur la falaise, ils nous demandent si on les rejoint !

Emmett et Rosalie acquiescèrent, Jasper aussi -inutile, on savait bien qu'il suivrait Alice partout. Moi, je ne voulais pas. Cela les attrista un peu ; mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Carlisle et Esmée décidèrent de rester avec moi, mais leur demandèrent de revenir avec eux ici dans la soirée.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas m'épargner ou quoi ?

Les autres partirent ; moi, je m'apprêtais à m'isoler.

- Edward, fit Carlisle.

Bon, je me doutais que j'allais avoir droit à une conversation.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il, hésitant, si l'amour de Bella et Cooper n'est qu'à sens unique… D'ailleurs, on ignore s'il elle l'aime ! Ça ne durera pas.

J'haussais les épaules, puis alla m'installer au piano.

.

_Rosalie POV_

Je ne savais pas trop que penser. J'étais un peu déchirée ; d'un côté, je me sentais mal pour Edward, même si ça n'était pas toujours tout rose entre nous. Il devait souffrir ; ce n'était pas très dur à imaginer, il me suffisait de me mettre à sa place. D'un autre, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Bella d'avoir refait sa vie.

Quoique visiblement, l'amour qu'elle partageait avec Cooper n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Nous arrivâmes très rapidement à la falaise ; une fois de plus, j'étais heureuse de voir le visage de Bella. Je me dis que c'était normal ; ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'on avait appris sa condition.

Cooper était assis là ; elle était contre lui, la tête sur son épaule. En nous voyant, elle se leva et nous accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Alice lui sauta dessus.

- Bella !

Elle rit.

- C'est bon Ali, ça fait pas des heures que vous vous êtes séparées ! Râla Emmett.

Alice le fusilla du regard, puis se retourna à nouveau vers Bella.

- Bonne journée ?

Bella haussa les épaules.

- Pareil que vous, j'imagine.

Nous gardâmes le silence, tous un peu gênés.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

Alice me jeta un bref regard. Elle se demandait si elle devait poser LA question.

Je lui facilitais le dilemme ; je pris la parole.

- Bella, tu es avec Cooper ou non ?

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, et Bella se mordit la lèvre.

- Non, répondit-elle enfin, se retournant vers nous. Nous l'avons été, mais ça n'a jamais été sérieux.

Un grand soulagement s'abattit sur tout notre groupe ; et Edward, cet imbécile qui n'avait pas voulu venir. Du coup, il doutait encore.

Alice se jeta -à nouveau- au cou de Bella.

- Super ! Tu vas pouvoir ressortir avec Edward alors !

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'elle ne passait pas par quatre chemins.

Bella, gênée, se détacha de son étreinte ; Cooper, lui, eut un reniflement de dédain.

Je le fusillais du regard ; insinuait-il qu'Edward n'était pas assez bien pour Bella ?

- Faudrait encore qu'ils se décoincent tous les deux, fit-il, imperturbable.

Je le regardais, surprise. Je m'étais trompée sur son compte ; il se moquait simplement du comportement de Bella et de mon frère.

Et il avait de quoi.

Je lui souris ; là, c'est lui qui eut l'air de tomber des nues. Emmett rit, et lui donna une accolade d'ours. Je crus qu'il allait cracher ses poumons morts.

- T'as pas tort, vieux frère.

Il n'y a que Bella qui avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, ok ? J'interdis quiconque de s'en mêler. C'est clair ?

- Oui, Bells, très clair, fit Cooper.

- Tu me prends pour une conne ? Je sais bien que tu as croisé tes doigts dans ton dos.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas fait, fit Cooper en levant ses mains en signe d'honnêteté ; tout simplement parce que je n'ai rien promis, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Emmett s'esclaffa, suivi de nous tous, alors que Bella avait l'air prête à exploser.

C'était tordant de la voir ainsi. Elle aurait été humaine, je crois que de la fumée lui serait sortie des oreilles.

- En tous cas, sacré baiser, fit Emmett avec une œillade suggestive.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Fallait bien qu'il remette ça sur le tapis. On allait bientôt subir ses commentaires déplacés.

- En cent ans, on a eu le temps de s'entraîner, répondit Cooper avec un autre clin d'œil.

Ouh là, si il rentrait dans le jeu de mon idiot de mari, on n'allait pas s'en sortir.

- Je vois que ma petite Bella a fait des progrès alors, fit-il en l'enlaçant.

- Je souhaite à Rose de pouvoir en dire autant de toi, Em', répondit-elle, stoïque.

Emmett eut l'air surpris ; c'était la première fois qu'elle lui répondait, et même si sa réplique n'était pas exceptionnelle, ça avait eu le don de lui rabattre son clapet. Je ris.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! Fit Emmett en lâchant Bella. Où est passée ma Bella timide et effarouchée ?

- Cent ans passés avec lui ont eu raison d'elle, fit Bella en désignant Cooper.

Cooper rit, visiblement fier de lui. Emmett lui donna une grande claque dans le dos. Décidément, à ce rythme, Cooper aurait besoin de voir un kiné. L'idée me fit sourire.

- T'es un bon, toi, fit mon nounours. J'le savais, j'l'ai bien senti.

- Toi ? Sentir quelque chose ? Avec ton absence totale de feeling ? Lui renvoyais-je.

Il me tira la langue, et je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Mais quels gamins ces deux-là, soupira Bella, traduisant à merveille mes pensées.

Cooper croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et fixa Bella, l'air un peu… dangereux.

- Un problème, Bella ? Fit-il d'une voix trop calme.

Elle déglutit, inquiète. Puis adopta la même attitude que lui et le défia du regard.

- Je te retourne la question, racaille des bacs à sable.

Il haussa un sourcil, et se tourna vers Emmet.

- Je crois que nos femmes sont en train de se moquer de nous, là. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Ouh là. Ça sentait vraiment mauvais.

- J'en pense que tu as raison, mon très cher ami.

_Oh non, non, NON !_

- Et que faut-il faire dans ces cas-là ?

Emmett fit semblant de réfléchir. En même temps, réfléchir chez lui n'était pas naturel.

- Leur remettre les idées en place ?

Cooper acquiesça.

_Putain, à quoi ils pensent tous les deux ? _Je regrettais de ne pas avoir le don d'Edward.

- J'aurais plutôt dit leur rafraîchir les idées… fit le blond, regardant l'eau en bas de la falaise.

Emmett ricana, suivant son regard.

_Ah non, pas ça !_

- N'y pensez même pas !

Bella et moi avions crié d'une seule voix.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et se dirigèrent vers nous. On commença à reculer prudemment.

- On ne va pas se laisser faire ! Prévint Bella.

- Allez Belli-Bello, fit Emmett, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu le faisais !

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Belli-Bello ? Souligna Cooper, curieux.

- Ouais, ça ressemble à méli-mélo. Tu ne l'as jamais vue humaine, avec sa capacité incroyable à s'emmêler avec ses propres pieds !

Cooper s'esclaffa sous le regard noir de Bella. Nounours semblait très fier du surnom qu'il venait de lui trouver.

- Emmett, si tu fais ça, tu peux faire ceinture pendant plusieurs jours, le prévins-je.

La menace atteint par miracle son cerveau, et il s'arrêta, hésitant. Cooper se retourna vers lui.

- Allez, mec, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es pas capable de la faire changer d'avis ?

Emmett sourit, et recommença à s'avancer vers nous.

- J'aurai ta peau, Cooper, sifflais-je.

Celui-ci rigola.

- On verra ça ma belle.

Bella tenta la menace à son tour.

- Je te préviens, je ne couvrirai plus tes pensées, Cooper. Tu deviendras un livre ouvert !

Cooper haussa un sourcil, amusé.

- Moi je m'en fous, c'est Edward qui va pas être content d'entendre tout mon répertoire de rap à longueur de journée.

Emmett éclata de rire.

- J'y avais jamais pensé à celle-là !

Cool, mon ours avait trouvé une deuxième âme sœur. Je me tournais vers Bella, et nous nous concertâmes du regard. On démarra au quart de tour, et courûmes vers la forêt ; hélas, les deux gamins nous rattrapèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Ils nous traînèrent tant bien que mal vers le bord de la falaise, cette tâche rendue difficile par la force que nous mîmes à nous débattre. Emmett me souleva et me colla sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Je commençais à lui marteler le dos, mais rien n'y fit. Je vis que Cooper avait, lui, soulevé Bella comme une jeune mariée, et la maintenait tant bien que mal contre lui. Mon regard glissa sur Alice et Jasper. La première se mordillait la lèvre, l'air désolé, et le second faisait semblant d'être captivé par le ciel.

- Bande de faux frères, hurla-je, venez nous aider !

- Désolé, fit Jazz, sortant de sa contemplation, on ne tient pas à subir leurs foudres.

- Poules mouillées !

On se débattit encore quelques instants, puis Cooper et Emmett se concertèrent du regard avec un sourire idiot, et sautèrent, nous entraînant dans leur chute.

Nous criâmes avant de plonger dans l'eau sombre et de nous enfoncer de plusieurs mètres en profondeur. Les gars nous lâchèrent ; je ne savais plus vraiment où se trouvait la surface, mais, supposant que j'étais restée droite en plongeant, je nageais à la verticale. J'atteignis rapidement l'air, et pris une grande inspiration -même si je n'en avais pas besoin. Je fus rapidement rejointe par Bella, puis par les deux enfoirés.

- Emmett ! Gueulais-je en me jetant sur lui. Mon brushing ! Tu vas me le payer !

Bella se jeta sur Cooper, et nous rîmes quelques instants, bataillant dans l'eau qui aurait pu paraître glacée à un humain, mais était chaude pour nous. D'en haut de la falaise, Alice et Jasper nous regardaient avec envie. Soudain, Jasper attrapa la main d'Alice et se jeta dans le vide, l'entraînant avec lui. Elle poussa un bref cri aigu avant d'atteindre l'eau.

Nous continuâmes à jouer ainsi quelques minutes ; puis un sale odeur vint nous effleurer les narines.

Les loups étaient sur la plage ; en fait cette fois, seulement trois d'entre eux, tous sous leur forme humaine, David en tête.

Cooper fronça les sourcils et plissa son nez dans une moue de dégoût.

- Vous pourriez pas gueuler plus fort ? Commença à aboyer David.

- Si pourquoi ? Tu veux une démonstration ?

C'est Cooper qui avait répondu. Évidemment.

- Toi, la grande gueule, tu commences à m'énerver !

- C'est toi qui me parle de gueule, clébard ?

- La ferme ! Fit David, commençant à entrer dans l'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kiki ? T'es énervé parce que c'est l'heure de la pâtée et que ton maî-maître est en retard ? Railla Cooper.

David eut l'air de péter un câble, et s'avança encore plus dans l'eau. Bella se plaça entre lui et Cooper, et tenta de désamorcer le conflit.

- Bon, arrêtez vous deux ! C'est quoi votre problème ? On est en paix, je vous le rappelle !

Jasper envoya une vague de calme ; tout le monde se détendit de façon perceptible. Enfin, sauf Bella bien sûr.

- Ok, commença Cooper en levant les mains en guise de bonne foi. Je promet que je ne donnerai plus de nom de caniche à Monsieur le clebs… pardon, le Loup en chef.

Celui-ci fronça à nouveau les sourcils, visiblement prêt à mordre, mais Bella croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pour un chef, je trouve que tu ne réagis pas de façon très mâture, lui fit-elle.

Cela eut le don de le vexer.

- Bien. Continuez à vous amuser, mais putain, gueulez moins fort. Si des humains vous entendaient, ils se demanderaient ce que vous foutez là !

Nous acquiesçâmes tous ; les loups reprirent leur forme animale, et s'en allèrent.

Nous sortîmes de l'eau ; il faisait déjà nuit, les nôtres devaient se demander ce qu'on foutait.

Nous rentrâmes à la villa, trempés. Carlisle et Esmée, ainsi qu'Alain, qui les avait rejoints, nous accueillirent avec un regard mi-interrogatif, mi-amusé, et Edward avec un regard meurtrier en direction de Cooper.

Ah ben oui. Il ne savait toujours pas quelle était exactement sa relation avec Bella.

Et puis tant pis, ça lui apprendrait à ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ! Ça lui ferait un peu les pieds, d'être jaloux. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi le détromper tout de suite ; au fond, il avait l'éternité pour se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

Un instant, je crains qu'il n'ait lu dans mes pensées ; je lui jetais un regard à la dérobée, et son visage me rassura. Visiblement, Bella avait bloqué son pouvoir.

- Vous êtes conscients que vous n'allez pas rentrer dans la maison tant que vous ne serez pas secs ? Fit Esmée, croisant les bras.

Alice et moi bougonnions ; ça allait prendre la nuit pour sécher ! Comment nous préparer pour le lycée, hein ?

Emmett eut une idée brillante. Enfin, brillante… Tout est relatif. Il se mit complètement à poil, et attendit quelques minutes d'être sec, alors que tout le monde se détournait en râlant.

- Emmett !

Il était vraiment impossible.

- Quoi ? Vous inquiétez pas, les filles, je vous ramène de quoi vous changer.

- Et pas à moi ? Fit Jazz.

- Non, toi, tu te démerdes.

Emmett disparut à l'intérieur de la maison ; Jasper soupira et se déshabilla à son tour, alors que nous nous retournions tous, dégoûtés -sauf Alice, qui prit un air gourmand.

Bella éclata de rire, et dit :

- Ok, on va vous laisser. À tout à l'heure ?

Elle disparut dans la nuit, suivie d'Alain et Cooper.

Décidément, sa réapparition avait ramené de la vie dans notre quotidien.


	9. Sousentendus et malentendant

**Melo.c.42 : mdr quel enthousiasme !!! J'adore !!! Lol ben j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, tu verras que Cooper n'a pas fini de faire tourner Edward en bourrique… ;-D**

**L : merci !!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !!!**

**Cricri : voilà la réponse à ta question… j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre aussi drôle !**

**

* * *

SOUS-ENTENDUS ET MALENTENDANT**

_Cooper POV _

Cette nuit-là, je pensais à Bella. Et à Edward, par conséquent ; c'était vraiment dommage que cet idiot ne soit pas venu sur la falaise. Il aurait appris la véritable nature de ma relation avec Bella.

En même temps, ça lui faisait les pieds d'être un peu jaloux ; je n'avais pas l'intention de le détromper clairement. Il avait fait souffrir ma Bella ; je trouvais normal qu'il en bave un peu pour la récupérer. Et puis sincèrement, je voulais voir s'il était capable de faire des efforts pour la reconquérir. Elle méritait qu'on se batte pour elle.

Il fut bientôt l'heure de partir en cours ; nous nous préparâmes en 4ème vitesse et arrivâmes avec dix minutes d'avance.

Directement, nous nous dirigions vers les Cullen.

Je les saluai un par un, adressant un sourire particulièrement amical à Edward. Celui-ci me renvoya un regard noir. Ses frères et sœurs levèrent les yeux au ciel.

_Il en fait des efforts pour me détester ! À moins que ce ne soit naturel chez lui… M'enfin pourquoi ? Bah, le cœur a ses raisons…_

- Que la raison ignore, on sait, compléta Edward, peu amène.

Ah. Manière élégante de me dire qu'il m'entendait. C'est vrai que Bella m'avait dit qu'elle ne me couvrirait plus de son bouclier, pour se venger… Je me mis à me chanter une comptine dans ma tête. _1 km à pieds, ça use, ça use, 1 km à pieds, ça use les souliers… 2 km à pieds, …_

Edward gémit et se boucha les oreilles. Comme si ça pouvait l'aider. Je souris, narquois.

- À quoi tu penses, fit Bella, accusatrice.

- 4 km à pieds, ça use, ça use, me mis-je à chantonner tout haut.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me couvrit de son bouclier.

- C'est pas pour toi que je le fais ; c'est parce que là j'ai plutôt l'impression de punir Edward.

- Merci, souffla-t-il en la regardant.

Elle détourna les yeux.

Bon, pouvait-on dire que c'était un progrès ? J'avais des doutes.

Il me tardait l'heure que je partageais avec Edward.

_Bella POV_

La première heure de cours avait vite passé ; je me dirigeais maintenant vers ma classe de littérature, le ventre noué. Je regagnai ma place au côté d'Edward ; celui-ci me fixa, l'air triste.

Au début, je tentais de l'ignorer ; puis, comme à contrecoeur, je me tournai vers lui et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

Et là, j'eus l'impression de revenir cent ans en arrière.

J'eus l'impression de le détailler à nouveau pour la première fois, comme dans le self à cette époque où je pouvais encore rougir. Je découvrais à nouveau ses mèches cuivrées, qui quoique désordonnées donnaient l'impression de sortir d'une pub pour un gel. Je redécouvrais aussi ses yeux dorés, qui semblaient fouiller au plus profond de mon être -ou essayer, en tous cas. Ses avant-bras fins et musclés, nerveux. Sa peau très pâle, qui me paraissait froide et dure comme le marbre du temps où mon cœur battait encore, mais qui aujourd'hui je le savais, serait à ma température et me paraîtrait moins dure.

J'eus la sensation de tomber amoureuse pour la deuxième fois.

Intimidée, je détournai le regard et fis mine de me concentrer sur ce que disait le prof. C'est Edward qui rompit notre silence de sa voix douce comme le velours.

- Tu me manques, Bella.

Sa voix était triste ; un soudain élan me poussa à attraper sa main, qu'il tenait crispée sur ses genoux. Il se raidit, sous l'effet de la surprise, et je voulus la retirer rapidement, ne comprenant pas mon propre geste. Mais il me retint, et emprisonna mes doigts.

J'avais l'impression qu'un courant électrique courait le long de mon bras, se propageait dans mon épaule, descendait le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'à mes reins.

Le courant cessa de me chatouiller, remplacé par une sensation de bien-être.

Ma main dans la sienne, j'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé mon refuge.

.

_Edward POV_

Je tenais la main de Bella. Mieux, elle me l'avait donnée.

Ce simple geste me remplissait d'espoir ; j'aurais voulu ne jamais la lâcher. Sa main n'était plus chaude dans la mienne ; mais elle me faisait toujours le même effet. Ce courant électrique. Comment appeler ça ?

Était-ce vraiment la peine de chercher à donner un nom à ces sensations ? Tant qu'on ne les vivait pas, on ne pouvait les comprendre. Il fallait, parfois, ne pas chercher à expliquer tout ce qu'on ressentait. Oui, parfois les mots étaient vains, et même creux.

Le cours se déroula à la vitesse de l'éclair ; et je ressentis comme un grand vide au moment où Bella reprit sa main. Je lui lançais un regard désemparé.

Elle me fixa quelques instants, puis partit. Me laissant avec une affreuse sensation de solitude.

.

_Cooper POV_

Pendant la pause déjeuner, je vis bien que quelque chose avait changé. Bella et Edward me semblaient moins distants. Ils ne s'adressaient toujours pas la parole, certes, et Bella m'avait paru un peu récalcitrante à l'idée de se placer à côté d'Edward au début du repas ; mais elle s'était vite détendue, et ils se regardaient parfois d'une manière qu'ils devaient être les seuls à comprendre.

Je souris.

Pendant le cours de bio, l'envie me prit d'interroger Bella sur son cours de littérature ; mais elle avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Alors je la laissais tranquille, et essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose. Je décidai de passer l'heure à fixer le professeur ; il en fut vite agacé, et me jeta souvent des regards brefs. Mais il ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? _« Concentrez-vous sur votre voisine » _? L'idée me plaisait bien ; à chaque fois que je croisais son regard, je lui faisais un grand sourire. À la fin du cours, je lui jetais un au revoir avant de sortir de la salle.

Il devait me prendre pour un taré.

J'étais dans le couloir ; je vis soudain un attroupement de deux mecs du genre « sportif plus con que ses pieds » et trois filles du style Pouf-pouf girl qui encadraient une autre fille, à l'air désespéré.

- Dégage, Aline-la-nigaude, tu vois bien que tu nous bouches la vue !

Une vague de haine m'envahit, et je décidais de continuer mon chemin. Je détestais ces connards et autres poufiasses qui ne vivaient que pour le plaisir d'emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. Il valait mieux que je ne m'arrête pas. Il y avait toujours eu, et il y aurait toujours, dans chaque lycée, des têtes de turc à la merci des élèves populaires.

Je regardais autour ; personne n'avait l'intention d'intervenir. Certains regardaient la scène avec un sourire goguenard, sans doute heureux de ne pas être à la place de cette Aline. D'autres jouaient les aveugles, détournant le regard sur leurs ongles ou le lino.

Je trouvais ça presque aussi salaud de ne pas intervenir.

_C'est pourtant ce que tu fais_, fit une petite voix en moi. Oui, mais moi, j'avais des raisons ; il ne valait mieux pas que j'aille coller un pain à l'un des stéréotypes sur pattes qui bousculaient la pauvre fille.

Mon ouïe surdéveloppée me permit de capter d'autres mots.

- T'as vu ta gueule sérieux ? Ta place n'est pas au lycée, mais au musée des horreurs.

Ok.

Je fis demi-tour.

- Tu t'es regardé avant de parler ? commençais-je à dire haut et fort au gars qui venait d'ouvrir sa grande gueule, tout en continuant de m'avancer vers lui.

Cela eut le don de surprendre tout le monde ; un grand silence se fit dans le couloir. Désormais, tout le monde regardait la scène. Je m'arrêtais à trois mètres du gars que je venais de héler. Pour sa propre sécurité ; encore que sa sécurité, je m'en foutais royalement.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ? Fit celui-ci, roulant des mécaniques sans pour autant s'approcher de moi.

Ses amis semblaient mal à l'aise. J'avais conscience de par ma nature de vampire d'être un des mecs les plus en vue du lycée ; ils n'avaient sans doute pas envie de m'avoir à dos.

- Oui. Fis-je, très calme.

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Un instant, je crus qu'il allait être assez con pour venir me chercher des noises. Mais quelque chose dans mon regard dut le dissuader ; à défaut d'être intelligent, il devait avoir un minimum d'instinct, car il haussa les épaules et se barra, bientôt suivi de sa clique.

- Ça va, on faisait que s'amuser, bougonna-t-il vaguement.

Je tournais brièvement la tête vers la fille qu'ils emmerdaient ; elle n'osait pas trop me regarder, et fixait le sol, rouge de honte. Son regard croisa le mien une demi seconde ; mais cela me suffit pour lire dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension et… de la reconnaissance.

Je me détournai et partis, sans un mot pour elle. J'avais conscience que je ne devais pas avoir l'air sympathique ; mais je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle ait l'impression qu'on allait devenir amis. Je l'avais aidée ponctuellement, ça s'arrêtait là. En fait, je n'avais même pas fait ça pour l'aider ; c'était plutôt pour clouer le bec aux représentants d'une espèce en voie de prolifération : les connards pathétiques.

Je chassai rapidement ces pensées de ma tête, et rentrai dans la salle de cours que je partageais avec Edward. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres quand je vis qu'il était déjà assis, et qu'il restait une place libre à côté de lui.

Je me dirigeai directement dans cette direction, et me posai à cette place, ignorant superbement la rousse qui s'était assise au même endroit que la dernière fois, apparemment certaine que je la rejoindrais.

Edward regardait droit devant lui ; il me parla à vitesse vampirique.

- Elle se demande si tu n'es pas pédé.

Il arborait un sourire en coin.

- Tu permets que je t'embrasse ? Elle me lâchera peut-être, le narguais-je.

Il me fusilla du regard, soudain plus raide que la justice. J'étouffais un petit rire.

- Je pensais pourtant que notre petite scène d'hier avec Bella suffirait ; fis-je, l'air de rien.

Là, je sous-entendais quand même clairement que ce n'était qu'un rôle que nous avions joué, non ? Visiblement, il ne comprit pas. J'ignorais que c'était possible, mais il réussit à se raidir encore plus. Je soupirais.

_Il est bouché ou quoi ?_

- Bouché ? Pourquoi tu crois ça, me demanda-t-il, énervé.

Je lui jetais un regard. Je détestais qu'on lise dans mes pensées. _Bon, je recommence le rap ?_

Il me fusilla du regard.

Non, moi-même j'en avais marre. Je détestais le rap. Et puis il fallait varier les plaisirs.

Une idée lumineuse atteint mon esprit.

Avec un sourire goguenard, je me mis à chanter dans ma tête.

_Moi à mon Bisounours Je lui fais des bisous _

Edward aurait pu pâlir, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait. Il était en train de réaliser ce qu'il allait endurer durant tout le cours.

_Des gentils, des tout doux Des géants, des tout fous _

Il me jeta un regard, yeux écarquillés, se demandant si j'étais réellement sain d'esprit.

_Un bisou sur la joue Un bisou dans le cou Car mon p'tit Bisounours Il adore les bisous _

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, alors que je riais silencieusement. J'attaquais le refrain.

Je me demandais s'il préférait ça au rap. Il devait me détester.

.

_Jasper POV_

Dans le couloir, je croisais Edward et Cooper, qui sortaient de la même salle. Le premier avait l'air exténué, désespéré, au bord du suicide même. D'ailleurs, je ressentais toutes ces émotions émanant de lui. Le second, lui, était tout guilleret. Il arborait un peu le même air qu'a Emmett quand il vient de faire une de ses blagues plus ou moins débiles.

Je plaignis Edward.

Ils disparurent, chacun de leur côté. Je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours.

D'un commun accord, nous avions décidé avec mes frères et sœurs de ne pas révéler à Edward la nature de la relation entre Bella et Cooper ; d'une part parce que ça ne nous concernait pas directement, mais aussi -et surtout- parce que nous voulions qu'Edward fasse des efforts pour reconquérir Bella, nous voulions qu'il se surpasse, qu'il soit moins passif face à elle. C'est vrai, même il y a un siècle, leur couple s'était vite -quoique difficilement- formé, passés les premiers temps pendant lesquels notre frère avait fui en Alaska.

Là, il allait devoir trimer un peu.

Nous avions eu peur d'être trahis par nos pensées ; mais en fait, ça n'avait pas été si dur de les lui cacher. Il suffisait simplement de ne pas repenser au moment où Rose avait questionné Bella sur sa relation avec son ami. Du reste, nous avions d'autres choses à penser qu'à ces deux-là. Bon, on pensait majoritairement à Edward et Bella. Mais pas à Cooper !

Enfin bref.

Je retournais à mes priorités. À savoir, Alice. Les amours de mon frère ne regardaient que lui après tout.

.

_Edward POV_

Cooper était un véritable enfoiré.

Apparemment, il détestait le rap, mai ça ne l'avait pas empêché de ne penser qu'à ça pendant un cours entier, hier.

Et là, aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de me chanter la chanson des Bisounours. Toute l'heure.

Un véritable enfoiré. Je n'aurais pas crû ça possible, mais il surpassait Emmett en imagination pour m'agacer. Même si Emmett resterait à jamais le roi des blagues pourries.

Il s'acharnait sur moi ou quoi ?

Bon, il me fallait être honnête. J'étais pas très sympa avec lui.

Mais enfin, il sortait avec Bella !

Quoique… Oh, je ne comprenais pas leurs histoires. Vraiment. Des fois, on avait l'impression que c'était un jeu entre eux.

Et puis, ce qui m'énervait par-dessus tout, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à le haïr.

Bon, je le détestais. D'une certaine manière.

Mais je ne le haïssais pas.

Toutes ces nuances de sentiments commençaient à m'embrouiller l'esprit.

Et Bella dans tout ça ? L'aimait-elle ?

Et euh… Arrivait-elle à le supporter ?

Bon, ok, elle n'était pas dans ses pensées quand il se récitait le répertoire le plus pourri du 20ème et du 21ème siècle. Mais bon, ça devait être une seconde nature chez lui d'être aussi agaçant. On ne pouvait pas devenir aussi chiant en quelques jours.

Enfin, si elle l'aimait… Elle n'aurait pas tenu ma main, pendant le cours de littérature ? Si ? Ok, c'est moi qui avait tenu la sienne plutôt. Mais c'est elle qui l'avait prise à la base !

Bref, je ne savais plus où j'en étais.

C'était la fin des cours ; j'étais avec mes frères et sœurs près de ma voiture, Cooper nous rejoignit. Ne manquaient qu'Alice et Bella.

Cooper me dévisageait. Je lui rendais son regard. Dans son esprit, je n'entendais que des réminiscences de ses cours de la journée. Il s'appuya contre sa voiture, qui était garée à côté de la nôtre.

- Au fait, ta bagnole, elle n'est pas débridée ? Lança Rosalie, brisant le silence et détournant l'attention du blond.

- Non, fit-il. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien comment vous avez fait avec celle-là !

Rose sourit, fière d'elle. Et elle avait de quoi. La mécanique, c'était son rayon.

Elle commença à se lancer dans une discussion animée où elle lui expliquait comment elle réussissait à brouiller la perception du satellite et la transmission de bla bla bla… Je ne comprenais rien à son charabia. Autant il y a encore quelques années je me démerdais, autant depuis qu'on était passé au tout-électronique et ordinateur intégré, je nageais totalement. Bella et Alice revinrent enfin ; Rosalie conclut en disant qu'elle jetterait un coup d'œil à la voiture de Cooper à l'occasion.

Eh bien.

Elle devait l'apprécier.

Nous montâmes dans nos voitures ; nous avions prévu de nous rejoindre à la clairière. Cette fois, je ne me déroberais pas. Je comptais bien venir.

Nous rentrions en quatrième vitesse ; juste le temps de discuter vite fait avec Carlisle et Esmée, et nous étions repartis.

Je pouvais voir -et _entendre_- qu'ils étaient heureux de nous voir à nouveau si épanouis. Même moi.

Nous arrivâmes à la clairière avant Bella et Cooper. Ils nous rejoignirent peu de temps après. Nous nous assîmes en cercle ; je notais avec plaisir que, contrairement à Alice qui tenait la main de Jasper, et surtout contrairement à Emmett et Rosalie qui se donnaient en spectacle, aucun geste entre Cooper et Bella ne permettait de penser qu'ils soient ensemble.

Cooper remarqua que je les regardais ; mais je n'entendais pas ses pensées.

- Bon, les potes, on fait quoi ce soir ? Lança Emmett.

Rose haussa les épaules ; visiblement elle ne sentait pas très concernée. Bella et Jasper attendirent ; ils n'étaient pas du genre à dire ce dont-ils avaient envie.

Alice se mit à sautiller sur place. Tout en restant assise. Je vous promet, c'est dur à imaginer, mais très intéressant à voir. Jazz lui lança un regard blasé.

- Un cinéma ! Fit-elle, toute excitée.

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si c'est pour aller voir un de tes films à l'eau de rose, c'est pas la peine !

Alice le fusilla du regard.

- La dernière fois que tu as proposé, on s'est tapé Fast and furious.

- Bah quoi, c'était bien !

- Tu déconnes ! Ce navet !

- Navet ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

- Wow, vous vous calmez vous deux ? Intervint Rose.

- Dis-lui, ma chérie, que ce film était bien, fit Emmett en tentant de la rallier à sa cause. Toi qui t'y connais en voitures.

- Ce film ne valait le coup que pour Paul Walker, soyons honnêtes.

Je crus qu'Emmett allait se décrocher la mâchoire ; il sauta sur ses pieds alors que nous éclations tous de rire. Je savais que Rosalie n'en pensait pas un mot ; elle avait dit ça uniquement dans le but de le faire enrager, notamment parce que Paul Walker ne ressemblait pas du tout à Emmett.

Elle avait réussi.

- Tu déconnes là ! Cette demi portion ? J'en fais mon petit déj' !

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ce que tu dis. Mais je l'aurais bien transformé pour en profiter un peu de celui-là, fit-elle en se léchant les lèvres d'un air gourmand.

C'en fut trop pour Emmett. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Rose éclata de rire, suivie de nous tous.

- C'est bon, relax ! Ceci dit, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'on va voir. Donc, Alice ? Que veux-tu ?

- Eh ben, il y a un film qui parle d'une femme qui rencontre un gars dans un hôpital et…

- Ok, eau de rose, soupira Emmett. Maintenant, au tour d'un mec de choisir. Jazz ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Il suivrait Alice. Emmett soupira encore plus fort.

- Aucun caractère ! Edward ? J'te demande pas, tu suis Bella toi ?

Je le fusillais du regard. Cooper étouffa un ricanement, et Bella perdit son sourire et regarda mon frère, surprise. Puis décida de l'ignorer.

- Cooper, t'es un mec toi, un vrai, je le sens. Quel film ?

- Horreur, fit Cooper avec un sourire gourmand.

Bella le fusilla du regard. Emmett rit.

- Oh, je sens qu'il y a des choses à raconter !

- La dernière fois qu'on a été au ciné tous les deux, il a passé son temps à me souffler dans le cou au moment où il y avait des scènes… intenses, fit Bella, agacée.

Elle frissonna un peu à ce souvenir. Ça me fit sourire. Visiblement, malgré son statut de vampire, ma petite Bella était encore impressionnable.

_Ma petite Bella. _Une vague de tristesse m'envahit à cette pensée. Elle n'était plus ma Bella. Je jetai à nouveau un regard à la dérobée vers elle et Cooper. Ils ne se touchaient même pas.

- Bon, c'est aux filles de parler maintenant, s'impatienta Alice. Bella, que veux-tu voir ?

- Horreur, lui souffla Cooper dans l'oreille.

Elle sursauta et le fusilla du regard, puis se retourna vers Alice.

- Euh, peu m'importe. De préférence une comédie, ou le film d'Alice. Parce qu'entre Emmett et Cooper, je crois que je vais passer une sale soirée sinon.

Nous éclations de rire.

- De toutes façons, nous ne savons pas ce qui passe, trancha Rose. Allons voir !

Nous acquiesçâmes, et retournâmes à la villa prendre deux voitures et prévenir Esmée et Carlisle, qui avaient été rejoints par Alain. Puis nous partîmes pour Port Angeles.

Rose prit sa décapotable ; je montais avec elle et Emmett. Bella, Jasper et Alice partirent avec la voiture de Cooper.

Arrivés au cinéma, plusieurs choix s'offrirent à nous ; le film romantique d' Alice, une comédie, un thriller, et un film de vampires. La comédie avait l'air fade ; Emmett refusa catégoriquement le film romantique. Nous nous décidâmes pour le thriller, car l'acteur principal plaisait à Alice.

Nous achetâmes nos places, et allâmes nous installer. Bella s'assit à côté de Cooper, mais Emmett se mit à sa gauche.

- Ah non ! Fit-elle, en sautant sur ses pieds. Elle vint se placer à côté de moi, et fusilla du regard Cooper, qui lui faisait un sourire angélique.

Je remerciai mentalement Cooper.

Le film démarra rapidement ; les images en trois dimensions nous entourèrent. Oui, c'était l'aire des hologrammes. On avait vraiment l'impression d'entrer dans le film.

Ce qui ne sembla pas forcément plaire à Bella, qui se réfugia dans mon épaule au bout de cinq minutes. Totalement de façon inconsciente, certes. Mais je m'en contenterai.

Ce film, c'était réellement une bonne idée.


	10. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus

**Lily : merci !!! La mission reconquérir Bella va se mettre peu à peu en place… J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !!!**

**Melo.c.42 : mdr j'adore ton entrain !!! :-D j'espère que t'aimeras autant les chapitres à venir ^^ j'étais moins inspirée pour ce chapitre mais bon ça va revenir mdr… P.S : t'as pas tort, si on mettait Jazz entre les deux amoureux il pèterait un câble…**

**Liine : mdr jsuis contente que ça t'aies plus, j'avoue m'être bien marrée à l'écrire ce passage des bisounours :-D j'espère que t'aimeras toujours autant…**

**Amélie : merci !!! Ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ voilà la suite en espérant que t'aimes toujours !!!**

**

* * *

JE NE SAIS PAS, JE NE SAIS PLUS, JE SUIS PERDU(E)**

_Bella POV_

Ce film, je savais que je ne supporterais pas. Ils n'auraient pas pu se contenter d'une bonne intrigue, sans scène macabre ? Ok, un vampire qui ne supportait la vue du sang en film, ça avait de quoi faire jaser. Mais bon, là on parlait de cruauté des Hommes envers les Hommes, je ne sais pas, c'est pas pareil ! Si ?

Bref. J'avais enfoui instinctivement mon visage dans l'épaule de mon voisin.

D'ordinaire, mon voisin, c'était Cooper, et celui-ci en profitait pour se moquer. Sauf les jours où il était d'humeur tendre. Alors, il passait un bras autour de mes épaules et me réconfortait. Hé oui, ça arrivait.

D'ailleurs, là, mon voisin avait passé un bras autour de mon épaule.

Sauf que son odeur n'était pas celle d'un Cooper tendre, mais d'Edward.

Je me souvins en un éclair que j'avais quitté ma place pour m'installer à côté d'Edward quelques minutes auparavant ; comment avais-je pu oublier ? Je me raidis. Mais ne bougeais pas. Hors de question de réexposer mes yeux au spectacle qui s'était offert à moi juste avant.

Et puis soyons francs, j'étais bien contre Edward.

Il pressa sa tête contre la mienne ; je sentis qu'il humait mes cheveux. Je frissonnais malgré moi. J'espérais qu'il avait mit ça sur le compte du hurlement qui sortit des hauts parleurs, et non de mes sentiments qui rejaillissaient avec force.

Le bruit s'arrêta quelques instants, et de ce que j'entendis, je compris qu'on passait à la scène où le héros, policier (celui qu'Alice trouvait mignon), découvrait le cadavre. J'aurais pu sortir ma tête ; mais je l'enfonçais encore plus profondément. Et je compris que j'avais bien fait quand le légiste détailla le massacre. Je ne tenais pas à avoir la version imagée.

Edward étouffa un rire. Je lui donnais un coup de poing dans le ventre ; ça eut pour seul effet de faire redoubler son rire.

J'agrippais son pull, au niveau de son ventre, et le gardait dans ma main fermée. Là, il ne riait plus ; au contraire, je crois qu'il se tendit. Il me semblait nerveux. Mais je n'en avais cure.

Histoire de me changer les idées, je repensais à notre cours de littérature.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'était passé par la tête ? Pourquoi avais-je pris sa main ? Et lui, pourquoi l'avait-il gardée ?

Sincèrement, ça avait été une torture. Parce que ce geste ne m'avait pas suffi.

J'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Qu'il m'embrasse. Qu'il me caresse les cheveux. Je ne savais pas ce qui me prenait ; ou plutôt, je ne le savais que trop bien. Je voulais qu'il me fasse sentir la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, comme cent ans auparavant.

Ceci dit, je ne lui aurait jamais avoué. Il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées ; ce n'était sûrement pas pour lui en faire part directement !

Le film se termina enfin ; un peu groggy, je sortis enfin ma tête du torse d'Edward. Heureusement que ma nature de vampire me dispensait de respirer, sans quoi je serais assurément morte d'asphyxie, aussi serrée contre lui.

Je croisais le regard de Cooper. Je me sentis immédiatement agacée, imaginant qu'il allait me gratifier de commentaires et autres allusions à la con. Mais, à ma grande surprise, il m'adressa juste un sourire content. Je fronçais les sourcils, étonnée. Mais je crois qu'il valait mieux que je ne sache pas le contenu de ses pensées. Ni Edward d'ailleurs. J'avais bien fait de le couvrir de mon bouclier.

Nous sortîmes de la salle ; les autres n'eurent aucun mal à s'adapter au retour à la réalité, mais moi, même vampire, je n'avais toujours pas assez de coordination. Je m'emmêlais les pieds et me rattrapai au premier venu. Emmett.

Oh non.

Celui-ci éclata de son gros rire et lança assez fort pour que même les humains l'entendent :

- Toujours aussi maladroite, Belli-bello ! Faut faire quelque chose, tu vas finir par te casser quelque chose. Voire tuer quelqu'un. Tu as déjà songé à marcher sur les mains ? Tu ne pourras pas être plus maladroite.

Il me saisit rapidement par l'arrière de mes genoux et me souleva sur son épaule comme si je ne pesais que trois kilos. Je lui martelais le dos, mais il me porta sans broncher depuis la sortie du cinéma jusqu'à la voiture, sous le regard ébahi des passants.

- Putain, Emmett, LACHE-MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! OUI TU AS RAISON, JE VAIS TUER QUELQU'UN, C'EST TOI QUE JE VAIS TUER !

Je crois qu'on m'entendit gueuler jusqu'en Alaska. Les autres étaient morts de rire. Je les maudissais tout aussi fort.

- Ça va être dur, poupée !

- NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS POUPEE !

Autant gueuler contre un mur. Il me lâcha enfin devant la portière de la voiture de Cooper, et je le fixais de toute ma colère, réfrénant l'envie de me jeter sur lui pour le mordre à pleines dents. Ça aurait pu choquer les quelques humains qui se baladaient alentour.

Emmett s'esclaffait toujours autant.

- Tu verrais ta tête Belli-bello.

Je me vengerai. Je le jure, j'allais me venger.

Mais en attendant, je me calmais un peu et essaya d'imaginer la tête que j'avais dû faire quand j'étais sur lui. Ça me fit sourire. Ok, ça devait sûrement être assez rigolo à voir.

Je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas être de nature rancunière. C'est vrai, j'aurai pu lui en vouloir un certain temps quand même ! Une petite dizaine d'années par exemple, dans une vie de vampire ça ne pèse pas bien lourd.

Il n'y a vraiment plus qu'Edward que je punissais encore de son départ, cent ans après.

Bon, ça n'avait rien à voir. Edward, lui, ne s'était pas contenté de me coller une grosse honte. Il m'avait brisé le cœur.

Me l'avait-il vraiment brisé sincèrement ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait rendue complètement incapable d'aimer ou quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais relevée certes, pas seule, mais j'avais quand même réussi à faire quelque chose de sympa de ma vie. Enfin, de mon existence. Non ? Et si on y réfléchissait, c'était un peu grâce à lui que j'avais connu Cooper et Alain.

Bon, je n'allais pas aller jusqu'à le remercier quand même.

Mais je pourrais au moins essayer de me comporter plus sympathiquement avec lui.

Oui c'était décidé, désormais, je serais plus cool et détendue.

.

_Alain POV_

Nous vîmes les gosses rentrer à la villa Cullen. Cooper et Bella étaient avec eux.

J'étais depuis quelques heures déjà avec Esmée et Carlisle ; je m'entendais bien avec eux. J'avais déjà rencontré des congénères végétariens, mais bien qu'amicales nos relations n'avaient jamais été profondes. Avec ces deux-là, en revanche, c'était différent. Esmée était étonnamment sensible pour un vampire, et très compréhensive ; Carlisle, lui… C'était le vampire le plus respectable que j'aie jamais rencontré. De plus, ils aimaient Bella comme leur propre fille.

Je savais qu'il était temps pour elle de les revoir. Je savais que leur vie était avec eux. Et j'avais un pressentiment sur ce qui allait se produire plus tard ; mais je préférais ne pas y penser. Mieux valait se concentrer sur le bonheur de Bella.

Celle-ci fusillait du regard Emmett. Carlisle sourit.

- Que lui as-tu encore fait, Em !

- Rien, papa, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Tu ne m'appelles papa que quand tu fais des conneries, fit Carlisle en croisant les bras.

Emmett éclata de rire.

- Tu deviens grossier ! Fit-il, narquois.

- Il s'adapte à ton niveau, mon cœur, intervînt Esmée.

Je souris.

Ils formaient plus qu'un clan ; ils formaient une famille unie. Je comprenais désormais tout à fait pourquoi Bella avait cette part de tristesse toujours enfouie en elle, avant notre emménagement à Forks. Cela avait dû être particulièrement dur de les voir disparaître ; même si elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu devant moi, les Cullen lui avaient manqué.

Je regardai pensivement le fameux Edward. Son âme sœur, du moins un siècle auparavant. Il avait au fond des yeux cette même tristesse que j'avais pu lire chez Bella.

Il croisa mon regard, et je sentis qu'il se tendait. Je crois qu'il ne me faisait pas réellement confiance. Et je le comprenais. Ça devait être dur, pour lui qui avait l'habitude d'entendre les pensées de chacun, d'être soudain plongé dans le silence total. Il y avait de quoi se sentir méfiant. Car je savais que Bella me protégeait de son bouclier ; j'avais un petit don, celui de pouvoir ressentir les auras de chacun. L'aura d'un animal, l'aura d'un humain, l'aura d'un vampire. Et ces auras s'intensifiaient quand l'être avait un pouvoir et l'utilisait sur moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et là, en l'occurrence, je _sentais_ que Bella nous couvrait tous.

Bref ; je remarquai à quel point Bella me semblait plus détendue. Malgré la proximité d'Edward.

Quelque chose était en train de changer.

.

_Cooper POV_

Une certaine routine commença à s'installer, au lycée et dans notre petit groupe. Les autres élèves nous regardaient encore assez souvent avec curiosité ; mais ils mirent rapidement la rapidité avec laquelle nous nous étions liés avec les Cullen sur le compte de notre ressemblance. Je ne jouais plus de rôle avec Bella ; les lycéens se souvenaient encore de notre petite représentation quelques jours auparavant ou n'osaient pas nous aborder. Je n'essayais plus d'agacer Edward ; pour lui cacher mes pensées quand Bella n'était pas à portée de main… enfin de don, on va dire, je me concentrais sur le cours, ou sur des choses sans importance. Bella et lui n'échangeaient que quelques mots de temps en temps, rien d'énorme, mais ils apprenaient à se connaître à nouveau. C'était pas plus mal.

Le midi, nous mangions toujours à la même table.

Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours, je m'assis entre Emmett et Jasper, à peu près en face des deux handicapés des sentiments. J'étais en train de les observer discrètement discuter des livres qu'ils avaient lus pendant le siècle passé (franchement, il y avait d'autres sujets non ?) quand j'entendis un éclat de voix dans mon dos.

- Bouge de là, 'brutie !

Je ne réagis pas sur le coup ; mais soudain, je sentis qu'on s'écrasait contre moi et entendis un plateau atterrir sur le carrelage, répandant de la bouffe.

Je me tournais vivement, énervé.

C'était la fille de l'autre fois -c'était quoi son nom déjà ?- qui s'était visiblement rattrapée sur mon épaule suite à un crash.

Je remarquai son air affolé. Pourquoi ? _Oh, sans doute parce que tu la regardes comme si tu allais l'égorger sur le champ_.

Je reportai mon regard assassin derrière elle, en direction d'un lourdaud qui riait niaisement.

- Eh ben Nini la nigaude, on n'est pas capable de marcher ?

- Désolée, s'excusa la pauvre fille. Je suis vraiment désolée, je t'ai pas tâché j'esp…

Je dirigeais un regard impassible vers elle.

- Ne t'excuses pas. C'est le connard qui t'as poussé qui va le faire, fis-je en le fixant de nouveau.

Le silence se fit autour de nous.

Lourdaud regarda ses potes ; puis il se tourna vers moi.

- C'est à moi que tu parles là ?

Classique.

- Oui, fis-je, toujours impassible.

- D'où tu me traites de connard ? Fit-il en se levant et s'approchant d'un air qu'il voulut menaçant. Tu veux qu'on t'apprennes le respect mes potes et moi ?

Je soupirai, blasé, et me levai. Je n'avais pas l'intention de créer une esclandre en plein self, mais je n'allai pas m'aplatir devant cet abruti. Bella me lança un regard d'avertissement.

- Ce serait vraiment idiot de votre part, fis-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

- J'confirme, fit Emmett, rentrant dans la conversation.

Lourdaud jeta un regard à notre table et sembla hésiter devant l'air de Jasper, Edward, et surtout Emmett.

Il haussa les épaules.

- On verra ça plus tard, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe et en commençant à se détourner.

- Tu ne t'es pas excusé, le rappelai-je à l'ordre.

Il me jeta un bref regard.

- Désolé si elle a tâché ta chemise.

- C'est à elle que tu dois demander pardon.

La fille, restée silencieuse jusque là, sembla paniquer. Elle semblait avoir horreur d'être au centre de l'attention ; mais il était hors de question de laisser Lourdaud s'en tirer comme ça.

- Pardon, fit celui-ci de mauvaise grâce avant de prendre son plateau et de se tirer du self, suivi de ses potes.

Je tournai ma tête vers la fille. Elle était écarlate. Elle voulut se baisser pour ramasser son plateau, mais je l'en empêchais et lui tira la chaise que j'occupais auparavant, l'air fermé.

- Assieds-toi, et mange.

Elle rougit derechef.

- Non, non, merci, c'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas très faim, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas une proposition, fis-je un peu sèchement. Mange, moi je n'ai pas faim, ajoutais-je, me radoucissant.

_Oui, enfin, pas des masses quoi._

Je savais qu'ayant déjà payé son plateau, elle ne pourrait aller chercher d'autre bouffe et s'apprêtait à rester le ventre vide ; je désignai une fois de plus ma chaise, et n'osant pas me désobéir, elle s'assit entre Emmett et Jazz. Jazz qui détourna son attention sur Alice. Il ne souffrait plus autant de frustration, mais il était inutile de tenter le diable.

Tenter le diable. J'aimais l'idée.

Je ramassais moi-même les débris de la fille -faudrait vraiment que je me rappelle de son prénom- et allai les jeter, puis taxa une chaise à une table dont les autres occupants nous regardaient ébahis. Comme le reste des élèves du self.

Je pris place entre Edward et Alice, cette fois, et jetai un regard à la fille. Elle n'osait pas manger.

- T'attends que ça refroidisse ? Fis-je avec un sourire.

Gênée, elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette -_mon assiette_- et commença à triturer la nourriture avec la fourchette.

- Alors, comment tu t'appelles, fit Alice, se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Jazz.

La fille la regarda, mâchoire décrochée. J'étouffais un petit rire. Elle me regarda, rougit de honte et se replongea dans la contemplation des petits pois.

- Euh, Aline, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, commençant à manger, plus pour se donner une contenance que par faim je devinais.

- T'es en quelle classe ? Continua Alice.

- Première, murmura la fille.

- Ah, comme Edward, Bella, Cooper et moi alors.

La fille hocha la tête.

Alice continua à parler de choses et d'autres, essayant de la détendre.

- L'autre va se venger, murmura Edward à vitesse vampirique.

Je fis mine de ne pas le regarder.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas quand. Enfin, lui ne sait pas.

J'haussai les épaules.

- On verra ça.

Je vis du coin de l'œil qu'Edward souriait.

Le repas se termina ainsi ; Alice questionnait la pauvre fille qui semblait se demander où elle était tombée, Jazz l'ignorait plus ou moins, Rosalie l'ignorait totalement, Emmett essayait d'attirer l'attention de Rosalie et je discutais de tout et de rien avec Edward et Bella. Un groupe de lycéens qui n'avait plus rien de normal ; d'une part parce que nous étions les Cullen and co, et d'autre part parce que nous avions pris la défense et pire, invité à notre table, la souffre-douleur de la moitié de la population de ce lycée.

Heureusement qu'on ne devait pas se faire repérer.

.

_Bella POV_

Les autres semblaient surpris par le comportement de Cooper avec cette fille, Aline. Moi pas. Il n'avait jamais pris ainsi la défense d'une humaine certes, en tous cas pas à ce point ; mais il agissait comme ça avec moi. Et je connaissais son histoire. Il ne savait pas rester de marbre quand quelqu'un prenait plaisir à tourmenter quelqu'un d'autre.

Enfin bref. Je voyais qu'Aline me jetait parfois des regards… craintifs. Je lui faisais peur ? Moi ? Pourquoi ? Rose encore, j'aurais compris, mais moi ? J'essayais de lui renvoyer des sourires sympas, mais elle détournait la tête immédiatement quand je me tournais vers elle.

Bon. De toutes façons, ça n'allait pas devenir une habitude de la côtoyer. Je savais que Cooper ne la réinviterai pas. C'étais pour l'aider sur le moment ; mais ça serait bien trop dangereux pour nous qu'elle s'incruste dans notre groupe. Il suffit de voir que moi-même, il y a cent ans, j'avais réussi à percer le secret d'Edward. Allez savoir si cette fille n'avait pas un meilleur ami Quileute ?

Nous nous levions et nous dirigions vers notre cours de Biologie avec Cooper.

J'étais contente que celui-ci s'entende avec Edward. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, je m'entendais avec lui. Nos relations étaient devenues platoniques, certes, mais… Enfin, c'était mieux que rien. En littérature, on parlait peu, faisant semblant de suivre le cours. Et au self, on parlait rapidement de choses et d'autres.

Cooper me sortit de mes pensées.

- Bientôt Noël. Tu comptes offrir quoi à Edward ?

Je soupirai, agacée. Il ne m'avait pas demandé _si _je comptais lui offrir quelque chose, mais _ce que _je comptais lui offrir.

Bon, évidemment que j'allais le faire. Comme j'allais trouver un truc pour chacun des Cullen.

- Je sais pas. Et toi ? Le taquinais-je.

- Une guitare et le manuel du parfait lover avec le supplément « Partitions de sérénade à chanter à votre belle », fit-il, pince-sans-rire.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait toujours réponse à tout ?

L'idée du Noël chez les Cullen m'excitait et m'effrayait à le fois. Oui, ça se ferait chez eux ; car il y avait plus de place que chez nous bien sûr. À la base, je n'aimais pas trop recevoir de cadeaux. Surtout onéreux. Mais en l'occurrence, je savais que je pourrais leur rendre la pareille ; en cent ans j'avais bossé assez -sans jamais dépenser d'argent pour le loyer et encore moins la nourriture- pour avoir un petit pactole réparti sur plusieurs comptes.

Ça promettait d'être une profusion de cadeaux, ce Noël.

Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Edward. J'étais complètement paumée quant à mes sentiments pour lui. J'en venais à avoir envie d'effeuiller une marguerite en disant « je l'aime, un peu, beaucoup… » etc pour voir si ça me permettrait d'y voir plus clair. Des conneries d'adolescente… Dire que j'avais plus de cent ans ! Lui-même ne me semblait pas très sûr de lui. Des fois, il m'observait d'une manière qui me paraissait intense, et la seconde d'après… Il me demandait mon avis sur la conjoncture actuelle dans le monde.

N'importe quoi.

Je n'y pigeais plus rien ; et franchement, je ne pense pas que j'étais la seule.


	11. Vacances

**Espace réponse aux reviews anonymes ^^**

**Horoun : merci !!! Tu es le premier (la première ?) à mentionner cette question concernant Cooper ; pour la réponse, je vous en dit un peu plus à la fin, après ce chapitre. En fait non, j'en dis pas plus mais tu verras :p… Que de mystères lol ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^**

**CarlieCullen : merci beaucoup !!! Ça fait énormément plaisir ^^ tout ce que j'espère est que la suite ne te décevra pas… Et soit rassurée c'est bien un Edward/Bella qui est prévu…**

**July : merci !!! Voici la suite, enjoy ;-) !**

**Melo.c.42 : hé t'as vu ça, j'ai fait mon maximum pour poster avant ton départ en vacances !!! Mdr. Alors, la suite viendra… Ben quand tu rentreras de vacances dans un premier temps. Le Noël chez les Cullen ? Même réponse a priori. Quant à l'histoire de Cooper… Ahah, ça, jte le dirai pas ! Lol. Je ne sais même pas moi-même quand elle sera révélée… Quant à Aline, elle aura un rôle dans la fic. Plus ou moins grand selon vos désirs, mais tu verras à la fin de ce chapitre ce que je veux dire… En attendant, bonnes vacances !!!**

**Chris : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur !!!**

* * *

**VACANCES !**

_Cooper POV_

Je rejoignis Edward à notre cours en commun.

Je crus que ça allait être comme d'habitude, silencieux. Raté, à ma grande surprise, mon voisin m'adressa la parole.

- Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi ça rime ton jeu avec Aline ?

Je me tournais légèrement vers lui, interrogatif, puis me renfrognais.

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'acharne sur quelqu'un.

Je vis bien qu'il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ma réponse. Il me fixa quelques secondes.

- Je serai ravi de parler de tas de choses avec toi, fis-je avec lassitude, mais en l'occurrence je ne crois pas avoir envie de répondre aux questions que tu te poses.

Il haussa les épaules et détourna son attention sur le tableau.

- Fais gaffe quand même. C'est pas bon de traîner avec une humaine.

- Ouais. On voit ce que ça a donné un siècle plus tôt.

Ma remarque fut accueillie par un froid. Edward s'était raidi. Mais bon, pour une fois, je m'en contenterais. Tant qu'il ne me parlait pas, il ne risquait pas de m'interroger sur mon passé.

- Je ne compte pas la réinviter à notre table, crus-je quand même on de préciser.

Il hocha la tête, sans rajouter un mot.

Eh ben, ça promettait l'ambiance de ce cours !

Je luttais pour ne pas m'égarer dans mes pensées. Je ne voulais pas penser aux raisons de mon comportement avec l'humaine. _Aline_. J'avais du mal à prononcer son prénom, même dans ma tête. Parce que, je ne sais pas vraiment… Parce que, je crois, ça la rendait plus… vivante. Plus concrète. Ça me donnait encore plus envie de lui rendre le sourire. Et ça, c'était mauvais. La défendre, c'était une chose. Lui faire retrouver le bonheur, c'en était une autre. C'était l'affaire d'un autre, plus exactement. Pas mes oignons.

Je savais qu'Edward lisait dans mes pensées, en cet instant, et ça m'énervait. Il fallait que je fasse le vide. Maintenant. Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- Monsieur, je crois que Cooper aimerait sortir, fit la voix d'Edward. Il a l'air de se sentir mal.

Je lui lançais un regard surpris, puis fixait le prof. Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse.

- En effet, j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

- On, euh, allez à l'infirmerie alors. Vous voulez qu'un élève vous accompagne ?

J'étais déjà debout.

- Non, merci. Ça ira.

Je sortis de la classe, et m'éloignai le plus rapidement possible à vitesse humaine, afin de me mettre hors de portée du pouvoir d'Edward.

.

_Emmett POV_

Les jours avaient défilé tranquillement. Et ENFIN ! C'était les vacances.

Quoi ? Les vacances, c'était important, même pour un vampire. Ça signifiait plus de temps avec ma Rose.

Ah et puis il fallait trouver des cadeaux aussi. Je n'avais toujours pas commencé. Fallait que je me magne, Noël c'était dans… même pas une semaine ! Oh la merde. Fait chier, je crois qu'il allait me falloir demander des conseils à Alice. Bon, pour Rose, c'était facile. Elle voulait cette SUPEEEERBE bague comme elle avait dit. Superbe, ouais, bof. Quoique, si elle ne portait que ça… Je veux dire, vraiment rien que ça, ce serait superbe. Les images commencèrent à me venir, et je souriais d'un air gourmand.

Jasper grogna, à côté de moi. J'éclatai de rire. Actuellement il devait être en train de se retenir de se jeter sur sa sœur…

J'essayai de me calmer. Quand même, le fait que Jazz fantasme sur ma Rose ne me faisait pas forcément plaisir.

- Et moi aussi j'aimerai bien que tu arrêtes de faire défiler de telles images de Rose dans ta tête, fit la voix d'Edward, me sortant de mes pensées.

Putain, le con ! Il avait tout vu. Il avait vu ma Rose habillée seulement d'une bague. J'allais le tuer.

Rose s'était tournée vers moi, soupçonneuse.

- Hop hop hop, à quoi tu pensais toi ?

Je lui fis mon sourire angélique.

- À rien chérie… Seulement à la bague que tu veux pour Noël.

Edward et Jasper me regardèrent en haussant un sourcil. Je grognais.

- Toi Edward regarde la route. Et toi Jazz je me passerai de tes commentaires.

- On n'a rien dit, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- C'est ça, maugréais-je.

- Emmett, fit Rosalie d'un ton menaçant.

Je tentais mon sourire innocent (rien à voir avec le sourire angélique, faut suivre un peu !).

- Chérie, je te jure que pensais à cette bague !

- Ah, je confirme, fis Edward, à moitié mort de rire.

_À moitié mort tout court si il continuait ses allusions_, pensais-je en le fusillant du regard.

Il éclata de rire.

Y a pas à dire, il était plus détendu depuis la réapparition de Bella. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu rire.

.

_Bella POV_

Les vacances. Bon, fallait que j'aille faire les boutiques pour trouver les cadeaux auxquels j'avais pensé pour chacun des Cullen, Alain et Coop. Oh, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. J'aimais faire les boutiques dans ce cas ; et en plus, j'avais une bonne excuse pour ne pas y aller avec Rose et Alice, vu qu'il y aurait aussi des cadeaux pour elles.

Le samedi, nous partîmes quand même toutes les trois en direction de Seattle. Nous nous séparâmes après nous être donné rendez-vous à la fin de l'après-midi.

Je flânais dans les boutiques à la recherche des cadeaux idéaux. Ou presque idéaux. Je repérai vite un magnifique collier pour Rosalie. À Alain, je lui pris une écosphère. Vous savez, ces boules en verre (en fait, de différentes formes) complètement closes où se développe tout un écosystème ? Allez comprendre pourquoi, je sais qu'il adorera passer des heures à contempler ça. Au fond, je trouvais ça assez sympa comme manière de tuer le temps pour un vampire. Pour Cooper, une nouvelle chaîne hifi dernière génération. Celle qu'il avait en ce moment n'était pas loin de rendre l'âme. À Emmett, je lui aurais bien pris un livre de blagues, mais je sentais que j'en aurais eu pour longtemps à en entendre… Avec un sourire en coin, j'entrais dans un sex shop, et j'en ressortis avec une tenue de plombier sexy et un set de jeux coquins. Pas de doutes, c'était Cooper qui m'avait rendue si… décoincée. J'avais réussi à obtenir -20 % rien qu'avec un clin d'œil à l'attention du vendeur. Celui-ci avait eu du mal à déglutir je l'avais bien vu.

Reprenons pied avec la réalité. À Alice, je lui offrirai une immense peluche. J'ignorais si ça lui plairait vraiment, mais pour avoir vu sa chambre, je savais que ça irait très bien avec sa décoration. Pour Jazz, je trouvai une superbe montre. Je sais que la perception du temps pour un vampire peut sembler dérisoire, mais il serait vraiment classe avec ça au poignet. Pour Carlisle et Esmée, c'était très simple. Nous nous étions tous mis d'accord pour leur offrir une grande maison -en fait, j'irai jusqu'à dire un petit château- en France.

Restait Edward.

Alors lui, ce fut le plus dur. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé la moindre idée ; un instant, j'envisageai de demander de l'aide aux filles. Puis je la vis.

Une lunette d'astronomie. L'une des plus puissantes vendues aux particuliers. Elle permettait de voir un nombre impressionnant d'astres et planètes. Je lui aurai bien offert un voyage sur la Lune ; mais je savais qu'il y avait une visite médicale à passer avant tout décollage en fusée. Je doutais que le médecin de la base trouverait tout à fait normal l'absence de pouls chez Edward.

Bon, ce n'était pas franchement un cadeau personnel. Mais sincèrement je n'avais pas envie de m'impliquer tellement. On verrait bien ce qu'il allait m'offrir, lui.

La journée passa vite ainsi ; j'avais fait plusieurs voyages jusqu'à la voiture. Ça aurait paru étrange aux humains de me voir me balader avec tous mes sacs sans effort. Déjà, à me voir arpenter les rues avec le carton du télescope, ils avaient tiré une drôle de gueule.

J'écarquillai les yeux en apercevant les filles portant encore plus de sacs que moi. Nous avions pris la Jeep d'Emmett ; mais ça ne suffit même pas à tout ranger. Faut dire qu'avec mon télescope et mon énorme peluche… Rose ne se démonta pas. Elle ressortit tous nos sacs, et nous nous assîmes avec Alice en attendant qu'elle revienne avec une remorque, qu'elle alla acheter dans le garage le plus proche.

Ben ouais. Normal de conclure une journée de shopping de trois filles par l'achat d'une remorque pour pouvoir tout ramener. Non ?

Nous pûmes enfin repartir pour Forks, complètement épuisées. Les mecs rirent bien quand ils virent tout ce qu'il y avait à décharger ; ils rirent encore plus quand ils apprirent que nous venions de nous arrêter chez moi pour décharger tout ce que j'avais acheté. Alice leur tira la langue et Rosalie leur jeta un regard dédaigneux. Je souris. C'était prévisible, mais tellement agréable ! Même Edward n'en pouvait plus de rire en voyant Alice se démener avec tous ses énormes sacs de fringues -à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas fait les boutiques _que _pour les cadeaux de Noël…

Le vague à l'âme, je ressentis soudain le besoin de m'isoler. Je me dirigeai vers la forêt, complètement inconsciente des regards étonnés des autres dans mon dos. J'avançai sans but plusieurs minutes, puis repérai un gros chêne et l'escaladai jusqu'à la moitié. Je m'assis sur une branche.

Dans un bruissement de feuilles, quelqu'un me rejoignit. Inutile de regarder ; je reconnus l'odeur d'Edward. Il s'installa à côté de moi. Nous gardâmes le silence quelques instants.

Puis je me tournai vers lui, et le fixai, un peu absente.

- Ça va ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, oui. J'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu.

- Ah. Désolé, fit-il en commençant à bouger pour repartir.

Je l'attrapai vivement par le poignet.

- Non, reste !

C'était sorti tout seul ; nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

- J'avais besoin de calme. Tu ne me déranges pas, finis-je d'une voix plus basse.

Il hocha la tête, visiblement heureux, et se réinstalla, attrapant ma main comme la dernière fois, en cours de français.

Je me laissai aller à mes sensations. La sensation de sa paume contre la mienne, de nos doigts emmêlés, la sensation de son corps à côté du mien, son odeur… Je mesurai pour la première fois à quel point je m'étais sentie vide sans toutes ces sensations.

Une conclusion s'imposa à mon esprit : Edward Cullen m'était redevenu aussi indispensable qu'il y a cent ans.

C'était étrange tout de même. Avant lui, j'avais vécu 17 ans et connu des peines et des joies comme tout un lot d'humains. Après lui, j'avais vécu 100 ans de plus, et réussit à nouveau à être heureuse -ce qu'entre nous, j'avais cru impossible au départ- grâce à d'autres vampires.

Et pourtant, quand il était là, à mes côtés… j'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait me faire connaître le bonheur. Qu'il était le seul élément indispensable à ma vie.

Je le regardai pensivement. Il tourna la tête, nos yeux se rencontrèrent. Il se raidit légèrement, et avança une main tremblante vers ma tête ; il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, traçant une ligne de feu sur le chemin que ses doigts avaient effleuré.

Un instant, je cru qu'il allait m'embrasser. Son regard, intense, me vrillait, me brûlait de l'intérieur. Je frémis.

Mais il ne fit rien. Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles il resta immobile.

Gênée, je détournai le regard. Et, afin qu'il ne puisse plus me voir non plus, je me calais contre son épaule. Il lâcha ma main, et m'entoura de son bras.

Nous passâmes une bonne partie de la soirée ainsi.

.

_Edward POV_

Je tenais ma Bella contre moi.

Je tenais ma Bella contre moi, et je crois que personne ne peut imaginer l'effet que ça me faisait.

Quand je l'avais vu partir seule vers la forêt, sans un mot, j'avais été surpris, comme les autres d'ailleurs.

Mais en plus, la voir s'éloigner ainsi avait réveillé en moi de vieilles craintes complètement absurdes.

Que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Tomber sur un grizzly ? Il ne ferait pas long feu. Ou en tous cas, elle courrait assez vite pour se mettre hors de portée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Elle pouvait aussi tomber sur les loups ; mais elle les sentirait arriver de loin, et en plus leur chef avait les lèvres collées à ses chaussures depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était LA Bella de Jacob Black.

L'idée m'avait fait grogner. Comment avait-elle pu être amie avec un loup ? Bon, j'étais injuste. Le loup lui avait sauvé la vie. À au moins deux reprises.

Contrairement à moi.

La douleur m'avait traversé, lancinante.

Je n'avais pas été là pour Bella.

Soudain, c'en fut trop. J'avais couru sur ses traces, la flairant. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Je m'en sentais physiquement incapable, tout simplement.

Je l'avais rattrapée et vue escalader ce chêne. J'avais attendu qu'elle soit bien installée pour la rejoindre.

Et maintenant, je le tenais dans mes bras.

Quel idiot, j'avais bien failli l'embrasser.

Oui, failli. L'image de Cooper s'était imposée à temps à mon esprit. J'ignorais où en était sa relation avec Bella. Ok, ils n'avaient franchement rien d'un couple. Mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en assurer. J'aurais pu tout simplement poser la question à l'un d'eux deux. Mais je ne parvenais pas à m'y résoudre. J'avais bien trop peur d'apprendre que oui, ils étaient ensemble. J'avais toujours trouvé idiot les personnes qui ont un fort risque d'avoir une maladie héréditaire, une MST, un cancer ou autre, et qui refusent de faire un dépistage pour savoir si oui ou non c'est le cas. Ces personnes, la plupart du temps, expliquent que c'est parce qu'elles craignent que le résultat ne se révèle positif. Je trouvais ça bête ; en aucun cas cela ne changerait la réalité, mais ces personnes pourraient être soignées si elles étaient atteintes, ou seraient heureuses si elles apprenaient qu'elles étaient saines.

Mon cas, n'était-ce pas un peu pareil ? C'était totalement pareil. Je ne critiquerai plus jamais le choix de ces gens.

Mes pensées revinrent à Bella.

M'aurait-elle repoussé si je l'avais embrassé ?

_Me repoussera-t-elle quand je le ferais ?_

Car inutile de se leurrer, j'étais si faible en sa présence, que même si je venais à apprendre demain que Bella et Cooper étaient mariés, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre je craquerai.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Mais le doute me faisait trop mal.

Je fermai les yeux, le nez dans les cheveux de Bella. J'essayai de me concentrer sur l'instant présent. En l'instant présent, j'étais avec _elle_, et nous étions seuls.

En l'instant présent, je tenais ma Bella contre moi.

.

_Alice POV_

J'étais toute heureuse.

C'était les vacances, c'était la période de Noël, j'allais passer plein de temps avec mon chéri, bon ok il allait y avoir Emmett aussi mais je ferais avec, j'allais passer un nouveau Noël avec ma Bella, je revenais d'une journée de shopping, je m'étais trouvée plein de fringues et lingeries TROP TOP, d'ailleurs j'allais montrer tout ça à mon chéri ce soir, ah et puis…

Bella et Edward étaient seuls ! Tous les deux ! Enfin ils étaient seuls ensemble quoi. Sinon ça n'aurait pas été intéressant. Bref ils étaient seuls, au milieu d'une forêt. Je regrettais un peu de ne pouvoir voir ce qui allait se passer entre eux dans l'immédiat ; mais j'avais l'impression en tous cas que leur histoire était lentement en train de redémarrer. À défaut de visions, j'avais le pressentiment qu'ils étaient en train de se retrouver. Appelez ça comme vous voulez, l'intuition féminine si ça vous amuse, mais je le sentais.

Oui, ces deux-là ne pouvaient décidément pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient que très peu connus, en réalité, comparé à l'éternité d'une vie de vampire ; mais ils avaient vécu quelque chose de fort. Le grand Amour. Le seul, l'unique, celui qui mérite d'être écrit avec une majuscule.

Je me sentais plus chargée qu'une pile électrique. Enfin je parle de piles, mais les piles ça faisait longtemps que ça n'existait plus. Il fallait vivre avec son époque.

Peu importe je m'embrouillais là. Où j'en étais ?

Ah oui, j'étais heureuse.

À côté de moi, Jazz soupira. Je me tournais vivement vers lui.

- Ça va pas mon chéri ?

- Ali, mon cœur, tu m'épuises à être aussi excitée, soupira-t-il à nouveau. Je me demande s'il existerait des calmants pour toi. Il faudra que je demande à Carlisle.

J'éclatai de rire et sortis du canapé où j'étais assise à ses côtés pour me placer à califourchon sur lui, et je lui dis d'une voix aguicheuse.

- Chéri, ce soir, je t'épuiserai encore plus…

Je vis son regard s'enflammer aussitôt.

- Beurk, Aliiiiiiii, se mit à geindre Emmett dans mon dos, t'es dégueu ! Évites ce genre d'allusion, ça choque mes sensibles oreilles ! Il y en a qui sont pudiques ici…

QUOI ? Il pouvait parler, celui-là ! En cet instant, il était assis dans un fauteuil, Rosalie sur ses genoux dans une position qui n'avait ABSOLUMENT rien de pudique.

Rose lui donna une grande claque derrière la tête à ma grande satisfaction. Jasper fronça les sourcils.

- Emmy, c'est normal que je ressente de l'excitation quand Rose te tape ?

Un sourire gourmand se dessina sur les lèvres d'Emmett, et je sautai sur mes pieds avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Non, ne réponds pas, paniquai-je. Je ne veux pas savoir, Jazz non plus, et d'ailleurs on s'en allait.

Je tirai mon chéri vers notre chambre. Enfin, la sienne. Quelle différence ? Si, il y avait une différence : il n'y avait aucun habit à moi dedans.

Ou bien mes habits se retrouvaient éparpillés en petits tas un peu partout.

Jazz me plaqua contre le mur, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

- Et si tu me montrais à quel point tu es capable d'épuiser un vampire ?

.

_Alain POV_

C'était bientôt Noël. Les fêtes de fin d'année, les cadeaux, les baisers sous le gui…

Rajoutez ça au fait que c'était les vacances, ce qui signifiait plus de temps à passer avec les Cullen, et vous n'aurez aucun mal à imaginer qu'en quelques jours certaines choses allaient changer.

J'avais vu Bella rentrer de son excursion dans la forêt, excursion durant laquelle elle avait été suivie par Edward.

Je l'avais vue, et j'avais surtout vu son expression complètement rêveuse.

Elle était rentrée dans la maison sur pilote automatique.

Sincèrement, je suis convaincu que si je m'étais amusé à sceller un poteau en plein milieu du passage menant aux escaliers, elle se le serait pris en montant à sa chambre.

J'étouffais un rire.

C'est incroyable ce qu'elle pouvait avoir l'air humaine par moments. Elle me faisait penser à une adolescente qui venait de recevoir son premier rencard, ou son premier baiser.

Ah, Bella…

.

_Edward POV_

En rentrant d'avec Bella, le vague à l'âme, je m'installai face à mon piano. Je commençai à jouer ; mais je n'étais pas inspiré. Je bloquais.

Une chanson -très vieille chanson- me revenait en tête. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ; elle ne faisait pas particulièrement partie de mes goûts musicaux.

.

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_

_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur_

_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_

_Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur_

_.  
_

Je pensais à Bella. Et automatiquement à Cooper. Elle était partie le rejoindre.

.

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort _

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

_.  
_

C'est vrai, j'avais envie de la blesser parfois. J'avais envie qu'elle sente à quel point moi j'avais mal. Et je me détestais pour ça. J'avais si mal…

.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_

_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore_

_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_

_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_

_.  
_

Oui, j'étais mort. Je ne pouvais plus que subir ces sensations, cette douleur, je ne pouvais plus qu'imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. Car quand nous nous étions séparés, Bella avait juste dit « Cooper doit m'attendre. Bonne nuit, Edward ».

Bonne nuit. Quelle connerie.

.

_Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_

_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_

_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_

_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_

_Mais je saigne encore, tout ce rouge sur mon corps…_

_.  
_

_Kyo, __Je saigne encore_

**

* * *

Bon, alors, vous êtes plusieurs à avoir reviewé et demandé s'il allait y avoir une histoire d'amour entre Aline et Cooper.**

**En fait, je n'en avais pas prévu, à la base, dans cette fic. Ou plus exactement, j'avais prévu d'écrire une suite centrée sur Cooper si ce personnage vous intéressait (et visiblement c'est le cas pour pas mal d'entre vous ^^) dans laquelle il trouverait effectivement son âme soeur. Dans ****Retrouvailles**** le personnage d'Aline devait juste m'aider à résoudre un problème qui aura lieu plus tard dans la fic (euh, j'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien^^). **

**Bref, je vous demande votre opinion : que préférez-vous, vous, lecteurs ? Un Aline/Cooper dans cette fic, ou une autre fic centrée sur Cooper comme j'avais prévu à la base ? Les deux sont possibles, et si j'écris, c'est pour vous, alors… que tous ceux qui ont un avis n'hésitent pas à m'en faire part !**


	12. Noël

**Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos très nombreuses reviews. Ça y est, plus de deux cents !!! Vous êtes formidables ^^ Et aussi à m'excuser pour le délai entre mon dernier post et celui-ci (4 ou 5 jours, c'est un peu long par rapport à ce à quoi je vous ai habités… :s) Donc désolée, c'était une petite baisse d'inspiration ^^.**

**En ce qui concerne la question que je vous ai posé au chapitre précédent, en fait j'ai trouvé une solution qui personnellement me convient tout à fait (:p) et puis qui j'espère est un bon compromis entre toutes vos préférences et vous conviendra à tous et toutes (et si ça vous convient pas… Tant pis pour vous mdr !!!). Donc vous découvrirez d'ici quelques chapitres ce qui se passera…**

**Allez, un peu de sérieux, espace réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Choub : tout d'abord merci pour ta review ^^ Oui une suite avec Cooper, c'est ce que j'avais prévu initialement. Mais ça ira encore mieux comme j'ai prévu de faire je crois. Enfin vous verrez ^^ (que de mystères pour quelque chose de simple…)**

**Twilight 3 : c'est noté ^^ merci beaucoup pour ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaise :D**

**Melo.c.42 : oui c'est exactement comme tu as dit, Cooper ressemble majoritairement à Emmett, mais également un peu à Edward parfois (ce qui entre parenthèses a plu à Bella à une certaine époque, mais c'est une autre histoire) en tous cas merci pour ta longue review ^^ à l'occaz je réparerai cette faute que tu as soulignée. Visiblement le choix des cadeaux t'a plu mdr maintenant reste à voir si le Noël te plaira aussi… ;-D**

**Horoun : ne t'en fais pas, je pense avoir trouvé une solution très proche de ce que j'avais prévu de faire au début… et qui ne devrait pas trop faire de répétitions ^^ ah je fais des mystères là… lol**

**Moi : ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai en effet trouvé une idée pour rester centrée sur les persos… ^^**

**Chris : pareil j'ai trouvé mon idée… Toujours des mystères… lol**

**GaaNaKa : merci beaucoup !!! Tu es la seule à avoir pensé au pauvre Alain… Lol ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai réservé son petit destin à lui aussi ^^. Et ne t'en fais pas pour Aline et Bella non plus, tu vas voir que leurs relations vont s'améliorer.. Enfin je n'en dis pas plus :p. **

**CarlieCullen : lol jme lasserai jamais du mot génial ^^ ah oui quelle andouille ce Edward… Il va devoir se rattraper du coup ;-D**

**Bisounours : merci beaucoup !!! En effet j'aime compliquer la relation de nos amoureux… J'essaie de poster tous les trois jours en moyenne mais là j'ai eu un peu de mal pour ce chapitre… Les suivants devraient aller mieux ^^**

**Margaux : merci !!! C'est les plus beaux compliments qu'on puisse me faire, le fait qu'on ressente les émotions et qu'on visualise la scène… J'ai la pression pour continuer du coup !!! Lol et c'est loin de me déranger ^^**

**Minouche : il y aura bien un Aline/Cooper c'est officiel… On va voir ce que donnera Edward en conseiller matrimonial ! Lol**

**Vampirekiss : c'est les deux mêmes vampirekiss ? Lol merci beaucoup ^^ (et joli pseudo) pour la chanson elle me paraissait bien coller à la situation en effet… :D**

**

* * *

NOEL**

_Esmée POV_

Je contemplais avec satisfaction le résultat de plusieurs heures de travail de décoration de notre maison.

Comme toujours, j'avais pris énormément de plaisir à essayer de créer l'ambiance de Noël la plus agréable possible. En fait, cette année, j'y avais mis encore plus de cœur. Car cette année, la famille me semblait être réellement au complet.

J'avais viré les enfants depuis quelques heures pour tout fignoler, vaguement aidée de mon mari. Chacun avait d'ailleurs apporté une aide, même Emmett. Bon, en fait, Emmett, c'était vraiment sa touche personnelle qu'il avait apporté. Quand je lui avais demandé de nous ramener un sapin, j'avais pensé qu'il irait en acheter un chez un petit commerçant du coin.

Non, il l'avait _cueilli_.

Oui, je dis bien cueilli ; il avait sans doute trouvé que ça faisait plus viril de le ramener avec ses racines que de le couper, comme tout le monde.

De toutes façons, il avait été obligé de l'amputer de ses racines et d'une partie du tronc à la fin. Parce qu'en hauteur, ça ne passait pas.

N'ayant pas d'échelle à notre disposition, on avait d'ailleurs dû accrocher l'étoile au sommet avant de mettre le sapin debout.

Franchement, les idées d'Emmett… Des fois, je pense qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas en avoir.

Enfin, maintenant, souris-je avec satisfaction, tout était parfait. Le sapin avait été habillé de guirlandes électriques et d'autres non électriques (celles-ci étant de notre époque de plus en plus difficiles à trouver dans le commerce), de boules reflétant différentes nuances de couleur que j'avais passé une heure à placer de sorte à ce que les couleurs s'accordent parfaitement entre elles -euh, en fait, pendant une heure, j'avais indiqué à Carlisle où les placer-, et de petits lutins et autres figurines et peluches.

Il avait aussi fallu décorer l'intérieur de la maison ; tout avait été relooké, les vitres, les meubles, tout ! On avait même allumé un feu dans la grande cheminée du salon.

Bref, c'était parfait. Tout était prêt pour ce soir. Je plaçais avec amour les cadeaux de mon mari et moi sous les pieds du sapin. Ça faisait déjà un joli petit tas, tout ne passerait pas. Mais bon. La maison était grande.

Ça y est, les enfants revenaient, accompagnés d'Alain.

La fête allait pouvoir commencer.

.

_Bella POV_

Les quelques jours entre le début des vacances et Noël étaient passés très vite. Nous passions notre temps tous ensembles, avec les Cullen au grand complet, Coop et Alain. Je ne passais pas beaucoup de temps seule avec Edward, par contre. Et j'en étais un peu triste ; car j'avais aimé ces quelques heures pendant lesquelles nous étions enfin… comme seuls au monde.

Ceci dit, lui me semblait plus froid ces derniers jours. J'aurai bien voulu savoir pourquoi ; mais je ne lisais pas dans ses pensées, et il ne me semblait pas d'humeur à répondre à mes questions.

Enfin, tant pis. J'avais l'éternité pour apprendre à décrypter son comportement.

_Si je passais l'éternité à leurs côtés_… pensais-je avec un pincement au cœur.

Hé oui. Car moi, j'étais très bien en l'état actuel des choses, avec d'un côté Cooper et Alain, et de l'autre les Cullen.

Mais Alain était un voyageur dans l'âme ; et Cooper aussi. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'ils m'avaient trouvée. Ils voyageaient tout le temps.

Les Cullen aussi, bougeaient parfois. Mais uniquement pour ne pas surprendre les humains par leur jeunesse éternelle. Sinon, ils aimaient à rester des années dans la même ville. Et surtout, revenaient souvent vivre dans les mêmes villes.

Cette façon de vivre ne conviendrait pas éternellement à mes amis. Je le savais.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ces pensées me traversaient l'esprit. Mais je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, et je n'avais aucune idée sur ce que je ferais si mon clan venait à se séparer de celui des Cullen.

En fait, si Edward continuait à me battre froid, je crois que suivrais Alain et Cooper.

Je crois.

Rien de moins sûr.

.

_Edward POV_

Je ne savais plus quoi faire avec Bella. Je voulais passer du temps avec elle, mais je n'osais pas aller vers elle. Et puis, il y avait Esmée qui était dans sa folie relooking de la maison. Il fallait la voir, elle courait pas tout et organisait ses troupes, leur donnant tout un tas d'ordres comme un vrai petit colonel. Et alors je vous préviens, on avait intérêt à l'écouter. Il ne fallait pas être distrait et lui demander de répéter deux fois la même chose. Ça arrivait rarement à un vampire de faire répéter quelqu'un ; mais là, Esmée était tellement excitée -plus qu'Alice, et c'est pas peu dire- qu'elle était réellement dure à suivre.

Je replongeai dans mes pensées concernant Bella.

Je voyais bien que quelque chose la tracassait ; elle me paraissait parfois totalement absente, à mille lieues de là. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête à ces moments-là. Elle avait l'air si triste ! Cooper aussi avait l'air pensif, parfois. Que se passait-il ? Était-ce entre eux ? Ou étaient-ce deux choses différentes qui leur prenaient la tête ?

Tout un tas de questions m'assaillaient.

C'était décidé, il faudrait que j'ai une conversation avec Bella.

.

_Alice POV_

Ça y est, on pouvait ouvrir les cadeaux !

Ah, c'était mon deuxième moment préféré. Le premier étant celui des achats, quand je fouinais à la recherche du cadeau parfait pour chacun. Bon, d'accord, la plupart du temps je savais quels cadeaux on allait m'offrir. Mais justement, cette année, grâce à Bella, non ! C'était un peu frustrant quelque part, mais tellement excitant ! Bref.

Je sautillais comme une gamine. D'un commun accord, nous offrîmes d'abord à Esmée et Carlisle la clé de leur nouvelle maison.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, surpris, devant le trousseau.

Nous leur tendîmes donc les papiers de la maison.

Et là, Esmée, nous sauta au cou, suivie de Carlisle.

Pas de doutes, ils appréciaient.

Nous ouvrîmes alors chacun nos cadeaux ; de ma part, c'était simple, j'avais offert des vêtements à tout le monde. D'ailleurs, ils eurent tous l'air ravi ; sauf Bella, qui écarquilla les yeux. Rosalie pouffa de rire devant son air choqué.

Bon, ok, la lingerie que je lui avait offerte n'était sans doute pas du même style que ce dont elle avait l'habitude. Mais bon, elle avait un corps qui lui permettait de porter ce genre de choses ! Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward. Il regardait le cadeau de Bella ; et s'il avait pu rougir, je suis certaine qu'à l'heure actuelle il ressemblerait à un feu de signalisation. Emmett suivit mes yeux et ricana. Je le fusillai du regard.

Il détourna son attention sur le paquet qu'il était en train d'ouvrir et rigola encore plus fort quand il en sortit une tenue de plombier sexy. J'éclatai de rire, suivie de tous les autres.

- C'est de qui ça ? Explosa-t-il de rire. Cooper ?

Celui-ci nia, riant toujours.

- Non. Mais j'ai ma petite idée, fit-il en fixant Bella, qui arborait un petit sourire malicieux.

Je crus qu'Emmett ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, il bégaya.

- Qu… Quoi ? Toi ? Bella ? Non ! Pas possible ! Mais ça… ça se trouve que dans des… ça… enfin… dans des… Sex-sh…

Elle n'en pouvait plus de rire, à l'instar de Cooper, moi-même, et Jazz. Rosalie la regardait avec un air surpris, mais visiblement avait moins de mal à y croire que son mari.

- Et alors Emmy'Em ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'y es jamais rentré ? Si tu veux y faire un tour, un de ces quatre, préviens-moi, j'ai une carte de fidélité, fit Bella avec un clin d'œil.

La mâchoire de tous les mâles présents se décrocha, sauf celles d'Alain et Carlisle qui riaient doucement en secouant la tête.

- Sérieux ? Demanda Emmett, yeux complètement écarquillés.

- Non ! Répondit Bella entre deux éclats de rire.

Edward eut l'air soulagé. Il s'attaqua à un grand carton portant son nom. Après l'avoir déballé, il l'ouvrit, et en sortit une guitare et deux livres. Il fronça les sourcils en lisant les titres. Emmett se pencha par-dessus son épaule et éclata de rire.

- Séduire les femmes en 69 points-clés et Partitions pour faire la sérénade à votre belle ?

Bella regarda Cooper avec de grands yeux.

- Tu ne plaisantais pas l'autre jour ? Fit-elle, les mots sortant de sa bouche sans qu'elle ait pu les retenir.

Il explosa de rire.

- Si, au début, mais après j'ai trouvé ça pas mal comme idée.

Edward le fusilla du regard. Mais on voyait bien qu'il était plus gêné qu'autre chose.

Il sortit une ventouse d'un autre paquet et fronça derechef les sourcils. Emmett prit la parole avec son air benêt.

- Pour te décoincer, petit frère.

Nous levâmes tous les yeux au ciel.

- Ben quoi ? Beugla-t-il.

- Ça ne nous étonne pas de toi répondis-je en chœur avec Esmée et Carlisle. Rose lui colla une claque derrière la tête.

- Oh lala, ronchonna-t-il, ça va, y a un autre paquet…

L'autre paquet de la part d'Emmett, c'était une pile de films à l'eau de rose.

Très fin. On se doutait qu'Emmett avait fait ça en pensant qu'Edward en profiterait pour inviter Bella à les visionner. Enfin, ça partait d'une bonne intention. Et j'imaginais qu'Emmett avait dû être sacrément gêné en passant à la caisse avec ça.

Quoique non, à la réflexion.

Si la caissière était une femme, le connaissant, il lui avait lancé un clin d'œil avec son air d'« homme sensible qui assume son côté féminin ». Quel grand gamin.

De sa part, d'ailleurs, je reçut un fouet et des bas résilles. Je fronçais les sourcils, dégoûtée. Ça faisait pas loin de 90 ans que ce n'était plus à la mode. Je ne savais même pas où il avait pu acheter ça. Internet, c'était à parier.

Avec délectation, j'aperçus le gros paquet avec mon nom dessus. Je savais que c'était le cadeau de Bella, puisque c'est elle qui l'avait ramené pendant notre journée shopping. Je l'ouvris, impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il cachait.

Ouah, une énorme peluche à l'effigie de mon personnage de dessin animé préféré ! Je sautais au cou de la peluche, qui tomba à la renverse, puis me relevai pour sauter au cou de Bella. Je sautillai partout, imaginant déjà où j'allais le mettre.

Jazz devrait se serrer dans notre lit. Ce soir, on serait trois.

.

.

_Jasper POV_

Ma petite amie est épuisante.

Et pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa meilleure amie lui offre cette peluche ?

Encore, elle lui aurait offert en format porte-clés…

Mais non ! Une peluche aussi grosse qu'Emmett !

Bon sang…

Bon, ça va, elle s'était bien rattrapée. La montre qu'elle m'avait offerte était… « Top classe », comme avait dit Emmett. J'allais pouvoir « me la péter » (toujours pour paraphraser mon frère). Vraiment, j'adorais. Entre la montre et les nouveaux ensembles que ma Lily m'avait offerts, j'allais faire sensation ; et, connaissant ma Lily, elle allait être jalouse du regard des autres élèves et allait me sauter dessus chaque soir en rentrant.

Que rêver de mieux ?

J'adorais Bella.

.

_Edward POV_

La soirée ne faisait que commencer. Tous les cadeaux avaient été ouverts, profusion de vêtements, peluches, livres, bijoux et j'en passe.

Je tenais pensivement ma nouvelle guitare dans les bras. Les cadeaux de Cooper… Mais bon Dieu, avait-il voulu me faire passer un message ? Si non, c'était un peu limite quand même !

Je commençais à gratter les cordes, perdu dans mes pensées. J'avais essayé la guitare quelques années auparavant -quelques dizains d'années, plutôt. Ça ne m'avait pas plus plu que ça, aussi n'avais-je joué que des chansons connues, jamais des compositions que j'aurais écrites. Heureusement, comme tout ce qui concernait la musique, les accords me revinrent naturellement, les souvenirs des partitions que j'avais jouées ne s'étaient pas effacés. Je commençais à jouer les notes de _Ode to my family_, des Cranberries, quand une voix claire commença à s'élever.

Cette voix claire, à ma grande surprise, je la reconnus comme étant celle de Bella.

Je levais des yeux étonnés vers elle ; ses yeux étaient fermés, elle avait commencé à chanter presque instinctivement je crois.

Sa voix était magnifique. Normal, pour un vampire ; mais sa voix à _elle_ me touchait bien plus que n'importe quelle autre.

.

_Understand the things I say, don't turn away from me, (Comprends ce je dis, ne te détourne pas de moi)_

_'Cause I've spent half my life out there, you wouldn't disagree. (Car j'ai passé la moitié de ma vie ailleurs, tu ne seras pas en désaccord.)_

_Do you see me? Do you see? Do you like me ? (Me vois-tu ? Vois-tu ? M'aimes-tu ?)_

_Do you like me standing there? Do you know this ? (M'aimes-tu, me tenant debout ici ? Le remarques-tu ?)_

_Do you know? Do you see me? Do you see me ? (Le sais-tu ? Me vois-tu ? Me vois-tu ?)_

_Does anyone care ? ( Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en préoccupe ?)_

_._

Ses mots me traversaient. Soudain, la voix de Rosalie se mêla à celle de Bella. Leur duo était simplement magnifique. Non. Pas magnifique. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour le décrire. Mais sublime, magnifique, extraordinaire étaient des adjectifs qui se rapprochaient de la vérité. Je continuai de jouer, les autres s'arrêtèrent de respirer.

.

_Unhappiness where's when I was young, (Tristesse, où est ma jeunesse,)_

_And we didn't give a damn, (et nous ne nous y intéressions même pas,)_

_'Cause we were raised, (car nous étions élevés,)To see life as fun and take it if we can. (à voir la vie aussi plaisante et la prendre si l'on pouvait.)_

_ My mother, my mother, (Ma mère, ma mère,)_

_She hold me, she hold me, when I was out there. (elle m'embrasse, elle m'embrasse, quand j'étais ailleurs.)_

_My father, my father, (Mon père, mon père,)_

_He liked me, oh, he liked me. Does anyone care ?_ _(il m'aimait, il m'aimait. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en préoccupe ?)_

_._

J'aurais été humain, j'aurais eu les larmes aux yeux. Leurs voix étaient si belles, si poignantes… Je n'avais pas besoin d'être Jasper, et je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans leurs pensées pour savoir que les autres étaient dans le même état que moi. Même Emmett avait l'air troublé, la gorge nouée.

.

_Understand what I've become, it wasn't my desing. (Comprends ce que je suis devenue, ce n'était pas mon destin.)_

_And people ev'rywhere think, something better than I am. (Et les gens partout, me pensent meilleure que je ne le suis.)_

_But I miss you, I miss, 'cause I liked it, (Mais tu me manques, me manques, parce que j'aimais ça,)_

_'Cause I liked it, when I was out there. Do you know this ? (parce que j'aimais ça, quand j'étais ailleurs. Le sais-tu ?)_

_Do you know you did not find me. You did not find. (Sais-tu que tu ne m'as pas trouvée, tu ne m'as pas trouvée)_

_Does anyone care ? (Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en préoccupe ?)_

_._

_Unhappiness where's when I was young, (Tristesse, où est ma jeunesse,)_

_And we didn't give a damn, (et nous ne nous y intéressions même pas,)_

_'Cause we were raised, (car nous étions élevés,)_

_To see life as fun and take it if we can. (à voir la vie aussi plaisante et la prendre si l'on pouvait.)_

_ My mother, my mother, (Ma mère, ma mère,)_

_She hold me, she hold me, when I was out there. (elle m'embrasse, elle m'embrasse, quand j'étais ailleurs.)_

_My father, my father, (Mon père, mon père,)_

_He liked me, oh, he liked me. Does anyone care ?_ _(il m'aimait, il m'aimait. Est-ce que quelqu'un s'en préoccupe ?)_

_._

La chanson se termina ; nous restions tous silencieux. Je ne regardais pas Bella ; je ne pouvais pas. Les autres, si. Les autres regardaient Bella et Rosalie le visage empreint d'émotion.

Mon Dieu, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. J'avais plombé l'ambiance, avec ma mélancolie. Je commençais à gratter un air plus entraînant. Toujours les Cranberries, je n'avais pas réussi à trouver autre chose, dans l'urgence. Les premiers accords de _Just my Imagination _commencèrent à résonner et Alice commença à fredonner, bientôt suivie de Rose, Bella, puis tous les autres. J'enchaînais ainsi trois ou quatre chansons ; la bonne humeur était revenue.

.

.

La soirée n'était pas finie. Surtout pour des vampires ; les autres allaient faire la fête jusqu'au petit matin.

Les autres.

Parce que moi, j'avais fini par m'isoler. J'étais parti dans la forêt, même pas pour chasser, juste pour penser.

C'est alors que je la sentis.

Son odeur m'envahit, et j'inspirai le plus fort possible pour m'en imprégner, comme si cette odeur était indispensable à ma vie… et, quelque part, elle l'était. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer. Mais rien que son odeur me paraissait indispensable.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi. Je ne me tournai pas vers elle ; si je commençais à la regarder, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter.

- Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Demandai-je.

- On dirait bien que non, me répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Le silence plana quelques instants ; mais pas un silence pesant. Un silence confortable.

Je me tournai vers elle finalement ; j'avais des tas de questions à lui poser.

**

* * *

Alors… Elle est sadique l'auteure hein ??? Mouarf, la suite au prochain épisode !!! ;-D**


	13. Discussion

**Avant tout, merci à vous tous mes revieweurs ! Nous avons dépassé les 250 reviews... Jvous adore !**

**CarlieCullen : Raaahhh merci pour ta review, je m'en délecte encore… c'est bien plus qu'un magnifique compliment que tu m'as fait là… Je ne sais pas quoi dire si ce n'est que j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ce que tu m'as dit. Merci beaucoup… Et que le rêve continue !**

**July : voilà la suite !!! Et merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité… :-D**

**GaaNaKa : mais de rien ça me parait normal de vous répondre alors que vous prenez la peine de reviewer… ^^ Je pense que la coupure à la fin de ce chapitre sera un peu moins frustrante… Quoique... Lol !!!**

**Cricri : coucou !!! :D J'espère que l'histoire te plait toujours… Vlà la suite !**

**Margaux : merci beaucoup pour tes conseils !!! ^^ d'autant que tu as vraiment raison les paysages inspirent, surtout que j'habite une belle région… :p l'inspiration est revenue pour ce chapitre :D**

**Ana : merci beaucoup !!! C'est moi qui adore recevoir des reviews comme la tienne… mdr j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ^^**

**

* * *

DISCUSSION**

_Bella POV_

Edward s'était tourné vers moi, l'air déterminé. Mais il ne disait toujours rien.

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Fis-je calmement.

Je crois que le moment était venu. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, cent ans plus tôt, il était temps, il _fallait_ qu'on s'explique. Qu'on essaie de combler ce néant qui nous séparait aujourd'hui.

Il ne répondait pas.

- Edward, soupirai-je.

- C'est que j'aimerai tout savoir, répondit-il soudain.

Le silence plana quelques instants.

- Tout ? C'est long, cent ans.

Il acquiesça.

- Nous avons pas mal de temps devant nous, tu ne crois pas ? Me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je souris ; en fait, je ris même. Oui, nous avions _pas mal_ de temps.

- Commence, fis-je.

Il réfléchit quelques instants. Ça me rassura qu'il ne me sorte pas un « les dames d'abord » ou je ne sais quoi. Là, maintenant, je n'y tenais _vraiment _pas.

- Eh bien, par exemple… Ta maison, elle est donc toujours à toi depuis le début ?

J'hochais la tête, curieuse. Où voulait-il en venir ?

- Est-ce que… hum… J'avais caché, tu sais, nos souvenirs. Sous une latte. Et… ils n'y sont plus, fit-il, gêné. C'est toi qui… ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il avait bien raison d'être gêné ! Il avait pénétré ma chambre !

- Tu es revenu ? Lui demandais-je d'une vois un peu en colère.

Je n'arrivais pas réellement à me maîtriser. Quelque part, je souffrais encore de son abandon. Même s'il s'était excusé, même si je le comprenais, même s'il le regrettait… Même si…

Non, en fait, _parce que _je l'aimais.

Seigneur, j'étais heureuse qu'il ne puisse lire dans mes pensées.

- Oui, me répondit-il enfin. Quand on est revenus à Forks, tu comprends, je n'ai pas pu… Enfin…

Les mots durent se bloquer dans sa gorge car il ne continua pas. Radoucie, je lui souris un peu tristement. J'avais réagi idiotement. Moi aussi, en revenant à Forks, j'avais foncé à la villa Cullen, pensant ne pas les y trouver. Ok, je voulais juste la revoir, mais qui dit que je n'aurais pas essayé d'y pénétrer plus tard sincèrement ? S'il n'avaient pas été là ? Si Alain -_ce traître_, pensais-je avec un sourire à la fois amusé et tendre- ne s'y était pas trouvé ?

Non, décidément, je ne pouvais en vouloir à Edward d'avoir agi de la sorte.

Je me rendis soudain compte que celui-ci m'observait, l'air torturé. J'haussai les sourcils, étonnée.

- À quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda-t-il en réponse à ma question muette. J'aimerais tant savoir ce qui peut te faire sourire ainsi, ce qui te rend triste, ce que tu aimes… fit-il, l'air blessé.

Je lui souris doucement.

- C'est le genre de chose que tu apprendras à la longue.

Il tourna vers moi un regard plein d'espoir et… de bonheur ?

- Parce que nous resterons longtemps ensemble ?

Je fermais les yeux, soudain prise d'une sorte de vertige. Mon cœur ne pouvait pas accélérer ses battements ; mais je me sentais comme si c'était le cas.

- Je ne sais pas, murmurai-je, blessée. Et je ne veux pas qu'Alice le sache. Je ne veux plus que ses visions puissent affecter…

_Notre couple_, ai-je failli dire.

_Idiote. Ressaisis-toi._

Il hocha la tête, un peu triste. Le silence revint.

Moi aussi, j'aurai aimé savoir ce à quoi il pensait.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit-il soudain, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Hum, laquelle ? Fis-je encore un peu absente. Ah ! Pardon.

Je me tus une seconde.

- Oui, c'est moi qui les ai trouvés, repris-je. Quand j'étais nouveau-né, avant de quitter Forks. Je suis revenue dans ma chambre un jour où Charlie est parti travailler.

Charlie… Mon Dieu, mon cœur se serra. Il me manquait.

- Bref, avec ma toute nouvelle vue, j'ai repéré cette latte cassée. Et quand je l'ai soulevée… Voilà.

Edward hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé.

- J'avais peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'aie découvert.

Il n'en dit pas plus. Ne me demanda pas ce que j'avais fait de ces souvenirs. Et tant mieux ; je ne me voyais pas lui expliquer comment je regardais notre photo parfois, ou comment je m'évadais sur la musique à laquelle il avait donné mon nom. J'avais tout fait pour la conserver ; la transférer sur un ordi, puis la sauvegarder sur différents supports au fur et à mesure que la technologie avançait.

Pour qu'il ne me pose pas cette question, je changeai immédiatement de sujet.

- À mon tour.

Je cherchai une question aussi rapidement que mon cerveau de vampire me le permit.

- Qu'as-tu fais durant ces cent ans ?

Ok, c'est un peu naze, mais en quelques millisecondes, c'est tout ce qui m'était venu.

Il répondit évasivement, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- J'ai pensé à toi. Puis j'ai voulu mourir. Mais j'ai échoué. Et j'ai repensé à toi.

Il avait déballé tout ça d'une voix neutre ; choquée, je ne pus rien répondre pendant quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi ? Fis-je enfin dans un murmure.

Il me lança un sourire malicieux.

- Ça fait plus d'une question ça.

Je le fixai, agacée. Il rit un peu puis se détourna à nouveau.

- La culpabilité ? Les remords ? Fis-je avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

La douleur qui me déchirait à l'idée qu'il avait voulu mourir avait durci ma voix ; toute trace de sourire s'effaça de son visage, et il se tourna vivement vers moi.

- La culpabilité ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce sentiment qui a fait que j'ai voulu mourir ?

Il avait l'air en colère. J'haussai les épaules, incapable de le regarder.

J'avais si mal…

- Bella, regardes-moi. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il voyant que je n'obéissais pas.

Je levai enfin des yeux timides vers lui. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

- Je me sentais coupable, c'est vrai. De beaucoup de choses, de t'avoir laissée, même si j'estimais à l'époque que c'était la meilleure chose à faire…

J'ouvris la bouche pour l'interrompre, mais il leva une main.

- N'y revenons pas. Je ressentais aussi de la culpabilité pour ne pas t'avoir quittée plus tôt, avant que… Nous deux… enfin, dès que tu es arrivée à Forks, finit-il, gêné. Bref, des remords j'en avais oui. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ma douleur. Tout simplement. Quand j'ai appris que tu avais sauté de la falaise. Tu n'imagines même pas. De t'imaginer morte, je…

Sa voix se brisa. Je fermai les yeux, rongée par la douleur, toujours cette douleur grandissante, qui me donnait envie de crier, de me replier sur moi-même… Oh, j'imaginais très bien ce qu'il avait dû ressentir en me croyant morte. Je suppose que j'en aurais fait autant à sa place.

- D'accord, n'en parlons plus, fis-je d'une voix basse.

Le silence plana quelques instants ; puis je repris la parole, désireuse de le briser.

- C'est ton tour. Poses-moi une question.

Il me regarda, un peu perdu -à quoi pensait-il ? Puis il haussa les épaules et darda son regard sur le sol.

- Euh… Je me demandais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Au début, j'attendis ; puis l'impatience me gagna.

- Quoi ? Tu te demandais quoi ?

- Euh, eh bien…

Il avala sa salive.

- Toi et Cooper ? Osa-t-il enfin.

Je fronçais les sourcils ; puis compris sa question, et me raidis légèrement.

- Oh.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, et optai pour la vérité. Pure, sans enrobage. Il le méritait, même si je n'aimais pas l'idée que ça puisse le blesser.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, commençais-je. C'était mal parti entre nous, fis-je avec un sourire en me remémorant nos débuts, mais ça s'est plutôt bien terminé.

Je me mordillais la lèvre, nerveuse. Il ne me regardait pas, fixait toujours le sol.

- Et, hum, il est arrivé que ça aille plus loin. C'est vrai. Enfin, c'est occasionnel, fis-je.

Il déglutit péniblement, et hocha la tête. D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir sa tristesse. Qui me fendis le cœur.

- Et toi ? Fis-je. J'ai entendu Rose et Alice mentionner Tanya, fis-je un peu innocemment.

En réalité, j'appréhendais la réponse.

Il semblait gêné cette fois, et détourna le regard vers les arbres.

- Jesuissortiavecelle.

Wow. Même en vitesse vampirique, je n'avais rien compris.

- Et plus lentement ça donne ?

- Je suis sorti avec Tanya, fit-il dans un soupir. Quelques années. Mais c'est fini, ça n'a pas marché.

Une part de moi était dévorée de jalousie, une autre se réjouissait de voir que ça n'avait pas duré.

_Enfin, ça a duré quelques années, alors que toi et Edward…_

Oui, il y avait aussi une troisième part qui me ramenait assez brutalement sur Terre.

- Ok, fis-je.

Le silence retomba ; cette fois, je ne voulais pas le rompre. Je ne sais pas comment je me sentais.

Triste. Oui, j'étais triste. De voir où tout ce temps et cette distance entre nous nous avait menés.

Mais après tout, je ne regrettais rien de ce qui s'étai passé avec Cooper. Je l'aimais beaucoup ; et j'avais été heureuse avec lui. J'avais repris confiance en moi.

Le silence plana un peu puis Edward sembla vouloir reprendre la parole.

- Et avec Cooper, vous êtes tou…

Il fut interrompu par des bruits de pas précipités.

Cooper surgit des broussailles. _Quand on parle du loup… _Ouille, il n'aimerait pas être comparé à un loup.

Normalement, j'aurais dû être énervée contre lui d'avoir interrompu cette conversation entre Edward et moi. Nous étions en train de recoller les morceaux, et lui venait tout casser.

Mais là, son expression m'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose. Il avait l'air préoccupé.

- Bella, Edward. Alice vient d'avoir une vision. Vu que tu n'étais plus là pour bloquer son pouvoir et… On s'en fout. C'est les Volturi. Ils ont pris la décision de venir, elle ignore quand. Et j'ai pas un bon pressentiment.

On se regarda quelques instants dans les yeux ; j'en avais presque oublié Edward, quand il parla.

- Un pressentiment ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard un peu déboussolé.

- Euh, ouais. Bella t'as pas dit ? Je… Mes 5 sens sont plus développés que la moyenne des vampires. Ainsi que mon sixième, comme dit Bella. Il m'arrive d'avoir des pressentiments… Enfin, peu importe.

- Tu es un traqueur ? Fit Edward, toujours sourcils froncés.

Ça lui rappelait James, je le sentais bien.

- Oui, répondit Cooper avec un sourire d'excuse. Du moins l'étais-je du temps où je n'étais pas végétarien.

Nous gardâmes un peu le silence, digérant l'information. Les Volturi. Ça ne s'était pas forcément bien passé entre nous la dernière fois.

- Que peuvent-ils bien vouloir ? Murmurai-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Alice non plus, répondit Cooper.

Soudain blasée, j'haussai les épaules.

- De toutes façons, nous n'y échapperons pas. Rien ne sert de lutter contre le destin, fis-je pour moi-même.

Ok, je ne parlais peut-être pas uniquement des Volturi là.

- Et puis ça m'étonnerait que ce soit pour tous nous tuer. Nous verrons bien.

Edward et Cooper hochèrent la tête. Comme quoi ils pouvaient être d'accord des fois.

Nous rentrâmes, pensifs. Les autres étaient dans le même état que nous.

Sauf Emmett, que l'idée d'une confrontation avec les Volturi faisait plus sourire qu'autre chose.

En même temps, il avait bien raison de le prendre à la rigolade, pensais-je, complètement rassérénée. Les Volturi ne feraient jamais de mal aux Cullen ; leurs dons les intéressait trop. Et il en allait de même pour nous trois. Aussi, il n'y avait sans doute pas lieu de s'inquiéter ; même si Cooper avait un mauvais pressentiment -et je savais qu'il ne se trompait _jamais_- tout ce que nous risquions était que les Volturi viennent foutre leur merde. Avec la dose de tension que ça provoquerait.

Quelle importance. Nous étions tous ensemble, plus unis, et plus forts que jamais.

.

_Edward POV_

J'étais heureux que nous ayons pu discuter avec Bella. Je veux dire, réellement.

Et désormais, je savais quelle relation elle entretenait avec Cooper.

Ils étaient en couple _occasionnellement_.

Je ne pouvais pas réellement lui en vouloir ; d'une part, car j'étais resté des années avec Tanya. Et d'autre part parce que Cooper était vraiment un gars bien et je savais qu'il la protégerait aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

Et puis, peut-être que, parce que c'était occasionnel, j'avais une chance de séduire à nouveau Bella.

Définitivement.

Désormais, plus rien ne me freinerait.

Cette histoire de Volturi m'inquiétait peu ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se pointaient chez nous pour nous demander de rejoindre leurs rangs. Bella nous annonça que, par sécurité, elle continuerait à bloquer nos pouvoirs, sauf celui d'Alice, afin qu'elle puisse nous prévenir de leur arrivée. Restait à les attendre.

La fête ne reprit pas ; le jour venait, et Esmée tenait à ranger un peu. Il faut dire qu'il y avait du bordel.

Je suppose qu'on pouvait remercier Emmett.

Je me souvins soudainement d'un détail, et me rapprochai de Bella.

- Au fait, Bella… lui glissai-je à l'oreille

Elle se tourna vers moi, curieuse.

- Suis-moi.

Je la conduisis à l'écart, sous le regard de Cooper ; les autres ne nous avaient pas remarqué.

- Je ne t'ai pas offert ton cadeau, répondis-je à la question que je savais qu'elle se posait.

Un mélange d'émotions traversa son visage ; j'y reconnus une certaine incompréhension mêlée à du soulagement.

Avait-elle cru que je ne lui en offrirai pas ?

Je lui pris la main, et la conduisis vers un petit chalet que je lui avais monté un peu plus de 24 heures plus tôt.

Je passai derrière elle, et lui cachai les yeux pour la conduire à l'intérieur. Puis j'allumai la lumière et la laissai découvrir son cadeau.

- C'est pour toi, Bella.

Nous étions en plein milieu des bois, à proximité de la clairière où nous venions parfois, quand nous formions un couple.

Un couple. C'est de ça qu'on avait l'air, en cet instant.

Elle caressa de ses yeux émerveillés l'étagère remplie de livres -des éditions originales-, les murs recouverts de lambris, la vieille cheminée, le tapis devant, le canapé en cuir… Puis elle se tourna vers moi, et se jeta à mon cou.

- Edward, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

Je la serrai doucement dans mes bras.

- Crois-moi, tu viens de le faire, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

- C'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter.

Je penchai la tête sur le côté.

- Tu dois accepter, Bella. C'est pour toi, et uniquement pour toi que j'ai monté ce chalet. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre en profite.

Mon ton était sans appel ; elle me regarda encore quelques instants avec une gratitude non dissimulée, puis se promena le long des murs, frôlant les quelques petits meubles.

- D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas remerciée pour ton cadeau, fis-je quand elle eut fini.

Cette fois, c'est moi qui devait avoir l'air ému ; elle s'était souvenue de ma passion des étoiles.

- Ce n'était rien, à côté de ça, répondit-elle, un peu absente.

Je m'approchais d'elle furtivement ; elle ne se recula pas, leva la tête pour pouvoir continuer à me fixer.

- Oh, si. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'adore ce cadeau.

Nous restâmes quelques instants ainsi ; elle avait l'air si vulnérable ! Je fis alors ce que je m'étais juré de ne faire que plus tard.

Je me penchais vers elle, et l'embrassais.

.

_Bella POV_

Sans que je calcule comment ça c'était passé -si près de lui, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je n'avais plus pensé à rien, pas même qu'il pourrait faire _ça_-, Edward s'était penché pour m'embrasser.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, et la même avidité s'empara de moi que cent ans plus tôt. Je me plaquai plus près de lui, et passai les mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser. Il gémit contre moi et me saisit par les hanches.

Ses lèvres ne me paraissaient plus froides. Sa langue non plus. Mais alors, plus du tout.

En revanche, elles réveillaient ce même feu qui me dévorait quand j'étais encore humaine.

Sa langue joua avec la mienne ; il semblait en vouloir plus, beaucoup plus, comme s'il s'était retenu pendant… un siècle, et qu'il se lâchait enfin. Il n'avait plus aucune crainte, il ne risquait plus de me briser et encore moins de me vider de mon sang. Et moi, je me sentais complètement ailleurs, c'était comme si… je me fondais en lui.

Soudain, je ne sentis plus rien ; rien d'autre qu'un grand froid, et une sensation de vide. J'ouvris les yeux ; Edward était un peu plus loin, et me regardait avec un mélange de surprise et de… désolation.

- Je regrette, Bella, fit-il d'une voix un peu saccadée. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit du chalet. Le claquement de la porte derrière lui fit écho à ses mots ; et je m'effondrai sur le sol, le cœur déchiré. Je ne pouvais pas vomir, je ne pouvais pas pleurer ; mais j'aurais voulu, j'aurais tant voulu pouvoir ainsi cracher toute cette peine hors de moi ! Non, J'aurais juste pu crier ; mais le plus simple son refusait de sortir d'entre mes lèvres. Et tant mieux ; je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse entendre mon désespoir.

Il m'avais laissée. Il regrettait, c'était bien ça le pire.

Il regrettait de m'avoir embrassée.

**

* * *

Bon, ok, à ceux à qui j'ai envoyé un MP, j'ai peut-être dit que la fin serait moins sadique... Elle l'est non ? *sourire d'ange* ok, c'est pas sûr... dsl... j'y croyais pourtant quand je vous ai répondu ^^**


	14. Nouvel an et reprise

**Voilà la suite tant attendue après vos violentes réactions face à mon sadisme… Mdr. Il est un peu court (mais j'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps à le poster hein) parce que c'est une sorte de transition avant le chapitre suivant dans lequel on pourra commencer à sortir les violons… Commencer j'ai dit !**

**Nana : wow lol jsuis flattée que tu réfléchisses ainsi à ma fic quand tu t'ennuies xD ça occupe c sûr. Eh bien tu as raison pour une partie de ta review, inutile que je te le cache… Alors félicitations… Mdr ^^**

**CarlieCullen : oh non ! J'espère que tu as survécu à l'horrible fin de mon précédent chapitre !!! Ne t'en fais pas ça reste Bella/Edward forever. D'ailleurs à partir de maintenant Edward ne fera plus de plan comme celui du chapitre dernier à Bella. Sans quoi c'est Cooper qui se chargera de la démembrer, décapiter, brûler et… bref, tout ce que tu te proposais de faire ^^**

**Melo.c.42 : contente que t'aies aimé le Noël lol… y compris ma fin sadique je crois que tu es la seule à y avoir pris autant de plaisir… mdr. Tu risques d'être servie à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Bloodkiss : ah, ne t'inquiètes pas… Edward va se rattraper, et gâcher de moins en moins souvent ses chances avec Bella…**

**Twilight33 : Ah ! Toi, t'es la seule à m'avoir dit avoir rigolé en review du chapitre précédent… Mdr mais je suppose que tu ne parlais pas de la fin…^^ j'espère que ce chapitre aussi te fera rire :p**

**

* * *

NOUVEL AN ET REPRISE**

_Edward POV_

Mais quel idiot.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, bon sang ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je l'embrasse _maintenant _?

Enfin, il y a 6 jours. Car il s'était déjà passés six jours, six jours pendant lesquels Bella m'avait évité. On était le matin du 31, et je ne l'avais pas revue depuis le 25. Les autres, si. En coup de vent.

Je voulais lui prouver que je pouvais être patient, prendre mon temps, tenir sur la longueur. Et, à la première occasion, je cédais à la tentation ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris franchement ? Maintenant, elle devait me détester. Et je la comprenais. Il faut voir comment j'avais réagi.

Je m'installai au piano, et, une fois de plus, rien ne sortit. Je regardai la guitare. Mais c'était une guitare électrique, et non acoustique, qu'il m'aurait fallu là. Où une batterie. Une batterie, ç'aurait été carrément mieux. Ou même un punching ball. Ouais, un punching ball ç'aurait été définitivement une bonne idée.

Emmett fit irruption dans la salle où je me trouvais, sautant partout, aussi excité qu'Alice découvrant qu'il y avait des soldes dans son magasin préféré.

_Punching ball_. Non, mauvaise idée. Emmett ne se laisserait pas faire, et il frappait fort.

- Allez p'tit frère ! C'est à toi ! Écris une liste de bonnes résolutions !

Je le regardais, sceptique.

- Des bonnes résolutions ? Que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ou de moins au juste ?

Emmett me lança un regard brillant.

Oh non.

- Non, ça va, fis-je précipitamment. Ne réponds pas. Vraiment. Et dégages, s'il te plaît.

- Seulement si tu promets d'en écrire une. Tout le monde l'a fait, c'est ton tour !

Je soupirai, et levai les yeux au ciel.

- Ok, ça marche. Je vais l'écrire ta liste.

Je saisis une feuille alors qu'il me laissait -ça avait été un peu trop facile à mon goût, je suppose qu'il préparait quelque chose… et commençai à écrire.

Il y a une résolution à laquelle je tenais vraiment. Une seule. Mais celle-là, je ne l'écrivis pas.

Je me jurai de tout faire pour reconquérir Bella.

.

_Carlisle POV_

La soirée du Nouvel an demanda moins d'organisation que celle du Noël. Esmée avait laissé la plupart des décos de Noël, en fait, elle avait juste retiré le calendrier de l'Avent Playmobil -Oui, les Playmobil existaient encore… au grand désespoir d'Emmett. Celui-ci avait râlé et s'était dit « mortifié ». Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il connaissait le sens du mot « mortifié ». Mais bon. Il pouvait toujours râler, c'était lui qui avait récupéré toutes les petites figurines. Chaque matin, à 8 h pétantes, les 24 jours précédant Noël, il en avait découvert une, chantant l'éternel refrain « Playmobil, en avant les histoires ».

Même Cooper n'était pas aussi gamin.

Je pensais sérieusement à échanger ce fils avec celui d'Alain.

Le soir arriva ; nous nous réunîmes à seulement 23 h passées. Chacun de nous avait dîné séparément. On n'y pouvait quand même rien si les animaux de la forêt ne s'étaient pas tous réunis en un même endroit… Cooper avait lancé l'idée de les rabattre dans une clairière. Mais mon Esmée lui avait rappelé que ce n'était pas bien de jouer avec la nourriture. Surtout quand elle était encore vivante.

Emmett sautait encore partout. Il avait bassiné tout le monde pour récolter les listes de bonnes résolutions, et les brandissait fièrement devant notre petite assemblée. Il prit la parole après un raclement de gorge, se prenant très certainement pour un grand orateur.

- Bien, mes chers amis, chère famille, sang de mon sang…

Il s'esclaffa.

- Ça m'éclate ça. Sang de mon sang.

Nous levâmes tous les yeux au ciel. Même Alain, qui venait de comprendre qu'il y avait pire -_bien pire_- que Cooper.

- Voici le moment que vous attendiez tous. Ce soir, chers amis, chère famille, sang de mon…

- Emmett ! Râlâmes nous tous en chœur.

- Ok, ok, fit-il d'une voix boudeuse. Alors, j'accroche toutes les listes.

À vitesse vampirique, il ne mit que quelques instants à les accrocher. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous, un peu inquiets, vers ces fameuses listes.

Je me trouvais d'abord face à celle d'Emmett. Ça tombait bien.

* Je ne porterai plus les sous-vêtements de Rosalie

* Et surtout je ne dirais plus qu'ils me vont mieux qu'à elle

* Je ne transformerai plus les livres de Jasper en avion en papier, même ceux qui parlent des Rafales et autres avions militaires.

* Je ne m'amuserai plus à mélanger les paires de chaussures d'Alice (au fait tes escarpins rouges qui ont disparu c'est pas moi c'est Bella)

* Je ne ferai jamais de délation (c'est pas mon genre)

* Et j'arrêterai de demander d'un air compréhensif à Edward s'il est gay.

* D'ailleurs s'il l'est je jure de ne jamais me moquer de lui. Enfin pas sur ce point.

* Et je lui promets d'être là s'il a besoin de conseils pour sa future et hypothétique vie sexuelle. Sauf s'il est gay.

Oh, c'est pas vrai. Je n'avais pas envie d'en lire plus. Je passai à la liste suivante. Celle de Rosalie.

* Je promets d'être toujours là pour corriger Emmett, dussé-je un jour lui fracturer l'arrière du crâne à force de le frapper.

Ça, c'était un bon point.

* Je promets de ne pas brider plus la voiture des Quileutes.

Facile. De toutes façons leurs voitures étaient toujours garées sur leur territoire, elle n'avait pas droit d'y pénétrer.

* Et je promets de ne pas essayer de convaincre Bella de se couper les cheveux, malgré ce que me pousse à faire l'homme que j'ai choisi pour mari dans un moment d'égarement.

Je souris. Emmett, derrière moi, râla, provoquant mon éclat de rire.

- T'es pas drôle, Rose !

Je passai à la liste de Bella.

* Euh… Je ne sais pas quoi mettre. Je promets une journée de shopping par an à Alice. Et je sens que je vais le regretter.

* Et je promets une journée de relooking par an à Rosalie. Je sais aussi que je vais regretter.

Ah, c'était ça le cri de joie de mes deux filles de tout à l'heure ?

Passons à la liste de Cooper.

* Je promets de faire la vaisselle après chaque repas.

* Et je promets de ne plus donner de nom de caniche à aucun Quileute. J'avais déjà promis pour David, je promets pour les autres aussi.

* Je ne chanterai plus la chanson des Bisounours pendant mon cours en commun avec Edward.

* Oh, et je n'apporterai plus de chatons à Bella en guise de petit déjeuner au lit.

Je soupirai de désespoir. Pauvre Bella.

Liste d'Esmée. Ah, ça devenait intéressant.

* Je promets de ne plus embêter mon mari pour qu'il me suive lors des soldes des antiquaires.

Voilà une vraie bonne résolution !

* Et je ne demanderai plus à Emmett de nous ramener le sapin de Noël.

J'étouffai un rire. C'est vrai qu'il avait fait fort cette année.

Liste d'Alain

* Je promets uniquement de ne jamais commencer à fumer. Parce que je ne vois pas que promettre d'autre.

C'était court, et inutile. Je souriais. J'aurais dû faire pareil. Moi, comme un idiot, j'avais promis d'accompagner au moins une fois par mois Esmée dans ses magasins de décoration. Décidément, Bella et moi avions un sens poussé du sacrifice.

Liste de Jasper.

* Je promets de ne jamais dire à Alice que la coupe à la garçonne n'a rien d'excitant et qu'il m'arrive d'avoir l'impression d'être gay en la regardant.

La deuxième partie de cette résolution avait été rajoutée après, d'un stylo d'un bleu légèrement différent, et surtout avec une imitation très grossière de l'écriture raffinée de Jazz.

Je suppose qu'on devait cet ajout à Emmett.

* Je promets aussi de ne pas faire passer sa grosse peluche par la fenêtre.

Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas franchement d'accord sur la place à accorder à cette peluche.

Liste d'Alice.

* Je promets de ne plus essayer de faire porter du rose à Bella pendant au moins un demi siècle.

* Je promets d'être toujours là pour vous trouver les vêtements qui vous mettront en valeur.

Ben voyons. Elle n'allait pas avoir du mal à la tenir cette promesse.

* Et je priverai Jazz de trois nuits de câlins pour chaque regard assassin qu'il lancera à ma peluche.

Je soupirai. C'était les histoires de mes enfants ça après tout.

Enfin, je passai à la dernière liste.

Celle d'Edward.

Il ne s'était pas beaucoup mouillé pour la rédiger.

* Je promets à Cooper de faire bon usage de ses cadeaux.

* Je ne dirai plus jamais à Alice que sa tunique bleue la boudine.

* Et je ne lui ferai plus croire que j'ai lu dans les pensées de son créateur préféré et qu'il a décidé d'arrêter ses lignes de vêtements pour se lancer dans la culture de tomates.

* Et je promets de raconter à Rose ce que pense d'elle son mari la prochaine fois qu'il fantasmera en ma présence.

Je secouais la tête, désabusé.

Je n'étais pas sûr que toutes ces résolutions seraient tenues. Mais bon.

Les douze coups de minuit retentirent ; les couples se rejoignirent sous le gui et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Je fis honneur à ma douce Esmée, puis je regardais avec une certaine tristesse Edward et Bella se faire la bise.

Je vis Edward murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Bella. Je tendis malgré moi l'oreille, me traitant moi-même de concierge.

- … désolé de ce que t'ai dit l'autre soir dans le chalet. Je ne le pensais pas. Je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, mais plutôt le moment auquel ça s'est passé.

Je le vis ensuite déposer un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Bella, qui ne réagit pas, le regardant simplement s'éloigner, éberluée.

Je souris.

Edward semblait se réveiller enfin.

_Cooper POV_

Et ça y est, les cours avaient repris. Je soupirai. Ça signifiait un peu moins de temps à passer avec les Cullen.

Pendant ces vacances, la relation entre Bella et Edward n'avait pas franchement avancé. Quels idiots ces deux-là… Il me fallait trouver une nouvelle idée pour les décoincer.

Et l'idée était là, devant mes yeux, dans ce couloir au milieu duquel je me figeai, me faisant rentrer dedans par Alice. _Tiens, elle ne l'avait pas prévu, ça ! _Souris-je intérieurement.

Une grande affiche couvrait une bonne partie du mur.

Le bal de la Saint Valentin, organisé par le lycée.

C'était ça, l'idée.

Il fallait qu' Edward y invite Bella.

- J'aimerai aller à ce bal, annonçais-je tout à trac.

Alice et Rose regardèrent l'affiche, puis sautèrent en l'air.

- Oui ! Bonne idée ! On va trop s'éclater ! Oh, Bella, tu viendras hein ? Jures-moi que tu viendras ! Fit Alice, lui sautant au cou.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas… Je…

- Merci ! Merci d'avoir dit oui ! Je t'adore. C'est quoi le thème ? Oh ! Costumes du 21èmé siècle ! Bella, c'est merveilleux ! Tu ne vas même pas avoir besoin de me suivre dans les boutiques ! Là, tu es obligée de venir.

Je souris.

Alice se chargeait de faire venir Bella. Restait à convaincre Edward.

Edward qui regardait tristement la scène. Je le hélais.

- Hé ! Tu viens toi aussi, hein ?

Il me jeta un regard surpris, puis se referma comme une huître.

- Avec qui ? Un bal de la Saint Valentin, on n'y va pas seul. Et il est hors de question que j'invite n'importe qui.

Je m'approchai de lui, et lui glissai à l'oreille :

- Qui te parle d'y aller avec n'importe qui ? Je n'ai pas invité Bella. Elle n'a pas de cavalier.

Je lui lançai un regard appuyé, et me dirigeai vers mon premier cours.

Maintenant, il allait me falloir trouver une cavalière. Car je comptais bien venir à ce bal pour surveiller nos deux amoureux. Je m'assis à une table isolée, et laissait défiler toute l'heure sans rien dire.

Je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas pensé à Aline.

Aline, elle n'avait que très peu quitté mes pensées durant nos 15 jours de vacances. Oui, j'avais pensé à elle ; et à chaque fois, j'avais ressenti un certain malaise. J'avais l'impression que j'avais quelque chose à découvrir -à propos de quoi ? D'elle ? De moi ? Je ne savais pas- mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'aurais dû prendre la décision de ne plus m'intéresser à elle.

Mais là, alors que je me dirigeai vers mon deuxième cours de la journée, je la croisai. Elle avançait, silencieuse, plongée dans ses pensées. Indifférente aux regards moqueurs des autres qui m'énervaient. Ses cheveux blonds -non, ils tiraient plus sur le châtain… je ne l'avais jamais remarqué- étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval toute simple. Ses yeux noirs ne laissaient passer aucune émotion. Ses lèvres fines étaient serrées.

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais vue, je la détaillai.

Et la trouvai jolie.

Ses vêtements un peu trop amples par rapport à la mode actuelle laissaient deviner une silhouette fine. Trop fine.

Toute cette observation n'avait duré que quelques secondes ; je la croisai, elle ne me vit pas, je me retournai vers elle, elle ne s'arrêta pas, continua son chemin. Avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, je l'appelai.

- Hé, Aline !

Elle sursauta, et se retourna. Elle me lança un regard craintif, puis quand elle me reconnut, se détendit.

- Tu m'accompagnerais au bal ? Lui lançais-je à travers le couloir, sous le regard effaré des autres élèves.

_Quel abruti. Heureusement que tu devais l'ignorer._

Elle se raidit, et me détailla de haut en bas d'un regard assassin.

- Non, merci, me répondit-elle enfin d'une voix sèche avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir à grandes enjambées vers sa prochaine classe.

Je restai planté comme un con au milieu du couloir devenu silencieux, sous le regard toujours aussi écarquillé des autres lycéens.

Je n'avais absolument rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer.

Ou peut-être que si.

Ne venais-je pas de me prendre ce que les autres élèves appelaient communément un râteau ?

**

* * *

Euh… ben si Cooper. Encore une fin un peu (beaucoup ?) sadique, mais je vous jure qu'Aline a ses raisons, et que vous les découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre… Ne me fusillez pas, sinon vous ne l'aurez pas ce chapitre... Jdis ça jdis rien^^  
**


	15. Invitations

**CarlieCullen : mdr ton com m'a bien fait rire… alors Aline jte la passerai volontiers mais là elle va être un peu occupée avec Cooper qui a décidé de ne pas abandonner si facilement ;-D.**

**Melo.c.42 : encore une fois jme suis bien marrée devant ton com… j'adore que tu reprennes les passages que t'as aimé ^^ et je rejoins la team Aline :p mdr parce que jsuis sadique et que moi aussi j'aime les râteaux… quand c'est les autres qui se les prennent ^^.**

**Margaux : merci !!! J' espère que tu vas tout aussi bien visualiser la scène où Edward va solennellement inviter Bella au bal… ;-D**

**Mia : merci !!! Pour le secret d'Aline il va falloir attendre un tout petit peu… quoique tu vas avoir quelques indications dans ce chapitre quand même ;D**

**Flap : merci à toi ;-D**

**

* * *

INVITATIONS **

_Bella POV_

Littérature. J'allai m'asseoir à côté d'Edward.

Celui-ci attendit que le cours soit commencé pour me parler.

- Tu m'accompagnerais au bal de la Saint Valentin ?

Je sursautai, et me tournai vers lui. Il ne me regardait pas, fixait le tableau. Mon cœur en aurait été capable, il se serait mis à battre la chamade.

Voyant que je le fixais sans répondre il finit par se tourner vers moi.

- Tu sais que je n'aime pas danser ? Lui fis-je, essayant de paraître calme malgré toutes les fibres de mon être qui me criaient de lui dire OUI.

- Oui. Et je sais aussi que si tu n'y vas pas Rose et Ali vont te tuer. Pas besoin de lire dans leurs pensées.

Je ne répondis rien. C'était uniquement pour ça qu'il m'invitait ?

Non. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne le voulais pas.

- Cooper n'a pas l'intention de t'inviter, argumenta-t-il.

Je lui lançais un regard assassin.

- C'est juste pour ça que tu m'invites ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr que non. Je t'invite parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'aller à ce bal avec toi.

Wow. Ces mots associés au regard appuyé qu'il me lança réveillèrent des centaines de papillon dans mon ventre.

Comment résister à cet appel ?

- Je serai ravie d'aller avec toi à ce bal.

Je vis la joie illuminer son regard, et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur et mon estomac morts dansaient la salsa ou faisaient des pirouettes.

D'autant que je savais comment j'allais m'habiller.

J'avais toujours cette magnifique robe bleue que j'avais portée cent ans plus tôt.

Sauf qu'en bonus cette fois, je n'aurai pas de plâtre à la jambe.

Je me retournai vers Edward, et n'étouffai pas un sourire amusé. Ses yeux brillaient extrêmement fort.

Voyant mon sourire, il prit un faux air vexé. Puis un air moqueur.

- Es-tu toujours incapable de danser sans écraser les pieds de ton cavalier ?

Oh le salaud ! C'était lui qui m'avait porté ainsi cent ans plus tôt, sans que je le lui aie demandé !

Bon, ok, c'était parce que j'étais pas très douée pour danser conventionnellement.

Je croisais les bras d'un air boudeur.

- Puisque tu te moques, j'irai pas avec toi.

Il me regarda d'un air décontenancé.

- Oh, Bella, je plaisantais !

- Nan, laisse tomber.

Il me titilla toute l'heure de cours, m'arrachant quelques sourires. Mais pas de oui. Bien sûr que j'avais l'intention d'aller à ce bal avec lui, et je savais qu'il le savait. Mais nous nous amusions tous les deux à ce petit jeu ; et ça faisait du bien de retrouver un peu cette complicité.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de l'heure.

- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu dises oui ? Demanda-t-il alors que tous les élèves commençaient à se lever.

- Rien, n'essaie pas.

Un éclair de malice traversa ses yeux ; instantanément, je me méfiais.

Il se leva d'un bond, et se mit un genoux à terre à côté de ma chaise, puis parla à haute voix afin que tous les élèves présents -et le professeur tant qu'à faire- en profitent.

- Bella, mon rayon de soleil, accepterais-tu de venir avec moi au bal de la Saint Valentin ?

J'eus la sensation de pâlir -malgré que ce soit impossible- et que mes yeux étaient écarquillés au maximum. Les autres nous regardaient tous d'un air ébahi.

- Je ne me lèverai pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepté, prévint-il.

Là, j'aurai pu rougir, je ressemblerais à une tomate.

- Ok, ok, c'est bon. C'est d'accord. Mais relèves-toi purée !

Il rit en se relevant. Puis redevint sérieux, et arbora son fameux sourire en coin.

- Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, fit-il d'une voix enchanteresse.

.

_Cooper POV_

Le midi vint enfin.

Et je n'avais toujours pas compris la réaction d'Aline.

Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle me réponde si sèchement ? Qu'elle me dise non, je pouvais comprendre, elle pouvait tout à fait avoir un autre cavalier -cette pensée me serra le cœur-, ou encore -plus probablement- elle pouvait ne pas avoir envie d'y aller.

Je la repérai dans le self ; elle était assise à une table seule, jouant avec sa nourriture.

Sans hésitation, j'allais m'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Je peux ?

Je m'étais déjà assis, l'air indéchiffrable.

- Question de pure forme, fit-elle d'une voix sèche, me fusillant du regard. Tu n'as pas attendu ma permission.

Wow. Elle avait plus de tempérament que je ne l'aurais cru. Et visiblement elle était capable d'aligner deux mots sans bafouiller, pas comme avant. Là, j'étais soufflé ; de la regardais bouche bée. Au loin, j'entendis le pouffement d'Emmett et le fusillai du regard en même temps que Rose le cognait d'un air blasé.

- Tu veux que je me relève et te repose la question ? Fis-je en replongeant mon regard dans les yeux d'Aline.

Elle serra la mâchoire.

- Non. C'est moi qui m'en vais.

Elle commença à prendre appui sur ses mains pour se lever ; mais, avant d'avoir réfléchi, j'attrapais sa main pour l'en empêcher.

Je ne me rendis compte de mon erreur que trop tard, quand je sentis sa chaleur sous mes doigts et que je vis son air surpris.

_Abruti ! Elle n'a sans doute même pas eu le temps de voir ta main se déplacer !_

Je retirai ma main vivement.

J'avais l'impression de m'être brûlé.

Elle restait immobile, fixant ma main.

Il fallait que je détourne son attention.

- Euh, Aline. Je voulais te demander… Y a-t-il quelque chose que j'ai fait ? Je veux dire, de mal ?

Elle me fixa à nouveau, d'un air à la fois blessé et fâché.

- Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, hein, me cracha-t-elle.

J'aurais pu pâlir, croyez bien que je serai plus blanc qu'un linge en cet instant.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça, lui demandai-je, éberlué.

Elle secoua la tête, tentant de réfréner des larmes.

Oh, non ! Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait bon Dieu ?

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Aline ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, avant les vacances, peut-être ?

J'étais complètement perdu. Puis j'eus un éclair de génie et je souris.

- C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas souhaité la bonne année ? J'ai oublié, bonne année Aline !

J'entendis un claquement, et regardai Bella. Celle-ci s'était couvert le visage de ses mains et secouait la tête en murmurant « Mais quel con, mais quel CON ! ». Les deux autres filles avaient l'air atterrées et les trois mecs étaient morts de rire.

Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?

Aline me regardait d'un air bizarre.

- J'ai dit une connerie hein ? Bougonnai-je.

Elle étouffa un petit rire. Surpris, je la fixai. Mais elle ne riait plus. Dommage ; j'aurais aimé entendre ce son plus longtemps.

Désormais, elle me fixait d'un air à la fois triste et pensif.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu invité à ce bal Cooper ?

Elle se mordit instantanément la joue, regrettant très certainement sa question.

Toujours surpris, je ne la lâchai pas du regard. Elle rougissait. Cet afflux de sang réveilla ma soif ; mais j'avais assez de contrôle pour ne pas avoir envie de lui sauter à la gorge. Je bloquai ma respiration.

- Parce que j'ai envie d'y aller avec toi, murmurai-je comme une évidence.

Elle me fixa d'un air dur et blessé.

- Envie d'y aller avec moi ? Personne n'a envie de sortir avec moi, Cooper, et encore moins pour la Saint Valentin !

J'ignore quel effet me firent ces mots. Je crois que d'un côté, mon cœur se serra, bouleversé de la tristesse qu'elle affichait ; mais une part sombre de moi s'en réjouit.

_Elle n'a pas été invitée. Et je pense pouvoir conclure qu'elle est célibataire._

Oh là. Pourquoi ça devrait me faire plaisir qu'elle soit célibataire ?

Je me reculai dans ma chaise, et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

- Détrompes-toi. Moi, j'ai _réellement _envie d'y aller avec toi.

Elle serra les poings, et détourna le regard, une fois de plus au bord des larmes. Cette fois, j'étais désemparé.

Qu'avais-je encore fait ?

- Arrêtes, je t'en prie. Je te croyais différent, tu ne te moquais pas de moi. Ou alors, tu m'invites juste par pitié ? C'est ça ? Me fit-elle, me jetant un regard empli de douleur.

- Mais non, ce n'est ni pour me moquer ni par pitié ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Mais enfin… Tu sors avec Bella ! Je vous ai vus, au début quand vous êtes arrivés, vous embrasser.

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains, et soupirai, soulagé.

C'était juste ça ? Elle me croyait avec Bella ?

- Je ne suis pas avec Bella, fis-je avant de la regarder à nouveau.

C'était à elle d'avoir l'air perdu.

- Mais…

- Je ne suis _plus_ avec elle, si tu préfères.

Et puis comme ça Edward avait entendu, ça faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

Aline hocha la tête, plongée dans ses pensées.

- Bien, commenta-t-elle juste.

Bien ? Bien, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait à dire ?

- Aline…

Elle releva la tête vers moi.

- Tu accepterais de venir avec moi à ce bal si je te le redemandais ?

Elle jeta un regard un peu craintif à la tablée où se trouvait Bella. Qui lui sourit. Mais elle détourna très rapidement le regard.

- Comment peux-tu avoir envie de sortir avec moi après être sortie avec… elle ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

C'était Aline qui était particulièrement compliquée, ou étais-je à côté de mes pompes ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

Je jetai un regard affolé à Bella.

- Elle considère qu'il est impossible que tu t'intéresses à elle car elle se trouve… bien moins belle que moi, me murmura Bella de sorte à ce qu'uniquement un vampire puisse l'entendre.

J'hochai la tête, et reportai mon attention sur Aline.

- Tu crois que tu n'as aucun intérêt comparé à Bella, Aline ?

Elle me regarda sans broncher.

- J'ignore si tu te trompes ou si c'est moi qui suis monté à l'envers, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Aline, accepterais-tu d'aller à ce bal avec moi ? Fis-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Je la vis hésiter.

Les choses avaient progressé.

.

_Aline POV_

Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

Il était bizarre, ce gars.

Mais il était aussi bien plus que ça.

C'était le seul qui m'ait un jour défendu. Je ne plaisante pas, je ne joue pas avec les mots. Jamais. Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne plaisante plus. Il était le seul à s'être assez intéressé à moi pour… je ne sais pas, pour venir s'asseoir à ma table, pour forcer les autres à me respecter.

- C'est dans ta nature, hein ? Lui demandai-je soudainement, d'un air absent.

Il fronça les sourcils, paumé. Normal. Pas facile de me suivre.

- De t'intéresser aux gens. Tu dois être quelqu'un de bien, je suppose.

Je supposais. Parce que les gens biens, je n'en connaissais pas réellement. Pas du tout, même.

Je vis une lueur passer dans son regard ; lueur que je n'arrivai pas à définir.

- Non, Aline.

La façon dont il prononçait mon prénom me fit frissonner. J'espère qu'il ne le remarqua pas.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de _bien_, fit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Ses yeux ambres me paralysèrent ; je me sentis glisser hors de mon corps ; j'avais l'impression… de me connecter à lui. Je secouai la tête, vaine tentative de reprendre mes esprits. Il éveillait en moi des sensations que je n'aimais pas.

Parce que j'aurais pu en devenir dépendante.

- Oh. Et tu me dis ça, comme ça. Après m'avoir invité à un bal ?

Il sourit d'un air désolé.

- Tout ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Au moins tu es au courant, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

_Envie de quoi ?_

D'aller à ce foutu bal avec moi ? Mais comment _pouvait-il_ avoir envie d'y aller avec _moi_, la fille si banale, si discrète ? Alors qu'il traînait avec… Eh bien, avec Bella, son ex, et les Cullen, si beaux que les autres lycéens bavaient littéralement devant eux ?

Alors que lui-même était si…

Mon cœur accéléra sa cadence. Je le vis froncer très brièvement des sourcils, puis retrouver un masque impassible. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien passer par sa tête des fois.

Une part de moi avait envie d'aller avec lui à ce bal.

Pas parce qu'il était le plus beau mec que j'aie jamais vu ; pas non plus parce qu'il me paraissait gentil, et qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir envie que je l'accompagne. Tout ça ne pesait pas bien lourd à côté de la simple et très désagréable idée de passer du temps avec les autres lycéens, ou même avec les Cullen et Bella. Peut-être Cooper était-il sympa, mais les autres n'en avaient rien à faire de moi, et n'avaient de toutes façons jamais fait rentrer quiconque dans leur cercle. Sauf Cooper et Bella, pour une raison qui nous était inconnue.

Peut-être du fait de leur indéniable ressemblance.

Non, si j'avais envie d'y aller, c'était parce que ça signifiait passer du temps en dehors de chez moi.

Une soirée complète.

Je savais que mon beau-père en serait très fâché. Mais ça, ça ne changerait pas de d'habitude. Ma mère, elle, n'en aurait rien à foutre.

J'étais sur le point d'accepter.

Puis je me souvins d'un détail.

- Non, je ne peux pas y aller, Cooper, lui fis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Il eut l'air profondément déçu ; mon cœur se serra.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

Je me penchai vers lui.

- Parce que je n'ai rien à me mettre pour sortir de toutes façons.

Il haussa les sourcils.

- C'est juste pour ça ? Si je te trouve quelque chose, tu viendras ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me paies quoi que ce soit.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Si tu veux. Mais ne t'en fais tout de même pas ; Bella a de beaux vêtements de ses grands-parents… Ou arrières grands-parents, je ne sais plus. Et elle sera ravie de te les prêter. Comme c'est soirée spéciale siècle passé...

Quoi ? Non ! Jamais je n'oserai demander une telle chose ! Surtout pas à elle ! Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil affolé à leur table. Mince, elle me regardait. Elle me fit un gentil sourire ; je détournai le regard.

Elle avait l'air gentille, mais… mais elle était si belle, que ça en devenait intimidant.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, fis-je dans un souffle.

Cooper pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je t'en prie. J'aimerai vraiment, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes avec moi.

Je le regardai, éberluée.

Il devait avoir raison ; il avait été monté à l'envers. Ou son père l'avait trop secoué quand il était gosse.

- Acceptes de passer l'après-midi du 14 février avec nous. Vous resterez entre filles, et vous ferez tous ces machins auxquels je pige quedalle. Et après, si tu es toujours d'accord, on ira au bal.

Je sentis mon cœur s'affoler. Je n'avais pas dit oui ! Je l'avais dit ? L'avais-je pensé si fort que ça ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse seule avec les filles. Elles étaient toutes trop belles.

Il regardait en direction de ses amis ; puis il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, et rajouta :

- Bella serait ravie de te connaître.

Quoi ? Il l'avait inventé à l'instant, ça ? Elle ne pouvait pas le lui avoir dit de là où elle se trouvait. Impossible.

- S'il te plait, fit-il d'un air triste.

Je fermais les yeux, et me prit la tête dans les mains. Sincèrement je n'avais aucun mal à résister à ce genre de regard.

Sauf quand c'était Cooper qui me le servait.

- D'accord, murmurais-je dans un soupir, regrettant déjà ma décision.

Quand je relevai les yeux, il affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**

* * *

Euh, je voulais aussi vous poser (hé oui encore) une question.**

**Vous avez vu que mon rated n'est pas bien élevé. Voulez-vous que le monte en M et vous écrive un (ou des) lemon ? Parce que bon c'est pas quelque chose que j'ai déjà fait… Mais je suppose que je peux essayer, si vous y tenez !**


	16. Cinéma

_**Bon alors vu le nombre de demandes, et le fait que j'adore relever des défis :p, j'ai décidé de passer en rated M… Quand, je ne sais pas. Soit le prochain chapitre, soit celui d'après… Enfin dans tous les cas, faites bien attention quand vous vérifierez les mises à jour que dans le cadran RATED vous avez choisi « All ». Ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte n'auront pas de problèmes ils seront prévenus de toutes façons… à la prochaine !**_

**Twilight33 : j'avoue Emmett en anti dépresseur… je vote pour ! Cooper accro à Aline… sans doute mais il ne le sait pas encore !**

**Mia1411 : merci !!! Moi aussi j'adore Cooper ;-) d'autres POV d'Aline seront prévus ne t'inquiètes pas ^^**

**Saralita : alors alors… tout d'abord oui Aline va finir avec Cooper. Et en ce qui concerne ta demande, puisque tu as osé la faire je serai ravie de relever le défi :D. Par contre, je ne l'intègrerai pas à la fic mais je vais publier un petit one shoot (très bientôt j'ai commencé à l'écrire). Ça s'appellera sans doute « Quand une chasse tourne à la beuverie » . Alors, à qui je le dédicace ? A toi saralita ? Ou à ton amie ? Lol. Tu l'as gagné le pari ??? ^^**

**CarlieCullen : oui Aline est coriace mdr mais elle a ses raisons. Elle a quelques points communs avec Bella mais quand même pas la même histoire (ce serait sans intérêt sinon). Tu veux Edward et Cooper ? J'ai rien contre, mais arrange toi avec Aline et Bella… lol !!! **

**Melo.c.42 : Je me suis marrée en effet à écrire la demande d'Edward :D. Le POV Cooper ressemble à celui d'Edward dans midnight sun ? Ah ben… jle prends comme un compliment lol en tous cas oui c'est ça que j'aime chez Cooper, cette capacité à nous faire parfois rire comme Emmett et puis rêver comme Edward… Voilà lol^^ sinon oui tu as raison Aline a des problèmes familiaux mais j'en dis pas plus :D. Il y en aura d'autres des POV d'elle par la suite !!! ^^**

**Cricri : merci !!! Ça ne fait que commencer entre Aline et Cooper… ;-D**

**Sarah : aïe désolée… Je vais en introduire quand même au vu du nombre de votes… Mais si tu le souhaites je préviendrais avant chacun et je dirais de quel paragraphe à quel paragraphe on peut sauter pour ne pas les voir les lemons !**

**Margaux : ok ça marche ^^**

**

* * *

CINEMA  
**

_Bella POV_

Alors là, j'étais paumée.

Je me doutais que Cooper voulait aller au bal pour me surveiller, avec Edward. Mais je pensais qu'il choisirait de demander à une de ces blondasses peroxydées qui le reluquaient comme des vaches devant un beau pré, puis qu'il la lâcherait dès qu'il serait arrivé à la soirée.

Mais non.

Il avait demandé à Aline.

Et si j'avais bien compris -or, j'avais bien compris-, il insistait.

C'était quoi ce bazar ?

Je détaillai discrètement Aline ; elle avait l'air super gentille. Et j'aimais la façon dont elle lui avait parlé au moment où il s'était invité à sa table. Elle avait du franc-parler.

C'était Cooper que je ne comprenais pas.

Pourquoi s'intéressait-il _autant_ à elle ? Je veux dire, elle avait l'air d'être une fille bien, donc pas le genre qu'il pouvait inviter pour ensuite la jeter sans ménagement. Quand il avait pris sa défense, je n'y avais pas fait trop attention ; ça pouvait être dû à son caractère de chevalier servant. Il était comme ça, Cooper.

Mais là, c'était différent. Je trouvais que ça dépassait le cadre de l'amitié ; c'est vrai, on n'invite une toute nouvelle amie au bal de la Saint Valentin ! Surtout pour leur première sortie !

Et puis de toutes façons Cooper n'avait jamais créé d'amitié avec un humain. Trop de complications.

Mais il ne pouvait quand même pas non plus être en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ? Parce que… il avait déjà une âme sœur.

Enfin, déjà eu. Elle était morte.

Un vampire pouvait-il avoir deux âmes sœurs ?

J'allais un peu vite en besogne, là. Parler tout de suite d'âme sœur, c'était peut-être exagéré.

En tous cas, Cooper avait du mal avec elle. Il n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise. À un moment, je lui soufflai de dire que je serai ravie de la rencontrer. Il n'avait pas capté qu'elle était intimidée par moi. C'était bien un mec ! Même avec son sixième sens, il n'était pas foutu de lire entre les lignes…

Et puis, c'était vrai.

J'avais vraiment envie de la connaître.

.

À la sortie du self, Cooper nous rejoignit avec Aline. Celle-ci ne savait visiblement pas où se mettre.

- Les potes ? Voici Aline. Ma cavalière pour le bal annonça-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle rougit furieusement.

- J'ai réussi à la convaincre de passer l'après-midi du 14 avec nous pour se préparer.

Alice commençait déjà à sauter partout. Elle allait avoir une nouvelle Barbie. Cooper l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Non, non, Alice. C'est Bella qui va s'occuper d'elle. Toi, tu vas lui faire peur.

Aline nous regarda avec un air éberlué. Je ris.

- Je ne suis pas la meilleure conseillère en matière de mode, Coop !

- C'est sûr…

L'enfoiré ! Il aurait au moins pu faire semblant de nier, pour la forme !

- Mais bon avec toi au moins elle sera à l'aise, finit-il en fusillant du regard une Alice déçue.

_Ça c'est pas dit_, pensais-je en voyant l'air à la fois timide et honteux de la jeune humaine.

- Pas grave, Rose et moi on t'aidera, fit Alice, qui n'arrivait décidément pas à être triste longtemps.

Je lui souris, puis nous partîmes avec Cooper pour notre cours de biologie. J'entendis la voix de Rose, très basse.

- Il est hors de question que j'aie quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette mascarade.

Ça me fit un peu mal au cœur, parce ça me rappelait la manière dont elle m'avait rejetée quand j'étais humaine.

Mais je la comprenais, et, quelque part, je m'inquiétais aussi. Cooper jouait avec le feu.

Du moins avec le cœur d'une jeune fille. Et peut-être avec le propre sien…

.

_Cooper POV_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si heureux. J'avais l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Comme un ange. Sauf que « ange » était un mot fort mal adapté pour me décrire.

Je suppose que j'aurais dû me tenir à l'écart d'Aline. Comme Edward avait essayé de le faire avec Bella. Bon, lui, il n'avait pas pu, mais c'était parce que Bella était son âme sœur. Moi, mon âme sœur, elle s'appelait Elizabeth. Et ça faisait juste quelques siècles qu'elle était morte.

Elizabeth.

Il ne passait pas un jour sans que je pense à elle. Du moins au début. Ce siècle dernier, en fait, depuis l'apparition de Bella dans ma vie, j'y pensais un peu moins. Ses traits commençaient presque à s'effacer de mon esprit.

Et désormais, c'était une autre jeune fille qui hantait mes pensées.

Je n'y comprenais plus rien.

Bella me donna un coup de coude ; je sursautai. Comment avais-je pu m'égarer à ce point dans mes pensées ?

- Tu vas bien ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Pas sûr, lui répondis-je, sincère.

- C'est Aline hein ? C'est une chouette fille j'ai l'impression, fais gaffe.

- J'ai un drôle de pressentiment avec elle. J'ai l'impression que… je ne sais pas. Que j'ai un rôle à jouer dans… son histoire. C'est bizarre dit comme ça.

Bella sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- On ne lutte pas contre son destin, j'en sais quelque chose. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas bloqué le pouvoir d'Alice à cause de cette histoire de Volturi. S'il doit se passer quelque chose de grave elle nous préviendra.

J'hochai la tête.

On ne pouvait pas faire mieux en attendant.

.

_Edward POV_

Bella avait accepté d'aller à ce bal avec moi !

Ce n'était pas n'importe quel bal. C'était celui de la Saint Valentin !

Je me détestais pour ça, mais j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point de sauter partout tellement j'étais heureux.

Je regrettais un peu d'être un vampire. J'aurai aimé faire ces choses que font les hommes quand ils draguent une femme. L'inviter au resto par exemple.

Pas grave. Il me restait le cinéma.

Trop impatient pour attendre la fin des cours, j'envoyai un message à Bella.

_Tu viendrais au ciné ce soir avec moi ?_

Sa réponse ne tarda pas.

_Je te laisse le choix du film, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à en choisir un comme celui de la dernière fois !_

Je ris brièvement, sous le regard surpris des autres élèves.

C'était dommage, j'avais bien aimé qu'elle se réfugie dans mon épaule.

Mais bon, ce que femme veut…

.

_Bella POV_

Edward m'avait invitée au ciné ! Deux invitations dans la même journée, c'était le Nirvana ! J'arrivai en cours de sport, et me dirigeai directement vers Alice, grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je sais, chantonna celle-ci avant que j'aie pu placer un mot.

J'étais un peu vexée ; j'avais oublié son satané pouvoir.

Mais je retrouvais vite ma bonne humeur ; Alice était au moins aussi -sinon plus- excitée que moi à l'idée de la soirée.

Elle partit dans ses divagations.

- Je sais déjà ce que tu vas porter. Et je vais te maquiller aussi. Tu vas mettre…

- Oh là, je t'arrêtes tout de suite très chère. Il est hors de question que tu joues à la poupée avec moi !

Elle eut l'air déçu ; puis haussa les épaules.

- Mouais je le savais, vu que je t'ai vue au ciné avec mon frère. Mais je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours tenter ma chance.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Elle, elle m'épaterait toujours.

.

.

Le soir, Edward passa me chercher. Évidemment, c'était lui qui conduisait. J'aurais blessé sa virilité si je lui avais proposé de prendre ma voiture. Parce que oui, moi aussi, j'en avais une, même si c'était toujours Cooper qui m'emmenait au lycée. Toujours pour cette même question de virilité.

Comme avant, il descendit de voiture et m'ouvrit la portière passager.

Il arborait un sourire tellement heureux au moment où je montais, que j'eus l'impression de sentir mon cœur battre à nouveau.

Le trajet se déroula dans un demi silence ; je le regardai tout le long. Ses cheveux décoiffés, son sourire en coin. Rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours le même, et j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui.

Nous arrivâmes au cinéma ; il me laissa le choix entre trois films, et j'optai pour une comédie.

Quand il m'avait ouvert la portière pour descendre, il avait pris ma main. Et même maintenant que nous faisions la queue, il ne l'avait pas lâchée. Je le voyais parfois jeter des regards mauvais aux hommes qui nous entouraient. J'étouffais un petit rire ; il me lança un regard interrogateur.

Puis, par-dessus son épaule, je vis un trio de gonzesses qui reluquaient son derrière.

Énervée, je me défis de sa main ; il me lança un regard désemparé, mais aussitôt, je glissais un bras autour de sa taille et me collait contre lui, le tout en fusillant du regard les pimbêches. Celles-ci pincèrent leurs lèvres et se détournèrent. Edward jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et arbora son petit sourire en coin.

- Jalouse ? Me taquina-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules, faussement désintéressée.

- Ne te moques pas ou je débloque ton pouvoir. Tu vas avoir droit à leurs fantasmes.

Il prit un air affolé.

- Je ne me moquerai pas je te jure.

Je rigolais, et me serrai plus contre lui. Il m'entoura d'un bras.

Je fermai les yeux, et inspirai à fond son odeur ; je ne me rendis même pas compte du moment où il paya nos places. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle, et nous assîmes à l'écart des autres.

Honnêtement, le film avait l'air chouette, mais… je n'en regardai pas un morceau. Je passai les deux heures la tête contre l'épaule d'Edward.

.

_Alain POV_

À en croire l'air guilleret d'Alice, qui sautait partout sous le regard blasé de Jasper, Bella et Edward devaient être en train de passer une _très_ bonne soirée.

Ainsi, c'était fini. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis. Le destin était à nouveau entre leurs mains.

Je soupirai, triste.

Moi aussi, j'avis aimé. J'avais connu mon âme sœur. Et, à l'instar d'Edward, je m'en étais séparé. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons ; pas du tout.

Je m'en étais séparé malgré le fait qu'elle soit vampire, et à cause de mon esprit de vagabond. Je suis un nomade ; et, à l'époque, je croyais que mon amour des voyages prévalait sur LE grand amour.

Et j'avais tort.

150 ans que j'étais séparé d'elle. Camélia. 150 ans, que je lui avais dit que je ne pouvais supporter la vie sédentaire qu'elle avait choisi, et que je préférai m'en aller. 150 ans qu'elle m'avait répondu qu'elle m'attendrait.

Elle était comme ça, Camélia. D'une patience infinie. Incapable de détester.

C'est pour ça que je l'aimais.

Pourtant, j'étais parti. Je l'avais quittée ; je savais que Cooper m'en voulait de l'avoir ainsi abandonnée, car si lui avait eu l'occasion de pouvoir rester avec Elizabeth, il l'aurait saisie.

Et je savais que Bella resterait désormais avec les Cullen. Elle était là, sa vie. Avec Edward. Avec eux. Et moi, je ne supporterai une fois de plus pas la sédentarité.

J'allais partir.

Mais je savais où, désormais.

J'allais rejoindre Camélia. J'avais pris cette décision. J'avais été bien trop bête, maintenant, c'était fini. J'allais passer le reste de mon existence avec elle.

Je partirai demain.

Soudain, Alice se figea. Elle était en train d'avoir une vision. Et, à l'air grave qu'elle arborait, ça ne concernait pas nos amoureux.

Du moins, j'espérais.

.

_Edward POV_

Cette soirée se déroulait parfaitement bien. Si on excluait les gars qui reluquaient Bella avec leurs yeux avides. J'étais peut-être végétarien, mais ceux-là, j'en aurais volontiers fait mon quatre heures.

_Mince, des fois, j'ai l'impression de penser comme Emmett…_

Pendant tout le film, Bella resta contre moi ; je gardais un bras autour de ses épaules, mais ça ne me suffisait pas.

J'avais besoin de plus.

Le trajet du retour se déroula dans le silence le plus complet ; mais absolument pas lourd.

Nous étions en train de nous retrouver.

Je me garai chez elle.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Edward, ça te dirait qu'on aille faire un tour à la clairière ?

La clairière ? Elle voulait dire, _cette_ clairière ? Celle où nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois ?

Bien sûr, que ça me disait !

Sans un mot, je l'y conduisis.

Nous courûmes quelques instants à travers les bois, avant de la retrouver.

Il faisait nuit, mais cela importait peu. La lune éclairait le paysage ; Bella était magnifique, sous la lune.

- Edward, fit-elle en s'approchant de moi et en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Je la dévorai du regard.

- Je t'aime, fit-elle.

Je fermais les yeux ; j'avais pu voir sur ses traits, tout l'amour qu'elle me portait. Et ça me faisait mal, tellement c'était bon.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, son regard était un peu plus sombre, et elle s'était éloignée. Je me rapprochai à mon tour, et la pris dans mes bras.

- Moi aussi, Bella. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et t'aimerai toujours.

Nous nous contemplâmes quelques instants, puis nous sourîmes.

Je me penchai lentement vers elle, le cœur si dilaté que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait éclater. Elle fit le reste du chemin, et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ses lèvres. Ses douces lèvres, son goût… Son odeur, la douceur et la fermeté de sa peau sous mes doigts. Elle était peut-être désormais à ma température, mais je me sentais m'enflammer comme avant. D'un coup, j'approfondis mon baiser, et la serrai beaucoup plus fort contre moi. Elle étouffa un gémissement ; elle aurait été humaine, je l'aurais broyée.

Je sentis ses mains glisser de mon torse au bas de ma chemise ; ses doigts glissèrent timidement dessous, effleurant mon ventre, passant contre mon dos, avant de caresser mes côtes et de redescendre plus bas sur mes flancs. Je frémis violemment, et m'écartai d'elle, les yeux brûlants de désir.

- Edward ? Murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. Alice doit avoir vu ça.

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai, agacé. Je la repris dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi.

C'est alors que mon portable vibra. Alice. Énervé, je le jetai violemment contre un arbre. Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Puis c'est le portable de Bella qui vibra. Elle décrocha.

- Alice ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Dis à mon frère que c'est pas malin ce qu'il vient de faire.

- Pourquoi t'as appelé Edward si tu avais vu comment allait finir son portable ?

- Parce qu'il va se traiter d'abruti en allant en chercher un autre et ça me fait rire.

Bella secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais que tu nous interromps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Mais franchement tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Pour une fois que vous vous décoincez vous deux ! C'est les Volturi, Bella. Ils arrivent. Cette nuit.

Bella et moi nous concertâmes, graves.

Il fallait que nous y allions.


	17. Volturi

**Pfiou… Je suis absolument désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. D'abord les problèmes que semble avoir rencontré le site durant le week-end (je ne sais pas exactement quand ils ont été réglés), ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu poster vendredi soir comme j'avais promis à mes revieweurs par MP, et ensuite, retour à la fac (T_T) sans connexion internet (je me suis réfugiée à la bibliothèque de la fac de lettres pour vous poster ça, ce qui va contre tous mes principes !!! mais non lol je plaisante. Bref). Ceci dit, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous abandonne pas !  
**

**Avez-vous vu que j'ai posté ce petit OS demandé par saralita ^^ ? C'était une petite parenthèse, pas grand-chose à voir avec cette fic, si ce n'est les persos !!!**

**Réponse aux reviews !!!**

**Melo.c.42 : mdr déboucher le puma… Vraiment trop fort pauvre bête ^^. Nan apparemment Edward se fout un peu de son portable… Faut dire qu'être interrompu à ce moment… agaçant non ? Et enfin en effet je n'ai pas reposé Alice… Lol. Et je te réponds ici pour ta review à mon OS : merci !!! Oui, Emmett, c'est… Emmett quoi, millésimés lui et ses blagues !!!**

**CarlieCullen : hé oui, les Volturi ou l'Art de gâcher un bon moment… Bagarre, pas bagarre ? Tu verras bien ^^. Pour démembrer Alice, là, c'est avec Jazz que tu t'arranges :D. Je note que tu as décidé d'abandonner les autres gars… Je suppose que tu laisseras aussi Alice en paix ^^ !!!**

**Saralita : Génialissime ? Sublime ? Vous me gâtez là les filles !!! Mdr ainsi le club des 5 est fan ^^ ça fait plaisir mdr. Continuez à déconner à la cantine, c'est toujours mieux que de manger la nourriture qu'ils y proposent parfois o_O. Trouver un surnom à Rose-marie ? Dur quand on ne la connaît pas ^^ si tu tiens à faire quelque chose avec son prénom cherche dans les mimi-Rosie ou Rosie-riri (oui c'est ridicule c'est le but non ?). Je vais pas chercher dans toutes les fics pour savoir si je suis bien la seule à qui tu aies dit tant de gentilles choses… J'te fais confiance ^^. Et merci beaucoup pour tes reviews sur mon OS ^^ jme suis bien marrée avec votre bande de déchaînées :D. Toujours prête à relever des défis !!! Mdr.  
**

**Mia1411 : Et voilà l'apparition des Volturis… Ben oui, il fallait bien qu'ils gâchent tout…**

**Isis : ah ben c'est ok ^^ lemon bientôt… Prochain chapitre, celui d'après ? Je ne suis pas encore sûre on verra bien !**

**Bloodkiss : hé oui ! Malgré le râteau Aline a décidé de venir avec Cooper à ce bal !!!**

**Alexa27 : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que t'aimes les caractères des persos… Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**

**lily : Merci !!! Ce genre de compliments me touche vraiment !!! J'espère que la suite ne décevra pas tes attentes ^^.**

**

* * *

VOLTURIS**

_Emmett POV_

Là, je souhaitais vraiment aux Volturis 1) d'avoir une bonne raison d'arriver à CE moment, 2) de ne pas être venu pour nous causer des problèmes. Parce que nous déranger à ce moment où Bella et mon coincé de frère allaient enfin…

Quoi ? Pourquoi il n'y aurait qu'Alice qui aurait le droit de les espionner ? Rassurez-vous, j'ai pas été sur place pour les voir, j'ai juste _un peu _cuisiné ma sœur fétiche.

D'ailleurs ça y est, ils arrivaient les amoureux. Ils avaient l'air un peu inquiets ; nous l'étions tous. Les Volturis… C'est quand même pas rien.

- Ils sont là, murmura Cooper.

Il les avait sentis avant nous. Normal, c'était sa nature de traqueur.

Au bout d'un petit temps leur odeur nous parvînt également aux narines, puis, peu de temps après, ils apparaissaient face à nous.

Alec, Jane, Démétri, et… Aro !

Aro avait fait le déplacement ? Et ben dites donc…

- Bonjour, les amis, fit celui-ci d'un ton un peu cérémonieux.

_Les amis ? _Il avait fumé ou quoi ?

Carlisle, toujours diplomate, s'avança avec un bref sourire.

- C'est un plaisir, Aro. Que nous vaut cette visite _surprise_ ?

Aro rigola d'une manière qui, je suppose, se voulait sympathique.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu, mais, je suppose que votre charmante fille Alice s'en est chargé ?

Bon, toutes ces politesses commençaient à sérieusement m'emmerder là.

À ce moment une sale odeur vînt nous chatouiller ; les loups. Ils étaient là. Mais ne se montraient pas. Les Volturis froncèrent le nez, mais Cooper ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser des questions. Il fit un sourire.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à sa question il me semble.

Tout le monde tourna la tête ; une lueur d'agacement était passée dans les yeux rouges d'Aro, mais celui-ci affichait à nouveau son sourire affable.

- Cooper, Bella, Alain, je suis également ravi de vous retrouver ici. C'est justement votre présence qui m'attire dans la région.

- On vous manquait à ce point ? Fit Bella d'une voix narquoise.

Je ricanai ; c'est vrai qu'elle les avait déjà croisés, pour un peu j'aurais oublié.

Jane grogna, et je redoublais de rire. Elle avait fait les frais du pouvoir de Bella, et visiblement s'en souvenait.

Bella la fixait d'un air très calme. Serein. Paisible.

Vous voyez que moi aussi j'ai du vocabulaire ?

Jane n'avait pas l'air contente du tout ; Alec non plus, d'ailleurs. Démétri, lui, restait stoïque. Il devait vraiment avoir un petit pois celui-là.

- Jane, calme-toi, intervînt Aro. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous causer des ennuis.

Carlisle leva un sourcil.

- Ah bon. Et quel est le rapport entre la présence de nos amis et la votre dans ce cas ?

- Vous ne désirez visiblement pas tourner autour du pot à ce que je vois. Nous nous attendions à un accueil plus chaleureux, je suis déçu.

- Pardonnez-moi de ce manque de politesse, Seigneur Aro, mais nous ne vous proposerons pas à boire ; nous n'avons pas les mêmes… goûts.

Aro ricana.

- Je sais bien voyons.

Il se tourna vers Alain, Cooper et Bella.

- Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

- Couci-couça, soupira Cooper, faussement affligé. Nous engagerions bien une discussion sur l'évolution de notre planète et du pouvoir d'achat, mais là, nous aimerions plutôt connaître le but de votre visite, si ce n'est trop demander.

- J'y viens. Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'autant de vampires font réunis à Forks ?

C'était seulement ça leur problème ? Non, il y avait forcément autre chose.

- Nous sommes là pour fêter le centième anniversaire de Bella, répliqua Cooper, sarcastique.

- Je vois. Vous comptez vous séparer après dans ce cas ?

- Absolument pas, répondit Carlisle.

Cela jeta un froid. Carlisle s'était montré glacial. Presque tendu.

Aro chercha à garder son calme.

- Vous avez conscience que nous nous opposerons à la formation d'un clan aussi gros ?

Ah ben la voilà la raison de leur visite ! Fallait le dire dès le départ !

- Auriez-vous peur que nous nous levions contre vous Aro ? Fit Esmée. Ce n'est pas dans nos intentions.

- Vos pouvoirs sont une menace.

- De toutes façons, nous ne voyons pas pourquoi on devrait vous obéir, fit calmement Cooper.

Hé ben. J'avais trouvé moins diplomate que moi.

Aro le fusilla du regard sans retenue cette fois.

- Je vois que vous avez toujours un problème avec l'autorité.

- Absolument pas. Je respecte le président des Etats-Unis. Celui pour lequel j'ai voté.

- Respecter la loi des hommes… Quelle honte.

Cooper haussa des épaules.

- Et nous sommes végétariens de surcroît. Nous sommes des renégats c'est ça ?

Aro détourna son attention de lui, méprisant.

- Carlisle, vous avez toujours été le plus raisonnable ; avec Esmée, bien entendu. Je conçois que cela doit être dur de se séparer de ses amis ; alors je peux également vous proposer un marché, grâce auquel vous resteriez ensemble.

- Vous suivre à Volterra, est-ce ça ? Il est hors de question de rentrer dans votre famille.

Carlisle pouvait se montrer ferme quand il le voulait.

- Vous auriez pourtant une place de rêve, insista-t-il.

- Hors de question, articula Cooper.

- Dans ce cas, nous nous verrons obligés de vous déclarer la guerre, fit calmement Aro.

Je soupirai.

- Vous êtes sûrs de vous là ? Fis-je.

Castagner du vampire, ça ne me dérangeait pas, mais j'avais mieux à faire quand même. M'occuper de Rose, embêter mon frère et ma belle-sœur…

Les loups choisirent ce moment pour faire leur apparition, me sortant de mes pensées ; ils reprirent leurs formes humaines. David s'avança, menaçant.

- Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous dans cette région ?

Aro n'eut pas l'air content de cette intrusion.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à ce genre de questions.

- Et vous n'avez rien à faire ici non plus. Un clan de vampire, c'est bien suffisant comme ça. Et les fouteurs de merde de votre style, on les bouffe, vous êtes prévenus.

Aro fit un sourire narquois, tandis que les trois autres Volturis grognèrent.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance contre nous.

Cooper s'avança et se plaça aux côtés de David.

- Sauf que si vous faites ne serait-ce que mine de les attaquer nous considèrerons ceci comme un signal de guerre.

Le seigneur Volturi lui jeta son regard le plus méprisant.

- Allié aux loups ? Vous n'êtes réellement pas digne d'appartenir aux vampires.

Cooper plaça une main sur son cœur et se fit faussement triste.

- Vous me blessez. J'ai mal, je saigne.

Bella se plaça aux côtés de Cooper, ainsi qu'Alain ; nous en fîmes tous de même. Nous formions désormais une ligne, voire même tout un rempart, vampires et loups mêlés, face aux quatre Volturi.

- Une telle alliance ne saurait être acceptée, frémit de rage Aro. Désirez-vous que nous revenions avec tous nos soldats afin d'exterminer votre famille ? Je crois qu'il existe de meilleurs moyens de régler ce conflit.

- En effet, il y en a un. Retournez chez vous, et laissez-nous tranquilles. Nous ne cherchons pas à vous prendre votre pouvoir ; le pouvoir ne nous intéresse pas, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps.

- Nous ne pouvons laisser passer un tel rassemblement. Vous êtes trop nombreux, et trop puissants.

- Si vous tenez réellement à revenir et déclencher une guerre, sachez que nous ne serons pas seuls. Les Dénali, et d'autres vampires végétariens viendront grossir nos rangs. Peut-être réussirez-vous à nous vaincre ; mais cette bataille ne pourra en aucun cas rester inconnue aux êtres humains. Ils découvriront l'existence des vampires. Est-ce un risque que vous êtes prêts à prendre ?

Carlisle venait de parler d'un ton ferme, sans appel. Le silence se fit ; il avait raison. Les Volturi le savaient, et ça les énervait.

- Sans en aller jusque là, nous pourrions trouver un compromis ? Fit Aro.

- J'avais de toutes façons l'intention de quitter Forks demain, intervint alors Alain.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers lui. Il nous regardait, impassible. Cooper et Bella avaient l'air perdus. Il se tourna vers eux.

- Cooper, Bella, vous connaissez mon histoire. Bella, tu as trouvé ton bonheur ici, et… J'ai décidé de retrouver le mien. Demain, je pars retrouver Camélia.

La nouvelle nous surprit tous ; je jetai un regard à Cooper.

Dans l'histoire, c'est lui qui se retrouvait tiraillé entre plusieurs possibilités.

Quoiqu' Alain ne l'avait pas invité à le suivre.

Cooper se reprit, et afficha un masque impassible.

Mais je pensais bien qu'au fond de lui il n'était pas si indifférent. Pas besoin d'être Jasper pour le savoir.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Rester avec nous ? Partir avec Alain ? Partir tout seul ?

- Vous voyez, déjà un vampire de moins dans le groupe. Vous n'avez pas à paniquer, fit-il d'une voix égale.

Aro sembla méditer quelques instants.

- Je suppose que de toutes façons nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix. Nous allons faire ainsi : Alain partira demain, comme prévu. Et vous, nous vous laisserons rester ensemble, mais à plusieurs conditions ; la première, c'est que votre attroupement ne devra en aucun cas éveiller le moindre soupçon chez les êtres humains. La seconde, c'est que vous ne devrez pas grossir vos rangs et créer un mouvement de révolte contre nous. Nous resterons la puissance suprême. Quoiqu'il advienne.

Carlisle le fixa.

- Nous vous l'avons déjà dit, le pouvoir ne nous intéresse pas.

- J'ignore qui vous êtes, fit David, reprenant la parole, mais sachez que tout ce qui nous intéresse c'est votre départ des environs. Si nous apprenons que vous avez chassé le moindre humain dans la région, soyez sûrs que vous nous aurez sur le dos.

Aro lui jeta un regard hautain.

- Pensez-vous nous faire peur ?

- Avez-vous oublié qu'en cas d'attaque nous nous placerons de leur côté ? Répliqua Cooper.

- Non, répondit Aro. Nous n'attaquerons personne dans les environs, soyez rassurés.

- Bien.

Un silence se fit, glacial. Aro nous jeta un dernier regard condescendant, puis un sourire affable à l'attention de Carlisle, qui resta de marbre. Il partit, suivi de ses larbins.

Ça s'était plutôt bien passé ; d'ordinaire, ça m'aurait étonné qu'il abandonne là, mais il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix. En effet, même si son armée était plus puissante que notre famille et les autres végétariens réunis, Carlisle avait raison : une bataille de cette ampleur révèlerait notre existence aux humains. Ce que les Volturi tenaient à éviter.

On verrait bien si ils s'en tiendraient là où chercheraient de nouveau à nous séparer.

Nous fîmes face aux loups ; nul mot ne fut échangé. Ils reprirent leur forme et se barrèrent.

Quelque chose avait changé. Nous étions passés d'une haine réciproque à une alliance tacite.

Wow, je m'épatais à avoir autant de vocabulaire !

Je pris ma Rose par la taille, et me tournai vers Edward.

Bah ouais, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'avais un frère à saouler.

- Alors, Bells et Eddie, parait que les Volturi vous ont interrompus ?

Ils se regardèrent, blasés. Ben ouais, fallait s'y attendre…

Pensant à toutes les blagues salaces dont j'allais pouvoir les gratifier, je ne remarquai même pas la disparition de l'un d'entre nous.

.

_Cooper POV_

J'étais parti. M'isoler. Il me fallait réfléchir.

Alain s'en allait. Bella allait rester.

Et moi dans tout ça ?

J'étais là, au bord de la falaise, complètement perdu. Partir, rester. Partir seul, ou avec Alain. Non, je n'irai pas avec Alain ; j'appréciais Camélia, et j'irai les voir de temps à autre ; j'étais même heureux qu'Alain aille la rejoindre. C'était nécessaire pour son bien-être. J'allai rester, oui, je resterai avec Bella et les Cullen. J'étais bien avec eux.

Mais je savais qu'un jour ça ne m'irait plus. Ils étaient tous en couple, et moi, je resterai seul à jamais. Ce genre d'ambiance ne me conviendrait qu'un temps.

Un jour, je partirai. Je le savais.

Je reprendrai mon tour du monde. Seul. Comme avant.

Oui, je le faisais bien avant. Et ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ça allait être dur, au début ; mais j'y arriverai.

Il le fallait.

Un jour je partirai, et ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être heureux.

.

_Bella POV_

J'étais toute à mon bonheur d'avoir retrouvé ma relation d'avant avec Edward ; Emmett avait décidé de nous pomper l'air, mais peu m'importait. J'étais heureuse.

Sauf sur un point.

Alain allait partir.

Ça me déstabilisait ; j'avais toujours été avec lui et Cooper, depuis ma transformation. 100 ans avec lui. À côté de ce siècle, mes 18 pauvres années humaines ne valaient pas grand-chose.

Et Cooper. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Allait-il reprendre ses voyages en solitaire, comme avant de connaître Alain ? Sans doute. Et je sentais mon cœur se briser à cette idée. Autant j'étais heureuse pour Alain car il allait enfin pouvoir vivre le bonheur auquel il aspirait avec Camélia, autant j'étais triste de voir partir Cooper. C'était mon ami, mon frère, et bien plus que ça. Et une fois de plus la solitude allait le rattraper.

Je l'avais vu s'éloigner pour réfléchir. Je n'avais rien dit, n'avais pas cherché à le retenir. Il n'y avait rien à faire.

J'espérais qu'il allait rester quand même un peu avec nous. J'avais encore besoin de lui, de son soutien. Et j'espérais secrètement qu'il en viendrait à tellement apprécier d'être avec les Cullen qu'il ne partirait jamais.

.

_Alain POV_

Ça y est, je partais.

J'avais salué les Cullen, serré Bella dans mes bras. J'avais glissé à Edward un regard qui lui signifiait qu'il avait grand intérêt à ne pas jouer l'idiot avec elle. Mais je lui faisais confiance ; maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il n'allait pas la laisser repartir.

Je n'avais pas encore revu Cooper. Mais je savais qu'il n'était pas loin.

Je commençais à m'éloigner. Et il apparut.

- Je t'attendais pour partir.

Il me fit un sourire, un peu triste.

- Fais bon voyage. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu aies pris cette décision.

À mon tour de sourire ; il était sincère, et instantanément je me sentis soulagé. Il allait avoir à choisir entre partir, seul, ou rester avec les Cullen… Toujours seul, car n'étant pas en couple.

La solitude, voilà ce qui l'attendait.

Mais ça lui importait peu. Il était heureux pour moi et Camélia.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Demandai-je.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non. Aucune idée. Je vais rester ; si un jour ça ne me convient plus, je partirai. Bella… Je crois qu'elle n'a plus besoin de nous désormais.

J'hochai la tête. Ça faisait mal au cœur de le dire -de le penser- mais c'était la vérité. C'était une page qui se tournait ; un siècle qui s'achevait.

Je m'approchai de cet homme que je considérais comme mon fils, et le prit dans mes bras. Il étouffa un rire avant de me rendre très brièvement mon étreinte et de me taper dans le dos de manière plus virile.

- Fais gaffe à pas devenir trop fleur bleue vieux, se moqua-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Gamin ! Dis-je.

J'aurais aimé lui dire quelque chose du genre « on verra quand tu te retrouveras dans une situation identique ».

Mais il y avait de grandes chances que ça n'arrive plus jamais.

Bella m'avait demandé un peu plus tôt si je pensais qu'un vampire pouvait avoir deux âmes sœurs. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Pas pour elle ; elle avait Edward. Pas pour moi, j'avais Camélia.

Pour Cooper ?

Parce qu'elle espérait qu'un jour il serait à nouveau en couple et pourrait alors rester avec eux sans souffrir de la solitude ?

Ou parce qu'il y avait quelque chose que j'ignorai, se tramant au lycée ou durant leurs sorties entre « jeunes » ?

Je lui avais répondu que je ne pensais pas. Après tout, la définition d'une âme sœur n'était-elle pas d'être unique pour une personne ? Mais, après réflexion, j'avais décidé que cette définition n'empêchait rien. Il pouvait y avoir deux êtres uniques aux yeux d'une même personne non ?

Je ne savais pas.

Mais pour Cooper, je l'espérais.


	18. Préparation

**Et voilà le fameux lemon tant attendu par une partie de mes lecteurs !!! Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué je suis en effet passée en rated M. Je tiens à prévenir tout ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire qu'ils peuvent commencer ce chapitre, s'arrêter à « il pencha la tête vers moi et prit ma bouche » et reprendre au premier POV Cooper.**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes !**

**Alexa27 : merci ! Pour Alain on verra bien ^^ mais tu as raison il ne s'est pas très bien comporté sur ce coup… quoiqu'il avait ses raisons, à savoir son esprit vagabond ! Mais bref, ce chapitre n'est pas centré sur lui !**

**Melo.c.42 : mdr ta review ^^ Emmett aurait aimé ton flash info (ou pas, se rendant compte qu'avant la plupart de la population le croyait inculte, le pauvre voyons :p) bref voilà la suite, riche en émotions ou pas… à toi de me le dire ^^**

**CarlieCullen : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !!! Ce chapitre je pense (j'espère) ne devrait pas te décevoir… ;-D**

**Betty : Une nouvelle lectrice ça fait plaisir :p eh bien tu auras peu à peu toutes les réponses à tes questions… Sache quand même qu'il s'agit d'un Bella/Edward ;-D**

**Bloodkiss : merci !!! V'là la suite des aventures de nos amoureux !!!**

**(sans nom) : visiblement vous êtes deux à aimer les Volturi… Bon ben quand tu liras ce message je suppose que tu sauras ce qu'ils voulaient donc j'ai trop rien à rajouter… ^^**

**Saralita : ah ma pauvre saralita, Emmett sans ses blagues salaces ne serait pas Emmett ! C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime ^^ !!! V'là la suite en espérant que tu ne seras pas déçue :p**

**

* * *

PREPARATION**

_**Bella POV**_

Enfin seuls.

Nous étions enfin seuls, à nouveau, Edward et moi.

Après le passage des Volturi, nous avions passé le reste de la nuit -plutôt de la matinée- avec les Cullen, à discuter vaguement d'une revanche possible, mais peu probable, de la souveraine famille. Nous n'étions pas très inquiets ; ils avaient bien trop peur que leur existence soit révélée aux êtres humains pour nous déclarer une guerre. Et s'attaquer à l'un d'entre nous, même de manière isolée, reviendrait à déclarer une guerre. De plus, si il y avait une chose qu'on ne pouvait reprocher aux Volturi, c'était leur respect des règles. Ils respectaient les règles à la lettre ; il valait mieux, dans la mesure où c'était eux qui les fixaient.

La journée de cours se déroula à peu près normalement ; totalement normalement, en fait, si ce n'est qu'il me tardait d'être au soir. Ma proximité avec Edward, en cours de littérature, m'avait complètement chamboulée. Il m'avait tenu la main toute l'heure, jouant mes doigts, traçant des cercles de feu sur ma paume.

Enfin, le dernière sonnerie retentit.

Je me ruai hors de mon cours de sport, sous le regard hilare d'Alice.

J'attrapai la main d'Edward, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la clairière ; du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Emmett et sa lueur brillante au fond des yeux.

Lui, il nous réservait une mauvaise blague.

Fort heureusement, Alice se jeta sur lui, et je pus l'entendre commencer à l'engueuler et la voir sautiller pour lui taper sur le crâne afin de le rentrer dans la voiture, aidée de Rose.

Je souris.

Il faudra que je pense à les remercier.

Nous courûmes peu de temps avant de trouver notre clairière, puis Edward stoppa net, et me retint. Déstabilisée par cet arrêt brutal, je me retrouvai contre son torse. Il arborait son petit sourire en coin qui me faisait tant rougir, du temps où le sang coulait dans mes veines. Je lui souris ; nous nous contemplâmes ainsi quelques secondes, puis il pencha la tête vers moi et prit ma bouche.

Frémissante, j'entrouvris mes lèvres ; sa langue glissa en moi, et je perdis tout sens des réalités. Je passai les mains autour de son cou ; les siennes glissèrent sous mon haut. Je gémis et me cambrai contre lui quand elles atteignirent ma poitrine.

- Edward, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il s'arrêta, et se recula légèrement, vaguement inquiet.

Je compris qu'il craignait que je ne veuille mettre fin à notre étreinte.

Je me jetai à nouveau contre lui et l'embrassai avec ferveur, désirant de toutes les fibres de mon être lui prouver qu'il se trompait. D'un geste, j'arrachai sa chemise ; je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. Il se fit plus fiévreux -j'avais chaud, si chaud-, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouvai en sous-vêtements ; intimidée, je le regardai à travers mes cils me contempler. Il avait l'air… ému, émerveillé.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il…

À ce moment précis, ses yeux, bien qu'assombris par le désir, brillaient d'une telle force qu'il aurait été humain, j'aurais juré qu'il allait pleurer. Je l'embrassai timidement, il nous coucha sur l'herbe humide. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mes côtes, s'attardèrent sur la lisière de mon soutien gorge, qui partit rejoindre mes vêtements ; sa bouche quitta alors la mienne pour m'embrasser la mâchoire, puis descendre en une ligne de feu jusqu'à mon cou, ou elle se posa doucement, sa langue titillant ma peau en une brûlante torture. Je m'enflammai d'un coup, et mit toute ma force à le repousser ; sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva sur le dos, en simple caleçon, moi au dessus ; nous rîmes soudain, songeant qu'Alice allait nous tuer -ou essayer- pour l'état dans lequel nous avions mis ces vêtements qu'elle nous avait achetés. J'avais baissé ma garde, et je savais qu'il lisait dans mes pensées. Pensées qui étaient toutes tournées vers lui. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, une lueur coquine dans les yeux, et me penchai vers lui, évitant ses lèvres au dernier moment pour venir poser ma bouche contre son cou et le mordiller, faisant cependant intention de ne pas lui injecter mon venin ; il ne s'agissait pas de lui laisser des cicatrices de notre première fois.

Ses mais reprirent leur ballet sur mon corps, et je frémis contre lui ; mes doigts glissèrent sur son torse, puis ses abdos, et le touchèrent à travers son caleçon. Il étouffa un grognement tandis que j'affichais un sourire ravi ; je ne pouvais plus avoir aucun doute sur l'évidence de son désir. Me hissant d'un coude au dessus de lui, mon souffle se fit soudain plus profond et je glissai lentement ma main sous l'élastique de son boxer. Je le sentis se contracter, mais, incapable de réfléchir et encore plus de faire machine arrière, je laissai glisser les doigts sur toute sa longueur. Il étouffa un gémissement dans mon cou, glissant un bras autour de ma taille et gardant une main sur ma poitrine ; je me sentis entraînée vers le sol mais résistai, et commençai à le masser, écoutant son souffle irrégulier. Il réussit soudain à me retourner et me coucher sur lui, et darda son regard brûlant dans le mien.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps à ce rythme, ma chérie.

Je lui fis un petit sourire narquois, mais le ravalai en me rendant compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Non, couinai-je en le sentant faire descendre ma culotte le long de mes cuisses.

Mais il n'écouta pas mes protestations, et de ses doigts écarta mes lèvres gonflées, glissant son pouce entre elles jusqu'à trouver mon clitoris. Je perdis complètement pied alors qu'il commençait à jouer avec cet endroit de mon intimité ; le plaisir que je ressentis supplanta tout, je ne fus soudain plus consciente de rien. L'instant d'avant, je n'en avais pas envie, pas tout de suite ; maintenant, je ne savais pas si je voulais qu'il arrête, que je puisse recouvrer mes esprits, ou au contraire qu'il continue. Je me laissai alors complètement aller et l'enserrai de mes bras au moment où il glissa deux doigts dans ma fente humide tout en continuant à jouer de son pouce avec mon clitoris.

- Bella… murmura-t-il contre mon cou de sa voix terriblement veloutée.

Il glissa sa bouche contre mon ventre et sa langue remplaça son pouce tandis que les dernières bribes de ma conscience s'envolaient ; je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, et me mis à le supplier.

- Edward… je n'en peux plus… maintenant…

Sans que je me rende compte exactement du moment précis où il se déshabilla et me pénétra, je le sentis soudain en moi, et il entama ses va-et-vient ; je fermai les paupières, toute au plaisir que je ressentais, et le laissa m'emmener ailleurs, bien plus loin qu'à la clairière, bien plus haut qu'au septième ciel ; attentif à mon plaisir, il jouit dans un grognement au même moment que moi ; je le serrai alors plus fort contre moi et le mordis à l'épaule pour ne pas crier ; nous retombâmes enfin sur l'herbe désormais sèche, épuisés, lui sur moi.

Nous nous reposâmes quelques instants, puis je le sentis sourire contre mon épaule, où il avait niché sa tête.

- Tu m'as fait mal, tu sais.

Je regardai l'endroit où mes dents avaient entaillé sa peau, lui injectant mon venin. La cicatrice commençait déjà à apparaître.

- Petite nature, souris-je, troublée à l'idée qu'il portait désormais ma marque.

Il rit.

Je glissai nonchalamment une main contre son torse, dessinant ses abdos, jouant avec son nombril.

- Tu sais l'une des choses que j'apprécie le plus concernant notre nature de vampire ?

Il secoua négativement la tête, le souffle à nouveau court.

Je souris et descendit jusqu'à son sexe qui commençait déjà à se raidir à nouveau.

- L'absence de besoin de repos.

Je le pris dans ma bouche, et commençai à jouer de ma langue avec son bout, alors qu'il gémit.

.

_Cooper POV_

Ça y est, on était le 14.

Samedi 14 février.

Je me garai devant la maison d'Aline ; je lui avais demandé où elle habitait dans la semaine. Elle m'avait répondu avec réticence ; visiblement, la perspective de passer l'après-midi avec Bella et Alice, puis la soirée avec moi ne l'enchantait guère. Ce que je pouvais comprendre ; mais, allez comprendre, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à l'appeler pour annuler. Ç'aurait pourtant été sans aucun doute bien mieux pour elle ; elle allait quand même passer la majeure partie de son samedi auprès d'une famille de vampires.

Mais il n'y avait aucun danger, je le savais. Bella avait laissé libre cours au don d'Alice quelques minutes, qu'elle puisse vérifier qu'il n'y aurait aucun dérapage ; et, pour ce que cette dernière en savait, il n'y en aurait pas.

J'hésitais tout de même à sortir de la voiture ; je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui m'arrivait. J'aurais été humain, mes paumes auraient été moites et mon cœur affolé je crois ; je jetais des regards affolés vers la vieille maison aux rideaux tirés.

Soudain, Aline en sortit, une poubelle en plastique à moitié aussi haute qu'elle dans les mains ; apercevant ma voiture, elle se figea, et pencha la tête.

Lui souriant, je sortis ; elle se remit en marche vers moi. Je la rejoignis en quelques enjambées et l'arrêtai.

- Salut, fis-je.

- Salut, euh… Tu veux bien t'écarter ? Il faut que je jette ça et…

Je baissai les yeux sur la poubelle et la saisit, évitant soigneusement de poser mes mains sur les siennes.

- C'est lourd, fit-elle, lâchant tout de même prise.

Je lui jetai un regard surpris en portant la poubelle jusqu'au trottoir. Pour moi, ça ne pesait absolument rien. Je décidai de détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant un peu.

- En effet. Il y a quoi là-dedans, un cadavre ?

À ma grande surprise, loin d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un sourire, elle sursauta et se raidit, puis détourna le regard et rougit, gênée.

- Non, euh… des briques. On est en train d'abattre un mur.

Je la regardai, effaré. Qu'avais-je dit pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ? Bien sûr que je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de corps caché, je l'aurais senti. Mais pourquoi avait-elle eu l'air si gêné ?

Je la considérai quelques instants, puis glissai l'air de rien.

- Tu ne devrais pas porter des charges si lourdes.

- Pourquoi ? Tu considères que ce n'est pas un boulot de femme ?

Je lui adressai mon sourire narquois.

- Exactement. Tu devrais plutôt être aux fourneaux.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et repartit vers son portail. Je la rattrapai par le bras, riant.

- Je plaisantais, Aline. C'est juste que tu vas te faire mal au dos. Si tu veux pouvoir encore tenir debout quand tu auras soixante ans, ménage-toi !

- Rien ne dit que je tiendrai jusqu'à soixante ans, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

Surpris, je la regardai avec inquiétude.

Ça, je n'étais pas censé l'entendre.

Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?

Décidément, cette fille avait le don de toujours me surprendre avec ses réactions et ses réponses. Je lui lâchai le bras ; j'avais peur de lui faire mal, et aussi qu'elle sente le froid qui émanait de ma main même à travers son pull et sa veste.

- Euh, on y va ? Fis-je, rompant le silence.

Pressée d'y mettre fin elle aussi, elle hocha la tête, ses cheveux lui cachant les joues. Peu m'importait ; je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'elles étaient cramoisies.

_Cette fille est une énigme._

Silencieux, je la précédai jusqu'à ma voiture et lui ouvris la portière galamment. Elle se figea, et me lança un regard surpris, un sourcil haussé.

- Ça ne se faisait pas au siècle dernier, ce genre de choses ? Questionna-t-elle simplement.

- Plutôt il y a deux siècles, en fait, lui répondis-je avec un sourire charmeur.

Visiblement, j'avais réussi mon coup, cette fois. Je la vis écarquiller les yeux de surprise, et elle s'installa sans mot dire, le cœur battant plus rapidement.

Je refermai la portière et contournai la voiture pour venir m'installer au volant.

Ben quoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi de nous deux elle devrait être la seule à être capable de surprendre l'autre.

Et puis, à vrai dire… j'adorais ça, l'étonner. Comme si, au fond de moi, je sentais que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent. D'être étonnée.

Comme si elle avait déjà vu, malgré son jeune âge, bien trop de choses.

.

_Aline POV_

Mais c'était qui, lui ?

Cooper. Je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. Pourtant, je n'étais pas mauvaise à ce jeu-là, d'ordinaire. Mais lui…

Le problème n'était pas tant que je n'arrivais pas à le cerner, mais plutôt que je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver de mauvais côtés.

Pourtant, je savais qu'il en avait ; tout le monde en avait. Et parfois, dans son regard, dans ses manières, je sentais qu'il essayait de préserver les autres -de me préserver- de lui.

Mais je devais sans doute rêver.

En tous cas, ce dont j'étais sûre, c'est qu'il devait avoir une ouïe surdéveloppée. Il suffisait de voir comment il surgissait d'on ne sait où au lycée quand quelqu'un commençait à me chercher ; et le fait qu'il avait entendu ce que j'avais grommelé un peu plus tôt. À croire qu'on ne pouvait rien lui cacher de ce qu'on disait.

Je ne savais pas qui il était, mais ce que je savais, c'est qu'avec lui, je n'arrivais pas à me composer une façade. Ou du moins, il arrivait à l'ébrécher. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je réagisse ainsi à sa boutade sur un cadavre dans la poubelle ? Sur le coup, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées, deviné mes désirs ; oui, il y avait bien un ou deux cadavres que j'aurais aimé y voir ; je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il n'avait pas pu _lire _dans mes pensées -n'est-ce pas ?- mais malgré tout j'avais sursauté.

Il allait falloir que j'apprenne à me maîtriser à son contact.

Je ne vis pas le temps passer ; il conduisait vite ! Nous arrivâmes après avoir emprunté un petit chemin dans les bois à une immense villa d'une splendeur irréelle. Je restai bouche bée devant la majesté des lieux et ne m'aperçus qu'il était sorti de la voiture qu'au moment où il m'ouvrit la portière ; je le fixai alors avec des yeux ronds. Il rit.

- C'est souvent l'effet que ça fait. Voici, chère Aline, la villa des Cullen.

- Les… les Cullen, bredouillai-je. Je croyais que tu voulais me confier à Bella.

- Et c'est le cas. Mais elle habite ici depuis qu'elle sort avec Edward, et… Bref, c'est plus grand ici que chez elle. C'est carrément plus pratique.

J'hochai la tête, toujours un peu sous le choc.

- On rentre ? Proposa-t-il. Ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait, et tu vas attraper froid.

Je me tournai vers lui, circonspecte.

- Toi aussi. Tu n'es pas très habillé, fis-je en désignant sa légère veste.

Il se détourna, un peu gêné.

- J'avoue, c'est moi qui ait froid. J'ai mal évalué la température en sortant tout à l'heure.

Il se mit à marcher vers l'entrée ; je le suivis, restant un peu à distance, intimidée. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre ; j'avais peur qu'il ne l'entendit. Mais je me traitais mentalement d'idiote ; son audition devait bien avoir des limites.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme très belle -magnifique, même- d'une trentaine d'année ; je restai scotchée devant ses yeux dorés qui me regardaient avec bienveillance.

- Entrez les enfants ; vous allez mourir de froid.

Cooper la fusilla du regard pendant que je la saluais dans un couinement.

- Les enfants ? Releva-t-il.

Derrière elle apparut le géant que je reconnus comme étant Emmett. Sourire goguenard aux lèvres, il s'approcha de Cooper et fit mine de lui pincer la joue alors que celui-ci claquait des dents en direction de sa main. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire devant ce spectacle ; Cooper le remarqua, et parut troublé. Il me fit rentrer.

Je restai émerveillée devant l'intérieur de la villa ; le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça ne décevait pas. Les murs paraissaient d'une propreté immaculée, et je ne parlais même pas du sol ; on aurait pu y manger. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années s'avança vers moi, une expression accueillante sur les lèvres. Je le reconnus comme étant le médecin de la ville.

- Docteur Cullen, fis-je avec un petit sourire. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous.

Il me renvoya un merveilleux sourire qui dévoila un peu ses dents blanches -aussi blanches que le mur. Il était d'une beauté saisissante, à l'instar du reste de la famille.

- Aline, je suis ravi de te revoir. Ça fait un moment.

Je hochais la tête, gênée. Il me parlait de mes visites peu fréquentes au cabinet. La dernière fois que j'y avais été remontait à plusieurs années, pour mon vaccin contre le Sida*. Normalement, une visite médicale par an était obligatoire ; mais je ne m'y présentais jamais.

- Oui, j'ai une… bonne constitution.

Il hocha la tête, ne se départissant pas de son sourire aimable. Je commençais à me sentir acculée, je n'aimais pas ça. J'avais l'impression qu'il arrivait à voir tout ce que je voulais cacher. Soudain, ce fut trop ; je me tournai vers Cooper, sur le point de lui demander de me ramener. Mais à cet instant précis, Bella descendit, suivie d'Edward. Elle me fit un magnifique sourire ; je rougis derechef. Elle était… indescriptible. D'une grâce peu commune, d'une beauté qu'il l'était tout aussi peu. Elle s'avança jusqu'à moi, et, malgré moi, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Toujours écarlate, je lui adressai un sourire d'excuse. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué ; peut-être que non, car elle me souriait toujours avec la même gentillesse.

- Salut, Aline ; je t'attendais, on va se préparer, pour ce soir ?

- Salut, répondis-je, ne réussissant à rien dire d'autre.

Je me détendis soudain ; sentant une présence dans mon dos, je me retournai. Je reconnus Jasper, qui m'accorda un sourire sympathique. Il restait malgré tout distant.

- Alors, les gars, on y va ? Fit-il.

- Vous allez où ? Demandai-je.

Les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres sans que ne puisse les retenir et, rougissante, je rentrai la tête dans les épaules.

- On va… faire un tour, dans les bois, fit Edward. Oui, je sais, c'est bizarre, mais… On a besoin de courir un peu.

Ils allaient sortir ? Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ça ne me posait pas de problème, mais… Je jetai un coup d'œil à Cooper. Il était le seul que je connaissais et, même si il restait à l'écart toute l'après-midi, je préférais le savoir pas loin. Je ne tenais pas à rester seule avec les filles, aussi sympathique que semblaient être Bella et Mme Cullen.

- Enfin, moi, Emmett et Jazz on y va, reprit Edward avec un regard à Cooper. Coop, lui, c'est pas son truc.

Je le regardai, surprise. Il n'aimait pas aller courir avec les Cullen ? Il devait pourtant être sportif, à en juger par…

Je rougis. Cooper regardait Edward, un air indéchiffrable sur son visage, puis sourit.

- Non en effet. Courir par ce froid, très peu pour moi. Je tiens à être en forme ce soir.

Edward haussa les épaules, et Emmett ricana.

- T'inquiètes, nous aussi nous le serons. Je ne sais pas si Eddie tiendra le choc mais moi ça ne m'empêchera pas d'honorer ma Rose, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en direction de son frère.

Edward afficha un air… assassin, c'était le mot. Maintenant, je comprenais mieux l'expression « s'il avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux… ». Malgré moi, je tressaillis. Agacée, Bella écrasa le pied d'Emmett.

- Toi, tu te barres tout de suite. Allez, les gars, vous nous laissez entre filles maintenant. Ouste, j'ai dit !

- Ok, ok, se marra Emmett. Salut, les filles, fit-il, avec un sourire à l'adresse de Cooper, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

J'étouffai un rire. Bella me regarda avec un air ravi, et m'attrapa par la manche de mon pull ; surprise, je la suivis dans les escaliers. Je regardai sa main, si près de mon poignet ; je ne me dégageai cependant pas. Tout compte fait, je me sentais en sécurité avec elle.

Nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle de bain éclairée de toutes parts par des dizaines d'ampoules ; je me figeai en y entrant.

- Oh, mon Dieu… murmurai-je.

Bella m'adressa un sourire timide… Timide ? Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Ouais, moi non plus, je n'apprécie pas tout ce luxe, mais… commença-t-elle.

- Oh, Bells, tu ne sais pas t'amuser, fit une voix gaie derrière moi. Je me retournai ; c'était Alice, sautillant sur place, grand sourire excité aux lèvres.

- Salut, Aline ! On va bien s'amuser, tu vas voir. Tu veux voir ce que tu vas porter ce soir ? Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.

- Alice, soupira Bella. On avait dit que tu calmerais tes ardeurs !

.

_Cooper POV_

Là, j'étais inquiet. Non, on pouvait même dire que je me rongeais les sangs, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Ça faisait deux heures qu'Aline était enfermée là-dedans, en compagnie de Bella et Alice. Rosalie, elle, ne voulait pas s'en mêler ; elle n'appréciait pas la venue d'une humaine dans la maison. Je savais que ça faisait un peu de mal à Bella, mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, on la comprenait même ; je prenais des risques en fréquentant une humaine, surtout que ce n'était pas comme si… Enfin, ce n'était pas comme Edward et Bella, quoi. Bref, elle était partie chasser, rejointe par les autres gars. Normalement, j'aurais dû y aller avec eux, mais avant de partir, Edward m'avait fait comprendre qu'Aline ne tenait pas à rester seule. Bella avait en effet laissé libre cours à son don ainsi qu'à celui de Jasper, pour la mettre dans la situation la plus confortable possible. De toute façon, j'avais déjà chassé ; je n'avais plus soif.

Et puis là, la situation d'Aline n'avait pas l'air franchement confortable.

J'avais d'abord entendu Alice râler devant l'état de ses cheveux ; j'avais grogné, elle ne pouvait pas être plus douce ? Je savais néanmoins que Bella l'avait sermonnée. Ainsi, elles avaient commencé par un shampooing -Aline avait insisté pour se le faire elle-même, mais avec les produits hors de prix qu'Alice avait été lui dénicher, c'état le compromis. Ensuite, je savais que Bella lui avait démêlé les cheveux, et qu'Alice s'était ramenée avec une paire de ciseaux. C'était d'ailleurs un passage qui m'avait fait rire.

- Euh… avait fait Aline, clairement hésitante.

Je l'imaginais clairement fixer la paire de ciseaux avec inquiétude.

- Bah quoi ? Avait répondu Alice. Je sais couper les cheveux, ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Ah, oui, mais, euh… Franchement, je n'y tiens pas, je…

Bella avait éclaté de rire.

- Pas la peine de faire cette tête Aline, elle ne va pas te faire la même coupe qu'elle. J'y veille ne t'en fais pas. Elle va très peu couper.

J'avais tout fait pour retenir mon rire.

- Bon, ok, avait finalement acquiescé Aline, visiblement réticente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma coupe, avait fait la voix vexée d'Alice.

- Euh, rien, c'est juste… ça te va bien… à toi, quoi, avait répondu ma jeune amie.

Là, je n'en avais plus pu ; j'avais explosé de rire, suivi d'Esmée et de Carlisle.

Mais ça, c'était il y a plus d'une heure. J'avais perdu le fil de leurs aventures quand Alice avait commencé à parler de manucure, maquillage, et autre conneries de gonzesse. Et maintenant, je commençais à trouver le temps long. Dommage, pour un vampire, me direz-vous.

Puis, enfin, au bout d'un certain temps -j'avais arrêté de compter- j'entendis Alice sautiller partout.

- Fini ! Aline, tu es magnifique ! Superbe ! Oh, Bella, tu ne trouves pas ?

Bella avait l'air aussi enjoué qu'elle ; elles se tapèrent dans la main. J'imaginais qu'à cet instant Aline devait avoir l'air éberlué. Je ne sais pas comment je réussis à me retenir de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers qui me séparaient d'elle.

- Bon, à ton tour, Bella. Viens passer ta robe.

Je soupirai, torturé. J'avais envie de monter voir Aline. Tout de suite.

À peu près trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Alice descendit enfin ; je la regardai d'un air un peu absent. Elle n'avait pas touché à ses cheveux, et descendait dans une robe dos nu d'une rouge cramoisi qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur -normal, c'était Alice, l'experte internationale en beauté. Elle était d'une grâce resplendissante, à l'instar de Bella, qui la suivait ; je détaillai Bella avec un peu plus d'attention. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle porterait cette robe bleue qu'Alice lui avait offert, un siècle plus tôt, pour le bal de fin d'année où elle s'était rendu au bras d'Edward. Aucun doute possible ; Edward allait aimer la voir ainsi. Non seulement le bleu était sa couleur préférée, mais il… illuminait Bella. Oui, ç'avait beau être un bleu sombre, on aurait pu croire que Bella étincelait de bonheur.

Bella m'adressa un sourire, suivi d'un clin d'œil, puis elle se tourna l'air de rien vers le haut des escaliers. Je piaffai d'impatience ; je savais qu'elles s'étaient éclatées à mettre en place cette mise en scène qu'on aurait crue tirée d'un mauvais film à l'eau de rose ; mais, enfin, apparut Aline.

Et j'en restai bouche bée.

Elle descendit doucement, le regard baissé vers les escaliers ; elle portait une robe noire, longue, qui épousait sans coller les courbes de sa poitrine, sa taille fine, puis partait dans un évasé qui laissait… rêveur jusqu'à ses chevilles. Les bretelles couvraient ses épaules, se rejoignant dans un sage drapé et révélant la peau blanche de ses bras. Je frémis malgré moi en imaginant sa douceur, sa chaleur. Je remontai mon regard vers son visage ; ses cheveux, enfin libres, descendaient en vagues fluides sur ses épaules dans une léger dégradé que, je suppose, on devait à Alice ; cette coupe n'était pas très moderne, mais lui allait à ravir, donnant du volume à ses cheveux d'une couleur étonnante, d'un châtain clair à reflets… dorés, ou cuivrés, même moi j'avais du mal à me décider. Elle releva enfin le menton après avoir pris une inspiration ; et croisa mon regard.

Elle eut l'air perdue, puis m'adressa un timide sourire, rougissant légèrement. J'essayai de me contenir, et affichai un masque d'impassibilité. Mais je n'en menais pas large ; j'entendais son cœur battre douloureusement contre sa poitrine, et je me doutais que si j'avais été aussi humain qu'elle, le mien en aurait fait de même.

Si j'avais été humain… Je secouai la tête, cherchant à chasser les pensées qui m'envahissaient. Des pensées d'elle et moi… ensemble. Non. Il ne me fallait pas y penser. _Elizabeth… Pense à Elizabeth._

Je la regardai à nouveau ; elle avait l'air désappointée, et l'image de ma défunte âme sœur s'effaça de mon esprit. Ce n'est pas à Elizabeth, mais bel et bien à Aline, que j'offris mon sourire.

- Tu es magnifique, lui dis-je, la voix un peu voilée.

Elle devint instantanément cramoisie, et détourna son regard, gênée.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Je m'approchai d'elle, comme hypnotisé. Puis, désireux de faire retomber la tension, je me repris.

- Je suis heureux de te retrouver en vie, après les heures que tu as passées avec ces deux folles.

Elle rit ; mais son rire sonnait faux. On devait avoir l'air de deux adolescents du siècle dernier à leur premier rendez-vous, un peu empruntés, un peu gauches. J'avais envie de la toucher ; mais me retint. Je croisai le regard pensif de Bella. Elle me fit un bref sourire un peu inquiet.

Je savais à quoi elle pensait ; mais je ne voulais même pas l'envisager.

**

* * *

* On y croit, un jour, il existera ce vaccin !**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ; j'ai adoré écrire les POV de Cooper…**


	19. Début de soirée

**Eh bien… Désolée pour ce long délai (bon, moins de deux semaines, mais quand même…) depuis mon dernier post. J'ai une excuse promis ne me fusillez pas ! Bah en fait disons que la dernière fois que je suis montée à cheval j'ai oublié qu'il fallait en descendre les pieds d'abord. Je me suis fait une gentille entorse aux cervicales. En bref rester longtemps devant un ordi n'a rien de très agréable en ce moment… ^^' mais ne vous en faites pas ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous ai oubliés ! Alors voici la suite des aventures de nos vampires préférés (ou du moins assez appréciés pour que vous suiviez cette fic) ! (et je vais bientôt poster la suite de De glace et de feu pour ceux qui lisent cette fic ^^)  
**

**Ah, et je voulais juste vous prévenir (même si je sais que certains de mes lecteurs ont découvert la fic puisque l'un d'entre vous a reviewé :p) que j'ai commencé à publier une nouvelle fic avec Mushroom-paradiz ! L'idée est d'elle, et nous publions à deux sous le pseudo de Mushexor ! Voilà !!!**

**Alexa27 : oui en effet j'ai fait une phrase très électrique, j'ai hésité à la garder, mais elle m'amusait… Tu me demandes si Aline a des ennuis de santé… C'est une question très intéressante à laquelle vous n'aurez pas de réponse tout de suite ^^ !!! Mouhahaha**

**Bloodkiss : ah dommage que tu n'arrives pas à visualiser Aline… Je vais essayer de faire un effort pour la décrire ^^**

**Et je voulais rajouter une réponse à une review anonyme qui m'a été laissée pour mon OS "Quand une chasse etc"**

**Lasanis : en espérant que tu liras ça...Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Emmett et ses idées originales... On ne s'en lasse pas ^^  
**

**

* * *

DEBUT DE SOIREE**

_Emmett POV_

- Bon elles foutent quoi ? Geignis-je pour la énième fois.

Edward et Jasper se concertèrent du regard, las.

- Emmett…

- Quoi ?

- On dirait un gosse qui demande toutes les cinq minutes à ses parents s'ils arrivent bientôt !

Je grognai, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Mais où était passée ma légendaire capacité à faire trembler tout ce qui avait une conscience ?

Edward redoubla de rire en entendant mes pensées, et je me jetai sur lui. Mais il m'esquiva. Putain de télépathe !

C'est Jazz qui riait bien maintenant ; sauf que là je renonçais à l'attaquer. En bonne bande de lâches ils se seraient mis à deux sur moi.

Pff…

Je me remis à taper des doigts sur le sol où nous étions assis avec mes frères.

- Emmett ! Râlèrent-ils à nouveau.

Alors que j'allais leur répondre par un de mes grognements, le téléphone de Jazz sonna. Nous sautâmes sur nos jambes.

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt !

Nous avions dû déserter la maison parce que, selon Edward, notre présence mettait Aline mal à l'aise.

Comment ça, elle était pas à l'aise avec moi ? Toutes les filles étaient à l'aise avec Emmett !

Non ?

Bon.

Toujours est-il que Rose était allée se préparer chez Bella ; nous, nous avions été chasser un peu, histoire d'occuper ces longues heures d'attente -et accessoirement de ne pas faire un carnage pendant le bal-, puis il était prévu qu'on se retrouverait tous à la villa au coup de fil d'Alice.

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc à courir deux minutes avant d'apercevoir les lumières de notre demeure. Parce qu'avec tout ça, il faisait déjà nuit !

Nous entrâmes calmement.

Les filles n'étaient pas là ; Cooper non plus. Seuls Esmé et Carlisle étaient dans le salon.

- Ah, les gars ! Vous montez vous préparer ?

- Ouais, grommelais-je. Ne me dites pas qu'elles n'ont pas encore fini ?

Esmé éclata de rire.

- Si, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Mais elles ne veulent pas se montrer avant que leur cavalier ne soit habillé.

J'haussai un sourcil moqueur.

- Cooper aussi attend que son cavalier soit prêt ?

- La ferme, Emmett, entendis-je grogner de l'étage de sorte que seul un vampire puisse entendre. J'éclatai de rire, m'attendant à être suivi par les autres ; mais ils ne faisaient que secouer la tête d'un air désespéré.

Aucun humour dans cette famille.

- T'as déjà pensé à l'adoption ? Me fit Edward, avant d'esquiver mon coup de poing.

- Bon les gosses ça suffit, vous allez vous changer, fit Carlisle, hésitant visiblement entre le rire et le découragement.

Nous montâmes à vitesse humaine ; on ne savait jamais, « Aline pourrait surgir inopinément » pour paraphraser Jasper. Comme si on ne l'aurait pas sentie venir ! Et puis qui utilisait encore le mot inopinément de nos jours ?

Cooper finissait d'ajuster sa cravate. Il me lança un regard narquois quand j'entrais dans la salle de bain tout en enlevant mon pull -comme quoi les mecs peuvent faire deux choses à la fois !

- Ouh, t'es sexe Emmi.

Je souris en papillonnant du regard.

- Vraiment mon cœur ?

- Oh oui j'en frissonne ! Fit-il en m'envoyant un baiser que j'attrapai pour me caresser la joue avec.

- Désolée il est pris, fit une voix dans notre dos.

- Hey, Rosie, t'as pas honte, fis-je en me couvrant le torse de mes mains. Un peu de pudeur je te prie !

Elle me lança un regard blasé. J'en profitai pour observer sa tenue d'un air gourmand.

- Oh, ma chérie, tu es…

Elle portait une robe rouge carmin qui épousait ses formes parfaites et lui arrivait à mi-cuisses ; elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon qui révélait sa nuque délicate et laissait échapper deux ou trois mèches qui bouclaient contre sa peau blanche. Elle s'était contentée de souligner ses yeux pour tout maquillage.

- Magnifique ? Sublime ? Extraordinaire ?

- Une putain de bombe, lâchai-je en même temps qu'elle.

Elle soupira en se cognant la tête.

- Merci Emm', ça me touche comme compliment.

Elle quitta la pièce avec un air digne ; Cooper était mort de rire.

- Qu'est-ce t'as morveux ? Grognai-je.

- Tu sais parler aux femmes Emmi c'est… magnifique, sublime, extraordinaire.

- Tais-toi, en attendant j'suis casé moi, boudai-je.

Je remarquai que ma réplique jeta un léger froid ; puis, comme si de rien n'était, Cooper me lança un sourire goguenard.

- Je tiens à ma liberté, me répondit-il en me lançant un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce.

Je le regardais sortir pensivement.

Je n'étais certes pas très fin comme gars, mais j'avais quand même eu le temps de remarquer une lueur triste dans ses yeux.

Nous ne connaissions pas son histoire, réalisai-je ; cette tristesse était-elle due à son passé, ou au fait qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé chaussure à son pied ?

J'haussai les épaules en entrant dans la douche pour me débarbouiller un peu. Pourquoi on disait « trouver chaussure à son pied » ? Vous trouvez ça romantique comme expression ? C'est bidon ouais ! Je me mis à siffloter en me savonnant.

Je n'étais pas du genre à me prendre la tête longtemps.

.

.

_Rosalie POV_

Mon mari est vraiment un imbécile.

Il n'empêche, je l'aime quand même, songeai-je avec un soupir.

- À quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda Edward en passant juste derrière moi.

Je lui lançais un regard dédaigneux.

- Tu crois que je vais te faire part de mes pensées maintenant que tu ne peux plus les lire ? Rêve, petit frère.

- Dans l'absolu, je suis plus vieux que toi.

- Dans le relatif, c'est discutable.

Nous soupirâmes tous les deux. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'il était logique d'aborder, un soir de Saint Valentin.

En même temps, chez nous, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de logique.

- Tu en veux à Bella ? Me demanda Edward.

Je levai un regard surpris vers lui.

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi, je devrais ?

Il avait l'air gêné.

- Eh bien… Elle n'a pas rechigné à s'occuper d'Aline.

Je méditai quelques instants, et haussai les épaules.

- Tu devrais plutôt me demander si c'est à Cooper que j'en veux. C'est lui qui l'a invitée ; Bella et Alice ont juste été réquisitionnées pour la rendre… acceptable, fis-je avec assez de mépris pour que moi-même je m'en veuille de parler ainsi.

- C'est bien que tu ne tiennes pas rigueur à Bella et Alice d'avoir accepté. En ce qui concerne Cooper, je ne te demande même pas ; je suppose que oui, tu lui en veux.

- Et c'est là que tu te trompes. Comme quoi sans pouvoir on ne peut pas dire que tu vailles grand-chose en matière de discernement.

Il eut l'air de tomber des nues.

- Tu n'es pas fâchée contre lui ?

- Eh bien, non. Je l'ai été, je ne le nierai pas. Mais après tout, tant qu'il ne lui révèle pas notre nature, et _a fortiori _ne la mord pas, ça ne concerne que lui. Je n'apprécie pas qu'il nous impose sa présence ici, mais nous avons assez de maîtrise pour ne pas faire de carnage, alors…

- Oui, mais, enfin… Tu m'en as tellement voulu pour Bella…

Il est con ou quoi ?

- Rien à voir. Ça ne pouvait pas finir sans que Bella ne découvre ta nature, à l'époque. C'était dangereux pour nous.

- Bon, fit-il, visiblement peu convaincu.

- En revanche, personne n'obtiendra de moi que je devienne amie avec cette… humaine.

Sur cette déclaration, je tournai les talons, et me dirigeai vers l'entrée.

- Hé, les gars, vous avez fini de vous préparer ? criai-je.

- Oui, oui, c'est bon !

Emmett et Jasper déboulèrent de l'étage. Je jetai un regard appréciateur à mon mari ; je n'avais que trop rarement l'occasion de le voir en costard du siècle dernier. Et ça lui donnait un charme… Waoh.

- Ce que tu vois te plaît, ma Rose ? Commença-t-il d'un air charmeur.

Je lui renvoyai un sourire coquin.

- Je te dirai ça ce soir…

Je vis une lueur de désir passer dans ses prunelles dorées ; j'en frémis d'impatience. Mais s'il y avait une chose que j'aimais presque autant qu'être seule avec mon mari, c'était sentir le regard appréciateur d'autres hommes et jaloux d'autres femmes.

Bal de la Saint Valentin, me voici.

Nous entrâmes tous, les mecs et moi, dans le salon, où nous attendaient les autres filles. Je ne daignais même pas accorder un regard à Aline ; elle ne m'intéressait pas, et le mieux était encore qu'elle en soit consciente.

Mais, du coin de l'œil, je fus quand même agacée de constater qu'elle aussi me regarda à peine, et n'eut pas l'air blessée de mon indifférence.

Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui la différenciait de Bella, et des autres humaines. Et je n'aimais pas cette idée ; parce que, si elle se révélait être une jeune fille tout à fait normale, Cooper ne s'intéresserait pas à elle bien longtemps.

Si en revanche, elle en venait à l'intriguer, on n'avait pas fini de la voir ici et à notre table le midi.

Je pinçai les lèvres ; tôt ou tard, l'un des nôtres paierait pour cette capacité à s'attacher aux humains.

.

.

_Edward POV_

Quand j'entrai dans la pièce, ma première réaction fut de chercher Bella du regard ; j'étais complètement aveugle à tout le reste.

Elle avait bloqué mes pouvoirs, aussi je ne l'avais vue ni dans les pensées d'Alice, ni dans celles des autres membres de ma famille qui l'auraient vue habillée ; je me l'étais imaginée dans mille tenues différentes, mais je n'avais pas pensé à _celle-là_.

Elle portait cette robe qu'Alice lui avait offerte un siècle plus tôt, pour le bal de promo auquel je l'avais accompagnée ; à défaut de pouvoir rebattre, mon cœur gonfla dans ma poitrine au point d'en devenir douloureux.

- Oh, Bella, tu es… commençai-je, la gorge serrée.

Elle m'offrit un magnifique sourire. Je me dirigeai vers elle aussi rapidement que je le pus à vitesse humane ; je ne sais même pas comment je réussis à garder le contrôle devant le spectacle qu'elle m'offrait. Je la serrai dans mes bras à l'étouffer -d'accord, on n'étouffe pas un vampire- puis je l'embrassai avec une ferveur que je ne pouvais me permettre un siècle plus tôt.

Jusqu'à ce que je sente un tapotement sur mon épaule.

- Plus tard, s'il vous plaît. Je vous paye l'hôtel si vous le souhaitez mais arrêtez d'agresser mes yeux.

Je fusillai Cooper du regard.

- Tu veux que je te montre ce que c'est une agression ?

- 200 sur Cooper, cria Emmett, excité. Il promet ce petit.

- Autant sur Edward, fit Jasper. Pour Bella, il serait capable de te battre au bras de fer.

- N'importe quoi, râla Emmett. On essaye quand tu veux !

- Eh, les gars, on se calme ok ? Vous êtes épuisants ! Si ça continue on va à ce bal seules, hein les filles ? Peut-être qu'on trouvera d'autres charmants célibataires, finit Alice dans un rire.

Je me retins de grogner, à l'instar de mes frères je devinai. Imaginer Bella dans d'autres bras me faisait grincer des dents. Seul Cooper gardait un air décontracté. Normal, il n'était pas amoureux.

…

N'est-ce pas ?

Je le regardai plus attentivement ; son regard voyageait d'Alice à Bella, de Bella à Rose, sans jamais s'arrêter ; c'était plutôt encourageant.

Puis il se posa sur Aline.

Juste quelques instants, mais ce que j'eus le temps d'apercevoir m'inquiéta.

Une sorte de… chaleur et d'hésitation. En fait, était-ce de la chaleur ? Ou ce que j'avais vu n'était-il pas plutôt du désir ?

Je me mordillai la lèvre, songeur ; puis Bella m'entoura la taille de son bras, et glissa sa bouche à mon oreille.

- T'ai-je dis que ton costume t'allait à la perfection ?

- Hum, non, il ne me semble pas, lui fis-je avec mon éternel sourire en coin.

- J'aurais presque envie de sécher ce bal pour te garder tout à moi, cette nuit…

Je laissais échapper un petit rire.

- Bien essayé. Mais on ira à ce bal, et je peux même te dire qu'on s'amusera, qu'on dansera, et qu'on passera en définitive une de nos meilleures Saint Valentin…

Bella fit la moue.

- Ce sera ma meilleure Saint Valentin uniquement parce que nous sommes ensemble, et à partir du moment où la soirée se finira ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant à danser.

Je me penchai vers elle et repris ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime pour ce que tu viens de dire, pour ce que tu m'offres, pour cette tenue que tu portes, pour le fait que tu aies accepté de venir avec moi à ce bal… Et je t'aime pour beaucoup d'autres choses aussi.

Ses yeux brillèrent de plaisir ; elle aurait été humaine, elle aurait rougi intensément.

- C'est bien pour toi que je le fais, marmonna-t-elle avant que je ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

- Viens, Aline, ça craint ici. Ça semble être contagieux l'état « fleur bleue ».

Je levai la tête quelques instants ; c'était Cooper qui avait parlé. Il tenait la porte à une Aline qui s'empressa de sortir, gênée. Puis il leva la tête vers nous.

- Maintenant les gens, vous êtes gentils, vous nous rejoignez, qu'on puisse partir avant de crever de froid ?

Il referma derrière lui, et nous nous concertâmes du regard.

- Opération « paraître humains » lancée ! Fit Emmett en levant un bras. Bah quoi ? Vous pourriez au moins m'imiter ! Vous êtes pas drôles…

- Arrête de bougonner mon cœur tu as l'air d'un gamin, soupira Rose.

- Tu veux bien être ma maîtresse alors ? Fit-il avec un air gourmand. J'ai été vilain.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie en secouant la tête, désespérée.

Elle ne le changerait jamais.

.

.

_Aline POV_

Je sortis, et immédiatement frissonnai ; il faisait réellement froid, ce soir. C'était normal, en même temps ; nous étions en plein Février.

Je resserrai autour de moi les pans de la veste que Bella m'avait prêtée ; c'était un trench, pardon, pour reprendre les termes d'Alice.

Alice… Cette fille était folle à lier. Elle avait l'air sympa ; mais je me sentais mal avec elle.

En revanche, Bella… me faisait moins peur qu'avant. Oh, elle me perturbait toujours autant. Elle était si belle ! Presque autant que Rosalie… En fait, dans un style différent. Rosalie était une reine des glaces là où Bella était chaleureuse et douce. C'est sa douceur qui m'avait fait le plus de bien.

Un instant, j'avais eu l'impression… qu'elle s'identifiait à moi, comprenait ce que je ressentais en sa présence et celle d'Alice, et faisait tout pour se comporter… de manière à me faire sentir le mieux possible.

Je n'étais pas habituée à tant de considération.

Et quand elle m'avait tournée de façon à ce que je fasse face au miroir…

Mon Dieu, sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il était enchanté ce miroir.

Je ne reconnaissais pas réellement cette jeune fille dont je voyais l'image immobile dans le cadre doré. Je ne _me_ reconnaissais pas dans cette longue robe fluide, qui allongeait ma silhouette et me faisait paraître un peu plus grande -je mesurais la taille de Bella. Je ne reconnaissais pas les vagues fluides de cheveux aux reflets chaleureux qui encadraient mon visage, faisant ressortir mes pommettes et le nacre de ma peau -à moins que ce ne fut dû au léger maquillage qu'Alice m'avait appliqué. Mes lèvres, glossées, semblaient un peu moins fines, plus tentantes. Mes yeux sombres étaient soulignés par un trait de crayon noir.

J'avais l'air d'une jeune femme sûre d'elle et… belle.

Tout ce que je n'étais pas ; du moins pas sans des heures de préparation.

J'aurais d'ailleurs dû détester être aussi jolie ; de la même manière que j'aurais dû détester l'idée que ce soir les autres allaient me dévisager, se demander qui j'étais, et finalement probablement me reconnaître avec incrédulité.

Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à cette part de moi qu'apparemment, j'étais capable de devenir.

Parce que d'une part, ce n'était pas tout à fait moi ; au fond, ce n'était qu'un rôle. Et j'aimais, oui j'aimais énormément l'idée de ne plus être moi -Aline, la pauvre fille sans défenses- pendant quelques heures. J'aimais l'idée de pouvoir prouver aux autres que je n'étais pas qu'un fantôme prêt à s'aplatir devant ceux qui me cherchaient des noises.

Et, enfin, j'aimais l'idée de pouvoir faire -au moins un minimum- honneur à Cooper ce soir.

Cooper à qui je devais cette sortie qui m'éloignait de ma triste vie et me faisait sentir quelqu'un d'autre… Pas seulement ce soir mais à chaque fois qu'il me regardait.

Et, en l'occurrence, il me regardait. Il ne me dévorait pas du regard, gardait ses distances, et avait plus l'air d'un gentleman que d'un jeune homme de 17 ans ; et je ressentis un trouble immense à cette simple idée.

Je fermais les yeux, désireuse de reprendre mes esprits. Instantanément, je sentis sa présence à mes côtés, et il glissa une main dans mon dos sans pour autant me toucher. Je rouvris les yeux.

- Aline, ça va ?

Il avait l'air inquiet ; je veux dire, sincèrement inquiet.

- Oui, lui répondis-je, étonnée. Je… ça me fait bizarre de…

_Passer la saint Valentin avec toi_, pensais-je.

J'haussai les épaules.

Enfin, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, livrant le passage aux Cullen.

- Allez les amis, hurla Emmett ! Allons danser !

Emmett… Je souris. Il avait l'air d'un ours, comme ça, et jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais envisagé un jour de l'approcher -jamais je n'aurais imaginé que quiconque hormis les autres Cullen puisse l'approcher- mais maintenant, je me rendais compte que sous ses grands airs de gros dur, il cachait un entrain presque enfantin.

Il me reposait ; mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de ses frères et amis…

Il était convenu que nous prendrions deux voitures pour tous nous emmener ; je montais avec Bella, Edward, et Cooper. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett prirent la voiture de ce dernier.

Je crois que Rosalie ne m'aimait pas.

Elle devait être la plus normale de leur groupe.

**

* * *

* Juste pour rajouter une anecdote qui ne servira pas à augmenter votre niveau de culture et ne changera rien à votre vie, j'ai découvert par hasard qu'on pourrait presque en faire une charade de ce proverbe, « puisque lorsque le premier est dans la deuxième, les deux prennent leur premier » ... Elle n'est pas de moi je précise, je ne fais que citer ^^**

**Prochain chapitre, le bal of course !**


	20. Bal : détente et humour

**Eh bien me revoilà avec la première partie du fameux Bal de la Saint Valentin… Entre danse, amour et blagues, quelle soirée vont vivre nos amoureux nationaux ??? Plusieurs POV pour cette première partie…**

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Alexa27 : ah c'est une bonne question, que ferait-on sans Emmett… Mon Dieu ! D'ailleurs il va avoir encore son petit quart d'heure de gloire dans ce chapitre… :p merci beaucoup pour ta review en attendant !**

**Looïse : Merci beaucoup ! Ça fait plaisir :p oui ma Bella change un peu ^^ c'était mon désir… J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Et réponse à une review anonyme que j'ai reçue sur mon OS, Quand une chasse etc… J'espère que le lecteur aura cette réponse… **

**Lasanis : tout d'abord merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review ! Oui, idée originale c'est certain… Je me suis pas mal amusée sur cet OS ^^ !**

**

* * *

BAL : DETENTE ET HUMOUR, LES CLES DE LA REUSSITE.**

_Jasper POV_

C'était affreux. J'aurais dû monter avec les autres. Avec Bella, tout simplement ; car sans elle, je redevenais moi-même, avec mon pouvoir, et les sentiments de mes compagnons m'assaillaient. Une habitude que j'avais perdue… L'explosion de joie mêlée à l'impatience d'Alice, l'excitation d'Emmett qui, je le supposais, se demandait déjà ce qu'il allait pouvoir inventer comme connerie -non, à la réflexion, il devait savoir-, et le froid orgueil de Rose, qui, elle, passa le trajet à observer ses ongles. Cela me faisait sourire ; elle était jalouse des humains, de leur vie, et la seule façon qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas trop en souffrir, c'était de forcer leur admiration et leur envie. Il faut dire qu'elle était particulièrement belle ; ce soir comme tous les jours.

Enfin, nous arrivâmes au lycée. Heureusement, on ne peut pas dire d'Emmett qu'il était du genre à prendre son temps sur la route. Et sa jeep était parfaitement adaptée à sa conduite sportive…

En parlant d'Emmett, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de récupérer dans sa boîte à gants ?

- Emmett ? Commençai-je, menaçant. Tu nous expliques ?

Il ricana.

- Permanganate de Potassium, dit-il simplement avec un sourire de gamin.

Je soupirai, à l'instar de Rose et d'Alice.

Le permanganate de Potassium… Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ce qu'il allait en faire. Il allait en coller dans le sèche-mains des toilettes des filles ; c'est une poudre qui, au contact de l'eau, devient violette et tâche énormément. Résultat ? Après s'être lavées les mains, les filles iraient se les sécher ; le séchoir cracherait la poudre sur leurs doigts humides et provoquerait l'apparition de plein de petites tâches brunes très difficiles à nettoyer.

À la réflexion, ça allait être assez marrant ! Songeai-je en retrouvant ma bonne humeur.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture. Edward n'arriverait que quelques minutes plus tard, il avait été décidé sur ordre de Bella qu'il était hors de question d'effrayer Aline avec sa rapidité au volant. Le pauvre, obligé de rouler comme un humain !

Rosalie avait bien sûr décidé de ne pas les attendre ; au bras d'Emmett, elle fit une entrée… plus que remarquable dans la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion. Nous les suivîmes avec Alice ; il aurait été étrange de rester dehors par cette nuit glaciale -je suppose- aux yeux des lycéens. Tous les yeux, d'ailleurs, se retournèrent sur notre passage. Je restai impassible, blasé. Je pouvais sentir leur admiration, leur envie, leur désir, tout ceci mêlé à différentes émotions amplifiées par la puissance des hormones adolescentes. Je commençais à en reprendre l'habitude, et Bella n'allait pas tarder…

Alice fit la moue devant la déco ; je ris légèrement. Je ne la trouvais pas si mal, pourtant. Bon, la vaisselle et le mobilier étaient sans conteste bien trop modernes pour le siècle précédent, mais la plupart des élèves avaient fait de gros efforts pour s'habiller de robes et costumes empruntés à leurs grands-parents, ou arrières grands-parents. Peut-être loués ; certaines personnes ne savent pas faire dans la demi mesure. Ça, ç'avait été de tout âge, à tout siècle. Le besoin qu'ont certains d'écraser les autres ; l'impression, pour cela, d'avoir à dépenser plus.

Mais peu importait.

La musique qui passait, quant à elle, était bel et bien celle des années 2000.

- Allez, Lice, tu le sais de toutes façons, il n'y a que si tu avais été la décoratrice que ça aurait pu être parfait.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Fit-elle en m'envoyant un sourire éclatant.

- Bien sûr ma chérie, répondis-je en l'embrassant. Bonne Saint Valentin, murmurai-je.

Un flash crépita ; on nous prenait en photo. Voilà bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé en cent ans ; on nous trouvait toujours les plus beaux, et on était toujours ravi d'avoir une photo de nous pour orner le journal du lycée…

.

.

_Emmett POV_

Bon, le plus compliqué était d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles sans passer pour le pervers de service. Moi, je m'en foutais, mais Rose était catégorique là-dessus. Elle refusait de s'afficher avec un pervers.

J'avais trouvé la solution.

Un rat. Tout con hein ? Capturé vers le petit cours d'eau, en forêt. Ils y pullulaient depuis quelques années.

J'avais glissé le rat -vivant- sous la porte des toilettes des filles.

Ça n'avait pas loupé. Trois étaient sorties en gueulant.

- UN RAT !

- Quoi ? Avais-je dit, passant _opportunément_ à proximité.

- Un rat, dans les toilettes !

- Ne bougez pas, fermez la porte, et comblez le passage pour pas qu'il ressorte. Ne m'ouvrez que quand je frapperai ok ?

J'étais rentré dans les toilettes. Trop simple. Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour piéger le séchoir. J'avais ensuite rattrapé et tué le rat, et j'étais ressorti.

Et en plus, je passais pour le héros de service.

- Voilà ! Avais-je fait en agitant le rat par la queue devant le nez de la première fille à ma portée.

Elle s'était barrée en hurlant.

Ok, ça faisait moins héroïque de ma part ; mais c'était trop drôle…

Je m'esclaffais tout seul quand je sentis la présence de ma femme à mes côtés.

Elle avait l'air blasé, mais je voyais bien qu'elle avait du mal à retenir un petit sourire.

- Allez, ça suffit pour ce soir. N'oublies pas qu'avant tout tu dois être mon Valentin.

Je lui souris tendrement -ça m'arrivait parfois- avant de glisser sa main sur mon coude.

Comment oublier qu'on avait à son bras une créature aussi parfaite ?

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Bon, ça y est, on y était à ce bal.

Et moi, je ne me souvenais absolument plus de ce qui m'avait conduit à être là ce soir.

Un bras frôlant la taille d'Aline, je fermai les yeux et essayai de me concentrer… _Fais le vide…_

Je retins ma respiration ; vide visuel, vide olfactif, vide gustatif. Pas mal pour commencer. Je gardai néanmoins le contact avec ma cavalière ; sa chaleur… me détendait. Enfin, j'essayai de me concentrer sur la musique.

Should I stay or should I go… Ok, pas tout à fait adapté pour faire le vide. Mais ça irait.

Et en effet, ça marcha. Le calme m'envahit.

- Cooper ? Ça va ? Demanda la voix inquiète d'Aline.

Je rouvris les yeux, et instantanément repris pied dans la réalité. Je souris.

- Oui, très bien. Je me souviens pourquoi je suis ici.

Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant sans doute ce que je voulais dire. Elle était réellement jolie, sous l'éclairage tamisé, balayée parfois par les reflets de la boule à facettes. Ses cheveux descendaient en vagues souples sur ses épaules, les caressant, donnant l'impression d'une auréole autour de son visage impénétrable.

- Tu viens ? Fis-je, raffermissant ma prise sur sa taille, la guidant vers les grandes tables couvertes de divers trucs à boire et à manger.

J'étais là à la base parce que je voulais qu'Edward invite Bella à ce bal, et parce que je voulais les surveiller. Mais je n'avais sincèrement plus de raison de les surveiller n'est-ce pas ?

Malgré ça je me sentais à ma place. J'avais une cavalière à détendre et amuser ce soir.

- Je te sers quoi ? Lui demandai-je, avant de perdre un peu mon sourire et de prendre peur.

Merde, si elle me demandait un truc que je ne connaissais pas ? Un cocktail au nom exotique, un canapé particulier ? On ne peut pas dire que je sois un pro en ce qui concerne l'alimentation humaine…

- Euh, rien, merci.

J'adore cette fille.

- Mais sers-toi si tu veux, hein ! Ajouta-t-elle.

- Oh, très peu pour moi, à cette heure là j'ai rarement faim.

- Ah. Tu ne me sembles pas manger beaucoup, fit-elle, dubitative.

Je lui fis un sourire crispé.

Soudain, elle prit un air gêné et se mit à fixer le sol.

- Aline ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Si… Non. Les autres, ils nous regardent.

Je jetai un regard par-dessus mon épaule, vers la salle.

En effet, certaines filles lançaient des regards surpris vers Aline, et les mecs des regards plutôt… lubriques.

La rage m'envahit.

Alors comme ça, ils passaient leur temps à la critiquer, l'humilier, la rabaisser, et sitôt qu'elle apparaissait à son avantage, elle devenait un… objet de convoitise ?

Je leur aurais volontiers arraché les yeux.

Valait mieux que j'évite d'inspirer leur odeur.

- Eh bien qu'ils fassent.

- Moi sincèrement ça ne change pas grand-chose pour moi. C'est surtout pour ta réputation que… ça craint.

Je levai un sourcil vers elle, très calme.

- Tu crois que je pourrais avoir honte d'être avec toi ce soir ?

- Je crois que tu n'imagines pas toutes les rumeurs qui vont circuler sur toi… Ils pourraient bien se moquer de ton mauvais goût.

Je souris.

- Mon mauvais goût hein ? Je crois plutôt qu'ils s'interrogent sur leur cécité à ton égard…

- Tu es bien certain que ça ne te gêne pas ?

Je m'approchai d'elle, la prit dans mes bras ; immédiatement, elle se raidit. Mais je ne la relâchai pas.

- L'avis des autres m'indiffère à un point que tu n'imagines pas… murmurai-je à son oreille. D'autant que, ce soir, j'estime être le plus chanceux des cavaliers.

Je savais que de là où se trouvaient les autres lycéens, mon geste pouvait passer pour un baiser dans le cou.

Je me reculai, content de moi. Ok, j'étais con. J'avais l'impression d'avoir ni plus ni moins marqué mon territoire.

Sauf que tout n'était qu'apparence ; Aline ne s'était pas laissée conquérir. Elle était restée très raide.

- J'ai besoin d'aller me rafraîchir, fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Je la regardai s'éloigner, pensif.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec elle ? Ou bien était-ce moi le problème…

J'avais dépassé les bornes, pensai-je avec un pincement à l'estomac.

.

.

_Aline POV_

J'avais besoin d'air. Mais pas vraiment l'intention de ressortir. Car pour ça, il m'aurait fallu traverser toute la salle. C'était hors de question.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Bon Dieu, ce n'était même pas comme si j'étais… désirable. Comme s'il avait pu en avoir envie. Comme s'il avait pu _avoir envie _de s'afficher avec moi.

Pourtant, il l'avait fait.

Était-ce juste pour me rendre service ? Je ne voyais pas d'autre raison. Mais pourquoi ? Qui rend service aux autres sans rien demander en retour, de nos jours ? Sans même qu'on les en prie ?

Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes ; il fallait que je me rafraîchisse.

- Hé, Aline ! Entendis-je murmurer.

La main sur la poignée, je me tournai, surprise. Emmett me rejoignit.

- Tu vas aux toilettes ? Me demanda-t-il, gêné.

- Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

- Te lave pas les mains. Enfin, si, si tu veux, mais… franchement, évite le sèche-mains.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

À cet instant, j'entendis crier. Une fille sortit en courant des toilettes… Lisa ?

- Mes mains ! Hurla-t-elle.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de danser ; les yeux tombèrent sur ses mains.

Je rêvais ou elles étaient… tâchées ?

J'écarquillai les yeux.

Lisa, honteuse, courut vers la sortie.

Et tous les autres éclatèrent de rire. Je me tournai vers Emmett, qui se tenait le ventre, limite à se pisser dessus.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Emmett ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Permanganate… Réaction chimique… putain trop drôle sa tête ! Finit-il, plié de rire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que j'y aille ?

- Je m'en serais voulu… fit-il, se calmant un peu. Et Cooper m'aurait fait la peau en plus.

Je secouai la tête ; plus loin, je croisai le regard de Cooper. Riant toujours, je pus aller le rejoindre ; je me sentais mieux. Emmett avait été un remède, je me devais bien de l'avouer.

J'arrivai à sa hauteur ; il resta silencieux.

L'avais-je vexé ?

Non, constatai-je avec soulagement ; il me souriait.

- C'est Emmett, hein ?

Je ris légèrement.

- J'ignorais qu'il suivait les cours en chimie.

Il éclata de rire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est jamais le dernier pour faire une bonne blague.

Je souris, un peu troublée.

J'aurais tellement eu envie de pouvoir faire partie de leur groupe…

Cooper me regardait avec un drôle d'air.

- Quoi ? Couinai-je.

Il sembla réfléchir avant de répondre ; puis les mots quittèrent sa bouche lentement, très doucement, comme à contrecœur.

- J'aimerais tellement savoir ce que tu penses.

J'ancrai mon regard au sien, un peu dure. Je savais que je m'étais fermée, mais je n'y pouvais rien. Même avec lui, qui me faisait presque sentir en sécurité. Même avec Emmett, qui me faisait rire. Même avec Bella, même avec personne.

- Tu ne loupes rien d'intéressant, fis-je enfin, cherchant à alléger l'atmosphère.

Mais ma voix était bien trop tendue pour que j'atteigne mon but.

Je vis bien que Cooper me lança un regard intense. Puis, d'un coup, il se redressa, et afficha un air joyeux.

- Ok. On danse ?

Je le regardai, étonnée par son très rapide changement d'humeur. Il ne fit que me renvoyer un sourire éclatant, qui fit louper un battement à mon cœur.

- Euh… C'est pas trop mon truc.

- Hum… Mais on ne va pas rester là toute la soirée si ?

Je me mordis la lèvre.

Merde. Visiblement, j'avais oublié qu'un bal… c'était avant tout fait pour danser.

Et avec tous les efforts que Cooper faisait pour moi, je n'allais pas le priver de ça.

- Tu sais, on peut danser un rock, me fit-il d'une voix douce.

Je frissonnai, déconcertée.

Avait-il compris que j'avais un problème avec les contacts humains ?

- Euh, ouais. Pas sûre d'y arriver.

- Regarde-les, fit-il en désignant les autres élèves. Ils dansent le rock comme des pieds. Je vais te montrer comment dansaient nos grands-parents quand ils sortaient en boîte.

Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir, il m'attrapa par la main et me conduisit non pas au milieu de la piste de danse, mais dans un coin un peu à l'écart, là où les autres faisaient moins attention au couple improbable que nous formions.

Il commença à bouger un peu n'importe comment, comme un clown. Au début, je rougis ; puis je commençai à rire, et à faire abstraction des autres -faire abstraction de ce qui m'entourait était un exercice qui ne me demandait jamais beaucoup d'efforts-, et à reproduire ses mouvements. Il éclata de rire ; non par moquerie, mais juste par bonheur que je me lâche. Toujours joyeuse, je continuai à danser ; parfois, il m'attrapait la main, me faisait tourner. Je ne le quittai pas souvent des yeux, le regardant faire le pitre. Je le soupçonnai d'ainsi attirer l'attention des autres sur lui, que je paraisse moins ridicule à ses côtés -était-ce seulement possible ? Je souriais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais heureuse. Et à chaque fois que je croisais le regard de mon cavalier, j'avais la certitude que ce plaisir que je ressentais était partagé.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs danses endiablées que j'allai m'effondrer sur une chaise, à court de souffle.

- Tu n'as même pas l'air fatigué, lançai-je à Cooper entre deux halètements.

- Il m'en faut plus pour m'épuiser très chère, sourit-il.

Les autres vinrent nous rejoindre, Emmett avec un sourire énorme aux lèvres.

- Eh bien Aline. Belle performance. Cooper ne tenait pas la comparaison.

- C'est moi qui lui ai appris, bouda l'intéressé.

- Je ne sais pas si on doit remercier le ciel qu'elle soit mauvaise élève ou ait assez de jugeote pour ne pas reproduire ce que tu fais, déclara Edward.

Je ris alors que Cooper lui frappait l'épaule. Au bruit que ça fit, je me demandai qui des deux avait le plus souffert.

- Tout se passe bien ? Me demanda Bella, avec un sourire un peu rêveur.

Je lui souris chaleureusement ; je ne vis pas le regard étonné des autres.

- Oui, ça va. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée.

- Tant mieux ! Sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

Magnifiques dents.

Malgré moi, je frissonnai.

Je détournai le regard ; pour tomber sur celui, glacial, de Rosalie.

Je me braquai ; mais elle se détourna, et se colla à Emmett.

Il y avait quelque chose qui me poussait à me méfier de cette fille ; mais d'un autre côté, elle m'intriguait.

C'est Alice qui me sortit de mes pensées.

- Hey, tu viendrais danser avec moi ? Me fit-elle en sautillant sur place.

Je haussai un sourcil.

.

.

_Bella POV_

Cette soirée commençait à la perfection, pensais-je, me perdant dans la contemplation des yeux de mon cavalier.

Edward.

Il était si beau ; il avait revêtu un costume noir, chemise blanche, à la coupe impeccable -du sur-mesure, je suppose que je pouvais remercier Alice.

Et ses yeux brillaient, brillaient tellement alors qu'il me regardait !

Nous étions arrivés à la fête un quart d'heure après les autres, je supposais ; Aline avait l'air stressée, mais pour autant que je l'appréciais, là, c'était à Cooper de se charger de la détendre. Moi, j'avais un nouvel amant à accompagner, et à honorer.

À peine étions-nous entrés qu'il m'avait entraînée dans un coin un peu plus sombre, et m'avait prise dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai dit que tu étais merveilleuse ? Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, pendant que je me mordais la lèvre, heureuse.

- Au moins 100 fois depuis qu'on est partis.

Il gémit une vague réponse dans mon cou.

- Je t'aime Bella…

- Moi aussi, fis-je en me glissant plus près de lui.

Seigneur, combien de temps allait-on devoir rester à cette fête ? À cet instant, j'avais plutôt envie de disparaître dans un endroit isolé avec mon compagnon, et de me laisser aller à ce que me dictaient mes sentiments…

D'humeur coquine, je me collais à lui, soufflant dans son cou.

- Bella, gémit-il…

Avec un rire doux, j'ôtais mon bouclier, lui laissant l'accès à mes pensées ; et notamment à celles qui ne concernaient que nous, une forêt enneigée, et une manière de réchauffer nos corps nus -quoiqu'en bons vampires nous n'en ayons pas eu réellement besoin.

Il me serra plus fort, ses doigts emprisonnant ma taille, désespérés de ne pouvoir se glisser sous ma robe sous peine de choquer nos camarades de promo.

- Tu me rends dingue, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque de désir.

Soudain, un cri retentit.

Nous nous écartâmes légèrement, tournant la tête vers une fille -tiens, Lisa- qui courait vers la sortie, les mains tâchées.

Un peu plus loin, Emmett se tenait les côtes et donnait des explications hachées à une Aline déconcertée mais visiblement amusée.

Je souris, secouant la tête. Sacré Emmett ; il était amusant, mais une fois de plus il avait coupé un de nos moments si spéciaux avec Edward. Je fis la moue.

- C'est à charge de revanche, me murmura mon cavalier à l'oreille.

Je gloussai.

J'attendais sa revanche avec impatience…

**

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Je sais, il y a plus d'Aline/Cooper que de Bella/Edward (j'en étais la première surprise), mais bon… Je pense que pour la deuxième partie de la soirée de la Saint Valentin, cette tendance s'inversera. Peut-être même que je vous offrirai un lemon… Si c'est ce que vous voulez, bien entendu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous ferait plaisir (… par procuration :p).**

**À bientôt !**


	21. Bal : Amour toujours

**Bonjour tout le monde !!! Et désolée pour l'attente… presque trois semaines sans nouvelles :s. Pour la peine, un assez long chapitre… Et bientôt une sorte de « surprise ». Enfin vous verrez ^^ ! À mes revieweurs inscrits j'avais promis le chapitre dans la soirée… Et bien le voilà avec quelques heures d'avance (euh ouais c'est tout l'art de faire passer un retard pour une avance… ^^' ça s'apprend pas…)**

_**Réponse à mes trois revieweuses anonymes :**_

**Looïse : Ah mais de rien ^^ merci à toi de prendre la peine de poster une review… ça fait toujours énormément plaisir. Tant mieux si t'apprécie la personnalité de chacun, car cette fic n'est pas terminée… :p La blague d'Emmett… Elle est à faire celle-là, vous croyez pas ? ^^**

**Alexa27 : Merci à toi aussi !!! En ce qui concerne le C/A (je reprend ton abréviation, c'est tellement plus simple^^), ne t'en fais pas, très bientôt leur histoire va prendre une plus grande importance et on en saura plus sur ces personnages…)**

**Mrs Esmée Cullen : et troisième merci ^^ !!! Ahah, tu n'es pas loin de la vérité… On va bientôt en apprendre plus en tous cas !!!**

**Et je tenais à vous faire connaître une toute nouvelle fic, écrite par une très chère revieweuse… J'ai nommé C et Dille, et sa première fic ****"L'effet papillon"****. Je ne vous demanderai pas d'être indulgent, car vous n'avez juste pas de raison de l'être. Pour une première, elle écrit remarquablement bien, et a fait un travail énorme pour se plonger dans l'esprit de son personnage principal, qui n'est pourtant que très peu décrit dans l'œuvre de Stephenie Meyer… Angela ! Bref, allez la lire, ça vaut le coup.**

_

* * *

_

**BAL : AMOUR, TOUJOURS**

_Aline POV_

- Hey, tu viendrais danser avec moi ? M'avait demandé Alice.

Le choc passé, le seul mot que je pus sortir était en fait plutôt une onomatopée.

- Euh…

Elle ne me fit pas un regard de cocker suppliant ; elle attendait plutôt ma réponse avec calme.

Elle ne faisait donc ça que pour moi, pour m'amuser, me changer les idées ?

La musique changea soudain, et Cooper sauta sur ses pieds.

- Oh Seigneur. De la tecktonick. Le pire mouvement musical -peut-on appeler ça de la musique ?- qu'on ait eu à subir au cours du siècle passé !

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'_on _ait eu à subir ?

- Euh, je parle d'une manière générale. Le pire mouvement qu'ont eu à subir nos aïeuls. Putain faut que j'aille danser.

- Pourquoi tu veux danser si t'aimes pas ? Demanda Edward.

Cool, j'étais pas la seule paumée.

- Merde, mec, fit mon cavalier, tu sais pas t'éclater ou quoi ? Allez viens Eddie, je vais t'apprendre les pas de base, fit-il avant de le choper par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la piste.

- Ouais, on vous suit, fit Alice, sautillant à nouveau sur place avant de m'attraper par la main, m'entraînant à leur suite.

Bella et Emmett suivirent en riant. Je jetai un œil en direction de Rosalie et Jasper, qui se concertèrent du regard avant de décider de nous rejoindre.

- Ok les djeuns, commença Cooper, première chose, vous vous tenez voûtés.

D'un coup, il sembla s'effondrer sur lui-même, les bras ballants, comme s'il venait de porter dix fois son poids sur ses épaules et ne s'en remettait pas.

Nous formions une sorte de demi-cercle ; j'étais avec Alice, Bella avec Emmett, Cooper avec Edward, et Rosalie avec Jasper. Bella imita Cooper, suivie d'Emmett, d'Alice, puis après nous être échangés un regard mi interrogateur, mi blasé, Edward et moi en fîmes de même. Je suppose que les deux derniers aussi.

- Cool, les potes. Maintenant, les jambes. Deux mouvements possibles. C'est pas compliqué, soit vous faîtes… les essuie-glaces, commença-t-il en débutant une série de mouvements consistant à ouvrir et fermer les jambes en rythme avec la musique. Deuxième choix, la bébête qui vous gratte à un endroit désagréable, continua-t-il en pliant les jambes d'un côté, puis de l'autre, tout en sautillant un peu. Allez les potes, reprenez avec moi.

Riant, je reproduisis son deuxième mouvement, tandis qu'Alice choisissait le premier.

- Ok les amis, et maintenant, on bouge les bras. Là, c'est toute une choré ; attention, ça va bouger ! Et d'un, le moulinet, fit-il en décrivant des cercles avec ses deux bras. Au début, si vous avez peur de ne pas être assez coordonnés (hein Bella ?), ne faites qu'avec un bras, ça suffit largement. Et on mouline, on mouline, on mouline à gauche, on mouline à droite, on mouline des deux bras. Du nerf Eddie c'est mou tout ça. Allez, on enchaîne, deuxième mouvement : j'ai nommé le « gel style » . On plonge les deux mains dans le pot de gel, et on se renverse le tout sur le crâne, et on replonge, et on reverse, allez allez, on replonge, on reverse. Allez, z'êtes bien coiffés ? Alors maintenant ça démange, on se gratte les bras, on se gratte la nuque, le bras gauche, le bras droit, l'oreille gauche, ça va mieux ? On attaque le quatrième point : la conduite. On tient le volant, on donne des coups à gauche, des coups à droite. Y a du soleil, on est éblouis, on se cache les yeux, puis on a une illumination, on met le pare-soleil, y a plus de soleil, on le retire, y a du soleil, on le remet, on reprend le volant, à gauche, à droite, à gauche, on fait un écart pour éviter le poteau, on remet le pare-soleil. Vous avec tout compris les amis ? Alors c'est parti, on mélange le tout ! Les jambes molles, les bras qui démangent, la moulinette, le volant, n'oubliez pas de vous recoiffer, le pare-soleil, et c'est reparti pour un tour !

J'éclatai de rire, reproduisant tant bien que mal ses mouvements. Alice, en face de moi, en faisait autant. Quand il était lancé, visiblement, rien ne pouvait arrêter Cooper. Emmett se lançait dans une parodie de plus en plus évidente de cette danse qu'ils avaient appelé… comment déjà ? Tecktonik ? Bella en face de lui semblait ne plus pouvoir reprendre son souffle à force de rire. Jasper, lui, se lança à fond dans la danse. C'était un spectacle vraiment incroyable à voir, croyez-moi, ces êtres si parfaits, habillés comme pour une soirée mondaine du siècle passé, et dansant comme des piles électriques sur une musique au rythme répétitif et lancinant.

Et je faisais partie de leur groupe, au moins ce soir.

Et j'aimais ça.

Je recroisai le regard d'Alice ; elle me sourit, et se lança de plus belle dans la danse. J'essayai de l'imiter -pouvait-on l'imiter ?- mais ne tins pas bien longtemps. Je crois qu'il ne se passa même pas vingt minutes avant que je ne sois complètement claquée.

Riant toujours, j'allai m'affaler sur la chaise que j'occupais un peu plus tôt, suivie des autres -sauf Jasper et Rose, qui avaient disparus de mon champ de vision.

Je croisai soudain le regard de Cooper ; il était posé sur moi avec intensité. Je cessai de rire, la gorge nouée.

Il n'y avait d'un coup plus rien autour de nous.

.

.

_Alice POV_

Oh, ça bougeait entre Cooper et Aline. Mon Dieu, je ne pouvais pas voir leur avenir, Bella m'ayant bloquée ; mais il y avait une telle tension entre eux…

Je crois que je pourrais en venir à l'apprécier, cette humaine. Néanmoins ce n'était pas comme avec Bella ; j'avais l'impression qu'elle était moins… accessible. C'était assez bizarre.

Mais en tous cas, ça faisait plaisir de la voir se dérider. Depuis le temps que je la connaissais -ok, ça faisait pas si longtemps-, c'était bien la première fois que je la voyais aussi détendue.

Ça lui allait bien. Elle était sacrément jolie comme fille. D'une manière… rayonnante. Je ne savais comment la décrire. Je l'imaginai brièvement en vampire ; ça me parut impossible. Et surtout, impensable.

Je secouai la tête, désirant chasser ces images qui me mettaient mal à l'aise.

Se pourrait-il qu'un jour Cooper veuille la transformer ?

Jazz arriva par derrière moi, et m'enserra dans ses bras.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille

- Mmh… Non, c'est sans intérêt.

La musique changea quelques secondes plus tard ; irritée, je notai que les « organisateurs » étaient passés sans transition de la tecktonick aux slows. Qui avait programmé la musique ? Mais quels nuls…

Enfin ceci dit, c'était l'occasion rêvée de me coller langoureusement à mon mari et amour éternel.

Je me retournai et l'enlaçai.

- Et si vous me faisiez danser mon prince ?

Il me sourit, d'un air à la fois tendre et passionnément amoureux.

Dieu, je l'aimais plus que tout.

.

.

_Edward POV_

La série des slows avait débuté. Je tenais ma Bella serrée contre moi, contre mon cœur…

Cette soirée était parfaite.

Je m'écartai légèrement d'elle, pour la contempler une fois de plus. Ce n'était jamais assez, je n'étais jamais rassasié. Comme si un siècle loin d'elle avait creusé un gouffre béant, que son image n'arrivait même pas à combler.

Mais j'aimais ça. Cette nécessité de ne pas la lâcher des yeux, ce besoin de la tenir contre moi…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je la serrai à nouveau dans mes bras, incapable de répondre. Elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou.

Mon corps semblait fait spécialement pour s'accorder avec le sien.

- Bella ? Ça ne te dirait pas qu'on sorte d'ici ?

Elle se recula avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- C'est la seule danse que j'aime partager avec toi, Edward. Néanmoins, je n'ai rien contre m'éclipser un certain temps…

Je laissai échapper un rire bref, et l'entraînai à ma suite, hors de la salle bondée, loin du regard des autres. Un instant je songeai à l'amener à la clairière, ou chez elle ; mais une meilleure idée me vint à l'esprit. Je l'entraînai vers l'ancienne salle de biologie ; celle qui avait vu notre première conversation. Elle avait été remplacée par une salle d'expérimentations de chimie ; mais qu'importait, c'était toujours les mêmes murs, toujours les mêmes fenêtres, toujours les mêmes paillasses.

Il n'y avait qu'à forcer les portes y menant. Un jeu d'enfant.

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Aïe, la période des slows. Ça allait devenir tendu entre Aline et moi. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire pour la divertir ; et les autres m'avaient lâchement abandonné. J'avais même vu Edward entraîner Bella vers la sortie. J'espérai que quoi que ces deux-là comptent faire, ils penseraient à revenir nous chercher plus tard. Je ne me voyais pas la raccompagner à pied.

Mon regard dévia malgré moi vers _elle_. C'est fou le nombre de coups au cœur que j'avais pu ressentir à la regarder, ce soir. La voir sourire, hésiter, rire, danser avec un air amusé, me faire un sourire éclatant…

Je ne la reconnaissais pas. Ce n'était pas Aline ; ou alors c'était la vraie Aline, celle qui, la plupart du temps, semblait avoir disparu derrière une jeune fille discrète et marginale. Je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait avoir deux personnalités si différentes ; une brillante, l'autre terne, une pleine de joie de vivre et l'autre… si dure…

Soudain, sa tête se tourna vers moi, et son regard capta le mien.

- Bon, pose-moi ta question, fit-elle.

J'eus un mouvement de recul, surpris.

- Quoi ?

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que ça fait plusieurs minutes que tu me regardes comme si j'ai… je sais pas, le nez au milieu du front ? Alors pose-moi la question qui te trotte dans la tête, je verrai si je peux t'éclairer !

Je restai séché devant son aplomb. Elle avait parlé d'une voix assurée, mais absolument pas dure, comme elle le faisait habituellement. Son regard était franc et direct.

Si franc et direct que je ne sus lui dire ce qui me trottait dans la tête. Pourtant, il fallait bien que je réponde quelque chose, non ? Elle attendait.

- On danse ? Fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

Putain. Depuis quand je perds mes esprits devant une humaine ?

Elle arqua un sourcil, sceptique ; elle ne croyait pas une seconde que c'était ce qui me tourmentait juste avant. Mais elle haussa les épaules et se leva, me tendant la main pour que je la suive.

Wow. Je rêve ou quelque chose avait changé depuis le début de la soirée ?

Cette fille aurait toujours le don de m'étonner.

.

.

_Bella POV_

Je reconnus immédiatement la salle où Edward m'entraîna ; même si elle avait changé, c'était la salle de biologie. _Notre_ salle de biologie.

Émue, je lui souris. Je regardai en direction du mur sur lequel à une époque reposait un tableau.

Je me souvins de ce tout premier cours que nous partageâmes ; ce jour-là, Edward, trop attiré par l'odeur de mon sang, s'était comporté comme un vrai psychopathe -et avait même envisagé de me tuer, ainsi que tout les autres présents dans la salle. Heureusement, il avait su se contrôler.

Je ne tournai vers lui, et frémit d'anticipation en croisant son regard.

On dirait bien que ce soir, il n'avait pas l'intention de se contrôler.

Je lui souris sensuellement, et me dirigeait d'une démarche féline vers lui ; il me regarda approcher avec son éternel sourire en coin. Je le plaquai contre une paillasse, et commençai à l'embrasser.

Je fis glisser lentement ma langue entre ses lèvres ; il ouvrit la bouche, frémissant contre moi. Ses mains agrippèrent mes fesses et me plaquèrent violemment contre lui.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, et approfondit notre baiser. Je pouvais sentir contre mon sexe l'évidence de son désir.

La simple idée de faire l'amour dans cette salle qui avait vu nos premières discussions déclencha une série de frissons le long de mon corps. Je m'arrachai à sa bouche pour commencer à lui embrasser le cou tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

- Bella, attends, fit-il en me repoussant tant bien que mal.

Surprise, je m'écartai légèrement ; mais pas trop.

J'avais besoin de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai emmené là. Enfin, si, mais… Ce n'était pas mon unique but.

Disant cela, il plongea son regard dans le mien.

Sentant que l'atmosphère redevenait sérieuse, je me calmai, et m'éloignai encore un peu de lui.

- Ok. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il se mordit la lèvre ; puis commença à trifouiller quelque chose dans la poche de sa veste, et, à vitesse vampirique, se jeta enfin un genou à terre face à moi.

- Bella, commença-t-il très rapidement, sous le coup de l'émotion. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aimerai toujours. Ça fait un siècle que j'en rêve ; et ce même si notre histoire a été longue et compliquée.

Il prit une dernière inspiration ; la peur au ventre, j'attendis la suite.

Je savais très bien ce qu'il allait me demander. En revanche, j'ignorais quelle réponse j'allais donner.

- Accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ? Finit-il dans un souffle, ses yeux dorés me sondant l'âme jusqu'aux tréfonds.

Au début, seul le silence accueillit sa demande.

Dans ma tête, ses mots tournaient en un tourbillon vertigineux ; _femme, épouser Edward, déclaration d'amour, un siècle…_

J'aurai pu pleurer, je l'aurai fait.

Mais pas de joie.

De terreur.

D'un côté, j'avais envie de lui dire oui. Enfin, je savais que je l'aimais ! Je n'avais aucun doute dessus, le contraire n'était pas envisageable. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé, notre couple alors que j'étais encore humaine, l'attaque de James, sa disparition, nos retrouvailles, notre difficulté à recoller les morceaux…

J'aimais Edward, et au fond de moi, même si j'étais toujours restée cette fille un peu craintive, et peu sûre d'elle, même dans ce cas je savais que lui aussi m'aimait. Et que c'était définitif.

Mais malgré tout, le Oui ne voulait pas franchir mes lèvres.

Edward lut ma lutte intérieure dans mes yeux ; désemparé et triste, il se releva.

- Bella, qu'y a-t-il ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le fixer.

Il souffrait. Et j'avais mal d'en être la cause.

- Edward, je ne sais pas, je… Je suis désolée. Je t'aime. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux te dire oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Il avait raison. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable étais-je incapable de m'engager avec lui ? Après tout, même si ça venait à ne pas marcher, qu'avais-je à craindre ? Il n'y aurait qu'à divorcer. Même si parmi chez les vampires les notions de couple et d'engagement ne revêtaient pas la même importance que chez les humains…

J'avais presque -presque- l'impression de sentir les larmes brouiller ma vue.

- Je ne sais pas, fis-je dans un sanglot sec. Je ne me sens pas prête.

Il eut l'air blessé, mais s'approcha de moi, et me prit dans ses bras.

- C'est à cause de… notre séparation ?

Je sanglotais quelques instants contre sa chemise ; puis m'écartai légèrement.

- Non. Non, ça n'a même rien à voir avec toi, Edward. C'est moi, je… Je crois que j'ai du mal avec la notion de mariage.

Il me regarda avec curiosité, cherchant à déchiffrer mes paroles -et mes pensées, devinai-je.

- Tu as peur de t'engager ?

- Peut-être.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai plus. Jamais.

- Je sais, Edward… Mais… je ne sais pas, c'est moi. J'ai l'impression que si on se marie, tout changera. Entre nous. Que ça ira mal.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai vu tellement de couples amoureux se marier, puis divorcer peu après, en plus de cent ans ! Et ça a commencé par ma mère…

- Tu sais très bien que chez nous autres vampires, ce n'est pas pareil que chez les humains.

- Oui, soupirai-je. Mais je ne sais pas, je… Je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite.

Un éclair de compréhension et de soulagement passa dans ses yeux ; et, même si je pouvais encore y lire une pointe de regret, il me fixa avec une toute nouvelle détermination et une tendresse sans bornes.

- Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à te convaincre de vaincre ta peur, fit-il en retrouvant son petit sourire en coin.

Instantanément, j'oubliai la gravité de notre conversation, alors que se remettait à brûler le feu dans mes veines.

Il s'approcha de moi, et glissa sa bouche contre mon cou.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'enflammer à nouveau ; avec un petit rire, je me collai à lui, le plus près possible. Comme pour fusionner… littéralement avec lui.

Mais c'était physiquement impossible. Avec un soupir de frustration, je levai une jambe ; d'une main, il l'attrapa, et de l'autre il me souleva pour aller me poser sur la paillasse.

Il me coucha sur le dos, et se pencha sur moi, les yeux noirs, brûlants de désir.

Doucement, il ouvrit ma robe ; je frémissais d'impatience, mais heureusement qu'il avait du contrôle. Je m'en serai voulue de bousiller cette robe particulière à mes yeux…

Je me retrouvai rapidement en sous-vêtements sur la paillasse, sous son regard affamé. Il commença à faire glisser ses doigts le long de mes côtes, descendant, puis remontant pour venir effleurer ma poitrine. Il descendit une fois de plus, et du doigt suivit tout le tour de ma culotte, contre l'élastique. Secouée de tremblements, je me redressai et l'attrapai par sa chemise pour venir le coller contre moi. Je l'entourai de mes jambes, et sourit avec malice. J'étais pile à hauteur et sentais contre mon bas-ventre son érection. Lentement, je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise. Je sentis son souffle s'accélérer -inutile, mais c'était comme une réminiscence de notre vie humaine.

Quand j'eus fini de le débarrasser de ce vêtement, je voulus attaquer sa ceinture. Mais il ne me laissa pas faire ; il me repoussa contre la paillasse, restant entre mes jambes, et revint titiller mon bas ventre avant de glisser les doigts sous l'élastique de ma culotte.

- Edward, soupirai-je.

Sans se préoccuper de mes gémissements, il fondit sur ma poitrine, titillant mon mamelon gauche du bout de sa langue, avant de le prendre dans sa bouche.

J'étouffai un hoquet.

Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant encore plus, alors qu'il se mettait à tracer des sillons de feu sur mon ventre, frottant son nez contre mon nombril, massant l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant de remonter vers mon sexe… D'un mouvement rapide, il fit glisser mon dernier vêtement.

Je me retrouvais ainsi, face à lui, couchée sur la paillasse, jambes écartées.

Son regard n'était plus brûlant, il était… tellement plus. Il replongea sur moi, et glissa sa bouche jusqu'à mon sexe palpitant.

De grands coups de langue, il me lécha les lèvres, et presque violemment introduisit sa lange dans mon vagin. Je bloquai ma respiration, puis la reprit plus haletante, m'enivrant de son odeur, de la mienne -de _notre_ odeur. Il fit quelques va-et-vient, puis ressortit sa langue pour venir me lécher le clitoris ; il l'aspira, le suçota, le mordilla. Je me tortillai sous lui, désormais à mille lieues d'ici.

Puis une dernière vague de spasmes me submergea, et j'atteignis l'orgasme.

Souriant, Edward vint se coucher contre moi, sur la paillasse, m'observant avec tendresse et désir.

Du fait de ma nature de vampire -oh, comme j'aimais ce côté-là de notre nature !-, je ne mis pas longtemps à reprendre mes esprits.

Un sourire aguicheur sur mes lèvres, je le retournai sur le dos et commençai à déboutonner sa ceinture.

Deux secondes plus tard, il était libéré de tout vêtement.

J'effleurai toute sa longueur du bout de mon nez, avant de le prendre dans ma bouche ; comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt pour moi, je l'aspirai et suçotai.

Je le sentis venir rapidement ; et, alors que dans une dernière envie de garder le contrôle il commençait à se redresser, je l'attrapai d'une main et le massai.

Dans un grognement, il jouit dans ma bouche ; j'avalais tout ce que je pus, avec un sourire coquin, alors qu'il se recouchait sur le dos, vidé. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais, je le rappelle ; ce qu'il y a de bien, quand on est vampire, c'est qu'il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour recouvrer toute notre forme.

En moins d'une minute, Edward commençait déjà à me recouvrir le corps de baisers ; sa main glissa jusqu'à mon sexe toujours trempé.

- Bella, murmura-t-il avec passion, je t'aime.

Je lui relevais la tête pour l'embrasser, presque désespérée.

- Moi aussi, Edward. Plus que tout.

Ses doigts glissèrent dans mon vagin, me préparant à ce qui allait suivre ; puis il se plaça au dessus de moi, et commença à me pénétrer, tout en me fixant dans les yeux.

Il entama ses va-et-vient ; et je fermai les yeux, laissant le plaisir me submerger par vagues.

Je me mordis les lèvres ; c'était tellement intense.

- Bella ; murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le son de sa voix me fit perdre tout contrôle ; et, pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, je jouis.

Il me rejoignit dans l'orgasme ; et, enfin, nous tombâmes épuisés, côte à côte.

Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Hey, Edward, murmurai-je.

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de poursuivre ; je pouvais sentir, dans sa posture, qu'il était tout ouïe.

Je relevai la tête vers lui afin d'entrer en contacte avec ses yeux.

- Je ne me sens pas prête à t'épouser. Pourtant, je veux qu'on soit liés à jamais… J'accepte ta demande, Edward. Fiançons nous. Mais, par pitié… ne fixons pas de date.

Je vis du bonheur à l'état pur passer dans ses pupilles dorées ; il glissa une main dans mes cheveux, me relevant la tête, et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

Fou de joie, il ressortit la bague qu'il m'avait montrée plus tôt, et que je n'avais pas pris la peine de regarder ; et il me la passa au doigt.

J'appartenais désormais presque officiellement à Edward Cullen.

Cette bague, pour moi, n'était qu'une image, un symbole inutile représentant une vérité qu'il m'était impossible de nier : j'appartenais corps et âme à Edward.

Mais, parce qu'elle représentait notre union, elle était le plus précieux objet que j'aie jamais eu.

.

.

_Cooper POV_

Bella et Edward réintégrèrent finalement la soirée ; au moment où Aline commençait à fatiguer. Nous étions assis, tous les deux ; et je voyais son regard embrumé commencer à se perdre dans le décor, tandis qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour d'elle et se laisser aller au fond de sa chaise. J'avais envie de lui passer un bras autour des épaules, rien que pour l'empêcher de tomber ; mais je n'en fis rien. Ce geste l'aurait glacée.

Je reportai mon regard sur Bella ; elle s'approchait.

Et alors, un détail qui n'avait pas encore frappé les lycéens encore éveillés me sauta aux yeux.

Une bague.

Visiblement très ancienne ; deux siècles, à peu près. "Le cœur en était ovale, bordé de pierres rondes placées en rangs inclinés qui étincelaient. La monture était délicate, fine, et en or, fragile réseau qui sertissait les diamants".

Une bague de fiançailles, à en croire la position qu'elle occupait ; la bague d'Elizabeth Masen, défunte mère d'Edward, pouvais-je supposer.

À mes yeux, cette bague scintillait de mille feux ; et semblait me raconter le futur de ce couple pourtant reformé depuis peu de temps.

Comme hypnotisé, je ne quittai le bijou des yeux que lorsque Bella fut à ma hauteur ; elle me lança un regard gêné.

Je connaissais sa peur de l'union, pourtant.

- Aucune date n'a été fixée, me murmura-t-elle comme pour répondre à mes questions silencieuses.

Je hochai la tête.

Cet engagement malgré tout me choquait ; mais je n'étais pas réellement sûr que ce soit par rapport à ce que je savais de Bella.

Peut-être que ça avait plutôt un rapport avec ce que moi, j'allais devenir. En effet, quelle place allais-je occuper dans leur famille, désormais ?

J'étais en train de perdre pied, et je n'aimais pas ça.

Soudainement, tous les autres apparurent ; il était trois heures du matin, et il n'y avait déjà plus grand monde. Nous décidâmes de rentrer, surtout pour Aline qui, à moitié endormie, n'avait même pas remarqué le nouveau bijou ornant le doigt de Bella.

Edward la déposa devant chez elle.

À peine étions nous arrêtés qu'étrangement, elle parut plus éveillée. Elle quitta la voiture, nous adressant un bref sourire, et nous remerciant pour la soirée.

- Bella, je… Je te rendrai la robe la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, ok ?

Bella hocha la tête et lui souhaita bonne nuit.

- Ouais, euh… merci. À vous aussi.

Je la regardai disparaître à l'horizon, alors que la voiture d'Edward gagnait en vitesse en direction de chez lui ; une étrange sensation avait envahi mes veines.

J'aurai voulu la raccompagner moi-même, mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Beaucoup de choses, me souffla mon subconscient…

**

* * *

PS : Vous remarquerez peut-être que la description que je fais de la bague est pile celle de Stephenie Meyer... d'où les guillemets !**


	22. Annonce importante

**Hello les amis !!!**

**Eh bien je vous annonce solennellement que je vais sous peu commencer à publier une nouvelle fic : C'était l'hiver dans le fond de leurs coeurs (j'espère que le titre rentrera... J'ai même pas essayé encore. Mais bon, qui vivra verra, et puis si ça rentre pas ça portera juste le nom de C'était l'hiver ; vous êtes prévenus).**

**En réalité ce n'est pas franchement une nouvelle fic ; c'est la suite de l'histoire d'Aline et de Cooper. Cette fic sera donc centrée sur eux, et si les autres Cullen, Bella, etc sont mentionnés, ce sera uniquement en tant que personnages secondaires. Alors si ce genre de fics ne vous intéresse pas, n'ayez crainte ! Vous pourrez ne pas la lire et continuer à suivre Retrouvailles sans être paumés, j'y mettrai un point d'honneur. J'avais envie de faire comme ça car je me suis attachée à Aline et Cooper et j'ai décidé de leur offrir leur fic à part entière ; et puis ça permet de recentrer Retrouvailles sur le couple Bella/Edward.**

**Le prochain chapitre que je posterai sera ainsi le premier de cette nouvelle fic. Je vais essayer de faire progresser ces deux fics en parallèle.**

**Je donne donc rendez-vous sous très peu de temps (avant la fin de la journée j'espère) à vous qui appréciez Aline et Cooper (et aux autres, si vous êtes piqués par la curiosité :p)**

_**

* * *

J'en profite aussi pour répondre à mes trois reviews anonymes :**_

**melo.c.42 : ahhhhh ravie de te retrouver !!! ^^ oui Emmett a toujours des tas de bonnes idées ^^ mais de là à dire vive la chimie... -_-' mdr. Tu vas en apprendre plus sur Aline justement :p**

**Alexa27 : alors toi !!! Non seulement tu es tout à fait dans la bonne fic, mais en plus tu as retenu quelque chose d'assez important... "Si je vis assez longtemps"... Je ne sais pas si tu comptes lire ma nouvelle fic ^^ mais tu le devrais si tu veux en apprendre plus sur Aline et sur pourquoi elle a une telle vision de sa vie...**

**Cam : eh bien ce que je vais poster n'est pas la suite pour Bella et Edward... quoique tu t'en doutes, ça aura des répercussions sur eux mais bon. En revanche c'est un tournant important dans l'histoire Cooper/Aline...**

**

* * *

Ah oui P.S !!!!!!**

**Avec ma deuxième paire de mains Mushroom je viens de poster un OS pour le concours d'Allocop' : Womanizer !!!**

**Voilà c'était la petite pub :p  
**


	23. Annonce d'un départ

**Eh bien ça y est ! Vous avez eu l'occasion de découvrir... le virage qu'a pris la relation entre Aline et Cooper.**

**Vous, oui, mais... Les Cullen, pas encore ;-D**

**

* * *

ANNONCE **

_Bella POV_

Bien entendu, Alice avait remarqué la bague à mon doigt. Dès que j'avais réintégré la salle de bal au bras de mon fiancé -mon fiancé ; ces mots me faisaient déjà moins peur- elle avait vu. Et je me demandais à présent comment elle avait fait pour se retenir de me sauter dessus jusqu'à ce que nous ayons ramené Aline et nous soyons tous retrouvés à la villa Cullen, où Esmée et Carlisle nous attendaient avec bienveillance.

Là, ça faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'elle sautait partout.

- Merci ! Merci, mon Dieu, merci ! Vous allez vous marier ! C'est fabuleux ! Oh je vois déjà la cérémonie… Non, façon de parler, je ne vois pas, puisque tu m'as bloquée, mais j'imagine tout, ta robe, la déco, le prêtre, la musique, les danses, dis, je serai ta demoiselle d'honneur hein ? Oh, Bells, ça va être merveilleux, vous avez une date ? Laissez-moi un peu de temps pour tout organiser quand même, il faut que…

- Il faut que rien du tout, la coupai-je, agacée. Tu auras tout le temps dans la mesure où aucune date n'a été fixée pour le moment.

- QUOI ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Alice, intervint Edward, tu vas te calmer ok ? Nous sommes fiancés, mais aucune date de mariage n'a été fixée. C'est déjà un grand pas-tu ne trouves pas ? Ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'on s'est retrouvés, après un siècle de séparation !

J'aimais mon futur époux.

Mon futur époux… Je fermai les yeux, en proie au vertige.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de refuser sa demande de prime abord ?

Je voulais l'épouser. Je le savais, maintenant ; chaque fibre de mon être -pas si mort que certains des nôtres semblaient le croire- me le criait.

J'allais en parler avec lui, songeai-je en le regardant avec un sourire confiant.

J'allais épouser Edward Cullen.

Restait à savoir quand.

.

_Esmée POV_

Il semblait qu'un grand pas avait été franchi.

Je regardai avec attendrissement le seul de mes fils qui n'était pas encore marié ; il avait demandé à Bella sa main.

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen.

Ce nom sonnait merveilleusement bien.

Je me demandai cependant pourquoi aucune date n'avait été fixée ; mais ça ne changeait rien au final.

Mes enfants étaient désormais tous engagés, et ce, avec la femme de leur vie.

Seul ombre au tableau, Cooper. Celui-ci n'était pas là ce soir ; je crois qu'il était rentré chez Bella.

La vie risquait d'être plus compliquée pour lui désormais.

J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir souffrir Edward de la solitude, quand nous n'étions encore que sept. Quand il était seul, au milieu de trois couples. Avant de connaître Bella, je croisais déjà parfois son regard blessé.

Mais après l'avoir rencontrée, et quittée, ç'avait été pire.

Or, de ce que j'avais compris de Cooper, il n'attendait plus de rencontrer l'âme sœur ; apparemment, il l'avait perdu. Je n'en savais pas plus. Aucun de nous n'en savait plus ; hormis Bella, sans doute.

En plus, il était sorti avec Bella. Certes, de leur propre aveu, leur amour n'avait jamais été plus qu'amical ; mais ils étaient sortis ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait se caser, alors que lui ne connaîtrait plus jamais ce bonheur.

Je me mordis la lèvre , mais bientôt, mon euphorie reprit possession de mon être.

Ça s'arrangerait pour Cooper. Je ne savais pas comment, encore moins quand ; mais ça s'arrangerait. Il le fallait. En attendant, je ne pouvais qu'être heureuse ; le bonheur d'Edward, palpable, se lisait sur son visage et gagnait mon cœur.

Je serrai dans mes bras cet enfant qui était le premier que j'aie jamais eu, et sa future épouse.

Comment ne pas être comblée ?

.

_Carlisle POV_

Il semblerait finalement qu'après ces siècles de doutes, mon fils Edward était sur le point de goûter au bonheur le plus pur.

Quoiqu'il semblait déjà le vivre.

Je regardai avec tendresse ma femme et mes enfants qui évoluaient dans notre bulle familiale ; bulle dont, à ce moment précis, je m'étais éloigné.

Je voulais les voir. Pouvoir être spectateur de cette scène que j'avais tant espéré voir se réaliser.

L'amour se matérialisait devant mes yeux ; dans ceux d'Edward, qui contemplait la compagne qu'il avait choisie pour l'éternité avec adoration ; dans ceux d'Alice et Rosalie, folles de bonheur d'accueillir une nouvelle belle-sœur -plus précisément, Bella ; elles n'auraient pas été si enthousiastes de faire rentrer quelqu'un d'autre dans notre famille- ; dans les yeux d'Emmett et Jasper, aussi, qui voyaient l'arrivée d'une nouvelle sœur comme un présage de bonheur ; et enfin, dans ceux d'Esmée, qui avait à cet instant le regard de quelqu'un à qui on venait d'offrir la seule chose qui lui manquait jusque là pour être comblé.

La boucle était bouclée. Nous allions pouvoir être complètement heureux, désormais.

Mais si ce bonheur à l'état pur semblait ne pas pouvoir être terni, la réalité se rappela à nous ; et à partir de là, tout s'enchaîna très vite.

C'est une odeur qui me fit raidir, à l'instar de chaque membre de ma famille ; une odeur que nous reconnûmes tous comme étant celle du sang séché.

Accompagnée celle du sang frais, aussi.

Je me précipitai à la porte, l'ouvrant avant même d'avoir réfléchi à ce que cela pouvait signifier ; je m'étais automatiquement mis en mode médecin.

Un humain avait perdu beaucoup de sang ; et désormais, j'étais en mesure de dire que ce n'était pas le même qui se dirigeait vers ma maison.

Un humain, ou plutôt une humaine, accompagnée de Cooper.

Cooper croisa mon regard ; le sien reflétait quelque chose de… grave.

Il y avait un problème. Mais pour l'instant, à mes yeux, seule comptait la jeune fille qu'il accompagnait.

Aline.

Trop absorbé dans l'observation de la jeune humaine, à la recherche d'ecchymoses visibles ou de blessures ouvertes que j'aurais pu sentir, je ne me rendis pas compte que Cooper, Aline et moi formions un cercle entouré de chacun des membres de ma famille.

Eux aussi sous le choc.

- Aline, que t'est-il arrivé ? Lui demandai-je, soucieux de sa santé.

Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas uniquement dû au fait qu'elle se trouvait entourée de vampires.

Quoiqu'elle eut un mouvement de recul et entama un demi-tour ; mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que la sortie lui était coupée par les autres.

Minute… Était-elle au courant ?

- Ne me dis surtout pas qu'elle… frémit Rosalie de rage, se tournant vers Cooper.

Aline, apeurée, recula et buta contre Cooper ; celui-ci, menaçant, vint se poster entre elle et Rosalie.

- Si. Elle est au courant. Je le regrette, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

À ce moment, j'étais en mesure de dire que la peur avait envahi toute ma famille.

Cooper venait de nous exposer. À une humaine, oui, mais là n'était pas le problème ; il venait de nous exposer nous _et Aline _aux représailles des Volturi. S'ils venaient à apprendre…

- Pas eu le choix ! Mais putain c'est quoi ce délire ! Explosa Rose. On a toujours le choix, à quoi tu as pensé ?

Immédiatement, une bouffée de calme nous atteint tous ; ça, c'était Jasper.

- Merci, souffla Cooper avant de refaire face à Rose.

Ça risquait de dégénérer.

- Bon, maintenant, on va tous se calmer et écouter ce que Cooper a à nous dire, d'accord ? Intervins-je.

Cooper se tourna vers moi ; je pus lire de la reconnaissance dans son regard. Rosalie quant à elle souffla bruyamment, et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre à vitesse vampirique.

- Je suppose que notre rapidité ne la choque pas ? Cria-t-elle de l'étage. Ça aussi, elle doit le savoir !

Ça n'était une surprise pour personne qu'elle réagisse ainsi ; déjà, avec Bella, elle n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de sang froid ; mais là, avec Aline, non seulement elle n'y avait pas été préparée, mais en plus ça ne concernait pas un frère, tout au plus un ami, et il ne s'agissait pas d'une histoire d'amour.

N'est-ce pas ?

Pensif, je jetai un regard à Aline ; et ce que je vis me ramena à la réalité et à l'urgence de la situation.

Elle était sur le point de craquer.

- Aline, que s'est-il passé ? Es-tu blessée ? Demandai-je en m'approchant d'elle.

- Euh… ça va, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Cooper, puis me tournai vers Edward, peu convaincu ; si la bouffée de calme de Jasper avait pu nous atteindre, c'est que Bella l'avait libéré de son bouclier, et il y avait fort à parier qu'elle en avait fait de même avec son compagnon.

Ce que je déduisis de l'expression dudit compagnon confirma mes pensées : Aline mentait.

- Ok, Aline… Veux-tu que nous allions à mon cabinet ? Nous pourrions en parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes, fis-je, supposant qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter de son état devant neuf personnes.

Le changement qui s'opéra en Aline fut spectaculaire ; elle serra les poings, et se redressa, nous adressant un regard noir.

- Non. Je n'ai à parler à personne.

Nous lui jetâmes tous un regard étonné.

Le problème qu'elle cherchait à cacher était bien plus profond que quelques bleus ou bosses…

Alors qu'est-ce qui avait amené Cooper à lui révéler la vérité à notre propos ? Que s'était-il passé cette nuit ?

- Bien, repris-je ; Cooper ?

Cooper jeta un regard à Aline, évaluant sans doute ce qu'il devait dire, et ce qu'il pouvait cacher pour le bien-être de sa protégée.

- J'ai… eu un pressentiment. J'ai suivi mon odorat et j'ai retrouvé Aline. Sur la falaise. Elle allait… se tuer. Je n'ai pas pu… Elle a tout vu, j'ai bien dû lui expliquer.

J'hochai la tête.

Le problème était donc réellement plus profond que ce qu'on pouvait penser au premier abord ; quoiqu'on pouvait déjà se douter que ce n'était pas rien, rien qu'à regarder le pull taché de sang de la jeune fille.

Bella s'assit par terre, le visage dans ses mains.

- Cooper, murmura-t-elle, à quoi as-tu pensé ! Mince, c'est pas vrai ! Tu te rends compte de la merde que ça va créer ?

Elle n'avait pas tort ; mais elle sembla ne réaliser que trop tard la portée de ses mots. Elle se releva d'un bond, désolée.

- Oh, Aline, fit-elle en s'approchant d'elle, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas… Ne prends pas mal ce que je viens de dire. C'est aussi pour toi que je m'inquiète… C'est pour toi, et pour Cooper.

_Et pour nous_.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase ; nous autres vampires la comprîmes.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura enfin Aline.

Bella hésita un instant. Puis décida de parler ; après tout, on était déjà dans un beau bourbier.

- Je suppose que Cooper n'a pas eu le temps de tout te raconter. Pour faire rapide ; il y a une famille de vampires, les Volturi, qui fixe les règles et gouverne un peu… notre monde. Et l'une des principales règles à ne pas transgresser est de ne jamais révéler notre existence aux humains. Sous peine de mort. Mort de l'humain qui sait, et du vampire qui a parlé.

_Et de tous les vampires de son clan, qui se rendent coupables par association._

Aline frémit.

- Et si Cooper me tue ? Je veux dire, cette famille, elle n'est pas omnisciente hein ? Elle ne saura jamais rien, et le mal sera réparé.

Je fronçai les sourcils, à l'instar de chacun présent dans la pièce ; elle ne voulait quand même pas dire ce que je pensais qu'elle avait dit ?

- Il est absolument hors de question que qui que ce soit ici te tue !

- Mais…

Et si, c'est bien ce qu'elle avait imaginé ! La tuer… Sûr que ça résoudrait bien des problèmes, mais comme Bella l'avait dit, aucun d'entre nous ne s'y résoudrait. Pas même Rose. Rosalie ? Je levai le regard vers les escaliers ; et la repéra, là-haut, qui regardait la scène d'un air fermé.

- On va partir, fit Cooper.

Cette affirmation tomba comme un couperet ; le silence se fit.

Bella prit un air désemparé.

- Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'on se sépare ; si les Volturi l'apprennent, ils vont te chercher. Seul, tu n'auras aucune chance contre eux. Ici, on a les l… !

Cooper lui intima le silence du regard.

Aline n'avait pas besoin de tout découvrir, non plus.

- Aline ne peut pas rester dans le coin. Elle a… descendu son beau-père. D'ailleurs, Carlisle, tu vas avoir un certificat de décès à remplir, fit Cooper en se tournant vers moi.

- Dans ce cas… On peut peut-être vous accompagner ! Lança Bella, désespérée.

- Soit réaliste, Bells. Les Volturi auront moins de chance d'apprendre quoi que ce soit si nous nous séparons. Nous, ils s'arrangent pour nous espionner. Moi tout seul, si je disparais sans faire de vagues, ils ne vont pas me chercher. Je ne les intéresse pas. Au contraire, ils seront ravis d'apprendre que votre clan s'amoindrit.

Bella serra les paupières puis les rouvrit, et fixa son désormais ancien frère tristement. Elle s'approcha de lui, le serra dans ses bras.

- Oh, Cooper…

- Tout se passera bien, je te le promets. Il suffit que tu couvres notre départ avec ton bouclier, on change de nom, on s'installe ailleurs. Ni vus, ni connus. Je suis végétarien, il n'y aura pas de mort humaine inexpliquée, ils n'en sauront jamais rien !

Bella finit par se dégager, et observa Aline. Lentement, elle s'approcha d'elle.

- Aline…

Elle franchit les derniers pas les séparant, et la prit dans ses bras à son tour. Aline se raidit, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager.

Intéressant.

- J'ignore ce qu'a été ta vie, et ce qu'elle va devenir, mais fais bien attention à toi. Et à Cooper.

Les larmes franchirent les yeux de la jeune humaine ; Bella s'écarta d'elle, désemparée.

- Je veux mourir, fit Aline d'une vois tremblante. C'est tout ce que je demandais, moi.

Mon cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, maintenant.

Mais bon Dieu, que se passait-il ? Il n'était sans doute pas saugrenu d'imaginer que le désir de mourir d'Aline avait un rapport avec le sang sur son pull. À moins que des envies de suicide l'aient traversée avant ? Je jetai un regard à ses poignets.

Vierges de toute trace. Elle n'avait jamais tenté de se couper les veines. Cela dans l'absolu ne signifiait rien ; il me faudrait vérifier qu'elle n'avait jamais été admise aux Urgences pour ingestion volontaire de produits toxiques ou chute d'une heuteur conséquente -je savais déjà que non ; car malgré que je n'ai pas vu cette fille en tant que patiente depuis plusieurs années, je restais son médecin attitré, et toute hospitalisation ou admission aux Urgences m'aurait été déclarée. Je m'en serais souvenu, d'une tentative de suicide ou d'un tel accident.

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rien tenté qu'elle n'en avait pas caressé l'idée.

Je regardai Aline, soucieux.

- Techniquement, tu vas mourir, reprit Alice d'une voix pensive.

Nous nous tournâmes tous vers elle, surpris. Que voulait-elle dire ?

- Je veux dire, tu vas devoir changer de vie du tout au tout. Je vais te faire de nouveaux papiers, ce n'est pas ça qui devrait poser problème.

Alice , fidèle à elle-même, était déjà en train d'organiser le fuite de Cooper et Aline ; après tout, elle était l'experte en faux papiers.

En fait de papiers, désormais, les gens ne se promenaient plus qu'avec une puce, qui faisait office à la fois de carte d'identité, de permis, de passeport, et autres. Ne pouvaient la programmer que les maires de chaque ville ; et par extension ceux qui arrivaient à hacker leur site.

Alice était un bon pirate.

- L'ennui, ça va être de te faire disparaître. Je pourrais tout simplement en hackant le site de la mairie émettre un certificat de décès te concernant ; mais Forks est une petite ville, et si notre maire décide d'y foutre son nez, il remarquera vite qu'il y a eu entourloupe, qu'on n'aura jamais trouvé ton corps. Pas de corps, pas de décès.

Elle réfléchit encore un instant.

- Carlisle non plus ne peut légalement pas émettre de certificat de décès sans qu'il y ait de corps ; c'est toujours vérifié par un représentant de la loi. De ce côté, on est coincés. Il s'agira d'une fugue, et un avis de recherche à ton nom sera émis.

Alice se mordit la lèvre, dans l'impasse ; c'est Bella qui reprit.

- Les Volturi ne se préoccuperont pas d'une simple fugue. Mais même s'ils venaient à nous rendre visite à la suite de cet évènement, et remarquaient par la même occasion l'absence de Cooper, on pourrait toujours leur dire que c'est parce qu'il a failli, qu'il t'a tuée, et qu'il s'est exilé avant que les… que David et ses potes ne s'occupent de son cas.

- Exact, fit Alice en claquant des doigts. Un problème de moins. Donc, Cooper, Aline, où partez-vous ? Il me faut le savoir pour vous créer une existence et reprogrammer votre puce.

Cooper se tourna vers Aline.

- À toi de choisir ; c'était l'objet du marché.

Du marché ? Une sacrée histoire semblait les avoir liés, en l'espace de quelques heures.

- Euh… c'est que, je n'ai jamais réellement quitté Forks, si ce n'est pour aller à Seattle. Je ne sais pas vraiment où… Mais restons en Amérique, j'aurai du mal à me faire à une langue étrangère. Ou l'Angleterre, sinon. Je… je ne sais pas.

- Mmh, fit Bella, déjà, est-ce que vous comptez vous montrer ensemble ? Je veux dire, Aline, tu comptes que Cooper t'accompagne au lycée ?

Très bonne question.

- Je préférerais.

- Dans ce cas, il te faut choisir un coin pluvieux, ou enneigé. Nous ne nous montrons pas au soleil.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda ma nouvelle amie.

- Je t'expliquerai un jour… peut-être, fis Cooper, évasif.

J'étais surpris de cette réponse ; après tout, au point où nous en étions, il pouvait aussi lui révéler ce genre de détails.

Ce qui m'amena à d'autres questionnements ; de quoi Aline était-elle au courant, _précisément _?

- Quelles villes iraient ? Je ne connais pas franchement la météo de chaque région d'Amérique, reprit la jeune fille.

- Le mieux aurait été l'Alaska, répondit Edward. À condition que tu évites les Dénali ; moins tu auras de contacts avec des vampires, moins il y aura de risque que les Volturi ne soient prévenus. Les Dénali ne nous trahiraient pas, mais ils reçoivent leur visite parfois.

C'était vrai.

- Le Canada, sinon. Il y a une petite ville, qui a un microclimat pourri, un peu comme Forks… Prince Rupert, c'est son nom. À la frontière de l'Alaska. On y a vécu avec Bella et Alain.

Bella confirma.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a un lycée là-bas. Vous y serez pas mal. Reste à acheter une maison.

Aline regardait Bella avec des yeux ronds.

- On a largement les moyens, lui dit Cooper. J'achèterai cette maison au nom de tes parents fictifs.

- Hé, les potes, les interrompit Emmett. Il reste un problème ; vous parlez de faire fuguer Aline, mais elle va automatiquement être accusée du meurtre ! Ça veut dire, sa photo placardée partout. Déconnez pas, on ne peut pas laisser ça comme ça. Surtout si vous restez en Amérique.

- Une fois n'est pas coutume, Emmett a raison, commenta Bella.

Emmett la fusilla du regard pendant qu'elle et Alice lui tiraient la langue.

Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait le moment de plaisanter.

- T'as tiré où, Aline ? Demanda Cooper, tout à trac. Parce que je suppose que tu as tué ton beau-père avec l'arme que tu…

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, et serra les lèvres, comme pour réprimer un haut-le-cœur.

- Désolé, c'était pas très fin, se rattrapa Cooper.

C'était peu de le dire.

- Le ventre, lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Je crois. J'ai pas vraiment…

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Cooper chercha à la réconforter d'une main sur son épaule.

Tiens. Lui pouvait la toucher sans qu'elle ne se crispe.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais aller voir.

- Je viens avec toi, fis-je. Je vais être le médecin légiste ; je devrais pouvoir t'aider à… créer un autre scénario. Même si tu sais que l'idée me répugne.

Il me remercia du regard. Il pouvait ; j'agissait ainsi à l'encontre de tous mes principes.

Quoique ça m'aurait surpris qu'Aline soit une meurtrière sans scrupules ; il y avait forcément une histoire plus sombre derrière le coup de feu qu'elle avait tiré dans le ventre de son beau-père.

- Il faut qu'on se magne. Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever ; on risque de se faire repérer.

Cooper sembla soudain penser à un détail.

- Merde, Aline ? Une dernière question… Y a-t-il le moindre risque que les voisins aient entendu le coup de feu ?

Elle lui lança un regard… désintéressé.

Voilà que maintenant elle était en train de déconnecter.

- Euh… Non. Tout était fermé.

Les maisons, désormais, étaient toutes insonorisées ; ça faisait partie des normes de construction. Tout était fait, au 22ème siècle, pour individualiser les gens.

Aujourd'hui, on n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- Bon, on part alors. Aline ? Je ne serai pas long. Ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec Alice et Bella ?

Aline secoua la tête, ne le regardant même pas. Elle avait un air fatigué ; et elle avait de quoi l'être, avec tout ce qui s'était passé en l'espace de quelques heures.

J'aurai voulu l'examiner, mais elle ne semblait pas en état de l'accepter.

Pouvait-on lui en vouloir ? Je ne savais même pas ce qui s'était passé ces dernières heures.

- On y va, Cooper, fis-je.

J'aurai tout le temps d'y penser plus tard. En revanche, notre mise en scène n'attendrait pas.

.

_Jasper POV_

Comment une soirée qui avait si bien commencé pouvait-elle virer au drame le plus total en l'espace de quelques minutes ?

Un instant, nous pensions avec bonheur aux fiançailles de mon frère avec Bella ; et l'instant d'après, Cooper débarquait avec Aline, chamboulant notre petit monde.

Mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir.

Car à l'instant où Bella avait retiré le bouclier qui me couvrait dans le but de calmer la tension ambiante, la réalité m'avait sauté à la gorge.

J'avais ressenti la peur de ma famille, la colère de Rose, le stress de Cooper ; mais, par-dessus tout, j'avais ressenti cette douleur intense, indescriptible, et d'une puissance que je n'avais jamais crû être possible, provenant d'Aline.

Elle souffrait d'une manière que j'aurais crû trop brute pour la survie d'un simple cœur d'humain.

Sa douleur me terrassait presque.

Je la regardai avec étonnement, alors que sa douleur commençait juste à s'atténuer, remplacée par de la fatigue -une fatigue d'une force inimaginable, mais il fallait au moins ça pour faire diminuer sa douleur.

Je n'étais pas Edward ; je ne pouvais pas savoir les pensées qu'elle cachait derrière son regard tantôt apeuré, tantôt désabusé, tantôt vide d'intérêt.

Et je ne voulais pas les connaître. L'accès à ses sentiments était déjà en soi bien trop douloureux.

Je lançai un long regard à Edward, alors que Cooper et Carlisle étaient partis ; il ne fut pas besoin de mots. À nous deux, nous n'étions que bien trop conscients que la vie de cette fille ne ressemblait en rien à la vie d'une jeune humaine banale et heureuse.

L'air me semblait être devenu… irrespirable.

Pourtant, Aline n'avait pas l'air d'étouffer.

Elle avait juste l'air résigné.

Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elle attendait la mort ?

**

* * *

Bon, maintenant, question : est-ce que cette manière de faire vous convient ? Je veux dire, deux fics en parallèle ? Ok, sans doute risquez-vous de trouver répétitif ce chapitre ; et éventuellement le prochain (je pense qu'il le sera déjà moins) mais c'était nécessaire pour tenir ma promesse de vous permettre de suivre l'une ou l'autre des fics sans être obligé de lire l'autre.**

**Challenge réussi ?**

**J'vous adore !**


	24. Opération sauver Aline

**ATTENTION !!! Je tiens à prévenir tous ceux qui lisent aussi C'était l'hiver qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'ils lisent le chapitre 3 avant de lire ce chapitre… Sinon, ils vont vraiment être embrouillés ^^'. C'est pour ça que j'ai posté le chapitre 3 de C'était l'hiver hier soir…**

**Eh bien, je comptais poster dans la matinée… Mais j'étais déçue de la longueur de ce chapitre, et finalement, j'ai eu une idée supplémentaire. Vous pouvez donc considérer le POV d'Alice comme un bonus, il m'est venu au dernier moment ^^.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !!!**

**Melo.c.42 : merci pour ta review !!! J'ose espérer que mon histoire continuera de se tenir… j'avance en terrain aveugle là ^^.**

**

* * *

OPERATION SAUVER ALINE**

_Bella POV_

L'opération « faire disparaître Aline de la circulation » avait débuté.

Je la regardais dormir, pensive.

Même endormie, elle n'avait pas l'air paisible.

Carlisle était revenu, lui avait prélevé 500 ml de sang. J'avais compris que c'était dans le but de le diluer et de le répandre en une énorme tâche sur le sol de sa maison ; les inspecteurs lanceraient un avis de recherche quelques heures, le temps que l'ADN soit identifié et qu'on eut conclu à son décès. Alors, l'affaire serait classée. Meurtre d'Aline par le beau-père, beau-père assassiné par la mère, et mère se suicidant de désespoir.

Un fait divers banal.

Je poussai un profond soupir ; tout ce qu'aurait à faire Cooper dans les prochains jours, c'est ne pas se montrer avec Aline. Pas trop. Histoire qu'elle ne soit pas reconnue. Mais bientôt, les gens oublieraient. En fait, il y avait fort à parier qu'au Canada personne n'entende jamais parler du massacre de Forks.

Le massacre de Forks, quelle blague. Quoique, bien que ce village calme et pluvieux se trouvait habité par des vampires, ce n'était pas eux qui était responsable du carnage qui s'était produit cette nuit. Cooper avait même empêché un deuxième suicide.

Tout en mettant en danger son existence, et la leur aussi par la même occasion ; mais Bella ne lui en voulait pas.

Cooper était comme ça. Il entretenait une haine profonde à l'égard de ceux qui cherchaient à se donner la mort. Étonnant qu'il n'ait pas juste sauvé Aline pour la laisser simplement en plan, lui lançant un dernier regard méprisant.

Oui, étonnant. Pourquoi était-il resté ?

Le sang qu'elle portait sur sa robe ? Le fait qu'il la connaissait ? Qu'il l'avait même choisie pour cavalière au bal de la Saint Valentin ?

Ce qui me restait de romantisme m'incitait à penser -à espérer- qu'un sentiment plus fort que le rejet du suicide avait poussé Cooper à s'intéresser à ce point à Aline.

Sauf que Cooper, il est le premier à penser que le romantisme est mort.

Je secouai la tête, devinant que mes pensées ne me mèneraient nulle part ; et je tentai de me concentrer sur autre chose.

Alice était en haut, dans le bureau, en train de créer une nouvelle identité à Aline et à Cooper.

Parce qu'elle aussi croit encore au romantisme, elle ne leur donna pas le même nom de famille.

C'est ainsi qu'émergèrent de nulle part Aline Wingley et Cooper Spence.

Alain et sa compagne Camélia étaient, dans les papiers, les tuteurs légaux de ces deux orphelins.

Alain ! Il fallait le prévenir.

J'attrapai mon téléphone, et composai son numéro.

- Allô, Alain ? C'est moi.

Il entendit au son de ma voix que je n'appelais pas simplement pour discuter pluie et beau temps.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose.

.

.

_Alain POV_

Je ne nierai pas que je ne m'y attendais pas.

Pas précisément à ce que Cooper avait fait cette nuit ; non, ce à quoi je m'attendais, c'était au fait qu'il retomberait sur ses pieds et trouverait rapidement une nouvelle raison d'exister.

Enfin là, il n'avait vraiment pas traîné.

Déjà, quand je l'avais rencontré, des siècles plus tôt, il venait de perdre sa bien-aimée et errait sans but, dans la douleur, ne pouvant se résoudre à se suicider -de toutes façons, c'était presque impossible pour un vampire- et n'arrivant pas à trouver d'adversaire capable de le détruire.

Certes, ça avait pris longtemps avant que nous ne réussissions à nous apprivoiser, tous les deux.

Puis Bella était arrivée.

Il avait bien failli nous quitter, excédé par cette nouvelle née ; mais là encore, il avait découvert une raison de rester.

Puis moi je les avais quittés, et Bella dans la foulée s'était fiancée à Edward Cullen, son âme sœur.

Cooper, je le savais, devait se sentir complètement perdu.

Et cela m'inquiétait ; est-ce que tout ce que Cooper s'apprêtait à faire pour cette jeune humaine -Aline- était sincère, ou ne représentait-elle à ses yeux qu'une bouée de sauvetage, un but auquel s'accrocher… l'espace d'un an ?

Je restai assis, contemplant le paysage de mes yeux vides.

N'étant pas à ses côtés, ne les ayant pas vus ensemble, Aline et lui, je ne pouvais pas me décider, deviner si cette histoire était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Personnellement, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour les Volturi. Cooper saurait passer entre les mailles de leurs filets, si cette histoire ne durait qu'un an -ou à peine plus.

En revanche, il était hors de question qu'il fréquente une humaine plus de deux ou trois ans. Ça finirait par leur revenir aux oreilles. Et ça, c'était plutôt mauvais.

Si j'avais bien compris, il avait un an à passer avec elle ; année à l'issue de laquelle elle déciderait de vivre ou mourir.

Si elle choisissait la vie, Cooper la quitterait. Je m'en assurerai personnellement.

Je levai mon regard vers les étoiles ; mais elles ne pouvaient rien m'apprendre de plus.

Camélia me rejoignit.

J'avais eu la chance de pouvoir reconquérir son cœur ; et aujourd'hui, j'étais heureux de pouvoir m'appuyer sur ses épaules au moindre doute qui me traversait.

Elle me sourit, et m'entoura de ses bras.

.

.

_Edward POV_

Cooper arriva dans la cour de notre villa en courant ; me repérant, il ralentit l'allure, et s'approcha de moi, s'arrêtant à quelques dizaines de mètres.

Je pouvais entendre ses pensées.

Ses questionnements.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais buta sur les mots ; je répondis avant même qu'il n'ait trouvé comment formuler ses interrogations.

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose. Bella m'a bloqué assez rapidement ; et Aline pensait principalement à ce qui s'était passé… chez elle. Juste après qu'elle ait tiré. C'était très embrouillé.

Je fermai les yeux, chamboulé. Les images qui avaient traversé l'esprit d'Aline étaient dures ; bien trop pour une jeune fille de son âge. _Elle se revoyait tenant l'arme fumante, elle revoyait son beau père tomber, elle entendait des cris, comme dans un brouillard _-je ne crois même pas qu'elle était consciente de ces cris_. L'arme tombait. Elle la regardait. Je la devinai hagarde. Puis elle regardait sa mère, à genoux, tordue de douleur, le corps sans vie de son beau père, ses mains, l'arme, le corps de son beau-père, elle entendait les cris de sa mère, et, sans savoir comment, elle se retrouvait une veste sur les épaules, courant à travers la forêt vite, très vite, comme pour échapper à des poursuivants._

_Elle arrivait à la falaise._

_Elle regardait l'arme qu'elle tenait, ne comprenant pas comment elle s'était retrouvée à nouveau entre ses doigts._

_Et d'un coup elle décida que c'était un signe du destin ; le signe qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire._

_Elle portait l'arme à sa tempe._

_Un impact, un trou noir ; et quand elle comprit qu'elle était encore en vie, elle assimila ce fait à une odeur qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître._

_Celle de Cooper._

Je revins au temps présent ; déboussolé, je levai le regard vers Cooper.

Il me fixait.

- Je ne vois que l'après meurtre, lui expliquai-je. Sa fuite. Et toi.

Il hocha la tête ; son air était fermé.

J'entendis sa colère envers Aline.

- Elle n'a pas réalisé. Pas réfléchi, tu sais.

Il me lança un regard haineux. Mais je savais que cette animosité ne m'était pas destinée.

- Elle semble y tenir à la mort, pour quelqu'un qui n'y a pas réfléchi.

Je me rapprochai de Cooper de quelques pas ; les lèvres pincées, il regardait vers l'horizon.

- Je ne peux pas jurer que je n'aurais pas voulu mettre fin à mes jours, si les images qui traversaient son esprit avaient traversé le mien en permanence. Parce que ces images, elles vont lui rester un moment, et ça, tu le sais.

Il serra les lèvres un peu plus fort.

_Cela n'excuse rien._

Je ne connaissais pas le passé de Cooper ; mais visiblement, aucun de mes mots n'arriveraient à le faire changer d'avis, ce soir.

Je commençai à regagner notre maison. Néanmoins, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes.

- Autre chose, Cooper. Je n'ai vu que l'après meurtre ; mais je ne sais pas quels souvenirs empoisonnent sa mémoire, pour qu'elle ait collé une balle dans le bide de son beau-père.

Je sentis les yeux de Cooper se poser sur moi. Je tournai la tête vers lui.

- Je parierai que ces souvenirs n'ont rien à envier à ceux de cette nuit, côté violence.

Je rentrai, et me dirigeai, un peu perdu, vers le salon.

Aline dormait encore. Esmée la veillait, ainsi que Bella. Carlisle était revenu peu après Cooper ; la mise en scène était terminée.

Cooper arriva derrière moi.

- Tout est prêt, fit-il. J'ai mis le sac d'Aline dans ma voiture.

- Bien. Je t'en ai préparé un, aussi. Avec toutes tes affaires, fit Bella.

Je les regardai s'échanger un regard lourd de sens, qui me serra le cœur ; j'avais beau savoir que Bella n'aimait pas Cooper de la même façon qu'elle m'aimait moi, je les enviais. J'enviais leur relation, cette connivence, cette proximité qui les unissait ; parfois, je trouvais qu'en cent ans ils étaient devenus plus proches que moi je ne l'étais de ma famille adoptive.

Bella souffrait de voir partir ce vampire qui l'avait accompagnée pendant ce siècle où moi, je l'avais abandonnée.

Et je souffrais de la voir souffrir.

À nouveau je sentis le regard de Cooper sur moi. Je tressaillis, et me retournai vers lui. Il me dévisageait, pensif.

Mais ses pensées, je ne pouvais désormais plus les lire.

Soudain, il reporta son attention sur Aline, qui dormait toujours.

- Bien, fit-il d'une voix atone. On va partir.

Bella ferma les yeux.

L'heure de la séparation sonnait.

.

.

_Rosalie POV_

Enfermée dans ma chambre comme une princesse dans sa tour de cristal, je me maudissais.

Pourquoi les autres ne réagissaient pas comme moi ? J'avais tendance à leur en vouloir d'intégrer aussi facilement les humains à notre groupe.

Mais il fallait bien que je me rende à l'évidence. J'étais la seule que ça dérangeait vraiment ; par conséquent, c'était moi qui avait un problème.

Enfin, ne se rendaient-ils pas compte à quel point c'était périlleux ? Un humain, ce n'est pas fiable. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance ; cette fille, Aline, pourrait aller tout raconter.

Mais et alors.

Elle passerait pour une folle. Au moins assez longtemps pour que Cooper puisse partir, et les Volturi intervenir et la buter.

Les Volturi, cependant, pourraient vouloir tuer Cooper aussi. Et nous, par la même occasion.

Je poussai un soupir, et secouai la tête.

Ceci dit, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Aline.

Elle, elle avait juste voulu mourir. Et c'était Cooper, qui était intervenu.

Pas qu'on puisse lui en vouloir à lui non plus. D'un point de vue purement objectif, il avait sauvé une vie.

Et ce, sans transformer Aline.

Mais vraiment, je n'arrivais pas à prendre ça avec décontraction.

En tous cas, mon isolement avait du bon ; il me permettait de réfléchir plus profondément à ce qui me tourmentait.

Qui était Aline ?

Elle m'avait bien bernée, avec son air timide et maladroit, son attitude absente ; je l'avais crûe juste mal dans sa peau comme une adolescente normale, au pire indifférente à ce qui l'entourait.

Mais il devait y avoir plus, pour qu'elle se rende coupable d'un meurtre, essaie de se tuer, n'aie pratiquement aucune réaction en apprenant notre existence, et enfin ne se torde même pas de douleur à l'annonce de la mort de sa mère. Quoique je l'avais entendue pleurer, quand même. Moi aussi, je m'étais rendue coupable de plusieurs meurtres, et j'avais voulu par-dessus tout mourir, alors que Carlisle m'avait offert l'éternité -cadeau empoisonné, mais j'avais réussi à m'y faire grâce à Emmett. Ceci dit, je n'étais pas sûre qu'Aline me ressemble tant que ça. Nous n'avions pas le même passé.

Cette fille avait bien caché son jeu. Elle n'était pas une adolescente lambda, la mort ne lui faisait pas peur -en fait, Aline donnait l'impression d'avoir été rejetée par la mort. Elle avait voulu se tuer, et avait échoué. Elle avait atterri dans une maison pleine de vampire, et y dormait désormais, se souciant bien peu de ce qu'on pourrait lui faire. Sans compter qu'elle avait couru dans un bois fréquenté par les loups-garous. Quoique les loups, eux, visiblement dormaient cette nuit. Normal ; aucune menace vampirique ne se profilait à l'horizon.

Tout comme Bella, cette fille avait une capacité étonnante à attenter à sa vie.

Et tout comme Bella, elle s'était dénichée sans le vouloir un ange gardien buveur de sang.

Sauf que, il y a cent ans, Bella réclamait l'immortalité ; et Aline, aujourd'hui, réclamait la mort. Avec une lueur dans les yeux qui empêchait quiconque de douter de ses motivations.

- Bien. On va partir, fit la voix de Cooper, en bas.

Sa voix me sortit de ma transe.

Un peu malgré moi, je me levais, et me dirigeai vers les escaliers.

Je descendis.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon ; Cooper, hésitant, se pencha, et chercha à prendre Aline dans ses bras sans trop la faire bouger ; mais, que se passa-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui la réveilla ? Le geste ? La lumière ? Les mouvements autour d'elle ?

Moi, instinctivement, j'aurais plutôt penché pour la proximité de Cooper.

Toujours est-il qu'Aline se réveilla, et sursauta, s'éloignant de Cooper.

Ses yeux reflétèrent… une peur mêlée à du défi pendant une seconde ; puis elle se calma.

Enfin, elle, oui, mais pas son cœur, qui avait eu des ratés et avait repris sa course à un rythme supérieur à la normale.

- Euh, Aline, on y va, fit Cooper, décontenancé.

Elle hocha la tête, et se leva, quittant à regret la couverture.

- Oh, garde le duvet, fit Esmée. Tu vas en avoir besoin pendant le trajet.

- Pourquoi, y a pas le chauffage dans la voiture de Cooper ? Demanda Aline, dubitative.

Je tressaillis.

Elle reprenait étonnamment vite ses esprits.

- Si, sourit Esmée. Mais c'est quand même plus confortable.

Aline avait l'air d'accord avec ça.

- Si ça vous dérange pas…

Mon idiot de mari ricana.

- T'inquiète, on a rarement froid.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Il y eut un blanc ; visiblement, le moment des séparations mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise.

C'est Cooper qui prit la parole.

- Hé bien… Merci pour tout. Carlisle, Alice, tout le monde… On aurait pas été loin sans vous…

Bella laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle s'avança vers Cooper, et l'enlaça.

Sous le regard impénétrable d'Aline.

Le reste se passa très vite ; Bella réintégra les bras d'Edward, qui salua Cooper, suivi de chacun d'entre nous. Je lui donnai une légère étreinte ; je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je lui en voulais réellement.

Il me sourit faiblement.

Et, en quelques minutes, lui et la jeune humaine avaient disparu.

Hagards, nous restâmes tous à fixer la cour.

C'est comme si Cooper n'avait jamais existé. Bella serra très fort Edward ; Esmée et Carlisle arboraient un air inquiet.

Moi, je repartis dans ma chambre, tout simplement. Cooper avait fait son choix. Et, au fond de moi, je l'enviais d'avoir eu le cran de se mouiller à ce point pour sauver une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça.

.

.

_Alice POV_

Une fois que Cooper et Aline furent partis, je me retournai vers Bella.

- Débloque-moi, lui ordonnai-je sans préambule.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur, puis s'exécuta.

Je cherchai de toutes mes forces à me concentrer sur Cooper.

_Je le vois ; il conduit. Il regarde la route, puis Aline qui dort. À nouveau la route._

_Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivent à un hôtel. Cooper dépose Aline, puis il part chercher une maison ; il trouve un appartement, l'achète. Le vendeur est surpris, mais ne cherche pas à discuter._

_Je vois la rentrée ; mais ce n'est qu'une rentrée de plus._

Je sortis de ma transe ; malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à voir plus loin l'avenir de Cooper.

Je cherchai alors à me concentrer sur Aline.

La vision que j'en eus fut courte, mais très précise ; je sortis de ma transe avec un hoquet de tristesse.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? Me demanda Bella, inquiète.

Les autres étaient suspendus à mes lèvres.

- Morte. Je l'ai vu morte.

Le silence plana, pesant ; puis Jasper vint m'encadrer les épaules de son bras réconfortant.

- Les décisions des gens peuvent changer, 'Lice.

Les autres parurent s'accrocher à cette idée, anxieux malgré tout. Moi, je ne parvins pas à me sentir rassurée.

- J'ai confiance en Cooper, rajouta Emmett, très sérieux pour une fois. S'il y en a un qui peut la faire changer d'avis, c'est lui.

Carlisle et Esmée hochèrent la tête.

De toutes façons, nous n'avions pas à intervenir.

- Dans tous les cas, là, seul le futur proche m'intéresse, fit Emmett avec un sourire malicieux.

Je me tournai vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

Et les images du futur proche qu'il comptait bien avoir avec Rosalie m'assaillirent.

- EMMETT ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! Hurlai-je alors que Jasper me retenait en riant et que Bella, hilare, bloquait à nouveau mon pouvoir.

Et voilà comment Emmett arrivait à détendre une atmosphère empesée…

**

* * *

Alors… Y a un truc que j'ai pas encore pensé à vous demander, à vous, qui continuez à suivre ma fic.**

**Voulez-vous que je rédige un OS qui concernerait Alain, et ses retrouvailles avec la femme de sa vie ? Qu'il avait, je vous le rappelle, quitté pour voyager ? Je sais que c'est un personnage… plus que secondaire de ma fic, et c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas vous embêter avec son histoire si elle ne vous intéresse pas plus que ça… ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, sinon !**

**Le prochain que je posterai, je pense, sera pour ****C'était l'hiver ****[…]…**

**À bientôt !**


	25. Conséquences

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de Retrouvailles ! Le prochain que je posterai sera pour l'autre fic…**

**Alors les gens ? Vous avez été voir le chapitre 2 de Twilight au cinéma ?!!! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?? (Il a de sacrées tablettes Jacob, hein :p) Perso je porte aussi une ovation à la fille qui interprète Jane. Elle était très bien ^^.**

**Retour à nos moutons !**

**_Melo.c.42 :_ merci pour ta review ! Lol. Emmett est impayable hein ? Haan et j'aurais jamais fait passer ma Rose pour une s*l*p* ^^. Bisous !**

_

* * *

Bella POV_

Aux alentours de midi, mon portable vibra. C'était Cooper ; je décrochai.

- Coop' ?

- Oui. On est arrivés, annonça-t-il.

- Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Oh, ouais… Aline a dormi.

- Ok. Et là ?

- Elle dort encore, fit-il en riant. Je l'ai déposée à un hôtel, je fais quelques courses et je me rends dans une agence immobilière.

- D'accord. Je pense qu'Alain va venir dans deux semaines, régler votre inscription au lycée.

Nous étions pendant les vacances scolaires ; les élèves, en l'occurrence, avaient deux semaines. C'était plutôt arrangeant ; il allait d'ailleurs falloir que Cooper revienne au moins une semaine ou deux, histoire de ne pas disparaître en même temps qu'Aline de la circulation ; ç'aurait été suspect. Ainsi, l'absence d'Aline n'avait pas encore été remarquée par ses camarades ou par le lycée.

- D'ailleurs, poursuivis-je, ce serait peut-être mieux que tu reviennes passer une ou deux semaines de cours à Forks.

Cooper réfléchit quelques secondes.

- Tu as raison. Je vais en parler à Aline. La rentrée est dans une semaine, ici. Je vais faire ma première semaine avec elle et je m'absenterai.

- C'est le mieux.

- Oui. Ceci dit j'hésite à la laisser seule.

- Elle restera avec Alain et Camélia. Hors de question qu'elle remette les pieds à Forks ; si jamais elle venait à être vue par quelqu'un du coin…

- Oui, c'est sûr. Les corps ont été découverts ?

- Non. Carlisle n'a pas été appelé.

- Bon, d'accord…

- Je te préviendrais, quand ce sera le cas.

- Ça marche. Merci, Bella.

- Je t'en prie… Cooper, fais gaffe à vous deux.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Pourquoi ?

- Alice a vu Aline… morte.

Je ne pouvais pas le voir, n'ayant pas réglé mon portable sur visiophone ; mais j'imaginais très bien la tête que Cooper devait faire en cet instant.

- Ok, soupira-t-il. Il faudra que ça change.

Il raccrocha.

.

.

_Carlisle POV_

Après le départ de Cooper, tout s'était enchaîné moins rapidement que je ne le pensais.

Le meurtre avait eu lieu dans la nuit du 14 au 15 février. Dimanche, personne ne sembla s'inquiéter de l'absence d'activité du côté de chez Aline.

Lundi, le patron de son beau-père fut le premier à chercher à le joindre chez lui en ne le voyant pas arriver au boulot ; il avait essayé toute la journée, mais n'avait pas eu de réponse. Puis un collègue était passé voir de quoi il en retournait ; pas de réponse. Et, en fait, ce n'est que Mardi, quand les différentes connaissances de cette famille s'étaient concertées et avaient décidé que ce n'était pas normal de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles depuis… depuis quand, déjà ? Bref, de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles depuis un moment, que ces connaissances avaient décidé de contacter la police.

J'avais reçu un coup de téléphone le mardi vers 11h pour venir reconnaître le décès de Monsieur Jors et de son épouse.

Arrivé sur les lieux, je jouai mon rôle de médecin triste et incompréhensif. Aline fut portée disparue ; mais la tâche de sang dans sa chambre amena le shérif à penser qu'elle avait été tuée.

Je n'eus même pas à lui faire part de mes théories. Je jouai le tout dans la suggestion.

- Il me faudra réaliser des autopsies pour en être sûr, mais je pense que Mme Jors s'est suicidée. Monsieur Jors, lui, doit vraisemblablement être décédé d'une hémorragie consécutive au coup de feu qu'il a reçu.

- Et la jeune Aline ? Marmonna le shérif.

Je secouai la tête d'un air affligé.

- La tâche de sang, là haut, est très large. La personne qui a perdu autant de sang doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Vous pensez qu'Aline a été tuée ?

- Je n'en sais rien, fis-je. Mais cette tâche se situe dans sa chambre, et elle a disparu.

Le shérif hocha la tête, triste.

- Cette tâche de sang me paraît quand même assez claire, intervînt un technicien de police scientifique.

Je m'exhortai à ne pas paraître inquiet.

- Serait-il possible qu'on ait essayé de la nettoyer ? Tentai-je.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'en déduis, répondit le technicien.

- Shérif, on a une arme qui pourrait être celle du crime, intervint un policier.

- Bien. Emballez-là, elle sera envoyée au labo pour une étude balistique.

Le shérif soupira.

- Je crains qu'on ne soit face à un drame familial, docteur.

- À quoi pensez-vous ?

- Eh bien, Aline a disparu, et une trace de sang qu'on a tenté de faire disparaître est découverte dans sa chambre.

Le shérif se retourna vers le beau-père, puis vers la mère.

- La logique voudrait que sa mère soit rentrée, ait découvert son mari en train de nettoyer le sang dans la chambre de sa fille, ait pété un câble… peut-être a-t-elle voulu s'enfuir de la maison, mais il l'a suivie. Elle a attrapé un pistolet rangé on ne sait où, s'est retournée, et a tiré.

Son regard restait fixé sur les veines ensanglantées de Mme Jors.

- Finalement, ne supportant pas l'idée de la mort de sa fille, et de son mari, elle s'est suicidée.

J'acquiesçai.

- Plausible. Je pourrai vous communiquer l'heure et la cause de leur mort dans l'après-midi ; et je suppose que les techniciens pourront vous confirmer s'il s'agit ou non du sang d'Aline dans les mêmes délais.

- Très bien, me répondit-il, las, alors que je quittais mes gants de caoutchouc. Nous vous faisons transférer les corps.

Nous nous serrâmes la main ; et je me rendis au bâtiment de médecine légale.

.

.

_Edward POV_

Je rejoignis Bella en haut d'un arbre ; elle contemplait la forêt.

Me voyant arriver, elle sourit.

- J'étais dans cet arbre, le jour où on est arrivés à Forks. J'ai vu Alain qui venait se présenter et annoncer notre arrivée. Je l'ai pris pour un vrai traître, acheva-t-elle dans un rire.

Je ris avec elle en l'asseyant.

Le silence flotta quelques instants entre nous.

- Cooper te manque ? Demandai-je finalement.

Elle sourit un peu tristement.

- Ainsi qu'Alain. J'ai passé cent ans avec eux.

J'hochai la tête.

- Mais Cooper…

Je ne réussis pas à terminer ma phrase.

- Quoi, Cooper ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien… C'était ton premier…

Je ne finis pas. Elle me regarda quelques instants, puis comprit.

- Oh. Euh, oui… Nous avons…Nous sommes sortis ensemble quelques temps.

- Aviez-vous rompu quand on s'est retrouvés ?

Elle soupira.

- Lui et moi, c'était… En fait, ça dépendait des moments. Ça faisait un moment qu'on faisait semblant de sortir ensemble, au lycée. Pour repousser les autres. Et puis, ça a viré en défis, poursuivit-elle sans pouvoir retenir un sourire à l'évocation de ses souvenirs. Et un jour, on est devenus tellement proches que… Enfin bref. Ça nous arrivait, de temps en temps, de coucher ensemble. Mais à Forks, non, jamais.

Elle me lança un regard gêné.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants ; puis lui souris

- Je ne nierai pas que je suis jaloux qu'il ait été ton premier. Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas outre mesure ; je pense avoir compris désormais que tu ne l'aimes pas de la même façon que moi.

Elle sourit, et me poussa un peu de l'épaule, taquine.

- Et puis, tu es bien sorti avec Tanya, toi.

Je grimaçai.

- Ouais, euh… Nous avons un peu traîné avec les Denali à une époque. Et Tanya me tournait autour depuis si longtemps… Je te croyais morte, et donc je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir connaître l'amour. Et je n'avais plus l'intention de me tuer, après qu'Alice m'en ait empêché. Alors…

Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Je ne regrette rien, tu sais.

Je lui embrassai les cheveux.

- Moi si.

- Il ne faut pas. J'ai rencontré Alain et Cooper ; ils sont géniaux.

- Cooper est insupportable, ris-je en repensant à ces fois où il s'était passé du rap ou la chanson des Bisounours en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle rit avec moi.

- Il t'en a un peu fait baver hein ? Il t'en voulait de m'avoir abandonnée.

- C'est quoi son problème d'ailleurs ? Avec l'abandon, et avec le suicide.

Bella se redressa, et soupira.

- Ça… Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de t'en parler.

Je la regardai quelques instants ; elle avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

Puis elle se tourna vers moi, et me sourit.

- Je t'aime. Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit aujourd'hui.

C'était comme si mon cœur faisait des loopings dans ma poitrine. Je lui offris mon sourire en coin.

- Je sais, répondis-je simplement.

- Hey ! S'indigna-t-elle.

Je ris, et la pris dans mes bras.

- Ok, moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle m'embrassa.

.

.

_Emmett POV_

Cooper me manquait déjà. J'avais enfin trouvé un acolyte toujours prêt à une bonne blague, et voilà qu'il s'était barré.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus ; une désagréable odeur vint me chatouiller les narines. Rose, couchée contre moi, grogna.

Tiens, les loups. Ça faisait longtemps que nous ne les avions pas vus.

Je soupirai, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous dans la cour de notre maison. Ils étaient en train de se rhabiller, venant de reprendre leur apparence humaine.

- Pouah, vous pourriez faire gaffe à nos pudiques sensibilités, fis-je d'une voix aigue.

David me fusilla du regard, un peu blasé. Carlisle aussi. J'haussai les épaules.

- Que voulez-vous ? Demanda poliment Carlisle.

- Nous entretenir avec vous de ce qui s'est produit chez les Jors.

Oh. Ça jeta un froid. _Si l'on puit dire_, ricanai-je intérieurement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda calmement Carlisle.

- Vous ne nous ferez pas croire que vous y êtes étrangers. Une disparition comme celle d'Aline, c'est anormal.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire.

- Et il est où, grande gueule ?

Carlisle se tourna vers Bella ; elle prit la parole.

- Parti.

- Parti ? Comme par hasard.

Les Quileutes grognèrent ; David leur intima le silence.

- A-t-il fauté ? Grogna-t-il. A-t-il rompu le pacte ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi vous croirait-on ?

Bella soupira ; et décida de parler.

- Aline est vivante.

Les Quileutes se redressèrent, surpris.

- Pardon ?

- Elle est en vie. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là chez eux… nous ne sommes pas impliqués. Cooper l'a retrouvée prête à se suicider. Il l'en a empêché.

Les loups se concertèrent du regard ; et David se retourna vers nous, sourcils froncés.

- Je répète ma question. Pourquoi vous croirait-on ?

- Vous pouvez allez vérifier, soupirai-je. Ils sont au Canada ; à Prince Rupert.

- Je n'aime pas cette histoire, grogna David. Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? Grande gueule l'a-t-il mordue ?

- Et pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? Pourquoi les éléphants ne volent pas ? Raillai-je

- NON. S'énerva Bella, ne m'accordant même pas un regard.

C'était vexant.

- Aucun vampire n'a mordu qui que ce soit ici, reprit-elle. Aline est en vie, et humaine. Puisque vous voulez tout savoir, elle veut mourir. Peu importe le moyen. C'est elle qui a buté son beau-père. Vous êtes ravis ?

Tout se passa très vite. Les loups se mirent à grogner ; l'un d'entre eux commença sa transformation. Deux de ses amis le saisirent et commencèrent à l'entraîner vers les bois ; mais il sembla assez maître de lui-même pour se retenir. Le calme revint, ou presque. La tension demeurait.

- Et que venez-vous faire là-dedans ? Reprit David.

- Cooper a sauvé une vie, ça ne vous suffit pas ?

- Pardonnez-nous d'être méfiants.

- Nous comprenons que vous le soyez, intervint Carlisle. Mais croyez bien que nous ne voulions pas plus que vous de cette histoire. Cooper doit cacher Aline, qui s'est rendue coupable de meurtre. C'est déjà assez difficile en soi.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

- Nous ne sommes pas les monstres que vous imaginez.

- Ben voyons.

Là, ce fut à moi de grogner ; Carlisle se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard réprobateur.

- Putain, presque deux siècles de régime végétarien, et on nous traite encore comme des assassins ! M'emportai-je.

- Bon, très bien. On se calme.

David se tourna vers ses acolytes.

- Tom, ton père y était. Il a confirmé que les Jors étaient morts comme indiqué dans le rapport que le légiste a remis cet après-midi, fit-il en jetant un regard à Carlisle. Je vais me rendre à Prince Rupert, et vérifier qu'Aline est toujours en vie. Nous n'avons pas de raisons de ne pas croire les Cullen.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, visiblement peu ravis. Mais c'était le mieux à faire.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous en vouloir d'être méfiants, leur assura Carlisle.

- Encore heureux, fit un des gars de la meute.

- On y va les gars, dit David.

Ils partirent, sans un mot d'au revoir.

- Bises, les gars, leur lançai-je.

Seuls des grognements me répondirent. Rosalie me frappa derrière la tête.

- Quoi ? Me défendis-je.

- Ça faisait longtemps, me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je fis un sourire gourmand.

- Ça te manque, de me donner la fessée ?

Elle secoua la tête, désespérée.

- Tu as vraiment été transformé trop jeune, soupira-t-elle.

Je ris à gorge déployée.

- Viens, fis-je en l'entraînant par la main. Allons déguster un grizzly au clair de lune.

Moi aussi, j'étais capable de romantisme.

.

.

_Alice POV_

Je m'étais éloignée en courant, échappant au pouvoir de Bella ; je voulais voir ce qui allait se passer, avec les loups.

Mais évidemment, je ne pus rien voir les concernant. Leurs décisions échappait à mon pouvoir de prédiction.

En revanche, je captai une autre vision, très intéressante.

Bella reparlant à Edward de ses projets de mariage… et lui proposant de fixer une date.

Je commençai à sauter de joie ; Bella allait se marier ! Et il ne faisait nul doute que j'allais organiser son mariage… hein ?

Je me replongeai dans ma vision.

Non ! L'enfoirée, elle voulait une petite cérémonie !

Mais elle était pas bien ? À d'autres ! Elle allait avoir sa grande réception, sa fête, sa magnifique robe, tout allait être PAR-FAIT, foi d'Alice Cullen. Elle n'allait pas me gâcher ce plaisir.

Je repartis en direction de la maison en sautillant ; j'avais un évènement à préparer… Oh, mais il allait falloir que je cache mes pensées à Edward ! Je grognai. Quoiqu'après tout, il était souvent bloqué par le pouvoir de Bella…

Je canalisai mes pensées sur la réception. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse beau ; ça, ça n'allait pas être évident. Mais pour une belle robe blanche… Non, crème, pensai-je en grimaçant, quoique nous pouvions aussi viser d'autres couleurs moins traditionnelles, comme le bleu -Edward adorait le bleu. Bref, il faudrait qu'il fasse beau, car il y aurait beaucoup d'invités. C'était dommage, Edward ne serait pas au piano. Pas à son propre mariage, quand même. Oh, mais peu importait, Rosalie était presque aussi douée que lui. Quelles fleurs iraient bien ? Ça dépendrait de la saison.. Et de la couleur des robes et costumes. Il faudra AB-SO-LU-MENT museler Emmett. Et…

Je rentrai dans un bloc solide ; en levant les yeux, je m'aperçus que c'était Jazz. Je lui adressai un grand sourire ; il m'en renvoya un amusé.

- Te trouvais-tu par hasard perdue dans des pensées captivantes ?

Je lui sautai au cou.

- Tu vas bientôt comprendre. Mais j'ai pas le droit de t'annoncer quoi que ce soit ; les principaux intéressés ne sont pas au courant…

Il rit, et m'embrassa.

- Qui qu'ils soient, je les plains… murmura-t-il en riant de plus belle.


	26. Fiançailles

**Ouh, je vous doit des excuses… Pour cet énorme retard (plus de cinquante jours depuis ma dernière update… J'suis impardonnable !)**

**En tous cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous jure de finir cette fic ! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas en cours d'écriture !**

**D'autant qu'on approche à trèèèèès grands pas de la fin… Hélas, mais bon…**

**melo.c.42 : Merci pour ta review ^^ ! Je vois qu'Emmett déclenche toujours autant ta passion… Tu vas voir quelle surprise je lui réserve, pour ce chapitre :p**

**Et enfin… Très bonne année à vous tous ! Qu'elle vous apporte bonheur, santé, et tout ce qui vous fera plaisir !!!! Je vous embrasse et vous remercie de votre fidélité !!!!**

**

* * *

Fiançailles**

_Alice POV_

J'avais déjà tout préparé dans ma tête. J'avais commencé à imaginer le mariage de Bella et Edward… Il faudrait bien sûr qu'il se passe à la villa. J'avais aussi décidé de faire la robe de Bella. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, et je voulais que ce jour là soit parfait.

Mais j'avais oublié un détail ; Bella ne savait pas encore que son mariage serait loin d'être une petite cérémonie comme elle l'espérait. Woh, faut pas abuser ! Elle me remerciera, plus tard.

Enfin, en attendant, il allait falloir que je la prévienne, histoire de pouvoir commencer à prendre ses mesures pour la robe.

Elle risquait de gueuler un peu. Puis après, je pourrais commencer mon boulot.

« Bella ? » appelai-je, guillerette.

Elle arriva avec le sourire. Une vision m'informa qu'elle repartirait sans…

.

.

_Bella POV_

Elle m'énervait !

Bon sang, ce qu'elle m'énervait !

Et voilà, Alice avait eu une vision concernant mon futur mariage ; celui que j'avais décidé de célébrer avec Edward, en petit comité (juste nous deux et le prêtre même ça aurait suffi), mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle décide de s'en mêler.

Et elle n'en démordait pas, de son idée de réception mondaine.

Je déboulai énervée dans la clairière ; Edward, qui devait m'avoir senti approcher, me réceptionna.

« Bella ? Mais… qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état ?

- Ta sœur ! » hurlai-je.

Il écarquilla les yeux, et moi, je commençai à m'époumoner.

« Je veux t'épouser, ok ? Je veux… J'en ai envie, mais vraiment envie ! Je ne sais pas quelles peurs débiles m'ont retenues, qu'est-ce qui m'a bloquée quand tu m'as fait ta demande, je ne SAIS PAS pourquoi je t'ai dit non, mais je le regrette ! Vraiment, je le regrette. »

Je me mis à déambuler dans la clairière, alors qu'il me suivait avec des yeux mi-éberlués, mi-amusés.

« Et moi, je me suis dit, on va se marier tranquilles dans une petite église… ok, non, peut-être pas une église, pour des vampires ça le fait moyen. Mais tranquilles, en tous cas, pas de grande fête. Enfin ça, c'était sans compter sur Alice et son PUTAIN de don que j'ai même pas pensé à bloquer ! »

Je continuai à tourner en rond. Du coin de l'œil je voyais la bouche de mon fiancé trembloter, alors qu'il se forçait à réprimer un éclat de rire. Ç'eut le don de m'énerver encore plus.

« Et puis surtout sa manie de toujours vouloir organiser une grande fête ! Ça me gave, je… »

Edward ne put soudainement plus réprimer son rire, et fondit sur moi pour me bâillonner. Surprise, je me tus et le regardai dans les yeux.

Il avait l'air heureux.

« Alice m'importe peu, là, tout de suite, m'annonça-t-il les yeux brillants. Bella, ai-je bien entendu ? As-tu réellement décidé de m'épouser ? »

Je levai des yeux étonnés vers lui, et mon visage s'éclaira.

« Oui ! Oui, Edward, je veux devenir ta femme. Pour toujours. Je t'aime ; et je veux que nous soyons unis pour de bon. »

Ses yeux brillèrent ; il aurait pu pleurer, je sais qu'il l'aurait fait.

Je lui sautai au cou, et il m'embrassa ; ce faisant, il sortit de sa poche la bague de fiançailles qu'il m'avait présentée le soir de la Saint Valentin.

Le cœur serré, je le regardai la passer à mon doigt.

Il se pencha sur moi, et m'embrassa doucement ; la bague à mon doigt me donnait l'impression de me chauffer… une douce chaleur, prometteuse d'un avenir sans malheur.

J'approfondis notre baiser, soudain assoiffée de mon futur mari. Il sourit contre mes lèvres.

« Dis-moi, future Madame Cullen… que penses-tu de la chasteté avant le mariage ? Après tout, ce qu'on fait n'est pas si correct, nous devrions peut-être arrêter… plaisanta-t-il.

- Même pas en rêve » fis-je en nous couchant sur l'herbe trempée.

Il rit, et fit glisser ses mains sous mon pull ; je frémis d'anticipation.

« Ta peau me rend fou, Bella » grogna-t-il à mon oreille.

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine.

« Ta poitrine me rend fou »

Puis il caressa le creux de me taille, le haut de ma hanche, pour glisser sa main sous mon haut et laisser glisser ses doigts sur mon ventre. Je frémis.

« Ton ventre me rend fou »

Je le fis basculer, et l'enjambai, l'incendiant du regard.

« En ce qui me concerne je ne ferai pas de liste de tout ce que j'aime chez toi. »

Je me penchai sur lui, et l'embrassai tout en le débarrassant lentement de sa chemise.

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu n'aimes pas », souffla-t-il, frissonnant sous la caresse de mes lèvres sur son torse.

Je réfléchis quelques instants tout en continuant de tracer des cercles de ma langue sur la ligne de son ventre, autour de son nombril, sur ses abdos.

« C'est dur ça comme question. »

Je me rapprochai de sa bouche, déposai des baisers sur son cou.

« Je pourrais te dire que je n'aime pas ce sourire arrogant que tu nous sors parfois. Ce serait faux, il me fait frémir de rage et de désir. »

Je redescendis sur son ventre, ouvris la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Je pourrais te dire que je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me fais languir lors de nos préliminaires, souvent. Ce serait faux. C'est toujours meilleur après. »

Je commençai à jouer avec son membre tendu, l'effleurant avec une moue malicieuse. Pour le coup, c'est lui qui dardait sur moi un regard brûlant de fièvre et d'impatience. Il se redressa pour m'embrasser.

« Peut-être juste que je n'aime pas la manière dont tu m'es indispensable. Mais ça, Edward, ce ne sera rien tant que tu me rendras heureuse comme toi seul en est capable… conclus-je dans un murmure.

- Bella, je t'aime… rien ne pourra le changer. »

Je l'embrassai, venant faire batailler nos langues tout en continuant à le masser de plus en plus énergiquement. Il poussa un gémissement, et me souleva pour finir de me déshabiller.

Il y a cent ans je lui aurais dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me promettre ce genre de choses, que rien n'était sûr dans la vie ; mais désormais, je le savais, chez les vampires, c'était différent. L'amour était aussi immortel que nous.

Il glissa son pouce sur ma fente humide, et j'anticipais déjà le plaisir qu'il allait me procurer. Je gémis alors qu'il faisait pénétrer deux doigts en moi.

Les allers et retours qu'il commençait à imprimer en moi me réchauffèrent, me donnèrent le vertige ; après un spasme de plaisir, je me dégageai de lui, approchant mon entrée de son membre tendu tout en ancrant mes yeux noircis par le désir aux siens. Puis un sourire malicieux vint étirer mes lèvres.

« Après tout, est-ce une si mauvaise idée, la chasteté avant le mariage ? »

Le regard d'Edward s'anima, et il saisit mes hanches pour me faire glisser sur lui.

Je commençai à bouger en rythme avec lui ; oubliés nos joutes verbales, notre manière de nous défier, nos jeux de séduction. Désormais seuls comptaient notre plaisir et les soupirs que nous nous arrachions ; et après que, quelques minutes plus tard, l'orgasme nous eut emporté loin, je retombai à côté de lui, et murmurai à son oreille :

« Je crois qu'on a la même opinion de la chasteté avant le mariage… »

Il sourit, et m'embrassa.

.

.

_Edward POV_

Je nageais en plein bonheur ; c'était niais de dire ça, et j'en avais presque honte… Presque, parce que c'était quand même sacrément réaliste.

Bella avait accepté de m'épouser. C'était peut-être… juste une histoire de papiers, ça n'allait strictement rien changer entre nous -si ce n'est qu'au grand jour elle serait reconnue comme étant mienne, et moi étant sien- mais… j'y tenais, réellement. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les cérémonies ; mais celle-là célébrerait notre amour.

Et elle avait accepté de passer outre ses peurs pour m'épouser ; cette simple idée me procurait un plaisir indescriptible. C'était à moi de faire quelque chose pour elle maintenant.

« On va se venger d'Alice… » lui murmurai-je avec un sourire rieur.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda avec un pur intérêt…

.

.

_Emmett POV_

J'aurais dû me douter que les deux jeunes tourtereaux nous préparaient un truc, quand ils étaient revenus, décoiffés -ok, Edward, je ne l'avais jamais connu coiffé- de la clairière, avec leurs sourires jusqu'aux oreilles.

Se tenant par la main.

Je restai ébahi, comme les autres, normal quoi… Non, pas comme les autres, en fait. J'étais le seul à être ébahi ; Jasper avait son putain d'air calme ordinaire, Alice sautillait partout -mais de joie et d'anticipation, non de surprise-, Rose sautait partout -de joie, elle-, Esmée avait des étoiles plein les yeux et Carlisle un sourire paternel.

Edward et Bella allaient se marier, et j'étais le seul ébahi. Si au moins Cooper était là, il aurait pu me soutenir… Non, si ça se trouve lui aussi il aurait eu cet air béat sur le visage. Pourquoi j'étais le seul à ne pas avoir…

Minute ! Mais si, j'avais un air béat, pensai-je, heureux.

Je me levai, et vins serrer la future Mme Cullen dans mes bras avec mon rire d'ours. Cette fois, elle ne pourrait plus fuir loin d'Edward, elle allait rester avec nous ! C'était bon ça…

Elle finit par se dégager de mon étreinte, retourna se coller à son amoureux. Visiblement, ils avaient autre chose à nous annoncer.

« Alice, commença Edward, nous ne nous leurrons pas, nous savons que nous allons être obligés de te prendre comme organisatrice de mariage.

- Évidemment, répondit la principale intéressée en levant les yeux au ciel. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

- Mais ! L'interrompit Bella, il y a quand même des points sur lesquels nous serons intransigeants. »

Tout le monde se tut, et la regarda. Je voyais Alice le prendre avec clame ; mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle risquait de tomber de haut.

« Tout d'abord, ce ne sera pas une grande cérémonie, reprit Bella. La famille, quelques amis tels que les Denali, Cooper, Alain… »

Alice fit la moue ; son regard croisa celui de sa future belle-sœur, et elle finit par acquiescer.

« Rien d'ostentatoire, poursuivit Edward.

- Mais ! » l'interrompit Alice.

Il la fixa avec un air blasé.

« Ok… grogna-t-elle.

- Tu peux m'aider à choisir ma robe, mon maquillage, ma coiffure, et ce pour tous les invités aussi si ça te chante ; mais j'aurais voix au chapitre, je te préviens ! Et Rosalie, Esmée et même les gars aussi, pas de tyrannie. » reprit Bella.

Alice commençait déjà à se décomposer ; ça me fit rire. J'allais lui en faire baver pour trouver mon costume.

« Bon, demoiselles d'honneur, Alice et Rose -bien entendu. Alain conduira Bella à l'autel ; Jasper et Cooper seront nos témoins. Et Emmett… commença Edward avec un grand sourire.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi je serais pas le témoin hein ? » M'indignai-je.

Quoi, moi, gamin ? N'importe quoi.

Edward et Bella se concertèrent du regard, amusés.

« Tu lui dis ou je le fais ? Demanda Edward.

- Je m'en charge » rit Bella.

Elle planta son regard légèrement sournois dans le mien.

« Emmett ? Toi, tu vas nous marier. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Et, au même instant qu'Alice terminait de se décomposer, je sautai en l'air de joie, ré-atterrissant lourdement sur le carrelage d'Esmée, qui grimaçait.

« Oh putain, ça va être d'enfer » hurlai-je en me frottant les mains.

Je vis passer une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard d'Edward et Bella ; oh non, ils allaient pas déjà regretter leur choix !

« Vous faites pas de bile, les amoureux ; ça va être votre meilleur mariage, je vous le promets !

- Peut-être le seul, après une telle expérience » rit Jasper.

Je le regardai d'un air un peu snob. Puis redevins pensif. J'avais un discours à préparer, moi, pour dans…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Vous vous mariez quand, au fait ? »

.

.

_Jasper POV_

Il semblait bien qu'Alice allait être distraite pour les prochains mois à venir. J'aurais pu dire que ça me chagrinait, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle était incapable de me résister ; aussi, je ne m'inquiétais pas d'un manque d'attention de sa part…

Le mariage n'avait pas de date fixe ; Alice allait prévoir le temps. On savait juste que ce serait en été, et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse nuageux mais pas de pluie. Elle était intransigeante sur le sujet. Cette requête n'était pas dénuée de bon sens, ceci dit. Il allait avoir lieu ici, dans cette ville où Edward et Bella s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois… qui aurait cru, du moins avant les visions changeantes d'Alice, que ces deux-là vivraient une telle histoire ? Edward avait été si proche de la tuer… et désormais, c'était plutôt elle qui aurait eu ce pouvoir sur lui. Oui, il avait bien failli se suicider, pendant les longs mois suivant le jour où il l'avait quittée… Heureusement que le soutien qu'on lui avait apporté avait suffi à le convaincre de vivre encore… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu ce pouvoir. J'avais toujours été le plus sensible de nous sept… sensible au sang, notamment.

Enfin, peu importait. J'allais avoir l'honneur de servir de témoin au mariage de ce frère qui avait bien failli se perdre…

.

.

_Carlisle POV_

Et ça y est, mon premier fils -le premier être humain que j'aie mordu- allait se marier, effaçant d'un simple oui des siècles d'errance ; enfin, d'un simple oui… j'osais l'espérer, mais me méfiais de ce que pourrait inventer Emmett ; je n'étais pas certain qu'Edward et Bella aient fait un choix stratégique… Mais il fallait reconnaître que simplement voir le visage d'Alice se décomposer à la mention d'Emmett officiant au mariage de son frère avec sa meilleure amie, valait les risques encourus. Sans nul doute.

Un air de fête régnait dans la villa, désormais, rejetant dans un coin la tension de ces derniers jours -suivant le décès de la famille Jors. Affaire de meurtre qui s'était classée ; Aline avait été déclarée morte, au vu de la tâche de sang lu appartenant que l'on avait retrouvée, et les recherches visant à retrouver son cœur s'amoindrissaient ; les officiers de police baissaient les bras, peu à peu, découragés surtout de se dire que s'ils la retrouvaient, ce serait morte. Et aucune famille n'était là pour les pousser à découvrir un corps, afin de lui offrir une sépulture ; non, rien. C'est peut-être ce que je trouvais le plus triste ; Aline n'avait aucun ami, aucune famille au-delà de ces deux personnes avec qui visiblement elle avait passé de très mauvaises années.

Et je ne sais pas si e m'inquiétais plus pour elle ou pour Cooper dont le comportement me paraissait exagéré envers cette humaine qu'il assurait pourtant ne pas connaître, quelques jours avant de s'enfuir avec elle…

Peut-être faudrait-il que je l'observe. Que j'aie une discussion avec lui. Ou Bella, au moins ; après tout, moi, je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien qu'elle. De toutes façons, il n'allait pas tarder à revenir -deux semaines apparemment- pour faire bonne figure au lycée, ne pas disparaître de la circulation en même temps qu'Aline. Un peu d'éloignement ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et j'avais l'impression, de ce que j'avais entendu de sa conversation téléphonique avec Bella, qu'il était assez pressé de revenir ; doutant que ce soit parce que le comportement d'Aline lui tapait sur les nerfs, je supposais qu'il était plutôt en train de se poser un certain nombre de questions sur lui-même… concernant cette jeune humaine qu'il avait prise sous son aile.

L'avenir nous le dirait. Je me méfiais juste des Volturi.

Je suppose que la politesse exigeait que nous leur envoyions u faire-part leur annonçant le mariage d'Edward et Bella ; mais je craignais, si on le faisait avant la cérémonie, qu'ils ne décident de s'y inviter -avec toutes les implications que ça pourrait avoir. Aussi décidai-je qu'ils ne seraient prévenus qu'après, et Bella et Edward semblaient plus que d'accord sur ça. De toutes façons, quelques mois pour des vampires, ça ne pesait pas bien lourd à l'échelle de l'éternité…


	27. Hen and stag parties

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Je reviens après un silence de presque un mois avec un nouveau chapitre ! Rappelez-vous, bientôt le mariage d'Edward et Bella… Enfin ! Mais avant cette cérémonie tant attendue, une dernière épreuve : l'enterrement de vie des célibataires !**

**Pour le petit cours d'anglais, Hen party désigne l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille, et Stag party, celui de jeune homme ! V'là, c'était juste pour dire ^^.**

**Que vont donc avoir inventé les vampires de l'entourage de nos deux amoureux ? Une journée humour en perspective !**

**Je vous également une bonne Saint Valentin, que vous soyez seul(e) ou en couple ! Même si de mon point de vue cette fête est purement commerciale et…**

**Non, j'dis rien de plus, on n'est pas là pour entamer le débat ^^ ! Bonne lecture !!!**

**Melo.c.42 : toi aussi c'est un fantasme, Emmett en prêtre ? Lol. Vivement la cérémonie hein ! ^^ C'est pas pour aujourd'hui, mais… J'espère que tu vas bien rire quand même ;)**

**

* * *

HEN AND STAG PARTIES  
**

_Bella POV_

Et voilà. Commençait ma dernière journée en tant que célibataire aux yeux de la loi…

Et j'avais peur. Aux regards qu'échangeaient Alice et Rose, j'avais vraiment peur.

Une journée entière avec ces deux tarées ; mais qu'allais-je devenir ?

Il était huit heures du matin quand Alice, Rosalie, Aline et Esmée débarquèrent dans ma chambre, celle de la maison de Charlie -elles m'avaient séparées d'Edward à minuit-, les deux premières en se frottant les mains, les deux dernières avec des sourires… d'excuse.

Je fermai les yeux.

« Je dors » gémis-je.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

« Très réaliste, Bella. Tu vas te lever tout de suite et aller t'habiller ; il est temps que ta journée commence !

- Ça craint… » grognai-je.

Elles rirent toutes sous cape, et je les fusillai du regard ; mais ça n'eut pas l'air de les décourager.

Je passai à la douche sans plus protester ; c'était inutile. J'allais passer une sacrée journée ; et je me consolais en me disant qu'Edward, aux mains de Jasper, mais surtout d'Emmett et Cooper, risquait de souffrir aussi.

Et on n'avait même pas la possibilité de se bourrer la gueule pour oublier ce que nos amis allaient nous faire subir.

Je voulus gagner un peu de temps en traînassant sous la douche ; mais c'était sans compter sur l'impatience d'Alice.

Elle vint me déloger au bout d'une demi-heure, et me tira de force hors de la douche, m'enroulant dans une serviette pour me sécher. À partir de là, je ne fus plus Bella mais une sorte de poupée Barbie ; je ne protestai pas, devinant que c'était là peut-être la partie la plus cool de ma journée. Rosalie me maquilla, Alice m'habilla, Esmée me coiffa ; Aline, elle, me regardait avec un air compatissant. Aujourd'hui, je crois qu'elle allait être ma meilleure amie.

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini, Alice sourit, et se frotta les mains.

« Bon. Premier de tes gages, ma chérie ; je regrette de te faire mettre ça au cou, parce que franchement ça gâche la tenue… C'est vrai, quoi, ils pourraient les styliser ! C'est tellement…

- Alice ? La ferme, et donne-lui, ordonna Rose.

- Bon Dieu, m'inquiétai-je, qu'est-ce que vous… »

Alice me fit un immense sourire, et fit un geste à Aline, qui s'approcha pour me passer autour du cou un…

Collier de bonbons à croquer ?!

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'Aline reposait les sucreries en forme de perles autour de mon cou ; et Rosalie se frotta les mains.

« Premier gage, ma grande. On part pour Seattle, et tu vas demander à chacun des gars que nous croiserons dans la rue de te croquer un bonbon…

J'écarquillai les yeux.

Oh putain. Ça commençait pas mal. Mais ça, je sentais que c'était le plus soft de ma journée…

**oOo**

Désireuses de bien faire les choses -et surtout de gagner du temps-, les filles avaient loué un jet privé ; aussi fûmes-nous en moins d'une heure à Seattle, arpentant les rues remplies de passants malgré la température qu'il faisait, l'air lourd et le ciel couvert de nuages orageux -une journée parfaite pour un vampire ne désirant pas que sa peau brillante ne le trahisse. Alice avait bien prévu son coup ; il ne devait pas pleuvoir de la journée, et le ciel allait rester couvert.

Mon gage commença donc ; nous arpentâmes les rues de Seattle, et à chaque fois que nous croisions un homme -c'est-à-dire, tous les deux pas-, je me devais de lui demander de… me croquer.

Certains se prêtèrent au jeu avec amusement ; d'autres avec un sourire lubrique, et quelques uns -les plus vieux-, n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, et me félicitèrent en rigolant.

Je dus m'excuser également auprès de quelques filles d'avoir demandé une telle chose à leur petit ami.

Il n'était même pas midi quand je terminai ce gage ; et Rosalie et Alice sautillèrent de joie à l'idée de commencer le suivant.

« Maintenant, Bella, et là, ça risque de nous prendre la journée ; tu vas offrir un calendrier à Edward. »

_Oh non._

« Douze photos. Une pour chaque mois ; celle de la couverture… on s'en charge » rirent-elles avec un clin d'œil.

Je soupirai. Là, ça sentait mauvais.

« Ok. Et je suppose que pour les douze photos, vous avez une idée précise des conditions dans lesquelles je vais les faire… »

Rosalie eut un sourire malin, et me désigna un sac qu'elle transportait depuis que nous avions quitté ma maison.

« Tu vois la boutique snob, là-bas ? Tu vas y entrer, choisir une tenue et faire semblant d'aller l'essayer ; on te passera des vêtements que tu vas mettre, et tu sortiras ainsi ! »

Je perdis le reste de sourire qui traînait sur mes lèvres ; j'avais peur des vêtements qu'elles s'apprêtaient faire passer.

Mais mon sourire revint au moment où j'entrai dans la boutique ; chaque femme s'y trouvant -oui, uniquement des femmes- affichait un air pincé et supérieur comme je les détestais ; des vendeuses aux clientes.

Ça allait être marrant de voir leurs têtes quand je sortirai de la cabine d'essayage, quel que soit le costume choisi par mes amies.

Je me pris au jeu, et choisis une tenue très chic, très classe -s'il vous plaît. Remuant des hanches, j'allais m'enfermer dans une des cabines, séparée du « salon commun » par un lourd rideau de velours vert -oui, ça ressemblait à un petit salon, avec de grands miroirs, une table, de confortables fauteuils… je m'attendais presque à ce que les vendeuses servent un thé aux personne qui attendaient que leur amie fasse ses défilés.

Je passai donc dans la cabine. Spacieuse, rien à redire. Très belle. Tout à fait superficiel.

Rosalie me fit passer une tenue dans un petit sac noir ; je me déshabillai, peu pressée de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Enfin, je la sortis du sac ; et je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire.

La tenue se composait de collants résille blanc, une très courte jupe en cuir rose, avec un pompon blanc au niveau du postérieur ; un espèce de chemisier en cuir aussi moulant que décolleté, rose, et pour finir, un serre-tête avec deux oreilles de lapin à l'extérieur rose et l'intérieur blanc.

_Charmant._

Je passai le tout en étouffant de rire à l'idée de la tête que les autres clientes allaient me faire quand j'allais sortir ; et Alice finit par rentrer dans la cabine, sous le regard outré de la vendeuse qui veillait au grain.

« Mademoiselle, une seule personne par cabine s'il vous…

- Chut ! Mon amie n'est pas très dégourdie, vous savez, elle n'arrive pas à fermer sa jupe. »

La vendeuse se tut ; Alice arrangea un peu ma tenue, et avant que je ne sorte, elle quitta la cabine. Je l'entendis demander à la vendeuse si elle ne pouvait pas lui ramener la patronne de la boutique ; après avoir un peu discuté, la vendeuse finit par accepter d'aller la chercher.

Le temps qu'elles arrivent, les filles me firent sortir de la cabine ; et immédiatement les regards outrés des autres clientes convergèrent vers ma tenue.

Je me mis à sautiller gaiement ; et les vendeuses se précipitèrent vers moi, me demandant de quitter leur boutique. Le mal était fait, elles commençaient déjà à perdre quelques unes de leurs vieilles friquées coincées… J'étais presque désolée pour elles. Presque. Ça ne durerait pas, elles finiraient par les retrouver leurs clientes…

La patronne arriva à ce moment, et je crus qu'elle allait s'étouffer d'indignation. Mes amies insistèrent sur le fait que je ne quitterais pas sa boutique avant d'avoir été prise en photo avec elle, la patronne, devant l'enseigne de sa boutique. La femme, la quarantaine, s'y résolut et comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait là d'un gage ; nous nous plaçâmes sur le devanture de sa boutique, je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et fis un signe peace and love alors qu'Alice immortalisait le moment.

C'était la photo de Janvier.

Mais c'était trop simple, comme gage ; les filles décidèrent de le corser et de profiter de mon déguisement pour aller acheter un panier qu'elles remplirent de cinq kilos de carottes ; carottes que je dus distribuer dans la rue, déguisée en lapin.

On en était au début d'après-midi quand elles m'autorisèrent à entrer dans un bar, acheter un jus de carottes et disparaître dans les toilettes pour passer ma deuxième tenue.

Elle était beaucoup plus soft, celle-ci ; j'étais déguisée en écolière sexy. Jupe écossaise très courte, bas blancs, chemisier de la même couleur mettant ma poitrine en valeur, soutien-gorge rouge qui apparaissait par transparence sous le fin tissu, et, accessoire indispensable, la cravate.

Mon gage fut d'aller me faire photographier dans les bras du directeur du lycée privé du coin.

Je crus bien qu'il allait refuser ; mais cet homme à la cinquantaine bien tassée n'eut rien à redire, bien au contraire ; et son regard était plutôt lubrique quand il me souleva comme une jeune mariée devant le portail de son institution catholique. Mes « amies » étaient mortes de rire ; je les fusillai du regard, puis mimai mon plus beau sourire au moment où Alice appuya sur le déclencheur de l'appareil photo.

Troisième déguisement ; encore un animal. Le chat. Je devais entrer dans un cabinet vétérinaire, et me faire ausculter par l'un de leurs docteurs…

Cette fois, je me fis refuser par l'un d'eux. Mais dans le deuxième cabinet vétérinaire que nous visitâmes, je fis rire l'un des associés qui se prêta au jeu ; et je me couchai sur la table pour animaux -qui indiqua expressément mon poids et le considéra anormal pour un chat, et le vétérinaire en blouse blanche posa en m'auscultant comme si j'étais l'un de ses clients quadripèdes habituels…

Le mois d'Avril me parut limite comme humour ; mais j'adorais.

Déguisée en nonne, chapelet autour du cou, je dus me rendre dans un sex shop et me faire photographier achetant un stock complet de préservatifs, de revues porno et une mallette de sex toys sous le regard éberlué, voire choqué des discrets clients et du vendeur qui ne savait trop s'il devait rire, ou se signer…

Je commençais à avoir peur pour les autres mois !

**oOo**

La journée de gages se termina enfin par la photo de Décembre ; celle-là, c'est à Forks que je devais la prendre.

Déguisée en petit chaperon rouge, je dus aller réclamer à David une photo de moi et… lui en loup.

C'est ainsi qu'incertaine du résultat et vêtue de collants résille rouge et d'un joli costume à chaperon rouge cousu avec amour par ma future belle-soeur, je me rendis juste à la frontière du territoire Quileute, et me mis à crier :

« C'est votre petite-fille le petit chaperon rouge, qui vous apporte une galette et un petit pot de beurre que ma mère vous envoie ! »

Je traitai mentalement Rosalie d'idiote, pouvant l'entendre pouffer de rire dans mon dos.

Ce n'est pas David, qui rappliqua, mais deux gars de sa meute, qui arrivèrent histoire de voir s'ils avaient bien entendu.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à éclater de rire en découvrant ma tenue ; je croisai les bras et tapai du pied.

« Ça va hein ! Vous pourriez pas aller chercher votre chef, plutôt ? »

Ils rigolèrent encore quelques secondes, demandèrent quelques détails à mes « amies » sur la journée que je venais de passer, ils acceptèrent d'aller chercher David… et revinrent avec le reste de la meute.

Ils avaient été invités à mon mariage ; ils étaient donc au courant qu'il allait avoir lieu le lendemain. En revanche, ils n'avaient aucune idée de la journée qu'Edward et moi avions passée.

Oubliant pour une fois ses airs supérieurs et belliqueux, David se moqua volontiers de ma tenue et de la requête des filles ; mais il s'y plia sans broncher, et en fait c'est entourée de toute sa meute transformée que je posai pour le mois de Décembre, signant la fin de cette journée épuisante -même pour un vampire- de gages.

Suite à ça, ils nous invitèrent, pour la première fois, sur le territoire Quileute ; c'était une invitation qui ne se refusait pas. Nous discutâmes un moment, et les indiens nous confirmèrent qu'ils acceptaient mon invitation au mariage.

La soirée que les filles avaient prévue était beaucoup plus soft : hammam, sauna, et différents soins destinés à me détendre avant le grand jour…

Je pus souffler et profiter de ces toutes dernières heures en tant que Mademoiselle Isabella Swan…

* * *

_Edward POV_

Les gars étaient passés me chercher à neuf heures ; je n'étais pas rassuré quant à ce que pouvaient me réserver Cooper et Emmett. Idem pour Jasper, d'ailleurs ; enfin, Carlisle était là pour veiller au grain.

Quoiqu'à son petit sourire, il avait l'air d'avoir envie de rire, lui aussi.

Comment ils disent les jeunes maintenant ?

_Ça craint…_

Les gars me traînèrent à Paris. Paris, en France ! Ils devaient avoir une idée plus que précise en tête.

Il faisait un temps couvert, sans pleuvoir cependant.

« Bon, j'attends vos instructions », soupirai-je.

Carlisle me tendit une grosse craie avec un énorme sourire.

« Premier gage : tu vois les gars là-bas ? »

Il me désigna un groupe de motards, devant un petit bar miteux ; et je commençai à m'inquiéter.

« Tu vas dessiner une marelle sur le trottoir, et en inviter un à jouer avec toi… »

_Oh putain._

**oOo**

Le gage de Carlisle précisait seulement que je devais dessiner la marelle, et inviter quelqu'un à jouer ; pas _jouer_.

Ça, parce que les gars -comme moi d'ailleurs- n'auraient jamais pensé que l'un des balourds devant le bar miteux accepterait de faire ça.

On s'était tous gourés.

J'avais dessiné la marelle sous leurs airs moqueurs ; et quand je m'étais dirigé vers eux, ils s'étaient demandé si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

Et pourtant, lorsque j'avais fait ma demande, ils avaient éclaté d'un rire gras avant de désigner d'office l'un d'eux pour « jouer » avec moi ; et c'est comme ça que, sous les fous rires de mes « amis », je m'étais retrouvé filmé en train de sauter à cloche pied dans ces stupides cases dessinées à la craie sur un trottoir parisien…

Jasper ne se priva pas de filmer toute la scène.

Pour le deuxième gage, je fus invité à entrer dans un bar gay.

_Un bar gay. C'est pas vrai. Une idée d'Emmett, ça !_

J'allai m'accouder au bar, et sous les consignes de mon faux frère, fis un clin d'œil au barman ; celui-ci rougit -_Oh Seigneur_-, s'esclaffa la main devant sa bouche -cliché-, et me tendit un petit sac de sport. Soulagement ! Un instant, j'avais cru qu'il allait me tendre son numéro de portable. Mais non, il était visiblement dans la confidence.

« Les toilettes de grand garçon sont sur votre droite », me souffla-t-il. « Vous avez un magnifique petit cul. »

Je me levai bien rapidement, presque en trébuchant ; j'entendis les rires de ma bande de potes assis à leur table.

_Faux frères, faux père…_

Légèrement inquiet, je m'enfermai dans un des toilettes qui sentait encore le sexe -Génial- et ouvris le sac qu'on m'avait remis.

J'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter.

Je sortis du sac des collants résille, une jupe mi-longue plissée, un chemisier blanc, des talons aiguille -comment j'allais marcher avec ça ? Je ne me moquerai plus de Bella, promis…- et une perruque blonde coiffée de deux nattes.

Je soupirai, mais décidai finalement de la passer cette tenue.

Quand je sortis, ils étaient tous là, et me photographièrent en s'esclaffant ; je les fusillai du regard, mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

Je commençais à me prendre au jeu, et avais bien du mal à réprimer mon fou rire ; surtout lorsque j'aperçus mon reflet dans le miroir que Jasper avait spécialement nettoyé pour l'occasion, au dessus du lavabo des toilettes pour hommes.

« Gage numéro deux, mon ami, récita Cooper. Tu vas te rendre dans chacune des boutiques de bonbons parisiennes et chanter _Les sucettes_ jusqu'à obtenir vingt-quatre sucettes. »

Vingt-quatre, c'était le nombre d'heures qui me restaient avant mon oui à la question qui allait officiellement faire de moi un homme marié.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« _Les sucettes_… de France Gall ?

- Eh oui, mon frère, s'esclaffa Emmett. Pourquoi tu crois qu'on t'a traîné en France ? En Amérique, ils auraient rien compris ! »

Il en était fier. Je pouvais l'affirmer, il en était fier de ce gage !

_Salaud._

Je souris.

« Allez. On va trouver une boutique. »

Nous sortîmes sur les trottoirs parisiens ; inutile de vous faire un topo sur les regards que nous croisions. Les gens se retournaient sur notre passage -ok, ne nous leurrons pas, _mon_ passage ; et c'était pas pour mon charisme surnaturel.

Les gars avaient imprimé une liste complète des boutiques de bonbons ; nous nous rendîmes dans la plus proche, et je commençai à chanter de ma voix la plus aigue.

_Annie aime les sucettes,_

_Les sucettes à l'anis._

_Les sucettes à l'anis d'Annie_

_Donnent à ses baisers_

_Un goût anisé._

_Lorsque le sucre d'orge_

_Parfumé à l'anis_

_Coule dans la gorge d'Annie,_

_Elle est au paradis._

C'était fou ce qu'ils me faisaient faire ces imbéciles. Et Carlisle qui cautionnait ça… Non, mieux, qui trouvait ça désopilant, à en juger par son rire.

_Pour quelques pennies, Annie_

_A ses sucettes à l'anis._

_Elles ont la couleur de ses grands yeux,_

_La couleur des jours heureux._

Mon regard était planté dans celui du vendeur, qui, après avoir hésité à me virer de sa boutique, me regardait avec un air hésitant entre la compassion et l'hilarité. Il essayait de garder son sérieux, mais était trahi par les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

_Annie aime les sucettes,_

_Les sucettes à l'anis._

_Les sucettes à l'anis d'Annie_

_Donnent à ses baisers_

_Un goût anisé._

_Lorsqu'elle n'a sur la langue_

_Que le petit bâton,_

_Elle prend ses jambes à son corps_

_Et retourne au drugstore._

Et dire qu'à l'époque, France Gall avait chanté ces paroles écrites par Serge Gainbourg sans se douter une seconde de leur double sens… C'était du moins ce que la rumeur disait._Pour quelques pennies, Annie_

_A ses sucettes à l'anis._

_Elles ont la couleur de ses grands yeux,_

_La couleur des jours heureux._

Dernier effort. C'était bientôt fini._Lorsque le sucre d'orge_

_Parfumé à l'anis_

_Coule dans la gorge d'Annie,_

_Elle est au paradis._

.

Le vendeur m'avait regardé tout le long ; maintenant que c'était -enfin- fini, il éclata de rire. Il aurait pas pu être cool et m'éviter de poursuivre jusqu'au bout ma chanson ? J'ignorais que les français étaient de grands sadiques.

Des gens qui passaient devant la boutique m'avaient entendus et étaient entrés pour reprendre la fin de la chanson avec moi. Au moins, j'avais mes chœurs !

À la fin, j'obtins trois sucettes. À l'anis, s'entend.

Allez, plus que 21 sucettes… J'étais pas rendu avec ce pari.

**oOo**

Le gage des sucettes me prit à peine plus d'une heure ; tant mieux, je crois qu'on n'imagine pas à quel point ça peut être fatiguant de répéter en boucle la même chanson. Surtout celle-là, d'une voix aigue.

En tous cas, Jasper avait filmé consciencieusement chaque minute de cette tournée des confiseries.

Troisième défi ?

Je dus passer le costume d'un évêque, et me rendre au bois de Boulogne.

Le bois de Boulogne, pour ceux qui connaissent pas, était le coin à putes par excellence.

Mon gage ne fut pas de faire la morale à chacune des charmantes plus ou moins jeunes femmes qui… travaillaient, mais de leur demander de me dédicacer mon écharpe d'évêque.

Avec Jasper toujours derrière sa caméra, bien entendu. Je devrais lui faire payer des droits à l'image…

Je me dirigeai vers la première… femme de faible mœurs que je trouvai. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et pensa très fort _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'un curé fout ici ? »_

Demandez à Emmett. Il vous expliquera.

Je soupirai le plus discrètement possible, et m'arrêtai en face d'elle. Elle me dévisagea avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je vous ouvre les portes du Paradis, mon père ? »

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel, et essayai de lui sourire en retour.

J'aurai un compte à régler avec mes frères, dans un avenir proche.

« Non merci, ma sœur. Je vous demanderai juste de bien vouloir signer mon écharpe, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. »

La femme éclata de rire, regarda Carlisle et les autres, qui se tenaient un peu lus loin.

« Vous êtes pas plus curé que je suis bonne sœur, hein ?

- C'est un fait.

- Vous avez perdu un pari ? Ou vous êtes en train de le gagner, peut-être ? »

Je souris, pensant à Bella. J'ignorais ce qu'elle subissait, elle, mais au final on allait bien le mériter, notre mariage.

« Non. Je me marie demain.

- Oh ! Je vois, fit la femme en saisissant le stylo que je lui tendis pour signer mon écharpe. Eh bien je vous souhaite un bon mariage, conclut-elle.

- Merci beaucoup, fis-je avec un sourire. N'oubliez pas de vous protéger, et… Dieu veille sur vous » fis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Amen. »

Je m'éloignai vers la prochaine péripatéticienne ; elle me regarda approcher d'un air méfiant. Je captai ses pensées ; elle croyait que j'étais là pour lui « vendre » le Seigneur.

Moi qui, au final, avait péché par bien des côtés, mais ne craignait plus l'Enfer… Quelle ironie.

J'arrivai à sa hauteur, et lui fit un sourire radieux.

_Et toi, Bella, que vis-tu ?…_

**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé cette journée organisée par ces grands blagueurs de vampires en l'honneur du mariage de nos deux amoureux préférés ! Laissez-moi un message pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé des gages !**

**Prochaine étape, leur mariage bien entendu. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le poster, je ne veux surtout pas bâcler ce chapitre vous vous en doutez…**

**À la prochaine !**


	28. Entre marche et valse nuptiale

**Bonjour bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Me revoilà après une absence très très longue, j'en suis consciente… et désolée.**

**Mais au moins, je peux vous offrir un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ! Oui, bon, ça n'excuse rien…**

**Donc voilà, aujourd'hui, le mariage d'Edward et Bella… Tant attendu, mais annonçant également la fin de cette fic - il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Je ne vous posterai plus, après ce chapitre, qu'un épilogue. Sans doute plus rapidement, car il est déjà à moitié écrit…**

**FanTwilight : Salut ! Oui, comme tu vois, j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour les gages des futurs mariés… Plus que pour la cérémonie même de mariage, je dirais. Mais je te laisse découvrir ce que ma muse a donné pour ce chapitre…**

**Melo.c.42 : pour le prix de la Barbie Bella, faut demander à Edward… ou attendre la version made in Taïwan ;). Alors, les gages des futurs mariés… Non, c'est pas du vécu. Et je vais me méfier, jsuis pas sûre d'avoir envie de faire un calendrier pour mon éventuel futur mari… lol. Mes amies aussi devraient se méfier ceci dit, nyark. En attendant, t'inquiète, moi aussi j'ai bien rogolé en écrivant ces conneries XD ! Allez, je te laisse découvrir si Emmett a été très méchant pour le mariage…**

**Laura : comme tu dis, c'est des petits marrants ces vampires ! Au moins nos deux amoureux se souviendront de cette journée toute leur longue existence… lol !**

**Marionlol:)t'aimefortEdward : Merci pour ta review !!! Alors n t'en fais pas, il va y avoir une histoire d'amour Cooper/Aline, que tu peux lire dans ma fic **_**C'était l'hiver dans le fond de leurs cœurs **_**! **

**Alizée : salut ! Je t'avoue que les gages de Bella m'avaient plus inspirée, à l'écriture ^^. Je crois d'ailleurs que son POV était le plus long des deux… mdr. Et le calendrier… Un souvenir impérissable !**

**Lou : Merci de ta fidélité ! Ah, les POV Emmett… C'est toujours quelque chose à écrire. Tu vas y avoir droit encore une fois à ce chapitre !**

**J'espère donc que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, et que vous avez apprécié cette fic - ma première de la catégorie Twilight. Je n'en rajoute pas plus, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture… Bisous à tous !**

_

* * *

Edward POV_

Et voilà. Aujourd'hui, je me mariais.

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais dire que c'était le plus beau jour de mon existence. Il y avait plusieurs candidats à ce titre.

Le jour où j'avais rencontré Bella, peut-être. Même si ce n'était pas le plus flagrant.

Celui où j'avais accepté mon amour pour elle, où j'avais découvert qu'il était réciproque. Mais à l'époque, la sensation était tentée d'une douleur amère ; je ne croyais pas qu'on puisse avoir un avenir ensemble.

Celui où j'avais appris qu'elle était encore vivante… enfin, existante. Transformée.

Celui où on s'était remis ensemble.

Chaque jour qui m'était donné avec elle.

Je soupirai de soulagement à l'idée que c'était moi qui avait le pouvoir de lire les pensées, et non mes frères ; nul doute qu'Emmett m'aurait charrié des siècles à me savoir si… mièvre.

Jasper avait été investi par Alice de la mission de veiller à ce que je ne bouge pas trop, afin de ne pas froisser le costume qu'elle avait prévu pour moi, et il avait même reçu pour ordre de me ventiler pour que je ne transpire pas trop. Aberrant. Un vampire ne transpire pas. Alice s'humanisait trop, parfois.

Elle aurait aussi pu choisir un costume moderne ; fait dans ces nouvelles matières, infroissables et anti-transpirantes. Mais elle tenait absolument à ce que le mariage ait pour thème les années 2000, et avait soigné les moindres détails.

Années 2000, parce que c'était à cette période que j'avais rencontré Bella.

Elle avait eu du mal à digérer le fait que c'était Emmett qui allait cérémonier, mais l'avait accepté et l'avait noyé de recommandations et menaces en tous genres. Il n'avait pas intérêt à gâcher le mariage, sinon, elle lui en ferait voir pendant des siècles… Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Quoique tant que c'était bien Bella que j'épousais, la cérémonie ne pourrait jamais être ratée à mes yeux.

J'eus un petit sourire en imaginant une seconde qu'Emmett aurait encore été capable de faire venir une fausse mariée pour voir ma tête au pied de l'autel.

Ouais, je pouvais comprendre les craintes de ma sœur, et je commençais même à m'inquiéter.

Je soupirai à nouveau.

Et si c'était Bella qui ne venait pas ?

_T'es con mon gars…_

Il fallait absolument que j'arrête avec mes craintes stupides.

Plus que quelques minutes avant le début de la cérémonie.

Il me tardait de voir Bella ; j'en avais été privé depuis trop d'heures à mon goût déjà.

Je n'avais même pas pu la voir dans les pensées des autres. Sur ordre d'Alice, ma fiancée avait bloqué mon pouvoir ; Alice craignait que je ne voie sa robe avant l'heure. Superstition ridicule ; comme si une robe pouvait avoir une incidence sur mon amour pour elle.

Mais après tout Alice avait raison, autant ne pas tenter le Diable et mettre toutes nos chances de notre côté.

« Edward ? C'est à toi. » fit soudain la voix de Carlisle.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il arborait un sourire paternel et rassurant.

À défaut de pouvoir louper un battement, mon cœur se mit à danser le salsa avec mon estomac.

C'était à moi.

Je me repris, et me dirigeai d'une démarche un peu raide et rapide vers l'autel.

Emmett me regarda avec un sourire ravi.

Il avait un costume de prêtre.

Alice le lui avait formellement interdit.

Il avait un sourire idiot dans sa longue robe noire avec son col blanc. Je lui lançai un regard blasé.

Puis la panique me reprit, et je m'arrêtai, un peu tremblant, au pied de l'autel.

« Regardez, murmura Emmett, on dirait un puceau qui s'apprête à découvrir pour la première fois sa future femme ! »

Je le fusillai du regard, à l'instar d'une moitié des vampires de l'assistance - l'autre moitié se retenant de rire. Aline, seule humaine, n'avait pas entendu. Les loups, quant à eux, n'avaient pas retenu leurs ricanements. Ils étaient tous là. Les autres invités étant Aline, les Denali, Cooper et Alain. Pas de buveur de sang humain ; voilà qui avait plu aux loups.

Pas de Volturi, surtout. Ils allaient être prévenus par faire part quelques jours plus tard.

Les premières notes de la marche nuptiale commencèrent à résonner, et je pris une grande inspiration. Cooper, témoin de la mariée, m'envoya un regard rassurant. Même Jasper ne pouvait m'aider à me détendre ; Alice avait tenu à ce que Bella bride son pouvoir afin qu'il n'influe pas sur mes émotions. Il en était plutôt heureux.

Cela lui évitait de ressentir notre amour, notre stress, la joie des autres, la nôtre, leur attendrissement, et toutes ces émotions si fortes.

Puis Bella apparut, et je me figeai.

Elle était magnifique.

Parfaite.

Elle avançait avec une grâce fluide et élégante, donnant l'impression d'un aura autour d'elle ; portant une jupe longue de soie blanc cassé, à la jupe fluide, et au corsage moulant le début de ses hanches, le creux de sa taille, la courbe de sa poitrine. Le col en était drapé ; ses bretelles ne couvrant que la courbe douce de ses épaules.

Sa peau brillait très légèrement sous le soleil masqué par les nuages translucides ; les filles l'avaient maquillée d'une façon discrète, faisant ressortir ses yeux ambre et rendant plus tentante encore, si c'était possible, sa bouche aux lèvres damnatrices.

Tout en elle appelait à la luxure, et bientôt mon corps commença à me réclamer bien plus qu'un simple oui.

Oh oui, heureusement que le pouvoir de Jasper était bridé.

Alain accompagna Bella jusqu'à moi ; jusqu'à l'autel.

J'étais désormais incapable de la lâcher des yeux ; je la dévorais avidement du regard, alors que le sien se troublait légèrement.

Je déglutis, et essayai de me détourner vers Emmett.

Celui-ci arborait un sourire moqueur. Le pire, ce fut que je ne réussis même pas à le fusiller correctement du regard.

« Mes chères sœurs, mes chers frères. » commença-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

Les loups grognèrent, mais plus par principe que par réel dégoût. Je pouvais sentir d'ici Alice fulminer.

Emmett rit.

« D'accord, j'arrête le côté curé. Juste… Je tiens à préciser que non, contrairement à ce qu'a voulu me faire croire Rose, je ne me suis pas fait réduire en cendres au moment où j'ai passé ce costume et cette croix autour de mon cou ! »

Je me retins de me prendre la tête entre les mains.

Emmett se radoucit soudain.

« Nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer le mariage de Bella et d'Edward. Bella… »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants.

Sa voix était douce, son regard aussi. Je le contemplai, soudain rassuré.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi en paix, je crois bien.

« Nous t'avons cru perdue pour l'éternité ; et un beau matin tu as réapparu, comme par magie ; là où nous ne t'attendions pas, alors que c'était l'endroit où, après tout, il était le plus logique que l'on se retrouve. »

Il eut un sourire… heureux. Tout simplement. Sans son air benêt qui le caractérisait.

« Et aujourd'hui, on peut encore parler d'éternité ; mais cette fois parmi nous. »

Après un dernier sourire, il se tourna vers moi.

« Edward… Toi aussi, nous t'avons cru perdu, d'une certaine manière. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un être aussi brillant que toi pouvait devenir l'ombre de lui-même ? Attention, par brillant, j'entends ta peau au soleil hein. » s'esclaffa-t-il.

L'assistance se mit à marmonner.

« Ok, c'était naze, grogna-t-il. Désolé. Euh… »

Il reprit son souffle.

« Ainsi, on vous a cru séparés pour l'éternité. Et voilà que vous m'avez demandé de vous réunir pour à peu près autant de temps, aujourd'hui. Je tenais simplement à vous dire que c'était un honneur pour moi, et je ne pense pas mentir en ajoutant que c'est un honneur pour chacun de l'assistance d'assister à votre union… »

Cette fois, l'assistance émit un murmure d'approbation, alors que chaque fibre de mon être me criait son impatience d'être enfin réellement unie à Bella.

« Et si l'on shuntait tout le passage de lecture d'évangile et de Bible ? Je ne crois pas qu'en l'occurrence, ce soit très… adapté. Alors nous en arrivons à l'échange des vœux. »

Il se tourna vers Bella.

« Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Monsieur Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen ici présent ? De le chérir, etc, etc, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? Euh… Prends ton temps pour réfléchir, tu peux encore te sauver. »

Bella lui lança un regard blasé, quoique troublé par… la panique.

Mais malgré cette panique, c'est avec confiance qu'elle se tourna vers moi, et pour se rassurer qu'elle chercha mes yeux.

« Oui, je le veux. » dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Mon cœur me donna l'impression de se dilater ; le soulagement m'envahit, de même que le plaisir.

« Monsieur Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, acceptez-vous de…

_ Oui. Le coupai-je. Je le veux. »

Je souris, et Bella me renvoya tout l'amour qui émanait de mon corps tremblant.

Emmett sourit.

« Bien. Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrass… »

Bella et moi n'avions pas entendu son autorisation. Mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de ma femme, et toute l'assistance nous applaudit.

« Les amoureux ? Vous avez oublié d'échanger vos alliances. » souffla Cooper.

Le silence se fit.

Puis nous éclatâmes de rire tout en amenant nos mains aux anneaux dorés qui n'attendaient que d'être passés à nos annulaires…

.

.

_Emmett POV_

Eh bien, je n'avais pas été méchant, pour cette cérémonie !

Si ?

Bon, j'avais juste voulu détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Mais franchement, à quoi s'attendaient les autres, avec moi comme « curé » ?

Ok… Je n'étais pas obligé de revêtir un costume de curé.

Mais j'avais un fantasme à réaliser. Qui n'avait rien de sexuel, celui-là ; ou si peu.

« Hey ! Les amis… Maintenant que nos deux amoureux sont mariés, vous permettez que je réalise un de mes petits rêves ? Je vous promets, je vais changer de costume après ! »

Alice commença à sauter sur ses pieds pour m'interdire d'agir, mais il était trop tard ; j'avais démarré à distance la musique de la chanson que j'avais bien l'intention de chanter.

_« Le pape a dit que l'acte d'amour_

_Sans être marié, est un péché_

_Cette nouvelle, il me faut l'annoncer_

_A ma paroisse, je suis curé… » _commençai-je.

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux ; Aline et les loups nous regardant sourcils froncés. Normal. Ils étaient pas nés, eux, à cette belle époque. Et ils ne comprenaient certainement pas le français ; tant pis, je leur traduirais plus tard.

_« J'ai pris une dose de whisky_

_Afin de préparer mon sermon_

_Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit _

_Je me posais bien trop de questions_

_Au petit matin, Dieu m'est apparu_

_Et il m'a donné la solution_

_Aussitôt, vers l'église, j'ai couru_

_Parler à mes fidèles sur ce ton ! »_

Je notai que Cooper s'était mis à chanter avec moi ; ben tiens, j'étais pas étonné qu'il la connaisse, celle-là, lui !

_« Mes biens chers frères,_

_Mes biens chères sœurs,_

_Reprenez avec moi tous en chœur :_

.

_Pas de boogie woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_

_(boogie woogie, pas de boogie woogie)_

_Ne faites pas de boogie woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_

_(boogie woogie, pas de boogie woogie)_

_Maintenant, l'amour est devenu péché mortel_

_Ne provoquez pas votre Père Éternel_

_Pas de boogie woogie avant vos prières du soir_

_._

_Puis j'ai réclamé le silence_

_Afin d'observer les réactions_

_Sur certains visages de l'assistance_

_Se reflétait surtout l'indignation_

_Quant aux autres, visiblement obtus,_

_Sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien compris_

_Ils me demandèrent de faire à nouveau_

_Le sermon du boogie woogie »_

Les vampires de l'assistance riaient depuis un moment ; et ils reprirent tous en chœur avec moi.

_« Mes biens chers frères,_

_Mes biens chères sœurs,_

_Reprenez avec moi tous en chœur :_

_._

_Pas de boogie woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_

_(boogie woogie, pas de boogie woogie)_

_Ne faites pas de boogie woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_

_(boogie woogie, pas de boogie woogie)_

_Maintenant, l'amour est devenu péché mortel_

_Ne provoquez pas votre Père Éternel_

_Pas de boogie woogie avant vos prières du soir_

_._

_Maintenant, tout est fait, tout est dit_

_Mais mes fidèles sont partis_

_Dieu, je reste seul dans ta maison_

_J'en ai l'air, mais le dire, à quoi bon ?_

_Si ton pape m'a fait perdre l'affaire_

_J'irai tout droit, tout droit en enfer_

_Mais j'essaierai encore à la messe de midi_

_Le sermon du boogie woogie _

_._

_Mes biens chers frères,_

_Mes biens chères sœur,_

_Reprenez avec moi tous en chœur :_

_._

_Pas de boogie woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_

_(boogie woogie, pas de boogie woogie)_

_Ne faites pas de boogie woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_

_(boogie woogie, pas de boogie woogie)_

_Maintenant, l'amour est devenu péché mortel_

_Ne provoquez pas votre Père Eternel_

_Pas de boogie woogie avant vos prières du soir_

_._

_Pas de boogie woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_

_(boogie woogie, pas de boogie woogie)_

_Ne faites pas de boogie woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_

_(boogie woogie, pas de boogie woogie)_

_Maintenant, l'amour est devenu péché mortel_

_Ne provoquez pas votre Père Éternel_

_Pas de boogie woogie avant vos prières du soir »_

Je terminai mes déhanchements, et entendis le rire clair de Bella, qui venait de danser avec Edward sur cette chanson d'Eddy Mitchell ; on était loin de la traditionnelle valse, mais peu importait ; elle rayonnait, et ça me faisait plaisir de voir ainsi ma petite sœur de cœur.

« Bon, et bien… » fit soudain Carlisle. « Je sais que la plupart d'entre nous ne mangeons pas, mais, nous avons également des invités dotés d'un estomac fonctionnel. Aussi, je vous suggère de passer à table ! »

Nous rîmes tous plus ou moins jaune ; et allâmes nous asseoir autour d'une grande table tirée d'une nappe blanche.

Carlisle pour l'occasion avait saigné quelques animaux et avait mis en bouteille leur sang, additionné d'anti-coagulant, pour que nous autres vampires puissions trinquer.

Aline sembla ne pas vraiment réagir quand son verre de jus de fruit choqua celui de Cooper ; les loups, en revanche, n'avaient pas l'air ravis, mais résignés.

Et puis, c'était du sang animal !

Cooper se leva, et fit tinter son verre avec l'un des couverts de sa copine. Tiens, je l'avais pas encore charrié sur Aline, au fait. Il allait falloir que je me rattrape… M'enfin, pas ce soir. Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser.

« Mes amis… Oui, même vous, les… loups. En tant que témoin et, disons, frère de la mariée, j'ai été chargé de faire le discours qui va avec… Ouais, et je suis pas le plus littéraire de la bande. »

Il prit une inspiration.

« Pourtant, l'amour, je pense en avoir eu plus que ma part. » reprit-il en jetant un doux regard à Aline qui détourna les yeux, visiblement gênée. « Je devrais être capable d'en parler des heures durant. Ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il sembla chercher ses mots ; l'andouille, il l'avait même pas préparé son discours !

« Il y a plusieurs amours. Tantôt sombre, tantôt gai, tantôt léger comme une aile de papillon, tantôt lourd, bien souvent fort… Celui qu'Edward et Bella, je crois qu'il est passé par pas mal d'états. Et, aujourd'hui… Nous ne pouvons que souhaiter qu'il soit stable. »

Il marqua une pause, et regarda Bella et Edward avec un demi-sourire.

« Mais comme a dit Georg Christoph Lichtenberg… L'Amour est aveugle, mais le mariage lui rend la vue ! Alors, Bella, je te souhaite que la sensation ne soit pas trop dure à supporter. Et, Edward… si c'est toi qui quitte ma sœur, c'est bien simple, je te souhaite de courir très vite, très loin, et sans laisser de traces. Parce que je te traquerai jusqu'à Neptune. »

Il conclut son discours sur un éclat de rire, recevant malgré tout un regard blasé des deux jeunes mariés, mais l'amusement des autres invités.

Ouais, jeunes… Tout est relatif hein.

« Hé ! Vous vous rendez compte de la différence d'âge entre Edward et Bella ? » Réalisai-je soudain avec un grand sourire. « Près d'un siècle quand même ! Tu les prends au berceau, petit frère ! »

L'assistance secoua la tête, alors qu'Aline avait plissé le front, semblant perplexe.

Elle secoua la tête, et revint parmi nous alors que Cooper s'était rassis et avait posé sa main sur la sienne.

Ce fut au tour de Rosalie de se lever ; et, comme à chaque fois, je me pendis à ses lèvres magiques…

.

.

_Rosalie POV_

Il semblait évident que nous ne pouvions continuer plus longtemps cette merveilleuse journée sans la remise à Edward du cadeau que nous lui avions préparé la veille ; le calendrier de Bella dans ses différents costumes et situations.

J'échangeai un sourire à Alice, et regardai l'assistance.

« Je ne ferai pas de discours aujourd'hui ; tout simplement parce que je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais exprimer toute cette joie que je ressens, et quels mots mettre sur l'amour et la célébration de ce mariage tant attendu entre Bella et Edward. En revanche… »

Je souris malicieusement, et attrapai le paquet cadeau qui reposait contre le pied de ma chaise pour le tendre à Edward.

« Cher frère de cœur, voici ceci, pour toi. »

Edward fronça les sourcils, surpris, en attrapant le paquet. Bella se cacha la tête entre les mains, ayant tout à fait compris ce que renfermai le paquet.

Le papier fut vite déchiré.

Et Edward sortit avec surprise le calendrier, sous le regard étonné de chacun de ceux qui n'avaient pas participé à l'enterrement de vie de jeunes fille de Bella.

Les gars se levèrent tous pour se placer derrière Edward, qui commença à feuilleter le calendrier ; et le referma bien vite, yeux écarquillés.

Il se retourna,lança un regard noir aux hommes.

« C'est pas pour vous, ça ! »

Emmett éclata de rire.

« Allez, partage, petit frère ! »

Je me levai pour lui coller une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« Mince ! Nous, on n'a pas prévu de souvenir… commença Jasper. Ah, si ! »

Il disparut en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, et revint en moins d'une minute avec un paquet fait à la va-vite.

« On s'était finalement décidés à l'accrocher au dessus de votre lit ; mais c'est pas plus mal qu'on te l'offre. » sourit-il en tendant le paquet à Bella.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de nous autres, qui n'avions pas participé à l'enterrement de vie de jeune homme, de froncer les sourcils.

Bella sortit une écharpe de curé, ou d'évêque, du paquet donné par Jasper, sous le rire des autres gars.

Edward grimaça.

« Nous avons nous aussi déguisé Edward hier ; et, en tant que bon curé, il a été se faire signer cette écharpe par des… filles de faible mœurs. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux à l'explication de Jazz, et j'éclatai de rire à imaginer la gêne de mon pauvre frère dans cette situation.

Ils avaient été plutôt bons, sur cette idée. Pas tant dans l'originalité ; mais surtout dans le fait que c'était tout à fait… pas du genre d'Edward de faire ce genre de choses.

Bella n'avait pas été la seule à souffrir…

Pour les invités humain ou loups présents, de la nourriture fut servie.

J'espérais qu'Aline aurait le temps de manger à sa faim. Les canins avaient un sacré appétit.

Durant le repas, nous racontâmes les différents gages qu'avaient subis les deux futurs mariés la veille ; riant plus que jamais nous ne l'avions fait.

Et oui. C'était possible. Même en habitant avec Emmett depuis plusieurs siècles.

Bella regardait Edward avec adoration ; elle ne semblait plus du tout stressée comme elle l'avait été durant sa - longue, je le reconnaissais - préparation. Bouleversée par ses questions existentielles ; mais qui n'en avait pas, lors de son premier mariage ?

Elle avait l'éternité pour répondre à ses questions…

.

.

_Bella POV_

La cérémonie s'était déroulée d'une manière bien meilleure que tout ce que j'avais pu craindre ; le stress s'était évacué de moi en même temps que le Oui qui avait scellé mon éternité avec Edward s'était échappé de mes lèvres. La suite n'avait été que douceur, rires, amour et danses ; même moi qui n'aimais pas tant ça, était ravie de la sensation des bras de mon mari…

Mon mari !

Autour de moi.

Les danses avaient débuté par une valse des mariés ; bien entendu, il n'aurait pu en être autrement avec Alice.

J'avais eu peur, un court instant, de faire tâche dans les bras d'Edward. Edward… il était si parfait. Oui, juste parfait, dans son costume sombre ; ses cheveux que le vent avait fini par décoiffer, ses yeux qui ne me quittaient pas, brûlant d'une intensité qui me faisait frémir et me donnait envie de lui crier que je lui appartenais pour l'éternité - officiellement, maintenant -, ses doigts qui souvent se posaient sur ma peau, se refermant sur ma main - comme pour vérifier que j'étais toujours là.

Oui, j'étais toujours là. Plus jamais je ne m'éloignerais de lui. Je n'en aurais plus la force, malgré tout ce que j'avais pu croire… même pas un an plus tôt.

Le temps passait vite, aux côtés d'Edward. Mais je n'en avais cure. Nous avions l'éternité ; il fallait bien qu'il y ait un avantage à cette condition, non ?

Je m'étais donc détendue au fur et à mesure que nous valsions sur du shostakovich ; les mains d'Edward me réchauffaient, ses bras me rassuraient, son regard m'hypnotisait. Et nous tournions ; je n'aurais pas été serrée fermement contre lui, j'aurais eu peur de tomber.

Puis la valse s'était terminée, et ç'avait été la première fois que j'éprouvais du regret à la fin d'une danse.

Mais s'était enchaînée une série de slows, rocks, et autres danses que j'avais, pour la plupart, partagées avec mon mari. Il avait bien fallu cependant que nous fassions aussi honneur aux invités ; et j'avais dansé avec Cooper, Alain, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, et même avec les loups, pendant qu'Edward dansait avec chacune des filles de l'assemblée.

J'avais pu noter, pendant l'un des rares moments où mon attention n'était pas fixée sur Edward, que David avait un air étrange. Je l'en avais questionné alors que nous dansions ; il maintenait quand même une distance de sécurité avec moi, repoussé par mon odeur.

« Irina Denali est bien un vampire, non ? » m'avait-il demandé d'une voix faible.

J'avais froncé les sourcils, les avais regardés à tour de rôle.

« …Oui.

_ Je ne… elle ne pue pas. »

J'avais haussé les sourcils.

Irina nous avait regardés d'un drôle d'air, alors que des souvenirs lointains remontaient de mon inconscient.

Et si… ?

L'avenir seul pourrait nous dire si David était en train de s'imprégner d'une vampire…

La cérémonie se termina tard dans la nuit, ou tôt le matin suivant ; nous ne le remarquâmes que quand Cooper avait retenu avec un sourire attendri Aline qui, terrassée de sommeil, avait glissé contre lui.

Tout aujourd'hui me semblait parler d'amour.

Les loups nous quittèrent à l'aube ; et nos invités allèrent chasser, mis en appétit par le « crû » de Carlisle.

Cooper alla se coucher avec Aline. Il me rappelait Edward et moi des siècles avant ; mais en plus… posé. Plus en paix avec lui-même. Même si la fin de leur couple était incertaine.

À l'instar de chacun des membres de ma famille, y compris Rosalie, j'espérais qu'Aline rejoindrait bientôt nos rangs.

Deux bras m'encerclèrent, et je me laissai aller contre le torse de mon mari.

« Et si on allait se coucher, nous aussi ? » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je souris.

« Fatigué ? » Le taquinai-je.

Il sourit contre mon cou.

« Non… justement. »

Je me levai et me tournai vers lui, le regard brûlant ; il me souleva, me portant…

Eh bien, comme une jeune mariée.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou, souriant.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas me porter ainsi jusqu'à ma maison ? »

Nous avions décidé d'y passer notre première nuit. Assez loin des autres pour ne pas être à portée de leur ouïe, même si je craignais une interruption d'Emmett ; mais je savais que Rosalie allait s'employer à l'occuper.

« Je fais le serment que tu ne reposeras le pied par terre qu'une fois entrés dans ta chambre. » sourit-il.

J'approchai ma bouche de son oreille.

« Notre chambre. » murmurai-je.

Il se mit à courir à vitesse phénoménale ; ne s'arrêtant que pour gravir à vitesse humaine les marches de ma maison.

Il me porta encore, comme promis, jusqu'à la chambre qui avait vu notre première nuit ensemble, un siècle plus tôt ; et il me reposa doucement sur mes pieds.

Aussi grisée par sa course que par sa proximité, je m'accrochai à lui, les yeux grand ouverts pour ne pas perdre une miette de la vue qu'il m'offrait.

J'approchai lentement ma bouche de la sienne.

"Au fait... superbe calendrier." murmura-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

Je grognai, et pris ses lèvres.

Ma langue en lécha le bord inférieur ; puis je le mordillai, et il me plaqua plus fort contre lui, ouvrant la bouche pour se glisser dans ma moiteur.

Nos langues se caressèrent quelques instants ; ses doigts survolaient ma robe, avides de la retirer, mais faisant durer le plaisir. Mes mains se glissèrent lascivement sous les pans de la veste de son costume, caressant son torse à travers le fin tissu de sa chemise.

Sa bouche descendit le long de ma joue, de mon cou, dans le creux de mon épaule, traçant une ligne de feu sur ma peau de marbre. Je le débarrassai lentement de sa veste, alors qu'il tirait sur les ficelles de mon corsage.

Je déboutonnai sa chemise ; le retirai avec douceur. Il était hors de question d'abîmer ces vêtements.

Son torse s'offrit à mes yeux, et je me penchai pour l'embrasser ; mais Edward me surprit en me soulevant par les fesses pour me faire tomber sur le lit derrière moi, se couchant par-dessus moi.

Je me noyai dans ses yeux dont l'ambre avait viré à une couleur plus sombre, chargée de désir.

Il fit remonter, délibérément lentement, ma robe sur mes cuisses, effleurant ma peau au passage, m'arrachant ne série de frissons et de gémissements impatients. Sa bouche se posa sur le creux de mon genou et remonta sur ma cuisse couverte d'une jarretelle, léchant le bord du tissu, puis le creux de mon aine, et la chaleur concentrée à mon entrejambe me brûla encore plus fort, répandant autour de nous l'odeur de mon désir.

Ses doigts atteignirent mes hanches, sa bouche caressa mon ventre, sa langue joua avec mon nombril, puis remonta sur la ligne médiane, rejoignant ma poitrine alors qu'il faisait passer ma robe par-dessus ma tête.

Il prit un mamelon dans sa bouche, jouant avec l'autre de sa main ; et je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux, me cambrant contre lui pour me frotter contre son sexe tendu.

Il émit un grognement, et je descendis mes mains vers sa ceinture ; l'ouvrant dans un petit clic, avant de le débarrasser de son pantalon.

Je soupirai de plaisir en amenant mon bassin au contact du sien, nos deux intimités protégées par le fin tissu de nos sous-vêtements. Je me frotta contre lui, et le plaisir comme ça à m'envahir.

Il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, l'envoyant rejoindre ma robe.

Sa bouche continua à jouer avec ma poitrine ; et je glissai une main dans son caleçon, sur ses fesses, puis la ramenai vers l'avant, et saisis son membre tendu.

Je le caressai doucement, savourant de le voir se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de plaisir ; je jouai avec son gland, alors qu'il dégrafait mes jarretelles, et m'en débarrassait.

Il s'échappa de ma main, et sa bouche vint taquiner l'intérieur d'une de mes cuisses alors que ses doigts jouaient avec l'élastique de ma culotte désormais trempée ; puis il me libéra de mon dernier sous-vêtement, et sa langue froide se glissa entre mes lèvres gonflées.

Je fermai les yeux et un spasme me secoua quand il atteignit mon clitoris.

J'eus un hoquet, et cherchai à me libérer de sa bouche, alors qu'il maintenait mes hanches contre lui.

« Edward… » le suppliai-je.

Il releva son regard noir de désir sur moi.

« Viens… » fis-je simplement en tendant une main vers lui.

Il remonta vers mon visage, embrassant ma bouche, et je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Viens en moi… » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Mes mains le débarrassèrent de son caleçon, et, bougeant à peine ses hanches, il se présenta à mon entrée.

Je soulevai les hanches vers lui ; et ouvris les yeux pour m'ancrer à son regard.

« Je t'aime. Murmurai-je.

_ Moi aussi… Madame Masen-Cullen. »

Il entra en moi, et je gémis de plaisir.

Il me fit l'amour doucement. Puis passionnément. Et quand il éjacula en moi, au moment même où le plaisir m'atteignait de plein fouet, je poussai un cri et nos mains se trouvèrent.

Il se coucha à côté de moi, sa main caressant mon ventre. Et là, je compris.

Que l'amour que nous partagions était encore un autre que celui que j'avais imaginé. Bien plus fort, bien plus tout. Bien au-delà de la folie et de la passion.

Ma main retrouva ses cheveux, savourant leur douceur, et nos bouches se scellèrent à nouveau.

Il n'y avait pas de lassitude possible au pays des fous…


	29. Epilogue

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

_Me revoilà avec l'épilogue de __Retrouvailles__… Et oui, qui dit épilogue, dit fin définitive de cette fic…_

_La première que j'aie écrite dans le thème Twilight. Elle m'aura pris pas mal de temps, mais je l'ai relue en entier il y a quelques jours, et je me suis souvenue comme j'ai aimé écrire certains passages… Enfin voilà, c'est fini ! Même si, à côté, il me reste à terminer d'écrire pour __C'était l'hiver […] __!_

_Cet épilogue, à mon avis, ne ressemble à rien de ce que vous auriez pu croire… Et j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos réactions dessus, et vos réactions en général sur ma fic entière maintenant qu'elle est terminée !_

_**Melo.c.42 :** ma plus fidèle des revieweuses anonymes ^^ ! T'auras donc noté qu'Emmett a été quand même assez soft dans ses blagounettes le jour du mariage… Quand même, il se serait fait appeler Arthur si il avait été plus lourd ! Lol. Oui, qu'on aime Eddy Mitchele ou pas, là, j'étais forcée de le faire le coup du Boogie-Woogie avec Emm' en prêtre ! Pour ce qu'Emmett pourrait avoir envie de faire subir à Aline et Cooper… On verra dans C'était l'hiver ! Et enfin, pour l'imprégnation David/Irina… Combien en ont envie ? Ça peut s'arranger… ;). Je tenais à te remercier tout particulièrement pour chacune de tes reviews, toujours très gentilles, ta fidélité, et à te souhaiter une bonne lecture !!! Bisous !!!_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, et espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Pâques… On se retrouve à la fin ?_

**

* * *

EPILOGUE**

_**

* * *

**??? POV**

* * *

**_

**.**

Rah et les voilà, ces encu*és de journaleux… Z'étaient même pas un embryon que je fêtais déjà mes 90 ans, mais ils se pointaient avec leur gueule enfarinée et leur sourire tirant entre l'émerveillement - l'émerveillement de faire un scoop ouais ! - et cette espèce de compassion… J'te leur aurais botté le troufion, à ces jeunes cons, si seulement j'avais pu me lever. Ouais, pour sûr, j'aurais pu leur botter le cul…

.

.

_

* * *

_

Emmett POV

* * *

.

Eh bien voilà comment l'histoire semée d'embûches d'Edward et Bella se terminait. Ou commençait, c'était selon. J'avais une nouvelle sœur à emmerder ; ce qui m'embêtait, c'est qu'elle ne rougissait plus. Mais bon, au moins, personne n'avait plus à se retenir avec elle.

Encore un jour pluvieux à Forks ; tout le monde était à la maison, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit de crapuleux avec Rose. Du coup, je saisis la télécommande et commençai à zapper pour tomber sur les infos locales.

Ça parlait du record de longévité humaine qui avait été dépassé. Un homme, 118 ans. Ils en parlaient aux infos parce que ce gars était né à Forks…

Attends, né à Forks ? Avait grandi à Forks ? 118 ans ?

Le présentateur annonça son nom.

Mike Newton !

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« Putain les gars venez voir ça ! » trépignai-je.

Ils se ramenèrent tous, surpris de mon éclat, alors que j'avais sauté sur mes pieds.

Edward et Bella furent les premiers à réagir.

« Newton est encore vivant ! Hurlèrent-ils.

- Newton ? Attends… Mike ? Le gars qui voulait sortir avec toi, Bella ? » s'étonna Alice.

Edward grogna, et Bella rit. La télé montrait l'image de ce bon vieux Mike, devant un gâteau surplombé de 118 bougies. Nous éclatâmes de rire quand il souffla, et ne réussit qu'à en éteindre deux.

« J'aurais pourtant juré que ce gars ne manquait pas d'air » plaisantai-je.

Rosalie me tapa derrière la tête.

« Quoi ? Me plaignis-je.

- Mauvais jeu de mot. Très mauvais.

- Bon sang, Mike est encore vivant ! S'étonna Bella. Ça a été un de mes premiers amis à Forks… »

Une idée me traversa, et je me frottai les mains.

« On pourrait aller lui rendre visite ! »

Les autres se raidirent.

« Mais ça va pas ? Et s'il se souvenait de nous ? Tu lui dirais quoi ?

- Mais j'espère bien qu'il se souvient de nous ! Oh, allez, peu importe sa réaction ! De toutes façons personne ne le croira si il dit qu'en cent ans nous n'avons pas changé !

- Emmett… On va lui faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque oui !

- Mais non, il nous enterrera tous » plaisantai-je.

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Soyez drôles quoi ! Moi, j'm'en fous, j'vais aller le voir.

- Mais Emmett… et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire hein ? Lui dire « Bouh » ? Jouer au cartes ?

- Le transformer ! M'exclamai-je.

- Mais t'es pas bien ! Hurla Edward.

- Ben quoi, ris-je, t'as peur que Casanova ne cherche à séduire ta femme après ça ? »

Deuxième coup sur la tête.

« Allez, s'iou plaît… » les priai-je.

Edward n'avait vraiment pas envie, Jasper s'en foutait. Alice réfléchissait.

Bella, elle, ne lâchait pas l'écran, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je l'aimais bien, au fond.

- Cool ! Sautai-je en l'air. J'appelle sa maison de retraite pour connaître les heures de visite… »

.

.

_

* * *

Mike POV

* * *

_

Enfin, z'étaient repartis les journaleux… Z'avaient remballé leurs questions à la con, leurs idées à la con - un gâteau à 118 bougies ! J'étais prêt à parier qu'elles avaient été comptées trois fois ces 118 bougies - et leur émerveillement à la con. Maintenant, j'avais le droit à la tendresse à la con de ma jolie infirmière. Mais là, ça ne me dérangeait pas.

_Faut savoir profiter_, pensai-je en lui pinçant son joli arrière-train.

Elle fit mine de s'indigner et me tapota la main, mais je savais qu'elle allait prendre ça avec son petit rire de dinde.

« Voyons, Monsieur Newton… Ce n'est pas parce que vous étiez la star aujourd'hui qu'il faut profiter de votre notoriété ! » fit-elle mine de me réprimander avec son ton du genre que l'on réserve à un gamin de cinq ans ou à un chiot qui mordille des pantoufles.

_C'est pas bien, vilain vilain Monsieur Newton !_

Elle me faisait rire.

_Hé, ma grande, ça m'étonnerait pas que j'aie baisé ta grand-mère dans les bois qu'on voit de la fenêtre de cette foutue chambre !_

Je me demandais bien quelle gueule elle ferait si je lui disais ça !

Une ombre floue se pencha sur moi.

« C'est vrai ? Tu as baisé beaucoup de filles de Forks dans ces bois ? » me chuchota une voix amusée à l'oreille.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose ; où était mes foutues lunettes ? Qui venait de me parler ? J'avais le sentiment d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix… Mais elle m'était quand même étrangère, c'était quoi ce délire ?

« Oh, Monsieur Newton, comme c'est mignon, vous avez encore de la visite… Fêtez bien votre anniversaire ! » fit la voix de mon infirmière.

Je grognai. De la visite ? Seuls mes petits enfants et leurs enfants s'étaient pointés aujourd'hui, plus par obligation ou pour être pris en photo que pour autre chose ! Et là, c'était pas eux, c'était certain ! Ils s'étaient barrés en même temps que les journaleux ces salopards !

« C'est qui encore ? » demandai-je en tâtonnant ma table de chevet à la recherche de mes lunettes.

Je sentis les branches fraîches se glisser sur mes oreilles et grognai à nouveau.

« Z'êtes qui ? J'suis encore capable de le faire moi-même ! » râlai-je.

Un rire clair résonna dans la pièce, et je clignai des yeux, m'accoutumant à la clarté des images.

En face de moi, deux grands yeux ambrés.

J'écarquillai les miens.

Mes yeux s'accommodant, je distinguai bientôt un visage ovale, pâle. Très, très pâle. De longs cheveux bruns, soyeux. Un joli petit nez un peu retroussé.

Un visage que je reconnaissais sans l'avoir jamais vu. Oui, obligé que je ne l'aie jamais vu. Il était très semblable, quoique différent, à celui d'une fille qui avait été mon amie aussi bien que mon fantasme à l'époque de…

Ouh, ça remontait. Mais j'avais été traité et guéri d'Alzheimer. Un petit effort, je savais que je pouvais me souvenir.

Un diminutif me vint en mémoire.

« Bella ! Vous êtes la petite fille de Bella Swan ! »

L'apparition eut un grand sourire, et secoua la tête.

« L'arrière petite fille ? »

J'étais incapable de calculer. Bella Swan…

Cette fille avait disparu du temps où j'étais au lycée ; juste après un groupe de lycéens bizarres, me souvins-je. Oui, je me rappelais maintenant. Ils s'appelaient comment, déjà ? J'avais presque leur tête en mémoire, mais ça restait bloqué quelque part…

« Les Cullen… » me souffla la voix masculine qui m'avait paru à la fois étrangère et familière quelques secondes plus tôt.

Mon corps se raidit.

Et les autres occupants de la pièce entrèrent dans mon champ de vision.

Mon vieux cœur fit un soubresaut dans ma poitrine.

J'hallucinais ! C'était pas possible.

« Infirmière ! Infirmière ! » appelai-je d'une voix faible, agitant mes membres et frappant du poing contre le matelas.

La petite ou arrière petite ou je sais pas quoi fille de Bella eut un air inquiet et leva le regard vers celui qui avait le visage d'Edward Cullen.

Une vague de calme m'envahit, et j'écarquillai les yeux.

« Hello, Newton ! » fit le grand baraqué avec un énorme sourire.

Les autres ricanèrent.

C'était un cauchemar. C'était pas possible autrement. Une blague ! C'était ça, c'était une blague.

« Hé non, Newton… On est bien là. » sourit le sosie d'Edward.

La fille en face de moi fit une moue.

« C'est moi, Bella… Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Je me figeai, yeux écarquillés. Mais ne pus hurler, j'étais… trop calme pour ça.

C'était quoi ce délire !

J'avais envie de rire, maintenant. C'était comme si je ne me contrôlais plus.

Je ris.

C'était saccadé.

« Jazz ! Il va s'étouffer !

_ Désolé, rit le grand blond. Mais sa tête… ça me rend juste hilare ! »

Une vague de calme revint en moi, et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

« Bella ! Ça peut pas être toi ! Pas possible !

_ Et si, Mike !

_ J'hallucine ! T'as 118 ans !

_ Mmh… Ouais. Et un meilleur antirides que toi. »

Je la dévisageai, stupéfait. Regardai les cinq autres.

M'arrêtant sur Edward Cullen ; et sa simple vue me fit grogner. Il rit.

Il avait pas changé, ce connard. Y avait pas de justice.

C'était lui qui m'avait piqué Bella.

« Erreur, susurra-t-il. Bella ne te voyait que comme un ami. »

Ladite Bella lui cogna l'arrière du crâne.

« Ça va… siffla-t-elle.

_ Mais c'est quoi ce DELIRE ! » Râlai-je une bonne fois pour toutes.

Les autres se regardèrent avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« On a décidé de faire une réunion des survivants du lycée de Forks, promotion 2009... » fit le grand brun avec un large sourire.

Emmett. Je me souvenais maintenant.

Mais non. C'était pas possible.

Si. Visiblement, ça l'était.

PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE ! C'ETAIT QUOI CE DELIRE !

Edward s'esclaffa. Je fermai les yeux.

C'était un cauchemar. Un cauchemar, et j'allais me réveiller.

« J'vous ai toujours haï, les Cullen… » grondai-je.

Une main me serra légèrement l'épaule.

« On sait. »

Et voilà qu'ils revenaient me hanter.

Ils avaient même pas pitié d'un pauvre vieux bougre comme moi. Ils étaient revenus venger chacune des conneries que j'avais faite dans ma vie, c'était ça ? C'était une punition divine ! Oh, Jésus Marie Joseph… J'm'étais jamais comporté comme un saint, mais quand même ! Me faire subir ça ! Tout mais pas eux !

Et pourquoi maintenant ? Je savais en me levant que cet anniversaire allait être pourri. Mais à ce point !

« C'est le purgatoire, en fait ! Je vais bientôt mourir, c'est ça ? » grognai-je en tapant du poing sur le matelas.

Je me mis à bougonner. Je me sentais en pleine forme, pourtant !

J'entendis un éclat de rire.

« On hésite… » fit une voix familière mais lointaine. « On hésite… »

.

**

* * *

Et voilà ! Fini !!!**

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? C'est un petit délire qui m'est venu en cours d'écriture… C'est-y pas sympa de retrouver Mike ? C'est un perso que j'aime bien, au fond :p. je sais que c'est la fin de la fic, mais… Vous voulez bien voter ? Qui est pour une transformation de Mike ??? Vous inquiétez pas pour lui, il est encore vaillant pour son grand âge…**

**Et au chapitre dernier, j'avais évoqué la possibilité d'une imprégnation David/Irina… ça intéresserait quelqu'un que j'écrive un OS là-dessus ? C'est une idée que je lance comme ça, hein, j'ai rien de prévu à ce sujet…**

**Bien, maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à vous saluer et vous remercier de tout cœur de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, de m'avoir reviewée, mise en alerte ou en Favori… **

**MERCI A VOUS TOUS !!! **


	30. Note

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec non pas un nouveau chapitre (la fic est finie de chez finie) mais avec une note : on m'a fait part de la déception de voir que je n'ai pas développé la relation Aline/Cooper... Comme les reviews étaient anonymes, je ne peux répondre directement aux reviews et m'en excuse. Je fais donc cette note pour vous rassurer : l'histoire d'Aline et Cooper est en cours d'écriture (avec les révélations sur le passé de la première, qui par ailleurs ont déjà été postées ;) ). Cette histoire se passe dans ma fic "C'était l'hiver au fond de leurs coeurs". Alors à ceux qui veulent la lire... Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous !!!**


End file.
